Cause and Effect
by teresa
Summary: Sequel to Everything in Between. Sophomore year means more work, more responsibility, and more trouble for everyone, but if they can get through it, they'll be closer than ever. AU COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after Everything in Between. Summer has passed and everyone is returning to school, moving into a house together, and Ino is nearing her due date. Will it be smooth sailing? Unlikely.

Cause and Effect

Chapter 1

----------

"No, I've got this bag. I think there's just one more, way in the back." Sasuke hefted two bags on his shoulders and pulled a suitcase away as well, rolling it up the walkway to their house, and gamely ignoring Kankurou and Kiba playing something that might have resembled field hockey if there was less cursing and tackling involved in it in the front lawn.

"Sasuke, you've got three…" Naruto rolled his eyes and ducked into the trunk, shoving aside the roadside kit as he caught glimpse of an orange satchel.

_That's weird, this isn't mine, and Sasuke usually doesn't have anything that's not black or grey._

He hadn't remembered bringing it out to the car, but then, it had been very exciting, packing up their things and heading back to school. They'd used his place as a sort of summer storage, while they traveled around rather aimlessly, enjoying the sights and each other, and trying to make the most of their months of freedom before it was time to return to school. Sasuke had even conceded to visiting a few of their friends, since Naruto had been so insistent about it. It had probably the best summer Naruto had ever enjoyed, and though he didn't want it to end, he was happy to be back with his friends.

He hefted the bag, which was rather light in one hand and closed the empty trunk before checking to see if there were any other things they needed in the front of the car that needed to be brought in. He grabbed a bag of detritus in the front seat to throw away and then headed inside, smiling at his friends and waving at Hinata as she headed over to try and get Kiba off of Kankurou, although Naruto suspected the wrestling that their game had ended in was in good fun.

"Naruto!" Sakura rushed out, hugging him enthusiastically. "I just saw Sasuke, I knew you must be here as well. It's good to see you!"

"Hey!" he hugged her back as best he could with the satchel weighing down one hand. "I haven't seen Temari yet, do you know where our room is? We've just been piling stuff in the living room."

"Oh!" Sakura flushed. "Yeah, she told me where everyone goes, I can help you." She led him in and they proceeded to the living room, where Sasuke was looking surly, as was typical when he had to be around people that weren't Naruto. The blonde was sure he was happy to see his friends, he just…had a hard time showing his happiness in the standard fashion.

"Sakura knows where we go." Naruto explained, picking up another bag and looking around at the furnishings, impressed at how nice everything looked. "Did Temari buy all this stuff?" he suddenly wondered if they'd have a bed, then realized that was a rather stupid thing to worry about, since Temari would hardly spend tons of money on a house and living room furnishings and then have them all sleep on the floor, and even if she hadn't bought them a bed, he was starting to learn that Sasuke had no problem spending money, especially on him, and he seriously doubted Sasuke would want to sleep on the floor either.

"All the rooms are really nice!" Sakura explained as she helped them down the hall and up the stairs with their bags, beaming excitedly. "And Temari said that we're allowed to paint our walls if we want! And we have hardwood floors _and_ she got us all beds and furniture and stuff!" She paused at the foot of the stairs, just after they passed what looked like a kitchen and dining room, and indicated a door they'd just passed. "Okay, so this is the bathroom. There's another one, but that's in the master bedroom, so you have to get past Ino and Shikamaru to get at it. And Neji and Gaara are in there," she pointed to the room right next to the bathroom, right at the foot of the stairs. "And across the hall are Shino and Tenten, but they're not here yet." Sakura explained. "Right now, I kinda miss the elevator." She laughed as they heaved their things up the stairs.

"Eh, it'd probably be broken anyway." Naruto shrugged. "So everyone else must be up here, right? Except Chouji and Kankurou?"

"Yep!" Sakura nodded sharply as they reached the top of the stairs. "Temari's right here, and I'm in this one with Sai, of course." She indicated the two doors at the top of the stairs, across the hall from each other. "And here's Kiba and Hinata's room, and that's you guys, down there." She pointed to the end of the hall. "You're right across from Ino and Shikamaru."

"I don't remember drawing the short straw." Sasuke frowned, and Naruto heaved a sigh.

"Don't worry, it's not like you're on red alert baby nursing watch or something, that's just your room." Sakura told him, rolling her eyes, not really offended by Sasuke's typical nature. "Did you guys need anything else?"

"Um…yeah, where do we do laundry?" Naruto asked. He was pretty sure about two thirds of his clothes were dirty. "Do we have a washer and dryer somewhere?"

"Yep! In the basement." Sakura nodded brightly. "Right at the bottom of the stairs, can't miss them. There's a whole big den down there, it's really nice, actually. It's way colder down there, even with the air conditioning…ugh, I hate August. But yeah, Chouji and Kankurou have actual bedrooms down there, so it's not like you're going to wake them up or walk in on something horrible, so just whenever you need, go down."

"Okay, cool." Naruto thought he'd probably explore the house after this, he wanted to see all of the rooms, and say hello to all of his friends. "Other than Shino and Tenten, is there anyone else who isn't here yet?"

"Well, Sai's not here yet, and Ino's not actually here yet either." She explained. "She said her mom is getting really…well, really clingy, so she wants to keep her at home as long as possible."

"I can't wait to see her, I bet she's huge!" Naruto laughed and then pulled a face. "Would she punch me if I said that?"

"Maybe, I'd just keep a lid on the fat jokes, you know her sense of humor is unpredictable at the best of times." Sakura shrugged. "I was out at her place a month ago, and she was really showing, she's kinda self-conscious about it though, so probably no jokes."

"Got it, got it." Naruto nodded and followed Sakura into the room, looking around. It was very nice, but Temari had left the walls white, clearly assuming they would pick whatever colors they thought were best suited to them. There was a queen size bed, which would be welcome, since they'd spent a lot of the summer in large beds and he wasn't sure he could go back to struggling to fit on a twin mattress. There was also a large chest of drawers and a desk, though he doubted they would even use it, since they typically studied in bed, as well as a comfortably sized closet. They had a window that showed the street and across it, he could see some of the campus. "This is great. Sasuke, this is our room." He grinned dopily at the other man, as though they'd never had a room together before, but somehow…somehow this was different. "Do you like it?"

"I'll just…leave then." Sakura fled the room rather swiftly, seeing the way that Naruto and Sasuke were looking at each other.

"It's nice." He told Naruto, which was rather high praise from Sasuke. "That desk looks strong."

"You only think of one thing, I swear." Naruto flushed bright red. Okay, so maybe they _would_ use the desk, but probably not for what Temari had intended. "Isn't this great, though?"

"It is." Sasuke gave the barest hint of a smile, showing that he actually had missed his friends, as Naruto had suspected. "Do you like that bag?" he asked, nodding at the orange satchel, and Naruto frowned at him in confusion.

"It's a little bit bright for you," he answered after a moment. "But yeah, I think it's pretty cool."

"Good, it's yours." Sasuke hefted a suitcase over and started to unpack.

"Oh…well, thanks!" Naruto thought the bag would make a nice book bag, and it was pretty stylish, he thought. He was pleased that Sasuke had thought of him. "You didn't have to—"

"You should look inside." Sasuke cut him off, separating clean and dirty clothes, and carrying an armful to the chest of drawers. Naruto quirked an eyebrow at him and set the other bags in his hands down, opening the front of the orange bag, wondering what Sasuke was up to.

"Hey, this isn't your laptop," he pulled out a computer inside, flipping it over.

"No, it's yours." Sasuke told him, at his shocked silence, the dark-haired man looked up. "I said I'd get you one, didn't I?"

"I thought…thought that was a joke." Naruto couldn't believe it. His very own computer? It looked so nice, too. "How am I supposed to pay you back for that?"

"It's a present, idiot, you don't pay back presents." Sasuke told him. "There's more stuff in there, by the way."

"Sasuke!" Naruto wasn't sure whether he felt guilty or happy. "This…this is too much! I can't just…"

"You can, and you will." Sasuke set down the clothes he was separating and climbed on the bed to sit next to him. "I'm not taking it back, so you'll just have to endure it."

"Sasuke…" Naruto smiled at him softly, "It's not even my birthday until October."

"This isn't a birthday present, it's just because you needed it present." Sasuke insisted, and Naruto realized he wouldn't really be able to fight him down. "There's more in there, you know."

"I'm kinda afraid you bought me my own island or something." Naruto teased him, and Sasuke snorted slightly.

"That would never fit in this bag." He reached in and pulled out a box.

"You got me a freaking iPhone?" Naruto squawked. "I don't…I don't _need_ that, for sure! Those things are expensive!"

"Well, I thought you could use it, you could listen to music while you work and everything." Sasuke explained. "And put your pictures on it or whatever. Plus, your phone is clunky and ugly, I can't let you be seen with me with something from 1986."

"My phone is only four years old, and it works fine." Naruto flushed hotly. "When did you even buy this?"

"I like to sneak out at night and horde presents for you." Sasuke told him, and his tone was so flat, it was hard to tell whether he was joking or not. "I ran out of space, so I had to give some to you. There's something else, too."

"Sasuke…" Naruto reached into the bag himself this time and pulled out another box. "Ohmygod! Ohmygod! I wanted this one! How did you know I wanted this one!" he clutched the digital camera to his chest as though afraid it would be taken away.

"My first hint was when you nearly started licking it while we were in a store." Sasuke answered, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "Happy?"

"I feel kinda guilty." Naruto admitted, still clutching the camera. "I mean…do I really deserve all this stuff?"

"You deserve a lot more." Sasuke assured him. "Besides, I wanted to get them for you. I want you to have everything you want. You had to live a hard life, but I want to make sure you never have to go without something again."

"Well, I don't think I was really sitting there in the orphanage all 'oh man, if I had an iPhone, I wouldn't even care about my lack of family and friends,' but I get what you're saying…and it's really…thanks a lot, Sasuke." Naruto kissed him. "I still feel like I owe you or something."

"Hmm…" Sasuke frowned, as though considering a serious problem. "As payback…why don't we find out how strong the desk is?"

Sasuke always knew how to make him feel better.

----------

"I promised to pay him to landscape the yard, and I could have done a better job with a pair of scissors and a spastic six-year old with a handful of bulbs." Temari was scowling as she spoke into a blue tooth headset, her arms full of groceries, and Shikamaru behind her, also unloading bags from her car. "I'll tell you what, how about I pay him half, and we'll say that I'm paying him to _never_ set foot on my property again, lest I be forced to landscape his face with a chainsaw?"

"Hi Shikamaru! You guys could have borrowed my van for grocery shopping if you asked!" Hinata ran up to help them, having given up on Kiba and Kankurou's version of field hockey, although as soon as they saw Temari coming, both boys froze and attempted to look extremely innocent.

"Great, I'll write a check." She turned to the two men in the lawn and scowled. "Boys! Help bring in the groceries, and so help me, if there is one trampled begonia, I will make you trim the entire lawn with nail clippers!"

"Man, I love living in your sister's house of pain." Kiba grumbled as they headed to the car. "She like seriously needs to get laid."

"I know." Kankurou agreed. "I'll pay you fifty bucks to do it."

"I wish I could say you were joking." Kiba shook his head sadly. "You are really twisted, Kankurou, you know that?"

"Hey, I'm just looking out for everyone's best interests." Kankurou shrugged. "You'll be living almost right across from her, you could just sneak over every once and a while, make our lives all easier."

"What would make our lives easier?" Hinata asked as they reached the kitchen, and Kiba shook his head.

"If Kankurou kept his mouth shut." He told his girlfriend, kissing her forehead.

"Groceries!" Sakura entered the kitchen, "Are there more out there? Hey, by the way, Naruto and Sasuke are here!"

"Good, I'm sure they're breaking their bed in now." Temari rolled her eyes before indicating the bags. "No more groceries, but if you could help put the food away, that'd be great." Temari smiled at the pink-haired girl, who she had come to find very helpful over the past week. "I was thinking for dinner we could make tacos."

"That sounds good!" Sakura helped unload the groceries as Kankurou disappeared, and Kiba realized that there was very little opportunity for him to run off, since his girlfriend was there and would probably be annoyed if he left the work to her. Shikamaru had disappeared before he even reached the kitchen. "I'm so excited for everyone to be here already."

"When is Sai supposed to get here?" Hinata asked, and Sakura flushed brightly.

"He said he should get here this afternoon, so…I guess any time!" she giggled, unable to stop herself. "But I'm a little nervous, I think his mom is driving him, and I'm a little afraid to meet her."

"Is this the woman who thinks like everything is a sin?" Temari asked, looking a little wary herself. "Does she…does she know you two are sharing a room?"

"Oh…I didn't even think about that." Sakura paled, a bag of flour in her hands, her knuckles becoming white as her fingers tightened their grip on it. "Great…maybe I should hide all my stuff? Or…or have him drop his stuff in the living room…I just…I'm afraid if she knows, she'll like, kidnap him and send him to a convent."

"He's a guy, Sakura; they don't send guys to convents." Temari pointed out.

"It's true," Hinata added helpfully, resting as the last of the groceries were put away and Kiba industriously folded up bags. "My uncle was thinking of sending Neji somewhere he would not give in to such moral lassitude during our time in high school, but it became very difficult, and he did not want to send him to a monastery, since he still wanted Neji to finish his education, and he decided that he would allow Neji to simply live as he pleased. Also, he was afraid that Neji would just sleep with all the monks."

"Where are Neji and Gaara, by the way?" Sakura frowned. "I haven't seen them, and their room was quiet when I went past."

"They can't keep it up all day, can they?" Kiba shrugged. "Probably sleeping."

"When is Ino getting here?" Hinata asked. "I am very excited to see her."

"She should be here tonight, as well." Sakura answered. "We should have a baby shower for her some time next month, since she's due at the end of October."

"Oh yes, we will." Temari nodded sharply. "I've already planned it all out. I have a list for you to pick your presents for her from. I picked out what some people are getting her already, like Shino and Sasuke and Neji, cause I think the rich people should buy her nicer things, and I can hardly ask someone on financial aid to buy her a three thousand dollar crib or something like that."

"Shino's rich?" Sakura was surprised. "Really?"

"You think those bugs are cheap?" Temari snorted. "His parents own a huge pharmacology conglomerate. Didn't you ever ask him about his family?"

"No…not really." Sakura admitted, feeling a bit guilty for never speaking as much with Shino as she did with some of her other friends. Of course, it wasn't like a room full of poisonous insects was exactly inviting. "I guess…I didn't really think about it."

"It's not a big deal." Hinata assured her. "He does not seem to get along with them very well, after all, and I do not think he has any interest in continuing the family business."

"Just like you, eh?" Temari raised her eyebrow slyly at Hinata. "Have you talked to your father yet?"

"It is not…easy." Hinata flushed. "I have to think carefully of how to tell him."

"I don't understand why it's such a big deal." Kiba frowned. "He should just let you do what you want."

"Kiba, it's her father, and I'm sure he really wants her to take things over some day." Sakura explained. "I'm sure it isn't easy just going against his wishes."

"Ironically, my father is dead, so I don't have to worry about that." Temari sighed, "But I actually _do_ plan to take over once I get my MBA."

"Well, bossing around an entire corporation, isn't that your dream?" Kiba asked. "I mean, it just seems—"

"Are we having dinner yet?" Chouji's voice reached the kitchen a moment before he trudged in, looking extremely pathetic, Shikamaru lingering behind him so that he could hear if there was food to eat, but not be pulled into preparing it if it wasn't ready yet.

"It's 2:30, Chouji." Temari rolled her eyes. "Have a snack or something. We aren't having dinner in the middle of the afternoon."

"Hey!" Tenten burst into the kitchen, cheeks red and face slightly sweaty. "Hey, did something really big just fly through here?"

"Oh…I knew it! I knew you couldn't be trusted to keep those things under control! Is it poisonous?" Temari tried to sound annoyed, but there was a tremor of fear in her voice.

"No! It's just his African mantis! It's just big, it won't hurt you unless you're snack-sized." She held her fingers close together to indicate the size of a suitable snack. "It's just, we had the door open and we were putting some food in and she flew off! We have to find her! She needs to go back where she can be safe before she molts or she could die!"

"That would be tragic." Temari sighed heavily. "Where's Shino?"

"He's looking upstairs." Tenten responded.

"Okay, Chouji, Shikamaru, close off the basement and search down there with Kankurou, if you can track him down. Kiba, help Tenten look for Shino's bug. I'll see if I can get Gaara and Neji to help out as well." Temari disappeared, and Sakura licked her lips.

"I…I can help." She volunteered. "Does…does it bite…or anything?"

"No, she's a big softy." Tenten assured her. "You could go up and help Shino look."

"I will help Shino, as well." Hinata volunteered, going upstairs with Sakura..

"Where do you think it's at?" Kiba looked around, a little wary. Exactly how big was this thing going to be?

"Let's just look everywhere. And be careful where you walk!" Tenten warned. Kiba nodded, following her into the dining room, where she was peering closely at every likely perch. Kiba looked around, staring carefully at the ground before he stepped on it, afraid of what might happen if he stepped on one of Shino's precious insects.

"I can't find those two! They're not in their room!" Temari stormed in, not seeming at all concerned with stepping on escapee insects. Just then the doorbell rang, and she threw up her hands, turning to go answer it. Tenten jumped after her, but the door was already open, and Sai and a woman who was apparently his mother were entering the house.

"Close the door! She'll get out!" Tenten slammed the door shut behind the new arrivals, and Sai smiled brightly at her.

"Hello, Tenten, it is good to see you!" he told her. "This is my mother. She wanted to see the house."

"Sorry! Shino's…ah, his pet got out." Temari ushered the woman toward the living room. "Why don't you sit down a moment while we try to track down…um…"

"Shirley." Tenten could see what was going on, after all, they'd heard a bit about Sai's mother from Sakura, and even Shino's parents didn't like Shino's pets. "She's his—" she froze, her eyes lighting up as she saw something very familiar and green perched peacefully on the mantel. "Um, actually, Temari, why don't you show Sai and his mother Sai's room?"

"I would like to see that." The woman appeared to be looking down her nose at all of them, even though she was about their height. She had dark hair and sharp features, and if they hadn't known that he was adopted, they might have thought there was family resemblance there, but as it was, she just looked rather scary, though it might have been from the stories Sakura told, and the things Sai had accidentally let slip around them. "Are _all_ of these girls living here as well, Sai?"

"Yes, mother!" Sai, of course, was not a big one for subtlety or for understanding when it was better maybe not to tell the whole truth.

"One must wonder _what_ sort of young women these are, living unprotected with young men, where anything could happen, and what sort of parents would allow such a thing." Sai's mother pursed her lips and headed for the hallway. "Most interesting. Yes, I would like to see your room, Sai, to be sure it is suitable, but first, if I could make use of the lavatory? I need to powder my nose."

"Of…of course!" Temari was so startled by the speech, she didn't even hit Kiba, who had started sniggering uncontrollably halfway through it all and stumbled helplessly out of the room.

"Dear me, is that young man quite all right?" Sai's mother asked as they moved out into the hallway, leaving Tenten to recapture Shirley. Kiba was in the dining room, bent over in laughter. "Sai, I do not know about this…that young man, could he be under the influence…of alcohol?" she made such a dramatic look at that moment, Temari almost started laughing herself, but maintained the composure years of being around just this sort of person in private school had instilled in her.

"No, ma'am, I assure you, I do not allow such behavior in my house. Kiba is a very good boy, he is just suffering from high spirited excitement, seeing his friends again." She assured the woman in her Polite Model Student voice. "And he is _ever_ so eager for classes to start again, I fear he has an excess of energy. I think maybe we shall have him do some yard work later, as a way to let off that energy and build character."

"Hmm, very good." The woman was taken off guard, and Temari felt rather pleased with herself. "So you are the one who runs this den? How can I be sure my son will be safe in such a place with no adult chaperone?"

"You will find that we are all of us legal adults," Temari assured her with a sweet smile. "And thus capable of chaperoning ourselves rather well. The washroom," she indicated the door, and the woman gave her a tight-lipped look before turning to open the door.

"It's locked." She blushed, as though finding the door locked was probably the most exciting thing she'd done in years. Temari was rather sure it was.

"Just a second!" Temari felt her own face suffuse with blood as she recognized the voice, and sighed sadly as a moment later, Neji and Gaara stumbled out of the bathroom, their hair wet and their faces flushed. It was obvious they'd been taking a bath together, from the sound of the bath draining, to the water dripping down Neji's bare chest. Gaara was wearing a robe, Neji a towel, and both of them looked completely unashamed. "Go ahead." He brushed past Sai's completely flabbergasted mother, Gaara right behind him, headed for their bedroom.

"Mother! That is Gaara, and the one with no shirt is Neji!" Sai told her excitedly. "They are my friends. This is my mother!"

"Hello." Gaara gave a brief wave before Neji pulled him into the room by the quickly loosening tie of his robe. Sai's mother looked ready to faint, and Temari wished she could even think of a way of making what she had seen seem any less incriminating.

"What is _that_!?" she seemed shocked into speech again when Tenten strolled into the room, Shirley perched happily on her shoulder. At the shrieking sound of Sai's mother, the mantis took flight again, and Tenten shook her head in annoyance before chasing after her.

"Way to go, lady!" she called out as she ran past. Temari pursed her lips, taking in the woman, who appeared ready to hyperventilate.

"Mother, that was a praying mantis. Shino has many strange and interesting pets." Sai explained.

"I think maybe it's time for your mother to sit down." Temari took the woman by the arm, and she was so shocked that she let herself be ushered back toward the living room by the blonde girl.

"Sai!" Sakura came running down the stairs, apparently having heard some of the commotion and coming down to investigate. "You're here!" she ran over to greet him, but stopped short when she saw the woman sitting down behind him, looking quite overwhelmed and unhappy. "Is…is this?"

"Sakura, this is wonderful!" Sai seemed not to think anything at all was wrong. "Mother, this is the person I most wanted for you to meet. This is my girlfriend Sakura! Sakura, this is my mother who raised me."

"I'm…pleased to meet you." Sakura stepped forward, holding out a hand that was shaking, looking utterly terrified.

"You…you live here, too?" Sai's mother regained a bit of herself at being presented with this idea. "In the same house as my son?"

"We will be living in the same room, mother." Sai explained, and she seemed to puff up like a frog sucking in a great amount of air, her face reddening, and she found the strength to stand up, glaring daggers at Sakura.

"Harlot!" she accused. "Sharing a room with a man you are not married to! For shame! Sai, we must leave here at once, this place…I have seen enough! Sex and drugs and monsters, and I believe if I am not mistaken, those boys before might have been…been…sodomites, and I just will not have you in here, being defiled and ruined by these _so-called_ friends of yours! You will come home with me at once! I knew it was dangerous, sending you to school where anything at all could happen!"

"Mother!" Sai had gone very still, his fists clenched, and two spots of red on his cheeks showing his anger. "Do not ever speak ill of Sakura! I love her, and I will not have you call her names. These are my friends, and if you do not approve of them, it does make me sad, but I will live with them in any case. I am an adult. And you…you are not always right! I can make my own choices. I have been having lots of sex with Sakura, even though you say it is a sin and that my penis will fall off, but it is still there, and it is very good times for me, so I will continue to do that! And it is true that there is sometimes alcohol, but it is never really out of control, and these people will not harm me, and if Neji and Gaara are in love I do not think that is a sin either, because they are very happy, and they are not the only gay people here, so it would be unfair to say they were all wrong. And Shino's pets are strange, but he would be very offended to hear you call them monsters!" he finished, and Temari let out a sigh, not even knowing what to say to such a disjointed argument, and wondering if his mother would have any response, either.

She looked shocked, completely disbelieving of this Sai, standing before her, defying her, telling her all these things, declaring his love for Sakura, defending his friends, and refusing to do as she said. It was impossible.

That's when there was a knock on the door.

No one answered, the tension of the scene was too high for Sakura or Temari to step away, Kiba had completely disappeared again, and Sai and his mother were looking at each other, one determined, the other shocked.

"Geez, won't anyone open the door for a poor old pregnant lady?" Ino complained as she came in, hefting a suitcase. "Hey, guys, didn't you hear me knocking? Can you help me with my stuff?" She looked much as she always had, but her cheeks were much pinker, and she had a very pronounced stomach that could really only mean one thing.

That was when Sai's mother finally fainted.

----------

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Cause and Effect

Chapter 2

----------

Sakura felt a little odd as she sat on her bed, looking around the room. She patted the comforter she'd picked out earlier this summer, remembering how much fun Ino and she had shopping for things for their rooms. She had even called Sai as she stood in the store, asking him if white would be okay, and he had told her he was happy with whatever she picked. She remembered Ino joking about how funny it would be if she picked out some horrible floral pattern to see if he said anything against it.

He probably wouldn't have. It seemed so far away now, it seemed like someone else...that happy girl talking to her boyfriend over the phone, joking with her friend.

She had been afraid of meeting Sai's mother for quite some time. She'd already had some idea of how well they would probably get along before she even started dating Sai, since he was so honest about her, and since they were such good friends before. But she had hoped…if she was going to hate Sakura…she had hoped maybe she would tolerate her, for Sai's sake. She could still see the disgust and disapproval in her eyes when they met.

It was very unlikely their first meeting could have possibly gone worse. And now…now they were downstairs, she could hear raised voices, and she knew they were arguing, that she wanted him to come home with her, and that he was arguing with her to stay here. To stay with Sakura.

_I should be happy. He loves me that much, but…do I really want him to have to give things up for me?_

When she had passed out at the sight of Ino, Sakura had rushed over, despite her harsh words, wanting to help the woman. But Sai had reached her first, and when Sakura reached out to him, touched his shoulder, he turned a look on her that was so serious, so intense…it hardly looked like Sai at all.

"_Go upstairs. Mother and I need to have a discussion, it seems." He had told her._

"_But Sai, shouldn't we—"_

"_Sakura, please." He told her, and she let herself be ushered out of the room by Kiba, Ino looking at them both in wide-eyed curiosity and following them upstairs as well._

It hadn't been long after that the first sounds of an argument filtered upstairs. Kiba was explaining everything to Ino, and Sakura, unable to stand the shouting, had gone to her room hoping to escape it. But she could still hear the muffled shouting, and though she couldn't tell what was being said, it struck her as deeply as if they were yelling at her, as if she could hear every word. When she thought of Sai's face becoming angry…turned against his mother…it filled her with a sadness so strong she wasn't surprised at the way her vision was blurring.

_He's doing this to be with me…why can't I feel happy?_

"Hey," there was a knocking on her door, and Ino came in without any response. "You barely even noticed I was here. Look how giant I am, can't you see me?"

"Ino…I'm sorry," Sakura wiped her eyes swiftly and stood, smiling as brightly as she could. "You look great. How was your drive?"

"Great, huh?" Ino snorted. "Looks like I'm trying to shoplift a ham."

"No…you really do," Sakura assured her. "You look so happy."

"Are you worried?" Ino asked, shutting the door and stepping inside. "About Sai?"

"You know, when Naruto's concerned, he'll usually let me hide from the subject longer." Sakura told her, her smile wobbling slightly as Ino moved over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her so that Sakura would sit down again as well. "Maybe tell me like a story that's similar, but not really making me talk about it."

"Well, Naruto isn't carrying around all this." Ino patted her stomach. "I'm like a bomb waiting to go off; I can't just waste time these days."

"Good point." Sakura sighed heavily, and felt Ino put a hand on her back.

"He loves you, you know." Ino told her, and Sakura nodded slowly. "It's not always sunshine and roses. Sometimes you hit a snag, and even if it hurts, you should just feel lucky if you both make it past that."

"Do you think…" Sakura paused. "Do you think he'll go with her, if she makes him choose?"

"You know him better than I do." Ino pointed out. "And you still have to ask?"

"Sometimes I feel like I can't trust myself." Sakura replied softly.

"Tell me something," Ino nudged her, a slow smile on her lips. "Did she really call Gaara and Neji sodomites?" Sakura couldn't help laughing, and Ino joined her. It felt so good to laugh, she continued until she hear the sharp sound of a door slamming downstairs.

"I don't want him to have to choose." Sakura told Ino.

"That's how _he_ knows that you love him." Ino smiled, and Sakura took a deep breath, standing up, and helping Ino up as well.

"What if he left with her?" she breathed, and Ino walked toward the door, ushering Sakura along so that she couldn't escape, couldn't run away or hide.

"He's here, he wouldn't leave after standing up to her like that." Ino assured her, and they walked out into the hall in time to see Sai rushing up the stairs, his face flushed with anger, his fists still clenched.

"Sai!" Sakura rushed forward, unable to stop herself, and even though she felt guilty, she was so happy to see him there, to see he had stayed with her despite his mother's wishes, she ran into his arms, and felt his body, still tense with the anger of his fight, soften and relax against her.

"Sakura," he sighed, letting her comforting presence overcome all of the bad feelings that had come to the surface moments earlier. "I am sorry about all of that."

"I'm sorry, too." She was clutching at him convulsively, her hands balling up fistfuls of his shirt, her arms trembling from how tightly she was holding on. She wanted to loosen her grip, but she found she couldn't…she needed this right now, more than anything.

Ino turned down the hall away from them, deciding to go to her own room, and wondering if she should go downstairs to recover all the luggage she'd left there, or if she should try and get someone else to help her with it. She was already carrying around enough extra weight as it was, anyway.

_I hope that's not a preview of how this whole year is going to be. I doubt a house full of hormonal people in unstable relationships is really a good place to raise a baby._

Sighing, she opened the door to her room, and froze, gasping in surprise.

"Ino!" Shikamaru, despite his normal demeanor, leapt to his feet, his eyes wide with surprise as he saw her. He had wanted to visit this summer, but as soon as she really started to show…she just couldn't bear him seeing her that way. Somehow, she'd managed not to dwell on what she was going to do once she came back to school.

_It'd be kind of hard to hide it, what with us living in the same room, sleeping in the same bed and all that._

With Sakura…with most of her friends, she felt fine joking about it, because she didn't really think that they were friends with her because of how she looked, and after all, they all knew she was pregnant, like the stomach could be surprising at all. Somehow…with them she was able to separate it, make it funny, make it something she could joke about, even though…to some extent it did bother her, and she couldn't help feeling sensitive every time she went to the doctor and found out she'd gained some more weight, every time she stood in front of the mirror nude, wondering how she would ever return to the shape she had been before after this. But with Shikamaru…she didn't want him to see her, and she hadn't been expecting to see him so suddenly, and she froze.

The way he was looking at her now…she had always found his expressions hard to read, and really, she did not know what he was thinking. She could see his hands were trembling as he moved toward her, and he kept glancing at her stomach, then her face, back and forth, looking strangely overwhelmed, and she didn't have any idea what he felt at that moment. Was he terrified, disgusted at how her body had been distorted like this? She wanted to be angry…but it bothered her, how could she expect him to just not see it? Her body had always been firm and toned, and she'd taken great efforts to make sure she looked good all the time, but now…nothing she could do could cover up something like this.

"You're so…" he reached out, and she was surprised that his hand went to her cheek, not her stomach, the part of her that must be the most disturbing, surely. But before she could say anything, before she could pull away or run to hide from his scrutiny, he pulled her face to his and was kissing her so thoroughly, she almost forgot to breathe.

"Don't I…" she flushed brilliantly as the kiss broke, and she watched the way his eyes drank her in, his other hand resting on the side of her stomach. "Don't I…kinda freak you out or something? I mean…I'm so…"

"You're beautiful," he breathed, his fingers tracing her jaw line with a reverence she had never seen in him before. "I wanted to know…what it would look like, but I never thought it would be so…"

"Big?" she asked, feeling better, but not sure she could believe that he really liked how she looked. "I can't fit into any of my normal clothes."

"You looked good with anything on, before." He patted her stomach with a smile. "This is just one more thing you look good with."

"You're a liar." She couldn't stop the blood from suffusing her cheeks, it felt so good to hear from him. When her friends said these things…it seemed to her they were just trying to comfort her, but the way he was looking at her, the way he had kissed her.

"I'm not," he kissed her again. "Is this why you avoided me all summer?" he pulled her into the room, and she saw that he'd brought her things up already. Despite everything…she had worried so much about him flaking out, about him being a half-hearted father, a half-hearted lover, doing everything only partway. She was beginning to think that maybe…maybe it would be okay.

"I love you," was her only answer, and she pushed the door shut behind them. After all, she hadn't been alone with him for months.

----------

"I can't believe she came with you so willingly," Shino smiled, peering into the mantis's enclosure, taking stock of her condition and turning to his girlfriend with pride. "Sometimes I think you are just humoring me, but you care about them, don't you?"

"They're important to you, so they're important to me," she shrugged, flushing and feeling foolish. Of course she had been excited to tell him that she'd gotten Shirley back, that everything was fine, that his pet was doing just fine, but she hadn't expected him to be so pleased with her. "I love you, you know that."

"My parents love me, too," he gave a bitter little laugh. "But they would be much happier if I'd stop this 'silly hobby,' as they call it. They don't believe that I really intend to not take over their business holdings."

"Sometimes…it's hard for parents to believe in their children, to see that we can think for ourselves, and that we might actually know what's best for ourselves." She told him, tilting her head to one side thoughtfully. "They tell us what to do instead, forbid us from this or that, and they think they're protecting us. Someday your parents will see that you are only trying to live your life the way you want to, and that you'll be happier doing this."

"Hey!" Temari's voice cut into their moment as she walked past, pounding on first their door and then on Neji and Gaara's, "Everyone in the living room! We're having a house meeting!"

"Is dinner ready?" they heard Chouji's voice from down the hall and Tenten couldn't help giggling before shrugging and heading out with Shino behind her.

"We'll make dinner after the meeting, honestly!" Temari chided the other man, who grumbled and walked away. "Go get Kankurou, and if he says he's not coming, tell him I haven't given him the money for a car yet."

"What are we doing?" Gaara stepped out of his room, looking aggravated to have to leave the private space.

"House meeting," Tenten told him in a bemused tone as Temari went upstairs, yelling and banging on doors.

"Well finish up! You can have sex later!" Temari's voice rose louder than usual, and Tenten flushed, giggling despite herself. "Everyone downstairs!"

There was a lot of grumbling, and most people looked confused or like they'd been in the middle of something and were ready to leave as soon as they found seats in the living room, but everyone gathered, despite this. Ino and Shikamaru were a bit late, claiming that it was hard for Ino to use the stairs, but the last ones there were actually Naruto and Sasuke, and though it was clear enough from the state of their hair what they'd been up to, if anyone looked closely, they would notice that Naruto was actually wearing Sasuke's shirt, and Sasuke was looking rather befuddled to realize that he was in Naruto's orange tee. Sasuke didn't really _do_ colors. No one said anything, possibly because those who noticed the incongruity were too tactful to make a comment.

"Can't we do this while we make dinner?" Chouji complained once everyone was seated, and Shikamaru started laughing, earning them both a glare from Temari, who was standing in front of the fireplace looking as if she owned the place, which conveniently enough, she did.

"Okay, time to lay down the house rules." Temari started off. "I called this meeting because you all need to know what will and will not be allowed in this house. If anyone has a problem with the rules, we can discuss it, and if anyone suggests anything more, I'd be happy to consider it." Temari's expression did not look like she was really open to any sort of suggestions or discussions, and that the first person to complain might have the fire poker she was holding shoved into a very painful place.

"House rules?" Shikamaru grumbled. "I don't remember signing up to live with my mom."

"Funny you should mention that, since there are some similarities." Temari gave him a tight smile. "Your mom wouldn't make you pay rent, neither am I. Also, your mother has certain expectations while you live under her roof. This is the case with me as well." She paused to see if any more smart comments would come her way, glaring at Kankurou, who was so used to this sort of thing from her that he looked as if he was ready for a nap.

"Are the rules going to be posted somewhere?" Hinata asked, raising her hand as if she was in class.

"Don't encourage her." Kankurou warned, and his sister diligently ignored him, turning to Hinata instead with a smile.

"I can do that, if it would help." Temari offered. "I think Kankurou would _love_ to make up copies and post them, since he's so interested. First rule. We have a liquor cabinet in the kitchen, located above the refrigerator. That will be the _only_ place in the house where you can keep alcohol. If you would like beer or chilled wine, you may keep either one bottle or up to six beers in the fridge, but no more. I will not have this house devolving into some drunken fraternity."

"Uh, it won't." Kiba pointed out helpfully. "Girls aren't allowed in frats, much less in charge of them, so I don't think making it so we can't keep as much booze as we want will—"

"We only have one fridge, we need it for food, not for alcohol." Temari cut in tersely. "No one may keep any alcohol _anywhere else_. That includes their bedrooms, the dining room, the living room, the den, other people's bedrooms, the bathroom, any closets, or hidden underneath the stairwell in the basement."

"Dammit, I thought that'd be a good spot." Kankurou snapped his fingers. "Nice and cool."

"Rule number two! I think we are _all _aware that most everyone in this house is not only sexually active, but engaging in…activities on a fairly regular basis." Temari again ignored Kankurou. "Therefore, I think it would be a good idea to lay out guidelines to keep this house a happy place to live, and a good place for a child to be raised in. There will be _no sex_, nor _any_ sexual acts in any place that is not your _own_ assigned bedroom. Not in others' rooms, not in any of the common areas, not in the front lawn, not on the _roof_," for some reason she glared at Gaara here, piquing the curiosity of most of the other housemates, "not in the shower or any other part of the bathroom _even if the door is locked_, and _certainly_ not in the kitchen. This includes any nudity, any suggestive groping or petting, any _oral_ activities, hand jobs, stripping, grinding, making out, and anything else that would not receive a G rating if it was televised."

"So if I have to give a speech, I can't practice it except in my room?" Kankurou asked. "Only, that's an oral activity."

"The roof?" Sakura couldn't stop herself asking. "Wouldn't you…fall?"

"There's an area of his roof that is—" Neji began, but Temari cut in at once.

"_Nowhere _outside of your bedroom." She told them in a sharp tone. "Third, as you may have noticed, I went to great lengths furnishing this house so it would be comfortable for everyone. If you would like to get rid of any of the furniture or get something else to put in your room, that's fine, but if there needs to be any drilling or cutting into walls, you _must_ have my permission. All proceeds from the furniture I provided must be returned to me. Also, you may paint your rooms, but if you damage the furniture, I will bill you. And if _anyone_ paints their floor, they will find out how much _that_ will cost to take care of, since it will be laid on them as well. If you would like to change anything in the common areas, you must have my permission, as well as a two-thirds majority vote from the house, so besides myself and yourself, you would need eight other house members in agreement."

"Great, did I move into congress?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes and slouched deeper in his seat than ever.

"Fourth, all pets must first be approved by myself and Ino. Shino and Tenten have already been granted permission for their…pets, but Ino will have to give the final okay there before we can decide for sure." Temari explained.

"Anything poisonous?" Ino asked suddenly.

"No," Tenten answered. "And yes, they're all in cages."

"Okay, sounds good." Ino shrugged. Temari seemed a bit put off by Ino's lack of concern.

"Fifth, we will have quiet hours, which will be revisited once the baby is born. For now, from the hours of nine pm until seven am, all noise in the common areas must be kept to a minimum, as people are likely sleeping or studying, and all noise _in_ rooms must not become so loud as to disturb others." Temari told them.

"Quiet hours?" Kiba seemed rather flabbergasted by this. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Sixth, we have _one_ washer and dryer. They are industrial sized, so you should not have any problems getting your clothes and bedding cleaned, but there are fifteen people in this house, so it must be organized. Downstairs, next to the washer and dryer is a chart, in which you can book the laundry machines for two hour timeframes. I have already discussed with Chouji and Kankurou the possibility of the machines waking them up, since their rooms are downstairs, but they said that it is fine for people who need to do the laundry at any hour. However, the most time you can book at once is two hours. If you need more time, and your time has started _and_ the block right after yours has not been claimed, you may cut into it, but otherwise, you will have to book the block after that, at the earliest. You may not book the laundry machines for any more than six total hours in one day, and if you do, your bookings will all be nullified. Do not use the machines during someone else's time, and do _not_ touch other people's laundry without their permission. If someone leaves their clothes in the dryer by accident and it is your turn, you may place those clothes in the basket provided _only_ if you cannot locate the person. The chart should make this easy." Temari smiled, and ignored the slightly bewildered looks of her housemates.

"Finally, we will have chore assignments that will be given for all the household chores in a chart that will be posted on the refrigerator. There are plenty of people, so there shouldn't be a problem with making sure everyone has days off from cleaning, but since there are a lot of us, there will be a lot of work involved." Temari explained. "It is fine to help people with their chores, but you _cannot_ skip your chores or pay someone to do them for you. Because of her condition, Ino will not currently have to do any chores."

"Geez," Kankurou grumbled. "Wish _I _was pregnant."

"Can't we just get a maid?" Sasuke spoke up, annoyed that he would be forced to clean up after other people. Keeping his room clean was fine, but he wasn't going to be a slave.

"It's an unnecessary expense." Temari insisted. "Besides, it builds character to do chores like this."

"Please, like you ever had to pick up after yourself at home." Kankurou snorted.

"I would pay for a maid if you won't." Neji spoke up here as well. Possibly he did not like cleaning, but possibly he thought it an utter waste to be doing dishes when he could be having sex.

"No maid." Temari insisted.

"Give her two weeks, and then ask again." Kankurou stage whispered.

"Does anyone have any other questions?" Temari frowned slightly, deciding to just ignore Kankurou again.

"I have a question that isn't related to the rules." Hinata spoke up. "Is that okay?"

"Yes," Temari was so happy the girl seemed to at least be paying attention she didn't mind a slight subject change.

"When is the baby due?" she asked Ino. "Do you know yet if it's a boy or a girl? Have you picked a name?" she paused, flushing. "I suppose that is three questions."

"It's due at the end of October." Shikamaru spoke up, and Ino was momentarily stunned that he remembered.

"And it's a girl." Ino answered. "But we haven't picked out names yet, no."

"A girl! That's so exciting!" Hinata giggled happily.

"Crap, please don't like, catch baby fever or anything." Kiba eyed her warily.

"You should name it after me." Kankurou told them.

"Okay, there are two problems with that." Ino told him. "One, you're a guy. Two, I would never name any of my kids after you, because you're an ass, and I don't want any of my kids to be anything like you. And if they are, I will probably kill myself."

"That's what really happened to our father." Temari nodded in mock seriousness, and Kankurou glared at her.

"You should name it Haruka if its going to be born in the fall." Tenten suggested. "I always liked that name."

"You should name it Condoms Suck." Kankurou had apparently recovered from Temari's gibe. "And call it CS for short. Man…hey…do you think that's what that guy who wrote those Narnia books…you think that's what his name was?"

"His name was Clive Staples Lewis." Neji responded in irritation. "Not Condoms Suck Lewis. Honestly, read a book."

"I have a question." Chouji spoke up then. "When's dinner?"

----------

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Cause and Effect

----------

Temari glanced at the clock and sighed. She had run the whole way here, thinking she'd be late for her appointment, but now she was being made to wait while whichever students were scheduled before her took their sweet time with the professor, doing whatever it was they were doing. Classes had just started this week, and she had things she needed to get done quickly. She knew she should have scheduled this for first thing in the morning, but with her class schedule and his office hours, it was impossible. And so she had to wait like this, when she could be at home studying or cleaning or cooking or making sure Kankurou didn't demolish the house. Everyone else was useless without her there.

"Hello," a man sat in the chair next to her, and she did a double take. At first, she had thought he looked like someone he knew, but seeing his face, she knew that she had never seen him before. "Is the wait long?" he smiled ironically, and she felt herself flush slightly. He was very good looking, of that there was no doubt. She did live with several good looking men, it was true, but since half of them were sleeping with each other, and the other half had girlfriends…she had grown rather used to things like Neji in a towel, or Sasuke running downstairs while still dressing himself for class, or Sai walking down the hall in only his underwear. After a while, she stopped noticing how attractive they were. What was the point?

"A bit," she told him, smiling and trying not to seem so idiotic. "My appointment was for two."

"It's nearly three." He pursed his lips and shook his head. "Seiji-sensei is easily delayed, isn't he?"

"He loves to debate." She shrugged. "But he's brilliant, really. I'm planning to declare with him as my advisor."

"Don't you hesitate, after seeing how difficult he is to visit?" the man asked.

"I should, I suppose, but he's the only choice I'll accept. If I have to wait, I have to wait." She told him solidly. "Are you a graduate student?"

"I am," he nodded. "Do I look so much older than you?"

"Not really," she flushed again. "I just haven't really seen you in any classes before, and you seem to know about Seiji-sensei."

"It is true, he's the best choice." The man smiled at her, and it lit up his pale face, his dark eyes sparkling mischievously. Temari felt her mouth go dry. "I was going to drop in on him, but it seems he's busy as always. I may just email him, instead. He's usually good about responding that way." The man stood and stretched lazily, and Temari tried not to so obviously stare at him. "Maybe I'll see you around, then."

"I hope so, senpai." She tried for a cheeky grin, but was pretty sure it was more wobbly than anything. And now she'd have to wait alone! He left, waving to her easily and she sighed heavily, looking back at the clock just as the door opened, and the professor waved her in. She was a bit annoyed at this point, but when she explained why she was there, her professor became quite excited, and while he insisted on discussing her future for nearly half an hour, he signed her major declaration form, and she was finally free to go home.

"So we meet again." The graduate student was sitting on a bench outside the building, reading a book and looking rather dashing in his pressed pants and button-down shirt. His black hair shone as it was tossed about by a light wind, shorter than Neji's, but longer than Sasuke's. "Did you give up?"

"No, he signed the form." She smiled brightly, hoping he wouldn't see how pink her cheeks were. "You might be able to see him if you run up."

"No, no need." He bookmarked his place and stood. "To welcome you to the department, shall I treat you to coffee?"

"Sure!" she couldn't believe this older man, this _gorgeous_ older man, was deigning to go out to coffee with _her_, the only girl in her house that couldn't even get a boyfriend. "We could go to the café."

"Mm, but it would be better to get off campus, wouldn't it?" he asked, tilting his head a bit, and she felt a slight tremor in her knees.

_Just do whatever the beautiful man asks._

_Not that he's interested. He's probably gay. All the hot ones are gay._

"Y—yeah." She stuttered slightly, and felt a complete fool, but he just smiled and offered his arm.

_Just don't faint. Keep remembering he's probably gay, then you won't get so fluttery about someone being nice to you._

_Someone devastatingly handsome…_

"There is a very nice place downtown." He told her, putting his other hand over the hand she had put through the crook of his elbow. "Let's go."

_Stop looking at his face…then maybe you can stop feeling like your face is about to catch fire._

"Sure." She bit her lip and walked along with him, her ears ringing with the sound of her own heart pounding.

----------

"Neji," Gaara fell back against the pillows, apparently deciding he'd had enough homework for one day. "Do you want kids?"

"What?" Neji looked at him incredulously, closing the thick book he'd been plowing through a moment earlier. "What's this, all of the sudden?"

"Just a question." Gaara shrugged. "Your uncle probably wants you to, right? Your family is old, and his children are both girls. He must want there to be more Hyuugas."

"If he wants that, I'll tell Hinata to give the last name to her children." Neji set the book on the ground and crawled over to lie next to his lover. "She probably wants ten children; she can afford one or two to carry on the name."

"So you don't want any?" Gaara asked, and Neji couldn't stop the laughter that rose out of him, but he stopped himself when he saw the look on Gaara's face, completely guileless, completely serious.

"Do you?" Neji asked, suddenly nervous of this conversation.

"I don't know what they're like." Gaara told him warily. "I don't think I would like them."

"You'll get a chance to see," Neji pointed out. "Ino's getting ready to have one, and then we'll all be forced to deal with it."

"I don't think I'll be good at it." Gaara looked up at the ceiling, frowning slightly. "Small things are always afraid of me. I'll just make it cry by looking at it."

"Small things?" Neji frowned slightly. "Like what?"

"Like animals and things." Gaara explained. "I had a kitten once, and it ran away from me."

"Oh," Neji tried not to laugh at the image of a young Gaara holding a kitten. "That doesn't mean it didn't like you."

"It always bit me and hissed when I tried to touch it." Gaara clarified.

"Well…that kitten was crazy." Neji told him. "What's not to like about you?"

"It could tell I'm dangerous." Gaara muttered. "That's why animals don't like me. And babies wouldn't like me either, I think."

"Well I don't want any, so even if you are allergic to babies, I won't care." Neji sighed heavily. "Why are you asking?"

"Temari was talking the other day," Gaara told him, rolling to face him. "saying that it was up to her to have kids, since she thinks Kankurou and I never will. Because Kankurou can't get a girlfriend, and because I'm gay."

"So?" Neji asked.

"Well, it made me realize, if that was really true, then we'd be the last Sabaku's." Gaara explained. "So I thought, maybe Kankurou could eventually get a girlfriend, and then it wouldn't be that way. And then I thought about you."

"And since I'm the only male Hyuuga, you think I want to have kids to carry on the line?" Neji asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I thought…you might." Gaara felt a bit foolish, and he flushed slightly. "It made me think about all the things people do when they grow up, things that you couldn't do if you stayed with me. We couldn't have kids, or get married. And I didn't know how long before you wanted those things and left me so you could have them."

"Gaara, do you want to get married?" Neji asked him, and Gaara didn't really know if the question was rhetorical or not.

"To you?" he asked, confused. "But we can't, we're both—"

"I know that, I'm asking if you wanted to. Do you want to be married someday?" Neji asked him, and Gaara blinked at him slowly.

"I want to be with you." He answered. "Just you. I won't leave you for something like that."

"So if we could get married, then what?" Neji asked, and Gaara nodded slowly. Neji leaned forward and kissed him slowly, softly.

"But you have to wear the dress." Gaara breathed as they broke, and Neji tried to be angry, but he burst into laughter.

"You keep trying to get me in a dress." Neji arched an eyebrow as he recovered. "Is that one of your fantasies or something?"

"Maybe." Gaara gave him a look that made it extremely hard to tell whether or not he was joking. "You'd look pretty. You're already so pretty."

"Please don't call me pretty." Neji sighed, and Gaara blinked at him in confusion that was probably feigned. "You know I hate that."

"But look at your hair, and your face, and your eyes, and your neck," Gaara paused, kissing these things. "You are pretty."

"I'm not a girl, don't call me pretty." Neji rolled away, and was not surprised to feel Gaara roll after him, kissing the back of his neck, nuzzling through the thick sheet of hair in his way. "Stop that."

"Would you marry me?" Gaara asked, his tone soft, and plaintive, and Neji's annoyance dissolved.

"I would." He answered, rolling back over, burrowing his face into the redhead's throat and sighing softly. "I'll always stay with you."

"You really don't want kids?" Gaara asked one last time, and Neji pinned him on his back, sitting up over him.

"If I ever decide I do, let's steal one of Hinata's." Neji offered with a wicked smile. "After all, she'd probably just let me keep it."

"You're not taking me seriously." Gaara frowned as Neji took his shirt off. "I wasn't joking."

"Neither was I." Neji told him. "Seriously, she's too nice to say anything about it."

"Stop teasing me." Gaara grumbled. Neji nodded, kissed him, and moved down his body. "I didn't mean…aah!"

Gaara decided to worry less, and just let Neji do what he wanted. After all, that had never ended badly for him in the past.

----------

"Where is dinner?" Chouji moaned as he saw the clean kitchen, devoid of any evening meal. "Whose turn…Temari!"

"What's going on?" Sakura wandered in from the living room.

"Temari's supposed to make dinner, it says on the chart." Chouji pouted. "But there's no dinner, and it's almost seven!"

"We can just make the dinner, then." Sakura suggested. "If you're hungry right now, we should start right away."

"But…I just wanted it to be ready already." Chouji sighed heavily. "It's Temari's chart, why isn't she making dinner?"

"We can—" Sakura began.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Kankurou came into the kitchen then, and looked around in confusion. "Hey! Whose turn is it for dinner?"

"Temari's." Chouji grumbled. "She's not doing anything, though."

"Ha! I knew she'd punk out." Kankurou laughed. "Time for a maid."

"We can make the dinner ourselves." Sakura pointed out again. "It's not a big deal. She's probably busy or studying or something."

"I'm gonna see if she's in her room." Kankurou ran off, sensing he was perilously close to being forced to work, and making a mad dash to escape.

"Where's dinner?" Neji entered the kitchen in a robe, his hair looking like it had been brushed out only a moment earlier. "Gaara's hungry."

"Why didn't he come out himself then?" Sakura asked.

"He's naked." Neji explained easily. "Where is dinner?"

"We're going to—"

"Temari was supposed to make it and she didn't!" Chouji lodged his complaint loudly.

"Hmm." Neji frowned, walked over to the refrigerator, looked inside, blinked at the contents, and left the room.

"But if we just work together, we could—"

"I'm home!" Temari's voice came to them as the door opened and closed behind her. "Is everyone already…hey, where's dinner?" she looked in the kitchen in surprise.

"You're supposed to make it!" Chouji pointed an accusatory finger at her. "It says on the chart!"

"Oh!" Temari blushed brilliantly. "Oh, I'm sorry! I just got so caught up…"

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked, helping her pull out food. "Didn't you say you were doing your major declaration today?"

"Uh, yeah, and it went late." She explained. "And then I met this graduate student, and he took me out to coffee, and we talked for hours…I hadn't even realized how late it was."

"Oh?" Sakura giggled. "Was he cute?"

"Sakura, you know I don't have time for things like…" she trailed off, and Sakura leveled a shrewd look at her. "Yeah, he was really cute."

"Does he also study poli-sci?" Sakura asked, and Temari nodded emphatically.

"And he's so smart, he's really insightful, and so on top of current events, and he has such a strong grasp on so many key topics—"

"Temari!" Kankurou came storming downstairs. "You're skipping chores! Can we get a maid now?"

"I'm hungry!" Chouji complained.

"Then help." Sakura gave him a slightly annoyed look. "What are we making?"

"I was going to make chicken and rice." Temari told her. "I found a recipe I thought would be nice."

"That'll take forever," Chouji pointed out, "It's already late. Can't we just order out?"

"That's a waste." Temari frowned. "We're making chicken and rice."

Chouji grumbled a bit, but ended up helping them anyway, mixing a sauce that Temari wanted to put over the rice, and after a while, they put everything in a casserole and stuck it in the oven. Kankurou managed to not do anything at all this entire time

"That'll take about forty minutes, and then—"

"That long?" Chouji pouted, and the doorbell rang. Before they could respond, Neji swept by in his robe, and after a few moments, swept back by with a couple containers of Chinese food. Chouji whimpered slightly as he took them into his room and shut the door. "So unfair."

"So tell me more about this guy." Sakura didn't seem to understand how dire the situation was, and was smiling brightly at Temari.

"What guy?" Kankurou frowned, annoyed that he would have to wait so long for dinner, and even more annoyed that Neji and Gaara were eating take out right that minute.

"His name's Kamae, and he's working on his master's degree now. He says he's interested in politics and law, but that he'll probably go into business instead." Temari explained.

"You should offer him a job if he's nice to you.' Sakura teased, and Temari flushed brightly. "So did you get his number?"

"Yep!" Temari told her proudly. "And he wants to go out to lunch later this week!"

"Oh! Temari has a boyfriend!" Sakura clapped her hands. "That's so exciting."

"Stop," Temari flushed. "It's not…not serious or anything. I mean, we just met."

"What!?" Kankurou looked thunderstruck. "You've been dating? You said you didn't have time for that." He reminded her, not sure whether he felt more annoyed that Temari was dating someone while he wasn't, or annoyed that she didn't seem to care if he knew about it.

"Hey guys," Shikamaru ambled into the kitchen. "Is dinner almost ready? I've got a very hungry pregnant lady in my bedroom."

"Temari has a boyfriend!" Kankurou appealed to Shikamaru, sure that he would be upset at this news, since Temari had recently been focused on him.

"Dinner's in the oven." Sakura rolled her eyes at Kankurou. "Still has another…um, thirty five minutes."

"Hmm." Shikamaru looking into the fridge, unconsciously imitating the behavior of Neji from earlier that evening. "Okay then." He left the kitchen, not even commenting on Kankurou's revelation, and went out the front door.

"Where's he going?" Chouji frowned. "Running away from Ino?"

"Well, he doesn't have any food to appease her with." Sakura shrugged. "Coward."

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?!" Kankurou couldn't believe no one else seemed as flabbergasted by this news. Even Shikamaru had just ignored it, being more concerned with dinner preparations.

"He's not my boyfriend, we just went out to coffee." Temari flushed slightly.

"_And_ you got his number, _and_ you have a date with him!" Sakura teased. "You'll have to bring him home to meet the family if it gets serious."

"Temari doesn't have _time_ for a serious boyfriend." Kankurou grumbled. "Right?"

"I…I don't know." Temari shrugged. "I mean, everyone else seems to be able to juggle dating and classes."

"Hey guys!" Naruto bounced into the kitchen, wearing a pair of Sasuke's shorts and one of his older shirts, an outfit that Sakura had affectionately come to call his post-sex gear. It was pretty obvious from his flushed cheeks and reddened lips that he had been up to _something _rather recently, and she tried not to stare at him, the way he seemed to glow right after. _I can't believe I ignored him that whole time. I'm so happy with Sai, it worked out for the best, but I was really an idiot._ "Is dinner almost ready? I'm dying."

"Another thirty minutes." Chouji sighed heavily, leaning against the counter as though he might collapse from weakness brought on by hunger.

"If you're so hungry, have a snack." Sakura shook her head at him, unable to quell the smile that rose to her lips at his behavior.

"Oh man," Naruto pouted slightly, looking in the fridge, sighed again, and left, going back upstairs.

"There's plenty of food in there, I don't understand why everyone's looking like there's nothing in there." Temari rolled her eyes. She leaned against the stove and proceeded to look annoyed. "And I can't believe Neji and Gaara got takeout. They could have waited. I'm just trying to make a meal here and—" she stuck her head out as she heard Naruto crash back down the stairs, talking a mile a minute with Sasuke in tow.

"—and then we can go play in the arcade and they let you have as many refills as you want and I have a bunch of quarters, and their pizza is so good that even if you burn your mouth you just can't stop eating it all the time, and one time I was going—" the litany was cut off as the two left through the front door.

"Where are they going?" Temari frowned. "Dinner's going to be ready soon."

"I think they're going to get dinner." Chouji sighed heavily.

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend now." Kankurou grumbled.

"Oh, shut up." Temari rolled her eyes. "I don't understand why no one appreciates that I'm making them dinner!"

"We're still here." Sakura pointed out. "And Sai's upstairs studying, and I don't know about Kiba and Hinata, but I'm pretty sure Shino and Tenten are home, too, and Ino's upstairs still."

"I don't see why you get to complain. You started so late." Chouji grumped. "I should have just left, too. I could've gone with Shikamaru."

"Well, too late, you'll have to just settle for my food!" Temari threw up her hands, and at that moment, Shikamaru returned, carrying two bags full of takeout straight upstairs. Chouji whimpered and went after him, clearly hoping he could beg some food off of his friend, Temari huffed angrily and stormed out of the kitchen.

"So…how long till that stuff's ready?" Kankurou asked Sakura in the impending silence.

"Twenty minutes." She told him after checking the clock.

"Damn."

----------

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Cause and Effect

Chapter 4

----------

"And I'll walk him every day, and I promise he won't get in the way, and he's already got all his shots, and look at his _face_." Kiba's brows were arched, his eyes large in a way that unintentionally mimicked the bundle he was holding out for Temari's consideration. Ino had been easy. She had giggled and made kissy faces at the little fur-ball and said as long as she could play with him, she didn't mind it being in the house. "And he has all his papers, and Hinata was so _happy_ when I brought him home."

"You know, you really should have asked _before_ bringing home a dog." Temari frowned distrustfully at the white and brown bundle of fur. Sure, it looked cute now, but when she looked in those innocent eyes, she saw messes and trouble reflected back at her. She was really more of a cat person, but unfortunately, ever since the incident with the kitten, Gaara had been so thoroughly against pets that she had never been able to have one of her own. "They're a lot of work."

"I know! I know! At home, we had five dogs, and we had three cats and some horses and—" he began, but Temari waved away his explanation, still glaring at the puppy sniffing the air and tilting its head at her in an adorable fashion clearly showing it had horrible intentions towards her and everyone in this house. Then again, she had Shino keeping three pets, and they were all much less cute than this…

"You'll have one month to house-train it, and I swear to god, if I find it making messes after that, it's gone." She conceded. "And it better not tear up the furniture or anything else."

"Did you want to hold him?" Kiba was bouncing on his heels now, clearly excited that it seemed he would get to keep the dog. "I named him Akamaru."

"Okay," she cautiously reached out, and he transferred the furry bundle to her arms. He made a little whimpering noise before burrowing his face against her chest and wagging his little tail. "Akamaru, huh?" She would have never thought Kiba, who tried to project such a cool, party animal image would go in for keeping an adorable little puppy, but then again, she knew that he was eventually planning to become a veterinarian, and from the brief synopsis he had just provided, it seemed he was used to being surrounded in animals. She wondered briefly if it would be okay for her to get a cat as long as kept it away from Gaara, but she wasn't sure it was worth seeing the guilty look on his face every time he saw it.

Akamaru looked up from the softness of her chest and licked her chin. Her heart melted, but she was determined not to look as though she had been influenced so easily. Maybe she was just starting to loosen up, now that she was seeing someone…she'd seen Kamae a few times since their first meeting, and he'd even kissed her once. She was glad he wasn't trying to rush anything, and he seemed genuinely interested in her life and her friends. A lot of the time they spent together, she realized she did most of the talking. When she asked him about his life, he would shrug and say it was boring, giving rather sparse information. She had wondered at first if he was hiding something, but then she thought of Gaara, of how hard it was to get him to talk about his life, and realized that in comparison to that, Kamae was rather open and friendly. She had thought it was more appropriate to call him Sensu-senpai, using his last name to show respect, but he insisted that she use his first name, and used hers as well.

And he'd kissed her.

It was nice to know that someone was interested in her, genuinely interested in Temari, and everything she was, and wanted to be with her.

Yeah, she was probably getting soft.

"He's cute." She admitted, handing the puppy back over, and Kiba beamed like a proud father before running down the hall to tell Hinata they'd get to keep the puppy.

"What's going on?" Sakura had just left her room and paused at the stair landing, watching Kiba run to his room. "Is that dog going to stay here too?"

"He's Kiba's." Temari shrugged as though it were no big deal. "I told him as long as he cleaned up after him and everything."

"He looks cute." Sakura smiled at Temari knowingly. "You've been so happy lately. Things going well for you with Sensu-san?"

"He's very…he's nice." Temari flushed, trying to appear more neutral. She was trying desperately to keep up a level of casual disregard in the relationship, so that if things went badly, she wouldn't be so disappointed. It wouldn't be the first time she'd been rejected. Hopefully Kamae wasn't harboring any pregnant girlfriends. "I like him a lot."

"You should bring him over!" Sakura insisted. "We have to make sure he's good enough for you."

"Well…it's not that serious." Temari demurred. "But maybe I will, soon."

"Temari you shouldn't worry about him like, melting or something if we see him. I'm sure he wants to meet your friends, and he sounds like he really likes you, so you shouldn't worry that you're going to make him skip town if you show him that you care as well." Sakura told her shrewdly. "You deserve to be happy, too. Don't just treat it like it's an illusion. Live in the moment!"

"I'll…I'll try." Temari sighed as Sakura continued down the stairs, probably going to start dinner since it was her turn. Most people in the house were doing a rather good job with their chore assignations, with the notable exceptions of Naruto trying to serve everyone instant ramen for dinner, and Neji flat-out refusing to cook. Every time it was his turn, he ordered out. At least he got enough for everyone. Temari would just have to learn to compromise more often.

_Maybe I need to learn to compromise with myself as well. Between my heart and my head…I do like Kamae, but if I make a move…_

At this point, she had done almost nothing to encourage him. She agreed to go places with him, and she hadn't slapped him when he kissed her, but he'd apologized afterwards, and she hadn't rebuffed the apology, or told him that there was nothing to be sorry for.

_He probably thinks I just want to be friends. I have to learn to just trust him and be honest if I want things to progress._

She stepped into her room, picked up her cell phone, and pulled his name up in her contact list before hitting the call button. She was holding her breath, and she cursed her own cowardice, her own uncertainty. Part of her wanted to blame the way she had become on Shikamaru, but she found it hard to be angry with him about anything, despite all they'd been through. And when he'd found out she was seeing someone, he hadn't really said anything, but he had smiled at her, which was Shikamaru-code for encouraging support.

_It's time to move on with my life. Nothing's going to happen if I keep agonizing over something I couldn't have. And with the way Ino and him are now…honestly, they're almost like a married couple already. I can't compete with that. And Kamae likes me…_

"Hello, this is Sensu, please leave a message and I'll call you at the soonest—" Temari sighed at the voicemail message and hung up. She hated the idea of talking about this over voicemail. She set the phone down, frowned at it, and then picked it up again on impulse, typing up a quick text message.

_Want to hang out later?_

She considered it for a long time. Was it too neutral? Too desperate? Maybe it was a bad idea to text him. She deleted the message, tossed her phone down, and flopped on her bed feeling like a foolish little girl. Why couldn't this be easier? Her other friends, some of them had a hard time sharing their feelings, but when they'd made up their minds, that had been it, and they'd gone through without eating themselves up over it…or at least it seemed that way. Maybe it had actually been more like what she was going through right now, and they were just too ashamed to share their own lack of courage with others, now that everything was said and done. She rolled over on her side and stared at her stationary phone, willing it to ring.

To her very great surprise, it worked.

Unfortunately, it was her stock broker. She almost let it go to voicemail, but picked up, going over her options and discussing a few possible investments with him. It was oddly relaxing. She was good at _this._ Maybe it really was better if she wasn't in a relationship. It really seemed like it was too much for her at times. She was so good at taking care of her friends, at taking care of business, at taking care of her studies. She seemed a complete failure at taking care of her own heart.

The phone beeped as she was discussing the situation of a new company that she was interested in purchasing options for, and she paused, glancing at the caller ID.

_Kamae._

It felt suddenly like she was being asked to choose between her happiness, and her business. She shook her head, feeling like she was becoming too dramatic. Honestly, it wasn't as if the stock market was going to crash if she took Kamae's call instead.

"Kane-san, I apologize," she decided her course of action. "I have an important call coming in. May I call you back?"

"Of course, Sabaku-sama!" her broker lived in constant fear that she would take all her assets elsewhere. The fear was enough to keep him thoroughly honest and make him work very hard to prove his worth. It was an extremely satisfactory arrangement, she felt. "I'll look forward to hearing back from you! I'll just proceed with what we discussed and—"

"Yes, very good." She hit the button to switch and release, feeling a bit cold-hearted toward the man, but honestly, what did he expect her to do? He was probably thrown off by someone so young acting so capably and with such cold calculation, but that wasn't her problem. "Kamae?" she could almost hear the difference in tone, the way a tremulous quality entered her voice as soon as she spoke to the other man. Like it or not, he was definitely getting to her.

"Temari, I saw that you called." His voice responded at once. "I'm sorry I missed it. You've never actually called me before."

"Oh…oh, yeah." Temari flushed, realizing he was right. "Well…I wanted to see if you were busy, or…"

"I am working on a paper." He told her, and she frowned, feeling foolish all over again. Of course he was busy! He was a graduate student. "But I should be finished soon. Did you want to meet for dinner?"

"Oh!" she was surprised at his eagerness to see her, and she bit her lip. "Well…my housemates are making dinner right now, you could come and meet everyone."

"What if we go out somewhere by ourselves?" he suggested, and she flushed at the intensity of his tone. "I want to be alone with you."

"I…I want…" Temari clutched her hand in a fist, willing her heartbeat to slow. "I want that, too. I want to see you."

"And I thought you were sick of me, already." His tone had a teasing lilt to it, and she was glad he couldn't see how red her face was at that moment. "I know a good place. How about we meet at the library in an hour? I should be ready to leave by then."

"Okay!" she felt a surge of happiness as they said goodbye and she set the phone down. She knew she should call Kane-san back right away to finish their discussion, but she needed to take a moment first to calm her heart, and to regain the seriousness she used in most aspects of her life.

She was happy…so happy. She only hoped it would last. She was sorry to disappoint Sakura again, but the way he had said he wanted to be alone with her…she couldn't refuse that request.

----------

"Sasuke! Sasuke look how cute!" Naruto held up the puppy up for his lover, who was trying to simply eat dinner without any sort of cute anything interfering. "Kiba got him today! We should get a puppy!"

"I think one dog is enough." Neji looked up from where he was serving food for himself and Gaara while the redhead stood on the far side of the kitchen, his eyes narrowed as he watched the puppy being passed around and fawned over in the dining room.

"But Neji! Look how cute!" Naruto stumbled away from his scowling lover and brought the puppy into the kitchen, much to Gaara's obvious discomfort. "Look how cute he is!"

"Naruto, please get that thing out of my face." Neji sighed, noticing the way that Gaara was slowly edging away. "It's hardly sanitary to dangle it over our dinner."

"But he's so little and fluffy!" Naruto affected a pout. "Don't you want to just hug him?" he demonstrated, and Kiba laughed, wondering if it was possible that Naruto was more excited about Akamaru than he was.

"Looks like you have competition, Sasuke." Tenten teased. "He seems pretty attached to that puppy."

"He's very sweet, isn't he?" Hinata giggled, and Kiba narrowed his eyes, hoping she meant the dog. He couldn't help still not really wanting Hinata to spend too much time around Naruto, since she had once had a crush on him, but he was trying to become more comfortable with it, since Naruto was a good friend, and Hinata was his girlfriend.

"Just pet him, you know you want to!" Naruto was urging Neji, who continued to glower at him in disapproval. "Gaara, tell Neji! Akamaru's cute, isn't he?"

"He…um." Gaara took a step back, but it was too late. Naruto descended on him, holding out the puppy.

"Here, don't you want to pet him?" Naruto held out the dog, and Gaara looked at it warily, considering the situation.

_Small things are always afraid of me._

Neji was watching, a little worried, unsure whether he should interfere or not, but Gaara gulped, bit his lip and reached a shaky hand forward. A moment before Gaara could touch his head, the puppy yapped and scrabbled against Naruto's hands, and the blonde almost dropped the small animal, lowering him to the ground and laughing slightly.

"I guess he's sick of being held! He's cute though, right?" he asked Gaara, whose expression probably looked neutral to most of his housemates, but Neji could tell what his lover was thinking.

"Yes." Gaara responded in a subdued voice before turning and going back to his room. Neji gathered up the plates and followed after him, much to Naruto's confusion.

"Those two," Ino rolled her eyes between mouthfuls. She was on her third helping, and Shikamaru had stopped trying to protect his food from her. "They never stop, do they?"

"Yeah, they do it more than even Naruto and Sasuke," Kiba leaned over to pat Akamaru's head as he returned to his owner. "By the way, seriously you guys, I'm right next door. Try not being loud."

"Kiba! You should not say such things, it isn't appropriate." Hinata blushed slightly as she chastised him.

"You guys can hear us?" Naruto asked while Sasuke glared at his food darkly and muttered something about a challenge.

"We…that is…I do not…" Hinata now was approximately the color of a tomato, and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so keep it down." She winked at the blonde boy, who had the good grace to blush and laugh sheepishly, returning to the table and sitting next to Sasuke, digging into his own food now that he had finished playing with the dog.

"I can't believe we're all having a nice dinner together and for once Temari's not here." Sakura sighed, changing the subject to something that was less likely to make Hinata's face catch fire. "Well, I mean most of us." She tilted her head in acknowledgement of Neji and Gaara's quick exit.

"Probably off with that _boyfriend._" Kankurou sounded utterly disgusted by this. "I can't believe her."

"Oh please, just because you can't get any, no reason to get pissy with her." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, triumphantly getting one forkful of food for himself past Ino.

"Like you're getting it anymore from Blimp Lady." Kankurou grumbled, and Ino wielded a fork at him threateningly, but before she could attack him, Tenten lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Honestly, can't you behave like an adult?" she asked, shaking her head slightly. "Apologize, and eat your food quietly."

"Aw, look!" Naruto laughed. "Tenten's already ready for the baby!"

"Please don't speak that way." Shino spoke up softly, and Tenten turned, kissing his cheek softly. Sakura smiled at them and shook her head. It was too bad Temari wasn't there, she'd be happy to see everyone sitting down to dinner like this.

Except Gaara and Neji, of course…

----------

"Aren't you hungry?" Neji had joined Gaara on the floor as soon as he entered the room and saw him sitting there, slumped against the bed instead of sitting on it. He had been eating as though nothing was out of the ordinary, trying to make Gaara feel more comfortable, but it was obvious he was in a poor mood, and when he looked up after finishing off his own dinner, Gaara hadn't even touched his.

"Hn," Gaara looked distant, and it was like he was the same young man Neji had met for the first time last year. Closed-off, secretive, and achingly alone.

_He is the same man. This Gaara and that Gaara have always been the same person. He's the boy who would stay up afraid of his uncle, the boy who picked fights, who poisoned tea, who shut everyone out. Those are all the same man, the same as the Gaara I wake up next to, the one who smiles now, the one who loves to comb out my hair for me, the one who seems to know what I want before I do and does it without complaint._

_When I first saw him…I knew he was attractive, but I would have never guessed that I would fall in love with him so completely. Because this Gaara, all of the Gaara's that anyone has known…they make up someone so essential to me…I couldn't even imagine being without him, now._

"Is it the dog?" he asked. He didn't have to be psychic to know what was bothering his lover. He was unpredictable at times, but after being together so long, he learned that Gaara rarely brought things up unless he thought they were important. He still remembered the odd conversation about having children, remembered the look of resignation on Gaara's face.

"_Small things are always afraid of me."_

"You did want to pet it, didn't you?" Neji asked, and Gaara picked at some thread on the comforter, not looking over at him. Neji sighed, picked up the plate of cooling food and set it on the desk before moving so that he was right next to the other man. "It wasn't afraid of you, it was just sick of being carried around."

"It was…I could tell." Gaara answered in a sullen tone. "Someday Temari will have kids, and they'll all be afraid of me, too. They'll like Kankurou, they'll like everyone…but not me."

"Gaara…" Neji wasn't really sure what to say to this.

"Do you think…I'm like my uncle?" he asked, looking at Neji with a flash of terror in mint green eyes so precious to Neji he would do anything to see them full of happiness again. "I've never been around kids, and I don't know…maybe I'll just want to hurt them like he—"

"Gaara!" Neji cut him off. "Do you think that? Are you attracted to kids?"

"N…no," he admitted. "I'm afraid of them."

"What are you afraid of?" Neji's face softened, and he brushed fingers over Gaara's jaw line.

"Adults have to…they have to be polite." Gaara explained hesitantly. "If something seems weird or wrong, they just…pretend everything's all right. But kids don't, they'll say right to your face…they know what you are."

"Gaara, what are you?" Neji asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't…I don't know." Gaara turned to him, burrowing his face in Neji's chest.

"Hey," Neji rubbed circles in his back until he began to relax. "You know what you are? You're Gaara." He spoke in a low tone, barely above a whisper. "You're a good man, no matter what's happened in the past. I love you, and your friends care about you as well. Your sister and brother believe in you, and we all see that you're strong, and determined, smart and capable. Even if you don't always know what to say, or how to act, I know that you mean well. You've been through more than most people ever will, but you're still like this. And there's no reason for anyone to be afraid of you."

"Neji…" Gaara sighed heavily against him. "You have to say that sort of thing."

"Do I?" Neji asked, "I don't have to say any sort of thing to you. I'm only telling you because it's true, and because I love you, and I hate it when you're sad. I just want you to be happy." He tilted his head up. "Do I, at least, make you happy?" he kissed Gaara soundly, softly, a gesture full of assurance and love, and Gaara blinked at him in wonder.

"Of course…of course you do." Gaara felt confused and overwhelmed by Neji's closeness, by the soft intensity in his eyes. Neji stood, pulling him up and laying him down gently on the bed. He laid down next to Gaara and continued to kiss him softly, no longer speaking, since it was clear that his words were not enough to convince Gaara what he was saying was true. He would have to show him.

They did not often do this, laying together and simply kissing, touching and feeling the other without taking off any of their clothes, simply basking in the feelings they reflected from one to the other. Often it was much more swift and almost hurried, as though they were in constant fear that they would run out of time together, even though that was silly to think. Sometimes it would start with soft kisses, but it was never long before an impatient edge of lust cut through everything else and they were swept up in a rush of passion.

This way…laying together for so long, kissing each other until he felt drunk from the taste of Neji, and only then realized that somehow, their clothes had started to disappear. He felt that Neji was trying to _show_ him something, and while he was not one hundred percent clear on what that was, the feeling, as their clothes disappeared, as their hands and mouths slowly moved over each other, was utterly intoxicating. He felt that Neji was trying to slowly pour all of the love he had for Gaara into him, with every kiss, and every touch, and then eventually, as though they were falling slowly through space into each other, he was below Neji, but in him, and they were moving together slowly, excruciatingly slowly, as though his lover planned to make it last forever, together in their bed, pale skin turned pink with the heat between them, lips swollen and red, pupils dilated with pleasure, flesh seeming to glow with a thin sheen of sweat, the only noises the slick play of skin against skin, and the inevitable gasps of pleasure as it went on endlessly.

But it had to end eventually, and though they were taking their time, with Neji kissing him between thrusts, and pausing when the pleasure became overwhelming to cool down a moment before continuing, they both felt themselves reaching the peak that they had been scaling all this while. And when it ended, and Neji fell down on him, kissing his shoulder slowly, Gaara felt so completely contented, he began to think he understood what Neji was trying to tell him.

_Even if everyone in the world turns away from you, if they all fear you and run away from you…even then, I'll be here with you. I want that to be enough for you…please._

Neji just wanted Gaara to rely on him. He just wanted to make sure he knew that Neji loved him, so he'd taken his time, making it clear with his meticulous care and attention.

He'd been trying to tell him something, but he'd also been begging him to say that even if Neji was the only one who stayed beside him, he would still be able to be happy with that.

_Of course I can be happy with that. It's more than I could have ever imagined, before I met you…I never thought of being so close to someone before you, and now…you really are all I need._

If the whole world melted away right then, Gaara felt he would be happy. He turned his face to look at Neji, who was resting his head on Gaara's shoulder, breathing against his neck. He smiled, and Neji smiled back.

It seemed they understood each other.

----------

To be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Cause and Effect

Chapter 5

----------

Sasuke was determined.

So far, he had broken the rule about where people could have sex rather badly, with the initially hesitant help of Naruto. He wanted to have sex wherever he wanted, and he wasn't going to let some prudish blonde on a power trip dictate terms to him.

First, it had been the bathroom, and despite Naruto's muttered protests that they shouldn't, he'd gotten so into it that Sasuke had to cover his mouth to dampen the sound of his cries. Then it had been Ino and Shikamaru's room, although to be truthful, they had been so entangled in each other when they stumbled through the door, already halfway undressed, it hadn't been until he'd thrown Naruto down on the bed and saw the comforter that he realized they weren't in their own room, and he wasn't about to stop then. Luckily, Ino and Shikamaru had been in class at the time and were none the wiser, although they would probably figure it out if Naruto couldn't stop blushing around them.

After that, it had been the den, one afternoon as they were doing their laundry, Sasuke had bent him over the washer and felt free to be as loud as he wanted, with the machines muffling the noises they made. Kankurou had almost caught them coming down the stairs, but he wasn't about to tell on them. He seemed to think it was funny they were breaking rules, and had told Sasuke on the sly he had about forty bottles of liquor hidden in various places all over the house.

Then Naruto had started to actually encourage it, seeing how exciting Sasuke thought it was, taking him in the kitchen one morning before the sun had even come up. They'd hit the dining room two days after that, and now they were on a couch in the living room, and Sasuke felt the time was ripe to conquer this room as well, but Naruto seemed a bit wary, since it was the middle of the day, people were home, and any of them could walk in to the room at any second. He was happy kissing Sasuke, and even seemed rather pleased to hold him and touch him, but as soon as Sasuke went for the zipper on his jeans, Naruto withdrew.

"Not…not right now." He panted slightly. "I have a class soon anyway…I can't…anyone could see."

"You weren't worried the other day in the kitchen." Sasuke hissed, licking the outer portion of his ear, causing Naruto to let out a shuddering moan. "You can be on top again if that's what you want."

"Sasuke…it isn't that." Naruto's voice shook as Sasuke ground against him and kissed around his ear and down his jaw line in an attempt to get his way. "No one…no one was around then, and now anyone could just…I thought you hated when people saw me like that."

"No one in this house would try anything with you." Sasuke didn't realize how the words would sound when he said them, he just meant that he trusted the people here, mostly because they seemed to be mostly sexually satisfied, with a few exceptions that he really did not feel were any threat to him.

"Well…I mean, I'm not as hot as you, sure." Naruto's voice was a bit wounded, and Sasuke took a long time to process his error. "But you used to freak out if you thought anyone would see me naked, even Shikamaru, and he's so tied down…"

"Naruto, come on," Sasuke decided that the best resolution to this would be sex in the living room. Especially since that had been his original aim, and he was still completely hard. "Let me just—" he unzipped Naruto's jeans, and the blonde squirmed, making an irritated noise. His face was still flushed with passion, but the expression was an injured one. "I didn't mean no one would want you! But everyone here is so—"

"Stop it, I need to get ready for class." Naruto wriggled out from under him, fixing his pants as he stormed away, Sasuke trying to stumble to his feet to chase after him all the while.

"Naruto! Come back, don't get like that!" he ran up the stairs, but was intercepted by Temari, who snagged his arm in a swift and painful grip.

"No running." She chided. "I was looking for you, by the way. Your job for the baby shower is to buy Ino a crib. If you need help picking one out, Sakura or I can help."

"Let go, I didn't—" Sasuke made a face at her. "A crib? I'm not buying a fucking crib."

"Don't be a dick, Sasuke." Naruto huffed back past them, coat on and books under one arm. "You're rich, it's not like it'll put you in the poor house."

"Naruto, wait, I need to—" he lunged after the blonde, but Temari held him fast.

"Great, I knew I could count on you." She smiled brightly as he glared at her viciously. "Have you seen Hinata?"

"Fuck you!" he knew he should not be angry at Temari…well, maybe he should be a bit angry with her presumption, but it wasn't like she had forced him to say something idiotic to Naruto. He stormed up the stairs and closed himself off in his bedroom, feeling very put upon at the moment. He hadn't meant it like that! He didn't want just _anyone_ seeing Naruto, that was still true. And while he didn't _really_ want anyone else in the house to see him, he had relaxed a bit since his peak of Naruto paranoia, right after winter break last school year. The people they lived with…Sasuke wasn't someone who would throw his arm over someone's shoulder and declare them great friends, but he did trust these people. He knew them, and he knew most importantly that they all cared a great deal for Naruto, and none of them would ever hurt him. He used to be suspicious of Sakura or Hinata having designs on him, trying to steal him away. He had briefly thought there was something going on between Gaara and him, but that had all been a misunderstanding, and now…now he felt like this was his house, and he would not be worried about doing whatever he wanted in any of the rooms.

He had changed, he realized that, but the way he had explained it to Naruto…he had oversimplified his sentiments and now Naruto thought that he just didn't think anyone could be attracted to him besides Sasuke. He realized suddenly that he was growing more secure in their relationship, and he wanted to tell Naruto, wanted to share that feeling of security with him, but now he would have to stew and wait to see his boyfriend again, and just hope he wasn't too angry to talk to him.

He looked at the clock and sighed.

It was 1:13.

Naruto would be in photography until three.

He had wanted sex in the living room. And now he was stuck being alone for nearly two hours, with Naruto probably angry at him. It was not a good day. And apparently now he had to buy Ino a crib, which seemed completely ludicrous…but the more he thought of it, the more it seemed an excellent way to make Naruto stop being angry with him. Naruto loved when he did nice friend things, so this was sure to soften him up.

Sure that he could fix this, he got up and walked to Temari's room, knocking.

Nothing.

She was probably still searching for Hinata, tricking her into buying the baby a complete wardrobe or something. That was fine. He could just get someone else to help him with this fool's errand. He went across the hall and knocked on Sai and Sakura's door.

"Hello?" Sai answered after a few moments.

"Is Sakura here?" he asked, ignoring the way Sai's eyes narrowed when he said the name. He needed to get over it, already. So what if Sakura had been interested in him before? He hadn't done anything to encourage her at all, and they hadn't even really started talking at all until after she was settled with Sai and less crazy. It turned out Naruto was right. She was pretty okay.

"No." Sai frowned at him. "What do you want with her?"

"None of your business." Sasuke rolled his eyes, not impressed by Sai's attempted look of intimidation. "Naruto wants a threesome for his birthday, thought I'd ask." He knew he probably shouldn't wind Sai up on purpose, but the look of spluttering indignance was just too hard to resist.

"She would never—" Sasuke slammed Sai's own door on him, snickering a bit and going down the stairs. Sure, it was immature to funnel his own frustration into making others angry, but it had been so easy, and so much fun.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Sakura walked in the door that moment, and Sasuke felt like things were starting to go his way.

"Sakura, I was looking for you." He thought it was wise to intercept her before she had a chance to talk to Sai, or she might not feel very helpful towards him. "Temari said I need to buy Ino a crib, she said you'd help me."

"Oh!" Sakura smiled brightly, looking genuinely excited, and Sasuke saw that indeed, she was happy for Ino and Shikamaru, despite the near-cataclysmic result the pregnancy had already had on their relationship. "That sounds great! I just got off work, and I don't have any more classes. We could go pick something out, if you want, or maybe another day…like Fridays are pretty good—"

"Now, we should go now." Sasuke glanced at his watch. "Should we be done by three?"

"Um…maybe." Sakura frowned slightly. "We could shop online, if you want…oh, but the shower is on Friday…crap. Well, let me just tell Sai where I'll be." She started up the stairs and he grabbed her arm, knowing that he would now have to be charming and trying to think how that was done.

"No, it's fine, I just talked to him about it." Sasuke told her. "We should just go, so we can finish quickly." He paused thoughtfully before attempting a winning smile. He wasn't sure how it would look on him, but he knew that Naruto's winning smile was truly adorable and nearly impossible to resist, so he hoped that it would work out well.

"Oh…oh…" Sakura flushed slightly, and it was clear he had smiled _too _winningly. Damn. Oh well. She had a boyfriend, she wouldn't think anything weird. She just wasn't used to seeing an expression on his face that wasn't a scowl or a smirk. He stopped smiling at once, realizing that he would have to be much more careful with that in the future. "That…that sounds fine then." Her voice was a bit dazed as she followed him back out the door.

----------

"Naruto!" Sai accosted the blonde as he wearily made his way up the stairs that afternoon. "Where is Sakura?"

"Um…I don't know. I'm not sure what her schedule is." He answered, a bit surprised at the look on Sai's face. "Didn't she get a job in the library? Or she could be in a lab or something."

"No…her labs are on Tuesday and Friday, and today is Wednesday." Sai frowned. "And on Wednesday she gets home at about one thirty, but now it is three fifteen, and I still do not know where she is, and earlier Sasuke said how he was going to ask her for sex, and I do not mistrust her at all, but I feel doubt twisting in my stomach, and I would very much like to see her."

"He…what?" Naruto blinked, completely dumbfounded. Sasuke proposition Sakura? But he was gay. Naruto knew for sure, he wasn't at all interested in girls, he had told Naruto that. He had never been with one, and had no interest in it at all. What was Sai talking about? "Sasuke's gay, Sai."

"He says as much," Sai nodded slightly, "but perhaps he thought it was worth trying, or maybe he changed his mind, or possibly he wishes also to have a baby, which would be difficult to do with you, truthfully. Who can say what—"

"Sai…sorry, no I don't know where she is, I don't, I just…" Naruto felt an odd twist in his stomach, and turned away, heading down the hallway despite the sound of Sai calling after him. He needed to lie down and just think things through calmly. The last time he'd jumped to conclusions like this…well, okay, he had really been sleeping with Orochimaru, that one was true. But Neji! He hadn't really been sleeping with Neji. Well…not anymore. And Sai was always misunderstanding things, so it was likely that he'd just gotten things all tangled up again.

"Sasuke, hold your end up!" Sakura's voice full of laughter caused Naruto to freeze with his hand on his doorknob. "Come on, are those arms just for show? I know you must be stronger than that."

"Stop patronizing me just because you're too weak." Sasuke's tone was amused, not really insulted, and Naruto turned to see the pair hefting a box up the stairs.

"Sakura! You are home!" Sai ran to her and she almost dropped the box.

"Sai, come on, I'm trying to lift heavy objects here." She giggled. "Help me out a little."

"Foisting work off on others, I see." Sasuke teased, smiling at her, and she laughed again as Sai took her end of the box.

"Don't be jealous of my big strong boyfriend." She teased him right back, and Sai looked pleased, but confused at the exchange. "You have one, too."

"Naruto!" at that moment, Sasuke saw the blonde, and he nearly dropped the box as well. "You're back."

"We went shopping for cribs." Sakura looked flushed and happy, and when Naruto stood back like this…even with Sai right there…he could see that she would look good with Sasuke as well. How did he look with Sasuke?

"Naruto, I'm glad you're—" whatever Sasuke was about to say was cut off as Naruto shoved past them to reach the stairs and run down them.

"I have to go!" he called out behind him, and Sasuke blinked as his boyfriend disappeared down the stairs with no explanation.

"Maybe he forgot something in the lab." Sakura shrugged, helping them maneuver the crib to Sasuke's door and through it to wait for the shower. "We should wrap it."

"Ugh." Sasuke sounded like wrapping paper was something that might possibly kill him if he was forced to touch it.

"Sakura, I am very glad you are back. Sasuke said he was going to ask you for sex." Sai told her now that things had settled down a bit. Sasuke's body went suddenly stiff at the words, and he thought of that look on Naruto's face…

"Sasuke, I told you to stop messing with Sai like that!" Sakura rolled her eyes at the other man and turned to her boyfriend. "Sai, come on now. You know that I love you."

"Yes, but I do not want other people—" Sasuke rushed past them, as though he'd realized he'd left his car running with the keys in the ignition, and Sai was struck speechless for a moment. "Is he alright?"

"Did you say anything to Naruto about this whole sex thing?" Sakura asked after a pause.

"I did mention it." Sai recalled.

"Probably not, then." She nodded thoughtfully and looked around. "We should do it in here while they're gone."

----------

Naruto had thought to leave the house directly, but for some reason…he was worried Sasuke would come after him, and he just wasn't sure it was a good time for him to talk to Sasuke. He locked himself in the bathroom and breathed deeply, trying to think. Maybe he'd imagined it, but there'd been a certain chemistry between him and Sakura, and it was just nagging at Naruto's mind.

"_No one in this house would try anything with you."_

They'd been together nearly a year…and Sasuke was the only person that Naruto had ever dated. He was beautiful and seemed so perfect, but he'd been with all sorts of people…maybe he was tired of Naruto, and had just wanted to see what it would be like to be with someone different. Maybe now he wanted something _else_ different. Like a girl…like Sakura.

There was knocking on the door at that moment, and Naruto froze, worried it would be Sasuke, that he would somehow know where he was, and they would fight, and he'd say something horrible, and it would become completely messed up. If he just had time to calm down and think it through, it would make sense, and he wouldn't have to always…

"Hello?" it was Gaara's voice, not Sasuke's, and Naruto heaved a sigh of relief. "I need to pee already."

"Is…do you see Sasuke out there?" Naruto's voice wavered, and there was a pause.

"Are you playing hide and seek?" The response was so unexpected from Gaara, the blonde found laughter bubbling over his lips in the space of a moment.

"Not really. I just need…not to see him right now." He answered, and there was another pause.

"I see." Gaara jiggled the handle. "Let me in, you can stay in my room until everything is all right."

"Thank you." Naruto let him in, and Gaara gave him a considering look as they passed, Naruto heading into the redhead's room. He felt a slight moment of trepidation as he considered that Neji could be in here. He liked Neji, but at a moment when he was worried about Sasuke's feelings…he didn't think that was the best person for him to be around. Luckily, the room was empty, and he stood in the middle, looking at the two nightstands, clearly able to tell which was Neji's from the comb and the stack of books, and Gaara's from the random rocks and geology textbook.

Well, there was also a container of lube and a pack of condoms on Gaara's nightstand, but that really could have belonged to either of them.

"You can sit if you like." Gaara had returned, and Naruto felt embarrassed. He must have been standing her aimlessly for quite a while, if that was the case. "Did Sasuke screw up again?"

"Gaara," Naruto sighed heavily and flopped onto the bed bonelessly. "Do you ever think…like what it'd be like with a girl?"

"One less dick." Gaara answered after a pause, as though he'd really thought it over. "Are you dumping Sasuke?"

Gaara still didn't like Sasuke very much, it seemed.

"No…I just, I think maybe he's thinking about it…like what it would be like." He bit his lip thoughtfully. "Do you think I should be worried?"

"He's not very trustworthy." Gaara answered, sitting down on the bed. "He did cheat on you before."

"Well…we were on a break." Naruto responded weakly. "Do you…do you really think he would?"

"I thought he was gay." Gaara pointed out. "But you know him much better than I do. I cannot say for sure."

"Do you think he loves me?" Naruto asked, and Gaara looked at him thoughtfully, not bothering to stop himself from running fingers through blonde locks as he considered troubled blue eyes.

"Honestly?" Gaara answered, pursing his lips slightly. "I do. I think he is trouble, but I think he does genuinely love you."

"Thanks." Naruto held out his arms, and Gaara obliged, laying down and letting his arms wrap around the blonde. In February, when things had gone so badly wrong for both of them, they had fallen asleep like this more than once, and he could sense Naruto's need for comfort.

_He's not afraid of me. He feels safer with me there._

This thought made Gaara rather proud.

"Gaara, do you think…" Naruto mumbled, his face buried in Gaara's chest. "If things had been different, like if we'd met before you met Neji…you think we could have been…maybe together?"

"Maybe." Gaara answered honestly. He liked Naruto quite a bit more than most of his friends, and especially after February, had felt a very deep connection to the other man. And he was attractive, as well. "But you would have still met Sasuke."

"Mmph." Naruto seemed to be either mostly asleep or completely gone at this point. Gaara patted his head thoughtfully and carefully for a while, trying to think whether he needed to kill Sasuke. He did not look at the clock, but when the sunlight began to wane, Neji came in, freezing slightly in the doorway as he saw them together. Gaara blinked and beckoned him over, patting the bed invitingly. Neji stepped forward, a bit shocked, and closed the door.

"He's sleeping." Gaara whispered. "Sasuke is horrible again."

"It probably sounds like that if you only listen to one person's side of the story." Neji sat down next to Gaara, and saw how even though Gaara was holding Naruto gently with one arm, he turned his body and face toward him, pulling him down for a long kiss.

"I love you." Gaara breathed, and Neji smiled, not as concerned about the other man in their bed anymore. "I want to help him."

"Okay," Neji found it extremely hard to resist an earnest Gaara, blinking at him with those amazing eyes of his. These days, he slept more often than he used to, but years of deprivation had left permanent dark circles around his eyes, circles that only seemed to enhance the bright mint green irises. "That's fine, he can stay here for as long as he needs. What did Sasuke do this time?"

"He wants to sleep with girls now." Gaara explained briefly.

"I seriously doubt that." Neji made a face. "He never showed the slightest interest in them before."

"Have you ever slept with a girl?" Gaara asked, his face wide and innocent despite the question. Neji shrugged and nodded slightly. "What's it like?"

"Wet." Neji told him after a long moment of consideration. "They have a lot of soft bits."

"I'm not very soft." Gaara glanced downwards, considering his own toned body. "Soft doesn't sound bad."

"Your skin is soft, but I mean, they're like…mushy." Neji had a hard time explaining. "You've hugged your sister, right? You must know what I'm getting at here."

"Oh…those." Gaara frowned slightly. "Do they get in the way?"

"Not really, but I guess if they were big enough." Neji climbed up on the bed so he was lying down, and was very glad they no longer had a twin bed. There was no way they could get three men on a twin. "I only tried it once. I didn't like it."

"Do you think Sasuke would want to try it?" Gaara idly ran his fingers through Naruto's hair, and Neji kissed the redhead's pale neck.

"Maybe, I don't pretend to know the inner workings of the Uchiha mind." Neji answered. "I can talk to him, if you want."

"Yes, that would be good." Gaara sighed contentedly. "I do not like when Naruto is sad. He deserves better." It was a mark of his concern that despite his continued misgivings toward Sasuke, he was willing to send Neji to be alone with him.

"Should I be jealous?" Neji breathed, his heart tripping over itself as he found he was only half-joking. "You've brought another man to bed."

"Naruto is cute, but I love you." Gaara answered. "I could not leave you, and he could not leave Sasuke. It was never meant to be."

"Eventually, Sasuke will be out of the picture." Neji sighed softly. "He's not the type for relationships."

_Neither was I, until I met you._

The parallel nearly made his heart stop as he thought of all the troubles Sasuke and Naruto had been through. Naruto was a lot like Gaara…and he was a lot like Sasuke. Not exactly like, but similar when it came to intimacy issues and things of that sort. Did that mean that Gaara and he would have to go through similar trials?

_We've had hard times as well…not as badly as those two. Maybe Naruto and Sasuke just aren't meant to be. Gaara is my perfect match._

"Maybe if Sasuke leaves him, we can let Naruto sleep in here when he's lonely." Gaara sighed, sleepy and content, with Naruto pressed against his right side, and Neji draped over his left side. "This is nice."

"I love you," Neji didn't know what else to say. He felt a sudden terror that Gaara was really interested in Naruto, because after all, the blonde was a much nicer and more considerate person. He was the type of lover Gaara deserved, the type that Neji tried to be for him. He could see it now…Gaara would spend lots of time with Naruto, trying to comfort him, and he would drift further and further away from Neji until he was out of reach. "I love you." To his credit, his voice didn't crack, but his hands were shaking.

"Love you, too." Gaara yawned widely, and Neji watched as he drifted to sleep and realized that the worst part of all was that despite these fears, he found he really couldn't be jealous, and he couldn't hate Naruto.

It was Neji's own fault, after all.

_I'll just have to do whatever I can to keep Sasuke and Naruto together._

He wanted to sleep as well, but he found all he could do was watch the two men lying next to him, faces innocent and softened in sleep, and think that they did look good together, and that maybe he was fooling himself, thinking that he could hold on to someone like Gaara.

----------

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Cause and Effect

Chapter 6

----------

"But I think they're fine now," Temari finished, sipping her tea as Kamae watched her speaking as though he was really enthralled by her reporting of the mundane happenings between her friends. "Gaara told me that Neji talked to Sasuke about it, and it was all just a misunderstanding, so it was one of their shorter fights."

"Do they fight a lot?" Kamae asked, pausing between bites of his sandwich, and Temari shrugged slightly.

"More often than Gaara and Neji, thankfully. When Gaara fights with people…he does it mostly with his fists, so I'm glad they seem so happy." She explained. "I mean, he's my baby brother, and it's great to see him…I don't know, he seems settled, he seems more grown up, and before, I was always worried I would get a call in the middle of the night from the cops, or the hospital or something…he was always in trouble, my other brother too, but in another way, you know? I just like feeling like I can sleep at night. Kankurou is still…well, he seems to be calming down a bit, so I think being around all these people is good for him. But I really do wish he could show the kind of progress that Gaara shows."

"You care so much about your brothers." Kamae sighed regretfully. "It makes me jealous."

"Don't you have siblings?" Temari felt guilty asking. She knew very little about Kamae's life. It seemed they were always talking about her, and her friends.

"I have a younger brother, but we don't get along." Kamae told her, fiddling with the straw in his water. "It must be nice to get along with your brothers so well."

"Well…Kankurou's a pain in the ass, and we fight all the time." Temari admitted. "But Gaara…well, he used to be the sort where I would give him everything I could, and I'd try so hard to show him affection and everything, but he never seemed to return anything. I honestly could not have told you a year ago whether he cared about me or just tolerated me. But being with Neji…he's opened up a lot. He's learned how to make friends, and he's been a lot more honest with me as well. It means a lot to me. I didn't really like Neji at first, but I can't help being grateful to him for the effect he's had on Gaara."

"Why didn't you like him?" Kamae asked, turning the conversation easily back from him to her. She paused, wondering if she should press about his brother, ask why they didn't get along, ask about his parents, ask him about everything. But if he really didn't want to talk about it…she knew there were things that she didn't know about Gaara, things she might never know, and it didn't really hurt her relationship with him. She'd come to accept that if he wanted her to know, he'd tell her. "Do you…have a problem with homosexual relationships?"

"Clearly not, or I wouldn't have Naruto and Sasuke living in the house." She'd explained all about the house already, why they had purchased it, how it was organized, who was sleeping with who. She'd left out the information about Shikamaru and her, because she didn't feel like it was something he really needed to know at this point, and it would likely just annoy him. "No…well, I just really didn't have a good first impression of him. And I was so protective of Gaara, I didn't really see Neji as a good influence, and then after the whole thing with Sasuke and him, I just couldn't see how someone like that could make a good boyfriend."

"Thing with Sasuke?" Kamae tilted his head in interest, his dark hair shining as it reflected the light. "Did they fight about something?"

"Uh…well, that's one way to put it." Temari considered whether it was okay to tell Kamae about this, but she supposed it was better he know all about their weird interpersonal relationships before he met them so he wouldn't accidentally put his foot in his mouth. "They were sleeping together. This was before Sasuke and Naruto got together, but it was this whole thing…Neji was being stupid, and Hinata told me it was just the sort of thing he'd do in high school. He'd try to make someone jealous so he could get with them, and he was using Sasuke for that. Sasuke got really upset about it, and I'm not really one hundred percent clear on all of it…well, needless to say I'm getting most of my information from Gaara, and from Hinata. Remember, she's Neji's cousin. Sasuke won't talk to anyone about it, and Naruto really doesn't like talking about it either. It's funny, because he actually gets along with Neji really well, but there's a sort of tension there, you know. You would think, I mean, they weren't even dating, it's not like there was any cheating going on. But Sakura told me that when it happened…well, Sasuke had _just_ told Naruto that he wanted to get together, and then he turns around and starts fooling around with Neji. I do know that Naruto didn't even think about being with men before Sasuke came along, so I'm sure that must have been pretty crazy for him. I mean, Sasuke and he fought like cats and dogs when they first met, but then there was this thing where they both got injured when Sasuke fell out of a tree, and it was like, suddenly they were friends. I really don't get it, honestly. But then they're friends, and at the _time_, Naruto was trying to make it with Sakura. Remember, she's the one with Sai, the pre-med girl who's really helpful around the house and everything?" she paused as she realized this wasn't a very simple story. "I'm sorry, this can't possibly be interesting to you. I mean, you haven't even met my friends."

"No, it's very interesting." Kamae assured her. "I want to know all about your friends, because I can see how much you care about them. I would not want to meet them before knowing everything I can about them, so that I could make a good impression on them and become friends with them as well."

"Oh…oh." Temari wondered how someone like Kamae could really care about her so much. She flushed, covering her embarrassment by taking another long sip of tea. "Well…so anyway, at the time, Sakura was interested in Sasuke, and Naruto was interested in her, so I mean, I would never have expected it to end up this way. But Sasuke's gay, which he told her flat out, because sometimes he can be…well, a little harsh. And then at the same time, Gaara was Neji's roommate, and I didn't really like how much time they were spending together, because he just didn't seem very nice to me. And then they got in this quasi-fight about how Neji thought Sasuke was hot, and Gaara…well, it became pretty obvious to me that he wanted to be more than friends with Neji, but he'd never even really had _friends_ before, so he just didn't understand his own feelings, first of all, and secondly, he didn't have any idea how to go about telling someone something like that. And it was like…well, I wanted to help him, but I didn't like the idea of Neji and him together. And then before I could even decide what I should do, suddenly Neji and Sasuke are having sex, and everyone knows about it, because Kankurou and Lee walked in on them one time, and then I was trying to keep Gaara from finding out, because remember I told you he used to be really violent? Well, I didn't know what he'd do. And then Gaara walks in on them, and it comes out that Neji was doing it just to make Gaara jealous, and…well, honestly, some people thought Sasuke was trying to make Naruto jealous, too, but I really don't think he was. I have no idea why he did it. Although honestly, he's got a hard time thinking about it before he jumps into bed with people. Remember I told you there was that huge Valentine's Day debacle and Kankurou nearly broke up most of the couples by messing around and lying to them? Of course he used the whole "oh, secretly Sasuke and Neji are still sleeping together thing" because he knew that would wreak havoc on Naruto and Gaara. Well, Sasuke started _actually_ sleeping with a professor right after that, and Naruto found out. After that, I really thought that was the end of it for those two, but they ended up working it out somehow. Naruto says they were on a break, so it doesn't really count as cheating…but I'd be pissed, you know?"

"And after all that, you say Naruto still gets along with Neji?" Kamae frowned slightly. "Does he really forgive and forget that easily?"

"Well…I don't think he likes the idea of Sasuke and Neji being alone together." Temari admitted. "But other than that, you would never guess that Neji once did that. Except obviously Gaara still can't really seem to stand Sasuke. He's a lot more jealous, I guess."

"Naruto must be very forgiving, and very trusting." Kamae surmised. "It would be hard to be friends with someone who had once been with your lover like that. Don't you think?"

"Y—yeah." Temari suddenly recalled the tension that had existed between Ino and her for so long. It had taken so much time and so much work to build a trust between them, and the worst part was that for a long time, Ino's suspicions about her had not been at all unfounded. She really had carried a torch for Shikamaru for quite a while after Ino and him got together. "I think sometimes you have to accept that people make mistakes. And like I said, Naruto and Sasuke weren't actually together when that happened. But sometimes I wonder, you know, if Kankurou _hadn't_ been making it up, what would have happened if Neji and Sasuke were sleeping together behind Gaara and Naruto's backs? Naruto seems to love making excuses for Sasuke…but really, there would have been no excuse in that case. It must be hard, loving someone who can't seem to think through his decisions before he does something stupid. First Neji, then that professor. It's amazing Naruto trusts him at all."

"That is amazing." Kamae appeared very thoughtful. "It must be interesting to have friends like that."

"You should come meet them!" Temari suggested. "We're throwing Ino a shower this afternoon. Kankurou's heartbroken, because we're doing that instead of a birthday, since it was actually her birthday on Wednesday, and he seems to think a birthday party is an excuse to drink until he passes out in a pool of vomit. He'll probably try to bring alcohol to the shower, he's such a lush."

"Obviously she wouldn't be able to drink, though." Kamae shrugged. "That does sound nice, but I am not sure…it would be a bit awkward bringing an outsider to a baby shower."

"Oh…well, I guess." Temari frowned slightly, feeling foolish. "Well, they all want to meet you, so you'll really have to come over soon."

"I would like that." He smiled winningly, and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Perhaps some other time."

----------

"Jesus, Kankurou, I said no already!" Temari intercepted her brother, who had produced a bottle of vodka seemingly out of nowhere and was headed into the living room, where Ino was busily opening presents while about half the room ooh'ed and aah'ed over everything, and the other half looked extremely bored or vaguely uncomfortable. "No one drinks at a baby shower!"

"They should, it'd make it more fun." Kankurou suggested, and Kiba looked over with interest and hope. Hinata seemed to be having a good time, but seriously, this was like torture. No wonder men didn't usually attend these sort of events.

"I said no." Temari shoved him back, and he left grumbling under his breath, to return the booze to wherever he had gotten it. She had more than a sneaking suspicion that Kankurou had bottles of alcohol hidden away around the house, but she didn't have any proof yet. She turned her back on him as Ino's pleased tone suddenly became upset.

"What do you mean, there isn't one?" she was facing Shikamaru with her face set in a demanding look, and whatever was going on, it seemed her boyfriend felt at least a little bad, from the blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't think I was supposed to." He explained. "I mean, this is like all stuff for us, for the baby, it didn't seem like I was supposed to get a present for myself."

"You didn't get a present for the shower?" she repeated, and Temari could tell that this baby shower was about to take a very sudden downturn. "Sasuke buys me a crib, and you buy me _nothing_? Who's baby do you think this is, anyway?"

"I thought it was ours," he pointed out. "And I didn't see what you bought."

"It's _my_ shower, I don't buy myself anything." Ino responded at once, clearly irate. "The guests are the ones that buy the presents! And you're the only one that didn't!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Shikamaru's tone rose to match hers. "I didn't realize this was about _you_! I thought it was about the baby, and I have just as much claim on it as you!"

"Oh please! You just sit around doing whatever you feel like! I'm the one lugging it around for all this time!" She snapped, rising to her feet. "You can't even just buy a present for it!"

"You didn't either!" he stood up as well. "You're the one saying it's your shower, but the presents are for the baby. Make up your mind! How am I supposed to know what's expected!? It's not like I've knocked up a lot of girls!"

"I knew you didn't want this baby!" Ino burst into tears and ran away, leaving Shikamaru momentarily frozen before he ran to follow her, all of the guests looking rather dumbfounded at the sudden downturn of the event.

"Okay then." Temari sighed heavily. "I guess the shower's over. Sakura, Gaara, can you help me clean this up?"

"Are we allowed to leave yet?" Kiba asked, and then flushed slightly at the look of outrage on Hinata's face. "I mean…she said it's over."

"Fine, leave, yes." Temari rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the presents, I'm sure Ino appreciates them, she's just very…"

"Hormonal?" Neji ventured, and Sasuke snickered quietly, while Naruto frowned and sighed disconsolately. Sasuke turned to his lover in concern, and Temari wondered why they couldn't just learn to stop fighting all the time. Honestly, it was starting to stress her out.

"Now that that's over with," Kankurou was carrying a bottle of gin in each hand as he stepped in the middle of everyone. "Who wants a drink?"

Temari sighed heavily. Honestly, it felt like she was their house mother or something.

----------

"Ino, just let me in, okay?" Shikamaru was sitting against the door, tired of standing and knocking to no response other than the occasional dirty name or exclamation for him to get lost. "You know I want the baby, don't get so bent out of shape about this. I'll go buy a present for it if that's what you want. I really didn't think I was supposed to."

"You totally forgot my birthday, too." She responded from inside the room, and he groaned slightly, realizing that with everything going on, he hadn't gotten her a birthday present.

"Is that what this is about? I didn't even think, I'm sorry." He sighed heavily. "But honestly, you didn't get me anything."

"What?" she answered after a pause, as though trying to puzzle out his words.

"My birthday was Tuesday. Don't you remember? Our birthdays are right next to each other." There was another very long silence, and the door opened, causing him to fall on his back, looking up at a slightly sheepish Ino.

"Are you mad?" she asked, and he shrugged, getting to his feet and closing the door so they could be alone.

"No, I'm just saying, we both forgot." He told her. "I really didn't think I was supposed to get anything for the shower, or I would have."

"I don't think the father's actually even supposed to come to the shower." Ino admitted. "I think usually it's all girls, but Temari is insistent that _everyone_ be happy for me…for us." She flushed slightly. "I shouldn't…I mean, the fact that you think it's for you as well…I should be happy that you see this as your baby, your responsibility, but I just…I think I'm a little crazy lately."

"It's okay," Shikamaru leaned in to kiss her softly, rubbing her stomach lovingly. "You were always a little crazy. That's what I love about you."

"I think that you don't really love that about me," Ino smirked slightly. "I think you love me _despite_ that."

"Maybe." He kissed her again and gave a mischievous grin. "I suppose you'll never really know."

"Let's never fight again," she smiled at the joke that had existed between them for almost as long as they'd been together, and he chuckled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Maybe let's just wait until the baby's born. I want make up sex." He told her.

"I can't believe you can think about having sex with me when I look like this." She sighed heavily, and Shikamaru steered her toward the bed, determined to at least get some make up making out or something out of this.

"I already told you that you're beautiful." Shikamaru breathed in her ear, kissing her throat. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"Mm, not sure." She teased him lightly. "Just keep it up until I believe it."

----------

"I love you," Sasuke kissed Naruto's throat, lavishing attention to every inch of skin exposed to him as they lay together in bed.

Silence.

He started to pull Naruto's shirt off, and paused at the blank look on the blonde's face. "Naruto? Are you not…not in the mood?" he had been walking on eggshells since their fight last week, and even though he'd assured Naruto that he had no interest in leaving him, or cheating on him, his lover had shown a certain…lack of enthusiasm when they were alone lately. "We don't have to have sex if you don't feel like it."

"It's fine," Naruto answered, his tone soft and distant. "Whatever you want is fine."

"You've been…acting really disinterested lately." Sasuke pursed his lips, pulling back and looking at Naruto, who was staring at the ceiling rather than meeting his gaze. "I told you, that Sakura thing was a joke, I'm only interested in you, Naruto. I love you." He repeated insistently.

Naruto blinked at the ceiling, not responding at all.

"Won't you just tell me what's wrong? You know how horrible I am at these things." Sasuke pleaded. Naruto hadn't once said he loved him since before their fight, and even though they were sleeping together again, and he was sure everything appeared fine to all observers, he could tell that Naruto was upset about something. "Just tell me."

"Are you going to have sex with me or not?" Naruto's tone was so calm, it was as if he were asking Sasuke if he wanted to borrow a pencil. "If you're done with me, I have some pictures I need to go develop."

"You make it sound…" Sasuke felt choked up. What was going on? He wanted to shake Naruto, demand he tell him what it was, demand he come clean, demand that he love him again. "…make it sound like a chore."

"Well?" Naruto turned, blinking at him, and Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat. "What do you want?"

"I want…I want you to tell me why you're angry." Sasuke insisted, clutching at Naruto's shoulders as though he was going to slip away from him without the contact. "I told you I was sorry! I didn't even mean it."

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed heavily. "I can never tell what you mean, what you don't mean. You say one thing, you do another. You tell me no one wants me, but you can't stop climbing all over me. You say I'm the only one you want, you sleep with your professor. It's always been this way with us. You told me you wanted me, and you slept with Neji right after that, didn't you?"

"Naruto, that was—"

"Didn't you?" Naruto insisted, a bit of emotion finally entering his voice. "That day, that day you told me those things…said you wanted me, kissed me for the first time. Shouldn't that be a good memory? Shouldn't I treasure something like that? But all I can think is how that same day, you were letting Neji fuck you. When I think of us, when I think of this, I have so many good memories, but I have all these bad memories, too. I wish that I could just remember Halloween, when we got together, and not have to think about how I'd just punched Neji for doing those things with you…how I wanted to punch you but just…just let you have your way. I'm so weak against you. I've always wanted so badly for you to like me, wanted for you to love me, and I wonder if there's a point to any of it."

"What…what are you saying?" Sasuke felt his stomach drop. Naruto couldn't be serious, could he? "I _do_ love you."

"You say that, but I just…I look at the others, and they fight sometimes, too." Naruto frowned slightly. "Ino and Shikamaru especially, they fight a lot. I was thinking…without that baby, do you think they'd still be together? I don't really think they would, and then I have to look at my own life, and think…what's keeping us together? You make me so happy sometimes, but it seems like most of the time, you're making me miserable, making me feel ugly and shitty and worthless, and I just can't believe that's what love is all about."

"Naruto, no," Sasuke broke down in tears, and he couldn't even make himself feel ashamed for crying right in front of him. "Don't say that…don't you think I feel guilty every day? You think I don't know that you're too good for me? I've never…never met someone I felt this way about. I thought I'd been in love before, but it was nothing next to this, and I know…I know we have problems, but I'm sorry! I know that you've never been in a relationship, and neither have I, and I'm really fucked up, and I'm trying my hardest to make this work, and I just keep making mistakes, and saying the wrong thing, and doing something idiotic on top of that, but you have to believe me when I say I love you. Why are you acting this way? Are you sick of dealing with me? Have you fallen out of love with me or something? Just tell me!"

"Sasuke," Naruto felt himself waver. It was so hard…seeing Sasuke in tears was something so rare, and so painful, it made him forget all of his own pain. "I just think…I think you seem like you're ready to move on. I'm trying to let you go."

"Don't let me go." Sasuke hissed, fingers clutching at him so hard he could feel his flesh bruising in the grip. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I know…after everything, you probably just don't believe anything I tell you, but it's true. I really do love you. What would make you think I was sick of you?"

"You said…no one wanted me." Naruto's breath caught slightly. "And…I think you're right, and even you've gotten sick of me now."

Sasuke blinked at Naruto in surprise, remembering when this had all started, his words when they were lying on the couch together, and felt like an idiot for forgetting all about that in the light of the misunderstanding over Sakura that had followed right after. "Naruto…when I said that, I didn't mean no one wants you. I meant that I feel…I feel like you're safe in this house. I trust the people here, and I feel like I don't have to hover over you so much. I didn't mean like no one would want you. Do you really think no one would? I wouldn't trust these people if they weren't all in relationships. Did you forget about how much Hinata liked you?"

"Well…but that wasn't really—"

"And didn't you know Sakura told me it was her loss that we're together, that you would have been a good choice for her?" Sasuke asked insistently.

"She said that?" Naruto flushed slightly.

"And I know you like to go be with Gaara when we're fighting, Neji told me, and I think he's afraid of what would happen if we broke up." Sasuke pointed out.

"But we're just friends, and it wouldn't…"

"Everyone in this house loves you, Naruto." Sasuke told him, a twinge of pain in his voice. "I live every day knowing that if we broke up, not only would I lose you, I'd lose all of my friends. They only like me when you're happy. Don't you notice that?"

"They like you, Sasuke, you're just a little cold to them sometimes," Naruto felt extremely foolish now.

"Remember February?" he asked, and Naruto blanched slightly to show that he clearly did. "When we were still living together, even though I was…didn't you notice that only Sakura seemed to spend any time with me? And all she would do was tell me I was an idiot, and I needed to hurry up and get back together with you."

"I…I guess I didn't." Naruto admitted. "I wasn't really watching the people around you. All I could see was you."

"It doesn't matter to me, really," Sasuke told him. "If they don't really like me, that's fine. All I need is you. That's all I care about, and if you really think I don't love you…if you think I like it when we fight…if you really think that I want to make you miserable…maybe I'm not good enough for you." He paused, biting his lip. "But I keep trying every day to make it up to you. Won't you ever forgive me?"

"Sasuke…I already forgave you," Naruto felt a fat tear roll down his cheek, but with the streaks on Sasuke's face, it hardly seemed to matter. "We're both so bad at this…I wish it could be easier. We have more trouble than anyone else, don't we?"

"It seems that way sometimes." Sasuke admitted. "But I don't really know what goes on behind closed doors for the others."

"That's true," Naruto took heart at this. "I want this to work. I want us to stay together. I want us to be together next year, and the year after that. It just seems so impossible at times."

"But we're both so stubborn." Sasuke pulled him close, burrowing against his chest. "Impossibility shouldn't matter."

"I love you," Naruto sighed, and Sasuke felt like a giant weight had been lifted from him. For a few minutes there, he had been almost sure Naruto was going to break up with him. What would he have done? It didn't bear thinking about, knowing that he was still here, and they were still together.

"I love you too." Sasuke kissed his throat. "Next time just tell me what's wrong, okay?"

"Sorry," Naruto had the grace to blush as Sasuke got his shirt off, rather successfully this time.

----------

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Cause and Effect

Chapter 7

----------

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Kiba complained, walking into the kitchen and looking through the refrigerator with only half of his attention. "Hey, Tenten. What's up?"

"Eh," Tenten was making herself a sandwich. "Shino's on the phone with his mother. I don't think his parents like me."

"Why not?" Kiba snorted, grabbing the juice and almost drinking from the container before he realized he wasn't alone and would probably get himself in trouble. He pulled out a glass instead. "Want some?"

"Sure. Want a sandwich?" she offered, and he nodded, looking over her food preparation with apparent satisfaction. "I don't know, I'm probably just being paranoid, but when I ask him, he won't really look straight at me, so I think maybe he just doesn't want to hurt my feelings. My parents liked him."

"Do they know about the bugs?" Kiba asked, taking a gulp of juice before putting the container away.

"It's not a big deal." Tenten pursed her lips. It wasn't like Shino was asking her to deal with something unreasonable. He really liked all of his pets, and she thought it was sweet how devoted he was, and even though she hadn't really felt one way or the other about entomology before knowing him, she cared about him, so she cared about them. "I like 'the bugs,' so I don't care what my parents think of it."

"Well, Hinata's visiting her dad this weekend," Kiba spoke in a tone of forced bravado. "It sucks not having her around."

"Have you met him?" Tenten asked, interested to know if Hinata's father could possibly approve of Kiba. He was a good guy, and he clearly was devoted to Hinata, she knew that, but he was a bit rough around the edges, and even the most lenient parents would probably take a while to warm to him.

"Eh…no," Kiba chuckled as though it was no big deal. "Hinata says he's really protective, and she wants to ease him into the idea of her having a boyfriend. And she still needs to talk to him about the whole 'not taking over the business' thing…so yeah."

"Doesn't she have a little sister? And there's Neji, too." Tenten paused, thinking it over. "Although I don't know how interested in that Neji is. I think he's interested in Gaara and literature…in that order."

"Neji," Kiba frowned. "Neji wouldn't really go out of his way to help me, that's for sure. I think he's still hoping Hinata realizes I'm a no-good bum and dumps me."

"Neji's just…" Tenten pursed her lips. "Well…you know Neji. I'm sure he likes you, he's just a little…distant."

"So like, you're nice and everything." Kiba frowned slightly, accepting the sandwich she'd just made for him and helping her put the rest of the food away. "Why wouldn't Shino's parents like you?"

"I'm not the right type of girl for him, apparently." She pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "At least, that's what they kept hinting at not very subtly the whole time I was there visiting."

"What's the right type, then?" Kiba frowned, biting into the sandwich and leaning against the counter as they shared their snack.

"Hm," she grumbled slightly. "I think they don't like that I'm coming from a middle class background…they kept making comments about how much money Shino has, how that must be nice for me. And I think they _hate_ that I like his pets. They want a nice girl from a rich family who will make him give up entomology and focus on the family business."

"But like, doesn't his family have a pharmaceutical company?" Kiba would have sounded much more intelligent if he wasn't talking with food in his mouth. "Can't a lot of insects…can't you like, derive stuff from them or whatever…for medicines and stuff? Seems like the bugs are good for that."

"Well, it's not like his parents are willing to make any concessions." Tenten explained. "And it doesn't matter, he's not about to experiment on his friends like that. They don't understand that he's not interested in taking over their business, and that he has his own life, and his own opinions. I think because he's so quiet, they just assume he's fine with doing whatever they say."

"I think Hinata has the same problem with her father." Kiba nodded in understanding. "And also, I think she's a little afraid of him."

"Sounds like trouble." Tenten frowned. "So, do you think he's less protective than Neji, or more?"

"Hm," Kiba munched on the last of his sandwich, considering this. "I'm pretty sure more."

"Sorry about that," Tenten sighed and gave him a heartening smile. "Maybe he'll just like…decide to disown Hinata and you guys can elope."

"Yeah, I wish." Kiba realized what he'd said and frowned. "I mean, no, I want her to get along with her dad and all that, but it's just…this is really frustrating. My family really wants to meet her, and I know _they'll _get along. And I really…I mean, she's so amazing, and I just want to be with her. Why can't her dad just be okay with that?"

"Life's not meant to be easy." Tenten shrugged slightly. "Otherwise there wouldn't be a suicide rate."

"Geez, that was a little morbid." Kiba arched an eyebrow at her. "All that time around scorpions is making you weird."

"Sorry, I didn't really mean that, I'm just—" she cut herself off at a loud slam of the front door, and they watched as Gaara stormed past with an expression of such high dudgeon, they felt very glad they were safely out of his path.

"Great, is this the start of another fight?" Kiba shook his head and finished his juice. "We might have problems, Tenten, but I wouldn't trade for anyone else's problems. Right?"

"I don't know, when he looks like that, they usually have really loud sex after whatever it is gets sorted out." Tenten told him thoughtfully. "So it can't be that bad."

----------

Gaara was having a rotten day. Naruto didn't feel like badmouthing Sasuke anymore, which was unfortunate, but since he seemed happy, it was okay. However, he'd been late to class and his professor had made an example of him, making him stand at the front of the room while people _stared_ at him all through the lecture. He hated people looking at him. Then, to blow off steam, he'd tried to accost Neji for some nice empty-classroom sex between classes, but he'd stayed after to discuss something with his professor, and by the time he gave up, he ended up nearly late to his _next_ class. Then, he'd realized that he hadn't printed out his lab report yet, and had luckily gotten an extension from the lab instructor to turn it in by four. Lab was over at 3:30, which gave him plenty of time to email the report to himself, run to the computer lab and print it off.

However, his computer had lost its charge, and he'd been unable to access the report, so he had to run back to house for his charger. However, Neji had a printer hooked up to _his_ computer, so it seemed like he could still pull it off, just emailing the report and printing it off that way. It was currently 3:50. He would need to be fast, or be forced to come up with some more apologetic excuses. He hated apologizing, and he hated excuses. And he hated today.

"Neji, I need—" he stopped himself short when he barged into their room to realize that he was the only one home. Well, that was for the best. He'd just get distracted if Neji was there being hot, like always. That would have to wait for later when he could afford to relax. He looked around for his charger, and after a few minutes, had his computer plugged in, and had located the report. He emailed it to Neji without thinking, the way he usually did when he was supposed to print something out, and wondered suddenly if there was a password on Neji's computer. Or on his email.

Biting his lip, he set down his own laptop, and picked up Neji's, opening it up, and breathing a sigh of relief when no password prompt came up. He could just have called Neji, but he didn't want to take the chance he might be in class, or might just not have his phone on him. Now for the email…

_Thank you Outlook_.

Neji's email was already sitting open, even showing his own email at the very top, and Gaara clicked to open the attachment, printing it off and about to set the computer down when a new message came in. He didn't recognize the sender, but that wasn't the really odd part. It was the subject line.

Re: Sasuke...Hot!

_What?_

He blinked at it, and feeling a little guilty, clicked on the email. It was a link to some website. Maybe it was just spam. But it seemed so weird…why would it have that subject line? He glanced at the clock. 3:55. He didn't have time for this…but still…he forwarded the email to his own email account. He'd see what that was about later. He marked the message as unread, deleted his own email with the lab report, closed the computer, and licked his lips, telling himself not to feel guilty. He was just curious. Who had sent that? And what was it?

He grabbed the lab report and ran out of the room, knowing he didn't have time to dawdle. He had to turn this in fast or he'd be stuck making more excuses.

----------

Neji felt rather tired by the time he got home. He'd been thinking all day about how all he wanted that morning was to stay in bed and make out with Gaara all day. Stupid classes, always ruining all his best plans. Oh well, tomorrow was Saturday, and he could dedicate that day to staying in bed as long as he wanted. And now that classes were over, he could get started right away. It was just after four, so Gaara would probably already be home.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten greeted him as he walked in. She was standing with Kiba in the kitchen. "Do you know what's up with Gaara?"

"What's up?" Neji repeated, frowning.

"Well, he came crashing through here like ten minutes ago, he looked really pissed." Tenten explained. "Did you do something?"

"It isn't always me." Neji grumbled defensively. "I'll go see what—"

"Oh, he left again." Tenten told him. "He just flew in here, slammed the door, flew back out, looking like he was ready to kill the whole time."

"Hm," Neji wasn't too concerned. Gaara often looked ready to kill to the untrained eye. He probably had forgotten something at home he needed, or something like that. He was a rather serious student. He dismissed their curious looks and went back to his room, pausing outside his door as he heard something he had never before heard.

Shino was yelling.

He must be on the phone, since Tenten was in the kitchen. It wasn't loud, or she'd probably have heard it and come to check on him. From the sound of it, his parents were oppressive.

_Join the club._

Not that he had any living parents, but his uncle could be rather demanding, and he still privately dreaded having to explain to his uncle that he had finally fallen in love with someone, and that it was not, in fact, a nice girl from a good family. Well, at least Gaara was from a good family. And Neji thought he was nice. He got the feeling most people didn't agree with him in that assessment. Shrugging, he entered his room to leave Shino to his own problems.

He wondered what had gone wrong for Gaara, but when he saw that his printer was on, he got a pretty shrewd idea. Gaara could be a little absentminded at times, and he was always forgetting to print out his reports and things on the day they were due. He always did them right away. Neji shook his head with a small smile. Of course he didn't wish misfortune on his lover, but he was sure everything would be fine, and in any case, Gaara always got really worked up when something like that happened, and there was only one sure fire way of helping him calm down.

Neji smiled in anticipation of Gaara's return.

He picked up his computer, remembering he was waiting for a response from one of his professors about a paper that was due next week, concerning length and formatting of the bibliography. He flipped the computer open and scanned the five new emails. Fencing tournament reminder, overdue book notice, Hinata…he clicked on the second newest email when he saw his professor's name and scanned the information quickly, nodding to himself. It was like he had thought, but it was nice to clarify and avoid being marked down for something stupid and avoidable. His eyes drifted over the inbox again, and locked on the newest email.

Re: Sasuke…Hot!

He frowned, looked at the sender, and decided it must be spam. He didn't know anyone with that username. Well…he didn't think he did. He clicked on the email from Hinata. He had to smile as he read her long explanation of how she would be visiting her father this weekend, and that she would miss him, and she would give his regards…blah blah blah. She was a good girl. He couldn't help but like her, despite the vast differences in their personalities. Plus, anything that got her away from Kiba for a weekend was a good thing. He hadn't said anything to his uncle at her request, but honestly…

Re: Sasuke…Hot!

What a weird subject line. He should just delete it. Neji clicked the first overdue book notice and reached over, shuffling through the stack on his nightstand until he found the errant book, and repeated the process for the other one. He set the computer down and put the books in his satchel so that he would remember to return them. Maybe he could just give them to Tenten to take back. She worked in the library, didn't she? He wasn't sure.

He sat back on his bed, looked at the computer, and picked it up. He clicked on the fencing tournament email, and even though he already knew all the information, he looked at it a while, thinking it would be nice to finally take Gaara to one of these. He didn't really like the idea of people coming to cheer him on, and tried to keep it quiet to avoid Hinata finding out and bringing a whole squad of girls to shriek encouragement that only made him feel uncomfortable, but Gaara would be fine. Plus…not that he was vain, but he did look rather dashing when he fenced, and Gaara had only seen him in the gear a few times, since usually he changed in the gym, rather than getting stared at all the way across campus, or being late to practice because Gaara decided that it was an excellent time to fuck him against the wall or over the dresser. Not that he really minded being late for _that_. If you had to pick a reason…

Re: Sasuke…Hot!

_Well…maybe it's from someone in the house. Like a joke or something. _

He clicked on the email and frowned at the link that popped up. He clicked the link and felt his eyes go wide at what he was seeing, his mouth dropping open slowly, and watching in amazement as he saw Sasuke and two other men having sex. He looked younger, maybe, Neji wasn't sure. He was so pale, and when he was naked it made him look innocent, despite the fact that he was doing something that was anything but. The other two were okay looking, but the way Sasuke arched his back, the way he looked with a flush of pleasure on his cheeks, the way he cried out.

_He is really hot…I wasn't really enjoying it when we were together, since all I cared about was getting Gaara…but he's so hot. Maybe that's why Naruto puts up with all his shit._

The door opened and Neji blanched, closing the window in a hurry, closing his computer and looking up, feeling extremely guilty as Gaara yawned and stretched, not really seeming suspicious of him as he climbed onto the bed, not even seeming to question the fact that Neji was hard, just kissing him hard. Neji gratefully accepted his advances.

_It's like porn, it's not like that's cheating, watching porn._

_But I don't know if it's okay to watch your friend you used to fuck in porn. I don't think Gaara would be very happy._

And then it occurred to Neji that hopefully, that had been filmed at least a year or so ago, or Sasuke was in serious trouble. Although…he couldn't really show Naruto. He would feel horrible, showing him something like that. If someone sent him a link of Gaara with someone else…even if they hadn't been together, it wouldn't be something he'd want to see.

_What if someone has video of me? What if they send it to Gaara? He'd probably find whoever I'm with and kill them._

Neji wasn't sure if he was even joking about that.

"Want to come to see me fence next weekend?" he asked, gasping as Gaara ground against him while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sure." Gaara sighed contentedly as Neji shoved his pants down. "Do it hard. I had a bad day."

"Do you want top?" Neji asked as Gaara nearly ripped his pants off.

"I want you in me." Gaara answered without hesitation, and if he hadn't already been ready, that would have been enough for Neji. He reached for the lube, and Gaara knocked his hand away. "Right _now_."

"O—okay." Neji always felt a bit nervous about going in without any preparation. Gaara always seemed fine afterwards, but he had done it a few times like that to Neji, and it felt amazing…but it also hurt. It was worth it, if you wanted it bad enough, but still…

He could see what Gaara was wanting, and he flipped their positions, so he was over Gaara, and Gaara twisted so he was on all fours, sticking his ass up in a silent plea. Neji couldn't refuse that. He spit in his hand, slicked it over himself in a hurry, and plunged into him, going as slowly as he could without irritating Gaara. He wanted to give the other what he wanted, but he didn't want to injure him, despite whatever Gaara felt he could handle.

"Dammit…" he gritted his teeth, gripping Gaara's hips tightly, and waiting for the redhead to turn and blink at him in that way that meant "what are you waiting for?" before pulling back and moving back in…and again…it was amazing. All those times they'd had sex, but he was still so tight, still felt so good, still knew how to drive him crazy.

"Harder," Gaara demanded, and he picked up the pace, unable to stop himself grunting as he moved in and out, unable to resist the sounds Gaara was making, unable to slow himself as he felt his momentum build, and then Gaara cried out so loudly, they could probably hear it upstairs. He kept slamming into him, with Gaara crying out so loudly Neji knew he should be embarrassed, or worried about what the others would think, but all _he _could think was how hot it was, how unbelievably hot everything Gaara did always was. He wanted it to last, but the sad part about doing it this way was he could never last long, and soon they were lying in a tangle of limbs, Neji pressing kisses to the back of Gaara's neck, to his shoulder, and back over his flushed cheek.

"God I love you," Neji breathed as his heart still hammered away in his chest. "Sorry you had a bad day."

"Mm, 'sbetter now." Gaara yawned and stretched under him, looking almost feline, and Neji rolled out and off of him, reaching blindly for a towel. "So…I finally get to see you fencing?"

"If you really want to. The tournaments are long and a bit boring." Neji stumbled across the room, finally found a towel, and returned, cleaning up himself and Gaara.

"Watching you stand around doing nothing for an hour would be enough entertainment for me if I get to have you to myself afterwards." Gaara gave him a wicked smile, and Neji found that he just desperately needed to suck him off. He would have to wait…maybe in twenty minutes? He had a hard time keeping his hands off of Gaara at any time, and for almost a year now, he'd never had a reason to restrain himself. He loved Gaara, and Gaara loved him, and they knew each other inside and out, and somehow, that only made it better.

Sasuke had been hot, but nothing was better than this.

----------

"Can you peel the carrots?" Sakura turned, and pointed vaguely over her shoulder, smiling as Sai nodded, but took a detour to kiss her before making his way over to the sink. "Did you ever help your mother in the kitchen?" it pained Sakura slightly to talk about her, but she still wanted to know, she still hoped that some day the woman would accept her.

"I did, but you are much prettier, and you give me kisses, so this is much better." Sai smiled brightly, and she giggled, adding a few spices to her sauce before stirring the meat a bit to make sure it didn't overcook.

"Have you talked to your parents lately?" she asked, trying to seem innocent, but as far as she knew, Sai had not spoken to his mother since she brought him here more than a month ago, and it made her feel guilty.

"I spoke to my father the other day." Sai told her. "My mother is still being angry, he said she will 'simmer down' eventually, and that you sounded like a very nice girl."

"That's…that's good to hear." Sakura was genuinely happy to hear that at least Sai's father didn't think she was a horrible demon sent to corrupt their son. "My mom wants you to come over for Christmas…but I don't know, I mean, you probably want to spend it with your family."

"I know!" Sai held up a peeled carrot as though he were having an epiphany, looking ridiculous as possible. "I shall spend the break with Sakura's family, and on Christmas day, we will both drive out to see my parents so there is time spent with both."

"Oh…well…do you think…wouldn't your mom be angry to see me?" she felt afraid, and there was a silence as she focused on stirring the meat, not wanting to hear the answer, not wanting to think about how difficult things had become.

"I do not care what she wants." Sai was suddenly behind her, his breath hot on her neck, and Sakura jumped a little, turning to face him. "I want to be with you, and she will have to learn to like that, or learn not to see me anymore."

"Sai…she's your mother, you can't just cut her off like that! She's known you for nineteen years! I've only known you for one. I'm just…just your girlfriend."

"You are not _just_ anything, Sakura." Sai assured her solemnly, brushing a thumb over the line of her cheek. "I love you, and if I have my way, I will know you for much more than nineteen years. I love her as well, but you show me the right way simply by telling me not to choose you over her, while she demands that I choose her. It shows me that you care about my feelings, that you understand how important she is to me. She does not attempt to understand, and until she can, I cannot forgive her."

"Sai…I feel like I'm stealing you from your family." Sakura buried her face in his chest. "I want to be with you, but I don't want it to be so hard."

"Life is sometimes hard, Sakura." Sai told her thoughtfully. "But overcoming that hardness makes life all the sweeter."

"I love you." She smiled.

"I think the meat is burning." He smiled back at her and she yelped, turning to make the dinner properly. Sai kissed her cheek and returned to preparing a salad as she had instructed him. It was a scene that she had become accustomed to. They often shared chores, and dinner was no different. It was simple and domestic, and it made her very, very happy. He was such a good man. Why his mother could not just trust in his judgment utterly bewildered Sakura.

_He's so sweet…_

She remembered last December, when she'd decided to just trust her feelings, and to give Sai a chance. It was the best decision she'd ever made.

_I love him so much._

----------

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Cause and Effect

Chapter 8

----------

"Hello?" Kiba stifled a yawn, glancing blearily at the alarm clock. It was twfelve past three. He glanced out the window, as though suddenly doubting that anyone could call anyone else at such an hour. "Who'sis?"

"Kiba?" the voice was tearful and wavering, but he recognized it at once.

"Hinata?" he felt as awake as if someone had just splashed a bucket of ice water over his head. "What's wrong? Aren't you…you're at your dad's house, right?"

"No," she sniffled into the phone. "I'm downstairs, but I can't find my keys. Can you please come let me in? I rang the doorbell and no…no one answered."

"Okay, just a sec." He stood up, wearing boxers and a t-shirt, and not caring who saw him as he walked down the stairs, still holding the phone, even though it was probably stupid to hold onto it like this when he was going to see her in a moment anyway. "Did…did something happen?"

"I…I had to go." She started crying softly, pitifully, and Kiba felt his heart ache as he rushed to the door and threw it open, still clutching his phone as he threw his arms around her.

"Kiba…you are almost naked." She pointed out, though she had tears rolling down her face. "You could have dressed."

"I don't care about that." He pressed a kiss to her forehead, pulling her inside. "But it is fucking cold out there, come on. Is there anything left in the van?" he asked as he shut the door. He realized his phone was still on the call, and he hit the end button, turning to her again, his arms covered in goose bumps and his face drawn in concern. "What happened? Do you want to go upstairs and unpack? Do you need a drink or anything? Like some ice cream or like…cocoa or tea or something?"

"You don't need to…" she trailed off, sobbing softly again, and falling into his arms. "I love you very much."

"I know," he kissed the top of her head, marveling again at how neatly she fit into his arms, rubbing her cold arms through her coat as though she might still catch a chill now that she was inside. "I love you too, babe. Let's go upstairs, okay?"

"Okay." She answered softly and let out a loud sniffle. "Is…is everything okay here?"

"Of course," he nodded, smiling at her slightly as he carried her bag upstairs. "You were here this morning, what could happen in one day?"

"Sometimes things happen suddenly." She told him in a tone so quiet that he felt fear grip him more tightly than before. What had happened? Why was she so upset? "I am glad to see you again. It has not been so long, but already I was missing you."

"I missed you too, babe." He assured her, opening the door for her and putting her bag on the floor. "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some tea? That'll warm you up, right?"

"I'll…I'll come with you." She shucked her jacket and hat, shaking out her long hair, and Kiba nodded. It was weird, it was almost like she was afraid of him disappearing if he left the room without her, but…that was silly. She just missed him.

"Okay, come on." He kissed her temple and led her down the stairs, into the kitchen, and put the kettle on, getting two cups ready because even though he didn't really feel like tea, he knew she liked to drink tea with someone else. "Did you get to see your dad? How about your sister?"

"I…yes, I saw them." Hinata gave him a quavering smile, and he watched her carefully, waiting for her to tell him what was wrong.

"I thought you were going to be coming back Sunday afternoon." He prompted.

"I left early." She told him, and he noticed her hands were shaking, so she had folded them in front of her, as if she could look more calm that way.

"Did…something happen?" he asked. "Don't tell me you just couldn't bear to be away from me for another minute." He teased good-naturedly, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit.

"I needed to be with you." She told him. "When my father fell asleep, I left. He is probably furious."

"Oh." He felt a bit embarrassed. "Well, I mean, it's not like we've never had to spend time apart before, babe. If you missed me, you could've just called or something."

"No, I needed to be here." She smiled as he poured tea for her. "I needed to see your face."

"Well…I hope your dad isn't too pissed." He smiled as he put the kettle on the backburner and turned the stove off. "I still have to meet him and piss him off in person."

"Kiba," Hinata looked at the surface of her tea, and he waited for her to go on about how it would all work out, how well they would get along once they knew each other. "I love you." He felt his heart skip a beat.

What was going on? Would she tell him?

Maybe she really had just missed him, but it seemed…almost selfish for her to run away from her father in the middle of the night to see him. Hinata never did anything selfish if she could help it. And she'd been crying…it was true, she could become emotional pretty easily, but it wasn't like she had just heard a song on the radio that brought her to uncontrollable tears or something. She always had a _reason_. What was it?

"So did you talk to your dad about the whole thing…taking over the business, what you want to do with your life and stuff?" he asked, and she nodded, but she didn't say anything further. "Did he say anything?" Another silent nod. "Are you going to tell me about it?"

"I can't." she told him, her voice soft and raw and full of pain. He wanted to press, he wanted to know what was bothering her, but when he looked at her eyes, so sad and pleading, he couldn't bear making her relive something painful.

"Did he hit you?" he asked suddenly, and she shook her head. That would have to be enough. "I love you, babe."

"I know…I'm sorry I cannot talk about it." She sniffled again, and he felt bad for even asking. "I am sorry for waking you, and making such a fuss."

"Don't be sorry." He told her, winking at her as though nothing was wrong, as though they had been warm in bed and just decided to come down for tea in the middle of the night. "Best phone call you can get at three in the morning." He cleared up his mug, even though he'd only had a sip of tea, and moved to the other side of the table so he could sit next to her while she drank her own tea slowly, glancing at him every once in a while, mostly looking at the tea as though she was deep in thought, trying to solve a very difficult equation in her head, or so it seemed from the look on her face. He folded his arms and rested his head in them, trying not to fall asleep as he watched her, thinking that he was lucky to have her, and thinking that he would do whatever it took to please her father, so that he could stay with her for as long as she'd let him. He wondered exactly what her father had said to upset her, but realized that it wouldn't really do any good to make her tell him, if it was just going to make her sad. He would just do everything he could to reassure her that _he_ believed in her, and he would support any choice she made.

She finished her tea after some time, and he walked her upstairs, climbing into bed and giving her time to go through her nightly routine, going back downstairs to brush her teeth, combing out her luxuriant hair, pulling it back in a braid for the night, checking to see that Akamaru was curled up in his little bed in the corner of the room, and climbing into bed next to Kiba. He kissed her softly, expecting her to fall asleep right away after driving so long, but she clung to him, kissing him desperately, and he couldn't help responding to her, to her urgency, to her pressing need. She rarely initiated anything physically, although he had learned to read her signals, to know when she wanted him, and to respond to those signals. But this time…she was so eager, so passionate, so full of emotion, and as she moved against him, kissing him and whimpering slightly in pleasure, he found that all he could focus on was her, in this moment, and the way they felt together, and how beautiful she was, and how everything about her was so good…it was truly amazing that she cared about him at all. He had dated before, but this was the only time he had looked at a girl and thought about the future, and wanted her to always be there.

_I want to marry her. I want to have a family, and a house, and pets, and watch her grow old, and be there at her side so that I'm always this strong, so that I can make her feel as strong, too._

This epiphany came to him after she had collapsed on him, after they had finished, and he realized vaguely that all the endorphins could be affecting his judgment, but he just couldn't see his life without her in it.

"I love you," he whispered, and she whispered it back as well, and when she rolled over, he tried not to see the gleam of tears on her cheeks reflected in the moonlight, but he did, and he couldn't help wondering if she was happy, or if there was seriously something wrong.

_Please don't let anything be wrong. What could be wrong with us being together like this? I love her so much._

----------

Neji was restless. He knew something was wrong. Hinata had come home early, and when he called his uncle to ask about it, he hung up the phone, which was surprising. He usually had no problem confiding in Neji about his concerns. Maybe they had fought about her desire to go into psychiatry, and he was angry with Neji for not telling him about this before she had broken the news. That was fine. His uncle could be rather petty when things did not turn out the way he wanted. He imagined that when he told him about Gaara, there would be a similar scene, although hopefully not so bad, considering he had never hidden his orientation from his uncle.

Gaara had told him he needed some books for a paper he was working on, and Neji had kissed him and asked him to take back the two overdue books, if he could. Gaara had teased him about using him to do all his dirty work and left, and he wasn't back yet, which was very unfortunate, because Gaara was very good at making him forget his worries. He went into the living room. He turned on the television. He remembered he hated television and turned it back off. He went downstairs where there were video games in the den, but Kankurou and Naruto were playing something that looked rather mindless and violent, and he couldn't bring himself to watch it or ask to play. He went back to his room, and tidied up. This took five minutes.

He considered briefly going upstairs and socializing with some of his house mates. However, Hinata had seemed rather antisocial when he saw her this morning, and every time he socialized with Sasuke, he typically got in trouble.

Sasuke…

He looked at his computer. He looked at the door.

Maybe Gaara would come home soon.

He picked up a book and attempted to read it. He spent ten minutes endeavoring to finish a paragraph, but could not focus on the words. In frustration, he put the book back, and he considered his options. He could go to the library, find Gaara, and they could go have sex down in the stacks where they had those timer lights…but if Gaara was really working on something, he didn't want to distract him. Maybe he should work on something.

_Yeah, when I can't even read? What the hell work could I possibly do?_

He had wanted to sleep in and make out all day. Now Gaara had work to do and Hinata had made him worried. Everyone was ruining his weekend.

That was fine, he would enjoy himself a little.

He locked the door, sat on the bed, and opened the computer, opening the email and clicking on the link. He pulled out earbuds and plugged them in, not wanting someone walking by to hear what he was doing.

He unzipped his pants. Sasuke made a noise that should probably be illegal, arching his back and choking slightly on the man that was now in his mouth.

He bit his lip, watching the brutal pounding, and realized that honestly, he could have been much rougher with Sasuke, because he could clearly handle a lot. He seemed to be having a rather good time, as well, and so did the other two. Neji was getting hard, and it wasn't long before Sasuke let out a shuddering groan, and finished, while the men continued until they reached their own climaxes.

Neji was thinking about replaying the video, which hadn't been that long, when he noticed that this user had a whole load of videos, and they all seemed to have Sasuke. He realized he could pick whoever he wanted to be Sasuke's partner, and he clicked through a few before he froze, realizing that he was looking at Naruto and Sasuke.

They were talking, bantering in a way that Neji was rather familiar with, as it was similar to what Gaara and he did, and then things became more heated, and they were together…but Neji suddenly did not feel like watching this.

He felt very dirty. He felt like a bad person.

He set the computer aside, zipped up his pants, and felt a heaviness settle over him. This was not just watching porn and masturbating. These were his friends. And even though he gave Sasuke a hard time, and talked about how he wasn't good enough for Naruto…it was clear, watching them together…Sasuke really did love Naruto. He'd seen that this morning, more clearly than he ever had before. He'd seen the way Sasuke looked with him, the way he looked with people Neji didn't know, who Sasuke might not even remember, and he'd seen what he was like with Naruto. The way he focused on the blonde so intently, the way he seemed so…happy. That was what it was like to be in love, Neji knew, because he knew how he had changed, being with Gaara.

He had already wanted to keep Sasuke and Naruto together, because he was afraid Gaara might fall for Naruto, but now, he felt he understood Sasuke almost as well as he understood himself.

_I know what it's like to search and search for something. Like you're trying to scratch an itch that you can't reach, and then suddenly…suddenly everything falls into place. I know what that's like, too._

_I was like that, too. And I changed, and Gaara accepts me, even though I've done bad things in the past…even though he should have been disgusted with the type of man I am. I can't judge you, Sasuke. Because I'm the same as you, really._

Neji looked at the computer screen and tried to think of what to do. Should he tell Sasuke? Was it possible that Sasuke knew about these videos, that he had posted them and had emailed Neji from an alternate account? That seemed very unlikely. Why would Sasuke give Neji fodder to get him in a very heavy amount of trouble? And Sasuke was very jealously protective of Naruto. He wouldn't want anyone seeing his lover naked, especially not the hundreds of thousands of people who would be able to see it if he posted it online.

But if he told Sasuke, would the other boy even listen to him? And if he did, how would he explain how he'd found the site? Even though it had happened to him, Neji knew the story of receiving an inexplicable link from a stranger seemed very unlikely.

_But some of these…depending on when they were posted…maybe Sasuke could have been under eighteen, and then the person who did it can get busted for posting child porn._

Neji scrolled through the videos, and there were a lot of them, but despite that, the person who had done this was very careful, and the very earliest one was posted a week or so after Sasuke's eighteenth birthday.

_Geez, so he did all this in the year before he came to college? There's so many._

_How many would there be if it was my last year of high school?_

Neji sighed and leaned back, standing up and trying to think. He went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, trying to concentrate, trying to figure out the best solution. Certainly he couldn't tell Naruto. Maybe he should tell Sasuke. Maybe he had some idea who was doing this, and they could figure out what they were thinking, to send it to Neji.

_The person who sent it…why to me? Did they know about Sasuke and I?_

The thought that someone he didn't know had this much information was just creepy, and he dismissed it. They must just know they lived together, or maybe it had been forwarded to him on mistake…something like that. It was reading too much into it to think that it had been meant specifically for him. He put the glass down, took a deep breath, and walked back to his room.

Gaara was there, with the computer, and from the look on his face, he had seen what was on the screen.

"Gaara," Neji realized at once that he needed to worry about Sasuke later, and worry about himself right at that moment. "Someone sent me this weird link, and it's all these videos of Sasuke. I think someone—"

"Why are you watching these?" Gaara's voice was a tone that Neji generally tried to avoid at all costs. It was a tone that often preceded explosions of violent rage. "Why were you watching these?"

"I…I wasn't, I was just trying to figure out—"

"Liar!" Gaara punched the back button, and video came up. He did it again, and another video came up. He did this a few more times and turned to face Neji, his face full of anger as in the background, Neji tried very hard to ignore the sound of Sasuke and someone else having sex. "Nice collection you have here. Did Sasuke tell you about these, or did you find them yourself?"

"I…someone emailed me, I was just…I don't think he even knows." Neji tried again. "Naruto's in some, and he would never…never with Naruto…you know how he is about that."

"Oh really? I guess you would be the expert, after watching them all." Gaara's tone was flat now, as if his anger had evaporated. Neji was not sure that was possible. "Is there some other site here where there's videos of you with everyone you've ever screwed? Where are the ones where you're screwing Sasuke?"

"Gaara, calm down, it's not like that!" Neji didn't generally raise his voice, as he didn't think it helped anything, but he really didn't want Gaara's anger and his assumptions to keep snowballing this way.

"I left and you started looking at some porn," Gaara shrugged. "That seems fine to me. I mean, I can't always be right here when you're in the mood. It's not illegal to masturbate. Why don't you do it right now? I've still got some work to do, you can watch Naruto and Sasuke having sex, and see if that gets you off."

"I don't…I can't watch them." Neji felt as though his heart was being stretched taut, and the lightest pressure might tear it in half at this point. "It's wrong, okay? It's weird, and I can't watch them."

"You were having fun until I got here." Gaara pulled him down on the bed, unzipped his pants and yanked them down. "How about this one?" he clicked a video at random, and Neji had to watch Sasuke being bent over the edge of a dresser and slammed into viciously by someone who looked like he might be a teacher or a tutor, since he looked too old to be a classmate. "That's nice, right? Don't you like watching Sasuke get fucked?"

"Gaara…" Neji closed his eyes and balled up his fists, pleading with his lover. "I don't like it! I don't like it, so turn it off."

"No, like this." Gaara grabbed one of his fisted hands and pried it open, fitting it over his flaccid member. "See, now you go like…" Gaara moved the hand a bit, and Neji let out a shuddering sob, to his own horror.

However, Gaara stopped at that moment, and after an awkward pause, the sound of Sasuke having sex with the older man stopped, and Neji took the hand that Gaara hadn't targeted, and wiped away his tears, feeling foolish.

"What's wrong?" Gaara blinked at him with the innocent face of someone who had not been torturing him for his own shortcomings only a moment ago. "I thought…you were watching them." It was like he was trying to recover his anger, but was faltering, unable to get past the sight of a clearly miserable Neji.

"I…I watched one." He admitted, sniffing slightly. "And then I saw…saw how many, and I saw one with him and Naruto, and it just wasn't…it wasn't right. I don't know why whoever it was sent these to me, I don't know what they were thinking, or what they wanted, but it just made me see…I'm always annoyed with Sasuke, always talking about how he's not good enough for Naruto, about how bad he is for him, about how he's always fucking things up. He's…he's just like me!"

"What?" Gaara shook his head, dumbfounded, unable to find the anger he had been grasping so tightly moments ago.

"I had this list up, trying to see how old they were, trying to see if this person could get busted for posting videos of Sasuke when he was under eighteen. You see how many? He was eighteen in all of them. This…all this was one year of high school for him. And then after college, other than that mistake with me…it was only Naruto. All of these in one year. But you know, I'd have this many if someone was taping me and posting every person I was with up here for a year of high school, too. I've told you, I've been with a lot of people. Did you think I meant like, ten or so? I have no idea how many!" Neji shook his head, calming himself. "And even after this…Sasuke's trying, and he really loves Naruto, and I know what that's like, because of you, and it made me feel shitty, because this whole time I've been waiting for him to fail, and then…I actually watched one of these…and…I know you're pissed, and you probably want to kill Sasuke or me or something, but you don't have to tell me I'm an utter asshole, because I figured it out, okay?"

"Neji." Gaara didn't know what to say to that. How was he supposed to respond to that? He should be angry, he knew that, but for some reason he really just wanted to hug Neji and tell him he didn't care about what he'd done, he loved him for who he was now.

"I'm sorry." Neji stood up, putting himself away and zipping up his pants. "I'm sorry." He gave Gaara a look so tender, he could almost feel the love, and the guilt, and the agony…everything was in the air between them. "I'll…I'll go." He left, and it took Gaara nearly five minutes to just get a word out.

"Wait." He said, but at that point, it was too late. He blinked at the empty room, stood up, and walked to the door, looking out in the hall, as though expecting Neji to be standing right there. Gaara took pause when this did not yield any results, and then walked down the hall, checking the living room, the kitchen, and the dining room.

Nothing.

_He went for a walk to calm down and think._ Gaara surmised, going back to their room, looked at the computer, tried to decide whether he wanted to kill Sasuke, and decided that Neji made a strong point. Sasuke would never post videos that included a naked Naruto online. He had let his emotions get the better of him when he saw that Sasuke was in all these videos, when he realized Neji had been watching them. He would apologize when Neji came home.

He clicked out of the window, stared at the email, saw that this was the answer to where the mysterious link led, and hit the reply button.

_Leave us alone, you perverted asshole. If that's your site, you better take it down, because when I figure out who you are, I'm going to hurt you._

Send.

That felt better.

But he still wanted Neji to come back.

----------

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Cause and Effect

Chapter 9

----------

"Just tell me what he did." Temari told her brother, tilting her head to one side. "He wouldn't just disappear if there wasn't a reason."

"Maybe _I_ did something." Gaara grumbled. Temari shook her head and smiled.

"Okay, did you do something?" She asked, and he lapsed into silence, staring at his hands. "Gaara, you have to tell me something, I can't just—I'm sorry, just a second." She picked up her phone and her face lit up slightly as she listened to the voice on the other end. Gaara might have paid more attention, but he could care less about her boyfriend. He wasn't missing. "Yes, I remember, I'm really sorry! My brother…uh-huh…well, one of the housemates is missing, so I can't really…right…it is…yes, he's very upset, I can't just leave him like this…no, I really don't know why, I was asking him when you called, he won't tell me anything…that could be. I'll see you later, okay? I'll call you." She ended the call, her face flushed, and coughed slightly, turning back to Gaara. "Hey, have you tried calling him?"

"He left everything in the room." Gaara told her morosely. "Including his cell phone." He blinked at his sister, who was not exactly focused on him at the moment, still blushing prettily. "If you have a date with that guy, just go. I have a plan for finding him."

"Oh…but I could help you!" she insisted. "If he's really been gone since Saturday…I mean, I know you think I don't like him, but I don't want anything bad to happen to him! I know how much you care about him, and it's been a few days, so we should really look for him."

"Okay." Gaara sighed, not really that enthusiastic to have her help if she was going to be so cheery. "I'm going to stand outside his classes. He's got to still be going to his classes."

"Oh, that's good. Have you talked to Hinata yet?" she asked, and Gaara blinked in surprise. Why hadn't he thought of that? It stung to think someone in this house had a link to Neji that might be stronger than his, but he would have to swallow his pride.

"No." he admitted. "Neji would have left his last class an hour ago." He consulted the clock on the wall. "We will talk to Hinata, and if that does not help, I will stake out his classes tomorrow."

"Um…Gaara, you're not planning to skip your classes, are you?" Temari asked him, and he gave her such a look of disgust that she smiled and laughed. "Well…Neji's more important than a couple classes, right! Okay, let's go." They stood up and walked down the hall, and Gaara stood back while Temari knocked. She was better at things that involved talking to people. He would leave her in charge of this part.

"Hello?" Hinata opened the door, and it occurred to Temari that she looked rather stressed out. She licked her lips, trying to think whether it was a good idea to tell her that her cousin was missing.

"Have you seen Neji?" Gaara didn't like waiting for Temari to decide.

"Oh…not…not today I haven't." she answered thoughtfully. "I saw him this weekend…on Saturday morning, I think. Is something wrong?"

"He's missing." Gaara told her. "He walked out Saturday and he hasn't been back since then."

"Maybe…maybe he decided to visit our home." She bit her lip thoughtfully. "I could call my father."

"Thank you, that would be very helpful." Temari finally had a chance to talk. "You were just over there, weren't you? You went out on Friday, right?"

"Um…yes." Hinata stepped inside her room, motioning for them follow her.

"How was that?" Temari asked, her tone warm and friendly.

"It…was nice." Hinata's tone seemed a little forced, and Temari looked over where Kiba was at the desk, checking his email, and saw how he gave Hinata a concerned look. Something was going on here, but since neither of them had gone missing, she would put Neji at a higher priority for now. Hinata motioned for them to sit on her bed, and Gaara remained standing, nervous energy evident in his every movement. "Hello? It's Hinata. Is father there? May I speak with him?" there was a pause, and she lowered the phone a moment. "My sister."

"Ah," Temari nodded, trying not to let Gaara's pacing and fidgeting bother her.

"Oh, really?" Hinata's face looked suddenly drawn. "No…no, I understand, of course he is very busy. Hanabi, perhaps you can help me. Has Neji visited the house recently?" Her expression grew unreadable, and Gaara looked like he was going to throttle someone if they didn't tell him what was going on. "I see. That is very helpful of you. Yes, I am sorry I had to leave suddenly…of course I will, I am excited that you will be fifteen this year…yes, of course. I will talk to you later. I love you, sister." She hung up the phone and turned to face them. "He is not there."

"She could lie to you." Gaara pointed out. "Or maybe she doesn't know."

"She's smart, and she does not bother lying to me." Hinata gave them a small smile. "I can always tell when she does."

"Thanks for checking, Hinata." Temari beamed at the girl. "You know…if you need to talk about anything, I'm just down the hall."

"Thank you very much for the offer, Temari." Hinata nodded politely. "I will certainly keep it in mind."

"So, his classes tomorrow?" Temari turned to Gaara as they left the room and he nodded sharply. "And you're not going to tell me what he did?"

"Whether he did something or not is between us, Temari." Gaara told her, and she would have been hurt by the tone, but she understood that Gaara and Neji of course had secrets between them that were none of her business. She had Kamae now, so she could understand that, a bit, even though they were nowhere near as serious.

_And Kamae doesn't randomly sleep with my friends or disappear at the drop of a hat._

"Holy shit!" Temari and Gaara both turned as they heard Kiba calling out from inside the room they'd just exited. Temari frowned slightly, but Gaara opened the door again without any reservations. "Oh man, Hinata, don't look!" he was closing a window on his computer, but Temari gasped as she caught a glimpse of something clearly pornographic.

"Wait a second." Gaara rushed over, ignoring Hinata, who looked ready to faint, and Kiba, who was so red it looked like his face would catch fire. "What was that? Did you get a weird email?" Not waiting for an answer, he grabbed the mouse out of Kiba's hand and clicked on the email, seeing the link and clicking on it just to verify his suspicions. Temari's eyes went so wide she thought they'd fall out as Kiba turned away and covered Hinata's eyes, which was pointless, since she had turned in the opposite direction.

"Is that…" Temari turned her head to one side, trying to picture the person in the middle of the video with clothes on, and without so man…well…men on him.

"Sasuke." Gaara grumbled, closing it up. "The same damn guy." He hit reply and typed something extremely violent and threatening, while Kiba looked on in horror.

"Hey! Hey, that's my email account! If you want to skin someone alive, tell them yourself!" Kiba tried to push Gaara away, but he hit send as viciously as if the force with which your pressed a button decided the force with which the email was received. "Jesus, man, I don't want some wacko Sasuke-stalker sending his thugs to take me out!"

"Temari, we have to see if it was sent to you. I'm going to check my email as well." Gaara opened a new window, signing into his email, while Kiba just moved away to better calm down Hinata and avoid getting an elbow in the face from the redhead. Temari ran down the hall and opened her own computer, immediately checking her email and seeing the link and the sender name. She deleted it and went back to Gaara.

"Man, don't fucking open the video again! He looks twelve, that's just wrong!" Kiba was whining, and Gaara shut the video down again.

"Don't worry, he's eighteen there." Gaara turned a grim regard to his sister who nodded slightly.

"You've seen that before, haven't you?" she asked. "Who's sending it?"

"I don't know." Gaara admitted. "But if I meet him, I'll cut his balls off and feed them to him."

"What if it was sent to me, as well?" Hinata seemed to be hyperventilating at the possibility of an inappropriate email defiling her inbox.

"We'll just delete it, babe. Just don't click the link, it's okay." Kiba told her, as Gaara typed up another colorful reply to the distributor. "It's weird we all got it from the same guy, though, right? Is it someone in the house?"

"I didn't recognize the username." Temari shrugged helplessly. "Did you?" Kiba shook his head.

"Why would someone do something like that?" Hinata was clearly on the verge of tears. "Sasuke is our friend, and those men were being so…so mean to him…"

"Well, I doubt he thought it was mean." Gaara grumbled as he sent his response. "That's not even the worst part. That page has tons of videos of him with a lot of different people. Including Naruto."

"What?!" Kiba yelped slightly. "So like…is Sasuke a secret sex tape distributor? Does Naruto know?"

"Na…Naruto?" Hinata's eyes went very wide, rolled back, and she fainted. Gaara shook his head in disgust at her.

"I doubt even Sasuke knows." Gaara responded. "Some asshole has been taping him, probably even before he was eighteen, but that's when they started putting the videos online."

"Isn't there some…some privacy law against this?" Kiba turned to Temari, who only shrugged and shook her head.

"I…I don't really know." She frowned. "If he's eighteen…well, it's certainly not _nice_ to put these up…but it would depend where these were filmed, and if Sasuke knew, or his partners. If not, he could sue for damages due to invasion of privacy, but not if he knew these…things were being taped. But if it's true Naruto's up there…I really doubt that he had any idea…I mean, he would never…"

"He is," Gaara pulled back the page, and brought up a video that clearly showed Sasuke and Naruto together, while Kiba made noises of protest. "See?"

"Man! Stop it with the Sasuke porn on my computer!" Kiba shook his head furiously. "You freaking embarrassed Hinata to death! Get out, now!"

"Fine, fine." Gaara closed the window and his email as well before standing and following a grim faced Temari out of the room.

"This has something to do with it, doesn't it?" she confronted him as soon as they were in her room. "Neji got the video, and you freaked out, didn't you?" she frowned. "But…I mean, we just got it, and Neji's been gone for days. That doesn't really make sense."

"I know." Gaara wasn't going to give her details, but there was no point denying it, either. "This freak sent it to Neji first…I don't know why. But now he's sending it to everyone."

"Maybe…maybe if the person expected Neji to _do_ something," Temari paused, losing her thread. "But what would they expect? If they expected him to leave the house, that happened already, so that can't be…unless this is all part of their plan?"

"Maybe they thought Neji would see Sasuke and think he should try him out one last time." Gaara's tone was rough and brusque, and his words were so cruel, Temari blinked at him in surprise. "But what's the point? Who would want anything like that?"

"I don't…I don't really know." Temari shook her head. "I mean, unless they wanted you and Neji to break up…or Naruto and Sasuke…but that seems so roundabout. How would they even know that Neji and him used to…I mean, okay, they weren't exactly stealthy, but it's not like everyone on campus has open access to the exploits of your boyfriend."

"He left me…" Gaara sighed. "He's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, calm down and stop being such a moper." Temari rolled her eyes. "Honestly, like you're the only person to ever experience heartache. This whole house, I swear! We have to just think about this logically. They're all coming from the same person. So they sent it first to Neji, waited a few days, and then sent it to Kiba, you, and me."

"Probably the whole house." Gaara corrected.

"Why…would you think that?" Temari narrowed her eyes, and he shrugged.

"What point is there in sending it to just us? Kiba is no good at keeping secrets, but there's no reason to send it to you or I, unless they just sent it to everyone." Gaara pointed out, and she blinked at him in surprise.

"You know…sometimes I forget how logical you are." She shook her head in amazement, and then alarm suddenly dawned on her, dominating her expression. "Um…if they sent it to the whole house…do you think it went to Sasuke and Naruto as well?"

"Hm." Gaara could see the problem here without making much of a leap of logic, and she stood up, looking determined. "What are you doing?"

"We have to break into their room and delete the email!" she told him, as though it were completely obvious. "Those two get in a fight if Sasuke combs his hair differently, what do you think will happen when they see this?"

"That's not my business." Gaara frowned stubbornly. Temari gawked at him.

"Do you _want _them to…" she gasped. "You do! You want them to break up! You still have a grudge against Sasuke, and you want him out of the house! Geez, Gaara, that was ages ago, and despite the rose-colored glasses you've been sporting, I'd have to point out that Neji was the one behind that whole encouragement fuck plan! If you're going to be angry at someone because of that, it should be Neji, not Sasuke! Neji was using him, everyone knows, and Sasuke was just—" she was cut off as Gaara slapped her across the face, her eyes going wide as she tasted blood.

"I…I'm sorry." Gaara looked torn between anger and contrition. "Don't…don't talk about Neji like that." He huffed at her and stormed out of the room. Temari sat down, her ears still ringing.

She couldn't believe Gaara had hit her.

She saw the tears hit her lap before she realized she was crying.

----------

Naruto was completely dumbfounded.

He stared at the video, his mouth slightly ajar, and watched it until it ended. Blinking, he pulled up the list posted by the user, and did not notice the tear falling down his cheek as he clicked on another one. He did not want to see this, but he couldn't look away. He felt a sick need to continue…to see all of these videos.

He was on his tenth one when the door opened, and he had just noticed his own face in one of the thumbnails.

His heart seemed to stop, and then to suddenly beat very fast.

"What are you watching?" Sasuke's voice was relaxed and warm, with a teasing lilt to it. "Is that porn? Am I not enough for you anymore? I…"

"Did you know about this?" Naruto tore his eyes away from the screen to look at Sasuke, who was pale as a ghost, clearly having realized exactly what was on Naruto's screen. "I'm in here. When did you do this? When were you taping us?"

"I…I never…" Sasuke could not believe this. He blinked repeatedly, and realized who must have done this. But Itachi had agreed never to bother him again, to stay out of his life, to stay away from all of them, and to get rid of all the videos.

"How could you not know? There's only one thing that's in all these videos." Naruto was sounding like he was very close to a panic attack, his tone one that Sasuke hadn't heard since they'd left that hotel last winter break. He had never wanted to hear Naruto like that again. "That's you! Look…at all the things you've done…and I'm…everyone can see me!"

"Naruto, this was Itachi, he was taping us and he—"

"You did know!" Naruto pointed a finger at him, curling against himself at the same time. "Why wouldn't you warn me that anyone who wanted to could see us online…like this…"

"He swore he would destroy them!" Sasuke insisted. "I told him to!"

"Oh, wow, your brother lied?" Naruto was in a rage. "That's a giant fucking surprise! Did he swear he wouldn't ever rape any of your boyfriends? Is _that_ up here, too?" he turned back to the computer, clicking on links obsessively so that he had four open at once, watching them a moment and closing them when they weren't what he was looking for.

"He wouldn't have! Not after he swore, this must be…someone got the videos before I told him to pull them down." Sasuke felt like the ground was crumbling beneath his feet. He had tried so hard to protect Naruto, and it was like he had done nothing at all, for all the good it seemed to do.

But Naruto was frozen, and Sasuke could see that he'd found the video he was searching for. He reached forward, trying to close the window, but Naruto pushed his arm away, tears falling down his cheeks as he watched himself being raped, watched the video cut off right when Sasuke had rushed in. He blinked slowly, and the sound of another video, the sound of Sasuke pleading with someone and moaning seemed very discordant with the feeling between them at that moment. Sasuke blushed and shook his head.

"Close that…please, I don't want—"

"You think I wanted _any_ of that?!" Naruto burst out, his rage igniting again. "What did you think would happen? Were you trying to make me into this…this thing? You wanted me to be like you? Were you trying to drag me down to your level?"

"I never wanted…" Sasuke was struggling to contain the tears, but Naruto's words cut him to the core. "I would never want that for you."

"Look at these…look at you…damn, Sasuke, you told me…told me you slept around a lot, but I never thought…you were such a whore." Naruto was crying, but Sasuke could hardly tell. He couldn't even look at the other man, his shame was so great, his guilt so overwhelming.

_Nothing I do ever turns out right…and now he's throwing those words back at me using you…don't you see, Naruto? This is what Itachi would want._

"I'm sorry." He didn't have any pride left now, there was nothing to lose if he apologized.

"Get out." Naruto told him. "Just…just leave. I'm going out for a while. When I get back, you better be gone. You can take everything you want. I don't care." He left the room, a sobbing, hiccupping mess.

Sasuke still thought he was beautiful, even now.

_I know why you're angry. I'll make it better. I'll fix it however I can, and maybe then…then we can be happy together and put all this badness behind us. I want your future, Naruto…can't you ignore my past?_

He packed his things slowly, hoping Naruto would return, hoping he would change his mind when he calmed down, but daylight faded, night sunk in, hours passed, and Naruto did not return.

Sasuke had a treasure he kept secret from everyone, tucked in his wallet. Sakura had taken a picture of Naruto and him during finals last year, and in the picture, Sasuke was reading, his hand resting on Naruto's hair, the blonde clearly fast asleep in his lap. She had given it to him, and he had accepted it with an aloofness that belied how much he treasured the picture. He took it out and looked at it now, his hands shaking slightly as he slid it back into the wallet, swallowing his grief and steeling himself. They had been through so much, he knew that in the end, he would fix this, he would return, and they would be together still.

He loved Naruto, and he knew that Naruto still loved him. He would just have to do everything he could to show the blonde he deserved it still.

----------

"Naruto?" Gaara arched his eyebrow at the person sniffling on his doorstep. "Come in." he was used to Sasuke and Naruto's fights, so he just led Naruto over to the bed, and sat down, letting Naruto cry by himself while he patted his back, but when he didn't start talking, he became concerned, kicking his shoes off and climbing onto the bed to let Naruto snuggle against him and cry into his chest while he held him.

This continued for some time, but eventually Naruto wore himself down to only the slight sniffle, and an occasional shuddering intake of breath. "So you got the email?" Gaara finally spoke, since Naruto still hadn't actually said anything. Naruto's body was suddenly stiff as a board.

"You…you saw?" Naruto looked at him in alarm. "Did you see…"

"Yes, I saw that you were in some of them." Gaara admitted readily. "I didn't watch them, really. It seemed…weird."

"In one of those videos…Sasuke's brother's raping me." Naruto's voice seemed almost calm and distant, and this time Gaara was the one who stiffened.

"He…what?" Gaara recalled his uncle at once, and wondered why someone like Naruto should have to be subjected to something so cruel. "Sasuke's brother…you say?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered, sniffling deeply. "When we stayed over for winter break…we left early after he did that."

"And…and there's a video of it?" Gaara had to tamp down the murderous rage that was swelling inside of him. "Who…do you know who filmed all those?"

"I think it was him." Naruto told him, sniffling again slightly. "Sasuke's brother. That's…what Sasuke said, too"

"I see." Gaara held him tightly and with a great deal of effort kept his tone low and calm as possible. "Do you want me to kill him?"

"Gaara," Naruto sighed heavily. "I just want you to make me feel better. I feel like…like I'm dirty. What do you think of me now…now that you know all that?"

"I think what I thought before." Gaara told him. "I think you are my best friend, and if you want me to kill him…I could."

"Gaara, be serious," Naruto whimpered slightly. "I just want you to be here for me right now, and you can't stop messing around."

"Naruto," Gaara bit his lip, suddenly making a decision. "When I was little, do you know that I lived with my uncle? I didn't live with Temari and Kankurou and my father."

"I think…think I heard something like that once." Naruto seemed a bit confused, but Gaara was holding him, was running slow fingers through his hair, and that seemed fine. Besides that, Gaara rarely talked about himself.

"He was my mother's brother." Gaara told him, and found this was a bit easier than it had been with Neji. "He looked just like her, and he always told me I looked like my father, but that I was so much cuter…so much better. He used to come into my room every night and rape me. So…so I guess I kind of understand what that's like."

"Gaara…are you…" Naruto was struck dumb. "That really…really happened?"

"And then I killed him." He told Naruto, who was still just coming to terms with what had happened to Gaara. "I poisoned him, and they never figured it out, but they sent me to live with my father after that. I was a kid, I didn't really know what I was doing, I guess…but if you want me to, I will."

"Jesus, Gaara, no!" Naruto's voice cracked. "Of course I don't want you to do something like that! You'd get…you'd get thrown in prison or killed…or something. Gaara, what happened to you was horrible, and what you did…well, obviously it wasn't the best solution, but you really shouldn't…don't ever kill someone again, okay? Just promise me. That thing with your uncle is…terrible, but you shouldn't just figure it's no big deal and go around killing people now like it doesn't matter. You're not…you're a good person, Gaara. Don't forget that."

"Oh." Gaara wasn't really sure how to handle that. "Okay then." He kissed Naruto's head, feeling suddenly very relaxed. "Thank you. That was a nice thing to say."

"Gaara…geez, does your sister know about that?" Naruto asked, and Gaara shrugged.

"I don't think she'd take it very well." He admitted. "Neji knows. And you. But that's it."

"Okay." Naruto sighed heavily. "Okay…well just remember that, okay? You're a good man, Gaara."

"Okay."

----------

To be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Cause and Effect

Chapter 10

----------

Gaara was extremely annoyed. Neji seemed to have expected him to stake out his classes. That, or he had spotted him outside his morning class and decided that he would have to outmaneuver him. Neji only had two classes on Tuesday, and the first one he escaped any confrontation by leaving from an alternate exit. By the time Gaara ran around to try and catch up with him, he was long gone. And for the second one, he left with the professor, deep in discussion about something Gaara was pretty sure was contrived as a way to avoid him.

He had called out to Neji then, saying they needed to talk, and Neji had looked affronted, shaking him off and saying he was busy.

_Did I go too far?_

He had considered skipping his classes the next day, but it seemed idiotic to let his own studies suffer on the off chance that Neji would suddenly change his mind and talk to him. He had left his classes in a rush, trying to intercept his lover, but it was like chasing a shadow.

At the house, things had calmed down a bit from the initial sensation caused by the notorious videos. Temari had called a house meeting, explained that everyone should just delete the email and if they had any information, bring it to her. She had forwarded her theory that the videos were being posted without Sasuke or Naruto's consent. Naruto had been visibly absent from the meeting, but Temari had decided to leave him alone about it, considering how upset he must be. Gaara had considered telling her about Sasuke's brother, but had reconsidered, deciding that was not really any of her business, and it was up to Naruto or Sasuke to decide who they might explain the situation to.

Hinata had been concerned about Neji, but at least he was still attending class. No one had any idea where Sasuke had gone, although Gaara had a vague suspicion he had either slunk away in shame, or gone to confront his brother. He liked to think it was the first one, but he kept trying to remind himself that Sasuke wasn't really _that_ bad, tried to remember the way Neji had explained that he was at least as bad as Sasuke, and if that was the case, who was Gaara to judge?

Then on Thursday, Gaara got back from his lab to find that his entire room had been cleaned out of Neji's belongings, or at least the greater portion of them. This had frustrated him more than anything else, knowing that Neji had been here, knowing that he had missed such a chance because he was selfishly looking after himself, and knowing that Neji must really consider their relationship to be over.

Gaara recalled that there was a fencing tournament that weekend, and determined that he would attend it, and that he would finally get a chance to speak with Neji alone. Naruto was still spending nearly all his time outside of classes in Gaara's room, and it made it easier to distract himself from the ache he felt for the other man. He understood why Naruto didn't want to be in his own room, didn't want the constant reminder of Sasuke, but they hadn't really spoken about Sasuke ever since the night when Naruto had come to his room, crying inconsolably. Gaara was not sure if they were fighting, or if Sasuke had left of his own accord, but Naruto's face became closed off whenever the name was brought up, so he just avoided it.

It was nice, having someone warm and safe beside him at night, but it was hard for Gaara to sleep at all. He couldn't stop thinking of Neji, wondering where he was sleeping, wondering if Neji was thinking of him at all, wondering what he could do to show that he was sorry, that he didn't mean those things, and that he wasn't angry with Neji, that he trusted him. Naruto slept fitfully, and once he woke up in a panic from some nightmare which Gaara had a shrewd suspicion featured Sasuke's brother rather heavily. Then there was the night he'd pressed against Gaara, kissing his throat, kissing his face, and as Gaara lay still, frozen and unsure of what he should do, had woken up a bit, recognized that this wasn't Sasuke, had muttered an apology, and gone back to sleep. The most disturbing bit had been that Gaara had immediately felt turned on by Naruto's advances. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. He already knew that he found Naruto to be attractive, and going so long without any sexual attention was frustrating. Naruto either didn't remember that, or felt better not mentioning it, because he never said anything to acknowledge he remembered at all doing something like that. Gaara supposed he probably thought it must have been a dream, considering Gaara himself said nothing about it.

He just really needed Neji back, and then everything could go back to making sense again.

The fencing tournament was long, and it might have seemed boring to someone else, but Gaara's eyes were trained on the figure he recognized as Neji, his long hair spilling out of the back of the fencing mask. He felt restless when he first sat down, and by the end of the tournament, he felt achingly hard. Neji was so graceful, so dangerous, so beautiful, even with his face covered up…even if his hair hadn't been visible, Gaara felt sure he would have recognized his lover's form. He was definitely ready for this fight to be over. He was entertaining a brief fantasy of taking Neji in the locker room shower, or on the bench by the lockers…or maybe back behind these bleachers…

"Neji!" he called out, and he saw the mask twitch slightly as he surged past the crowd of friends and admirers, ready to seriously hurt anyone who got between him and his goal. "Neji, we need to talk!"

"Go away," the voice was subdued, pained, and Gaara wanted desperately to see the face below that mask. There were other fencers around them, moving towards the locker rooms, and Neji was letting himself be swept along by that crowd, out of Gaara's reach. "Nothing to talk about."

"Dammit," Gaara reached out, pulling Neji toward him, snapping his arm so their bodies were flush, so Neji could feel the heat of his body, the force of his need. He wanted to see his face so badly…he reached up, fumbling with the mask, and was pulled back by a couple of other fencers.

"Back off, buddy!" one of them commanded, as another fencer ushered Neji towards the locker rooms. "Tournament's over, you need to go home."

"I need to talk to him!" Gaara raged, struggling against the pair that were pulling him back and away. "He's my boyfriend, I just need to talk to him!" He felt himself flushing at his public show of emotion, at the declaration made to people he didn't even know, but this was getting to be a desperate situation. He thought he saw Neji turn back a bit as he disappeared into the locker room.

"If that's true, he'll be happy to talk to you once he's cleaned up." They were pulling him back towards the exit of the room, and Gaara redoubled his struggles, but now there was a third person helping out, some older man who was probably the coach or something like that. Gaara got a hand loose and punched one of them, but instead of escaping, he felt himself restrained more tightly than ever as his victim recovered and they all three pulled him out of the gymnasium.

"You need to calm down." The older man admonished him as Gaara continued to wriggle and look for an avenue of escape. "Hey! Hey, security! Help me out over here!" Gaara felt his stomach plummet as a member of campus security rushed over, cuffed him, and led him away.

"What's the big deal? You're a student, right? No reason to get so worked up. Let's go sit down a while and calm down, okay?" the security man was seriously pissing Gaara off, and he weighed his options. Sure, he was cuffed, but he was still pretty sure he could take this guy, and the other three people had gone back into the gym. He clenched his jaw, preparing to twist away from him, smash his fists into the man's stomach and make a break for it. He could run for the locker room, beat down anyone who got in his way, and then…

He could already see the look on Temari's face, could imagine the disappointment in Neji's eyes.

"Sorry." He decided being contrite might be more effective than being aggressive in this situation. Maybe if he behaved, they would just let him go, and then he wouldn't have to sit through a lecture later. "I don't know what got into me."

----------

"Dammit," Neji made a sharp right turn as he caught sight of a familiar blonde standing outside the locker rooms, her face set in a deceptively casual expression.

"Not so fast." She caught up with him faster than should have been humanly possible. "We need to talk."

"We don't, now go away, and tell Gaara to stop following me around." Neji told her sharply.

"You're hilarious. In here." She pushed him through a pair of doors as easily as though their sizes were reversed. "Now shut up and listen to me, or I swear to god, I will hire men to follow you around and break all your bones."

"You wouldn't—"

"Neji, I think you're making a mistake." Temari gave him a humorless smile. "I am not Gaara, nor do I feel anything like Gaara feels about you. You and I had an understanding, and now…now I'm a little confused. My brother's upset, you're nowhere to be found, there's some rampant Sasuke sex tape trafficking going on in my house. I know you have something to do with it…I would hate to have to tell Hinata all about my suspicions, considering the last time the subject came up, she passed out cold, but I think—"

"What do you want?" Neji could tell there wasn't much hope of stopping her once she got going, and Temari smiled sweetly at him, as though he had just offered her tea and politely asked her how her day was.

"That's more like it." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "What do I want? I think I want to know why you're avoiding my brother. Remember the one? About this tall, red hair, pretty green eyes, permanent scowl. The one you professed to love?"

"I'm just staying out of his way." Neji told her, annoyed. "He's the one who was angry…I fucked up, and I know I can't go back, so I'm just…why does he have to come rub my nose in it? Does he really think I don't care about him anymore?"

"Well, I don't know," Temari shrugged. "Maybe if you two would talk, this wouldn't be such a fucking mystery! Seriously, I don't understand why everyone in that house seems to feel that there needs to be psychic communication only. He's worried about you, he's following you. Does it need to be malicious? Can't he just care about you? Gaara's mysterious at first, I know, but he's a very simple man when it comes to his motivations. If he wants something, he tries to grab it. If he doesn't want something, he throws it away and doesn't go looking for it. See? Now, see if you can guess which one of these thinly veiled analogies applies to you."

"You're such a bitch." Neji grumbled, turning towards the door. "How do I even know you're serious, that you aren't just doing this to see me suffer."

"Have you ever seen me help my brothers do something petty?" she arched an eyebrow. "You may not know me that well, but I would have hoped by now that you understood that I don't just blindly do whatever they ask. I do what I think is right, and honestly…as much as I hate to say it, I don't want Gaara to have to do without you. I don't want him to return to the way he was, and I don't want to see him hurting. I just want you two to be happy."

"Thanks." He stared at the ground, not sure he could handle looking at her in that moment.

"You better not be secretly sleeping with Sasuke or some shit, or I will have you fucking killed." She gave him a dismissive gesture and stormed out.

Neji couldn't help smiling.

In some ways, Temari was a lot like Gaara. But in some ways…she was distinctly Temari.

And she was a good sister to Gaara. He could respect that.

----------

Gaara was extremely frustrated, and extremely exhausted. Neji had not been anywhere he could see when he was _finally _let off with a warning by campus security. Fat lot of good it had done him to be reasonable. It seemed like he would endlessly have to chase after Neji and be evaded, and it was very…very discouraging. He wanted so badly to be acknowledged, to see that _look_ in Neji's eyes, the one that was always aimed only at him, the one that told him sincerely and without question that he was loved. He knew it was a selfish need…but there it was.

He returned home slowly, not caring about the rain pouring down, wetting his hair, sliding over his skin, soaking his clothes, making his shoes slosh slightly with each step. It was appropriate for it to rain at a time like this. He held a secret wish that when he walked into his room, Neji would be there.

There was no one.

He collapsed, shivering, on the floor, thinking it might be smart for him to change his clothes, might be a good idea to dry off and climb into the bed. But he found he had no energy for anything. He just wanted Neji to come in, to sense his need and come back and smile at him that way he would when Gaara had done something foolish, and kiss him and tell him it didn't matter, anyway.

_What if he's never coming back?_

It was the first time he let such a treacherous thought take shape in his mind, but it made him want to cry. He was too frozen even for that, so he stared at his fingertips, splayed on the floor in front of him, seeing how the pink of his hands blended into the white of his icy, numb fingers, trying to move them, and blinking at the way they would twitch with only the shadow of sensation reaching his brain.

"Gaara!" he blinked at the concerned voice, and sighed when he realized it was Naruto, not Neji. Naruto, of course, who spent every night with Gaara, who cuddled close and smelled very clean and almost like sunshine. Naruto, who probably liked to think that Gaara was Sasuke as he lay there thinking lonely thoughts deep in the night. Naruto, who was looking at him with such concern, who was making him stand, ushering him to the bathroom, and turning on the shower, stripping him down and fretting about stupid people who gave themselves hypothermia.

Naruto was nice. Naruto cared about him, he could see that. He let Naruto put him in the shower, and then felt as his body nearly went into shock from the sudden heat, and if he had the ability, he would have laughed at how Naruto panicked, jumping into the shower with all his clothes on, turning the heat down, rubbing Gaara's limbs, apologizing.

It was a good thing, really, that Naruto was here to care for him, since Neji hadn't been, and Temari would be very angry when he died of exposure or something. Not that he would. He'd probably just get a cold. He closed his eyes, and let himself enjoy the feeling of having his flesh kneaded, and he didn't really mind that he was naked, because it was just Naruto trying to help him, and he really did think it was good of him, since at the moment, he could barely think of caring for himself.

Finally, when the water was hot and steaming, and Naruto seemed satisfied that he wasn't going to die, he climbed out of the shower, dripping wet and pulling his own clothes off to toss in the laundry. "Take as much time as you need to warm up." He advised Gaara, who felt he was plenty warm and exited the shower, standing on the rug and blinking at Naruto as though to ask what he should do next. Naruto blushed slightly, seeming only now to realize that they were both naked.

"Can I have a towel?" Gaara asked, and Naruto dug through the closet, handing him the largest towel he could find, and grabbing one for himself as well.

"I don't know what you were thinking," Naruto was suddenly nervous, concentrating on drying himself off and not glancing over unnecessarily at Gaara, who did a rather lazy job of drying off before wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out the door, as though nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. "Hey!" Naruto gathered himself and chased after the redhead, wrapping his own towel around him and bursting into the room right in time to see Gaara toss the towel aside. "Do you…want tea or something?"

"No." Gaara scrubbed a hand through swiftly drying hair and climbed into the bed, still stark naked. "I'm tired."

"Why…would you stand out in the rain like that and then just lay there and get so…" Naruto frowned at him sullenly. "You could make yourself really sick, doing stupid things like that. So…so you shouldn't do that again."

"Okay." Gaara yawned and lazily patted the area next to him. "I'm still cold. Come to bed."

"Well…you wouldn't be if you'd just put some pajamas on." Naruto pulled on a shirt that he refused to think of as Sasuke's, and a pair of boxer briefs, climbing into the bed as well. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Maybe." Gaara snuggled against Naruto, and the blonde stiffened slightly. It was funny how something that seemed so warm and innocent with all those clothes on seemed suddenly very sexual when just Gaara was naked.

"Are you…drunk or something?" Naruto didn't know what to think of how Gaara was acting, and it was making him more than a little nervous.

"Remember that time you asked me what if I hadn't met Neji first…if we could've gotten together?" Gaara asked, nuzzling his neck.

"Um…yes." Naruto refused to acknowledge his heartbeat speeding up. And he was _not_ getting hard. Definitely not.

"Well, it seems like he's gone for good. And Sasuke's gone." Gaara sighed. "You miss him?"

"I…I don't know." Naruto lied.

"It's okay, I know how it feels." Gaara pressed a kiss to his lips, very softly, very briefly, and very pointedly. "It's okay if you think of him."

"I…I shouldn't…I mean, I still have feelings for him, and I can't just…" he shuddered when Gaara ground against him. "It wouldn't be like it was. We're both…not in good places to make choices like this, and can you honestly say that if…if Neji came back you wouldn't just forget me?"

"I never forgot you when he was still here." Gaara blinked at him slowly. "Neji is Neji, and Naruto is Naruto. They're different things, and they're different feelings. I just…thought you might like it. It might make us feel better."

"I don't think you should do that just to feel better." Naruto frowned slightly, and Gaara ground against him again. This time he moaned out loud.

"You seem to feel better already." Gaara arched an eyebrow, and Naruto had a moment of hesitation.

He still loved Sasuke.

But that was over.

And Gaara was here.

He did care about Gaara, and Gaara cared about him.

And he could feel…feel that Gaara wanted this.

Was it really _that_ wrong?

He leaned in this time, kissing Gaara deeply, and while it felt great, it wasn't like kissing Sasuke. He didn't feel like he was going to catch fire from the heat of it. He felt more like there was a gentle warmth circling him and holding him safely in its range. He had been afraid Gaara would consume him, but this was easy, this was nice. There was nothing wrong with this.

The blanket shifted as they continued to kiss and grind against each other slowly, and Naruto let Gaara take his shirt off, eased his underwear off on his own, and panted slowly as Gaara circled their lengths with his hand and began to move. This wasn't like with Sasuke. It was not something that felt like he couldn't possibly control it, and it wasn't terrifying at all. There were no words exchanged, but there was an honesty and a need in Gaara's eyes that meant more to him than any words the redhead might have said. He knew that Gaara wanted Neji. Gaara knew he wanted Sasuke. But they both had found that if they just let themselves, they could redirect those feelings toward each other.

He was getting close, he knew, and the noises that Gaara was making told him that they would probably finish together. And before he knew it, white light burst in his vision, and Gaara let out a shuddering moan.

That was when the door flew open.

"What the hell?"

----------

To be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Cause and Effect

Chapter 11

----------

"Neji!" Gaara gasped, clambering out of the bed as Naruto went completely red and attempted to cover himself in the sheets and blankets that were strewn about him messily.

"I should have known." Neji shook his head, turned, and left the room as suddenly as he'd entered it. Gaara was cursing under his breath, pulling on the shirt that Naruto had just been wearing, and grabbing a pair of pants out of the dresser, jumping into them as he rushed out the door, Naruto still completely petrified behind him.

"Neji!" Gaara zipped up the pants and rushed out into the hallway, in time to see the front door close after a trail of dark hair. He ran barefoot for the door, bursting through it and racing down the walkway after the familiar figure as he walked away, fists clenched at his sides. "Neji, wait!"

"Why should I?" Neji's voice had a hard edge to it, but as Gaara caught his arm and yanked on it so he would have to turn in his direction, he could see the despair on his face. "What do you want from me?"

"Neji," Gaara found a certain comfort just in saying the name. "I'm sorry…do you want to punch me?" he tilted his head slightly, shivering in the cold fall air. It was still raining, not as intensely as before, but he couldn't help thinking that Naruto would be really annoyed that after all of that work, he'd gone outside in the rain again.

"What good would that do?" Neji asked him, his hair falling in his face, damp enough that it was obvious he had only just walked here through the rain, and was now going to walk through the rain again to get away from him. "It's fine."

"What?" Gaara made a face like someone had just forced something very horrible down his throat. "What's fine?"

"You can do what you want." Neji shook his head slightly, a small smile on his lips, his eyes distant. "It's not up to me. Naruto's a good person, so I'm happy for you."

"I…it isn't like that." Gaara insisted as Neji attempted to turn away. "That was just…we were just…"

"Please, don't." Neji sighed heavily, frowning as Gaara grabbed both his shoulders to hold him fast where he was standing. "Gaara, dammit, I saw you. What are you going to tell me? You still smell like sex. What do you think I am?"

"I'm sorry!" Gaara's face twisted in misery. "I thought…every time I tried to talk to you, you ignored me, every time I tried to get close to you, you ran away. I just got taken in by stupid campus security for trying to talk to you! I started to think…what if you never came back? I just wanted to feel…feel like I could deal with it. I wanted you to be there, but you weren't, and he was, and I just thought…I should make the best of it…I should try to deal with things without just flipping out for once."

"I told you it's fine." Neji's face was expressionless. "What do you want?"

"I want you back." Gaara told him, his tone solemn and sincere.

"I can't always be there." Neji shook his head slightly, the wet strands glistening in the subdued autumn light. "It's fine if you want Naruto. You two would be good for each other. He would treat you the way you deserve, and you can rely on him. I've come to accept…something like this, it could never last. You need someone who can be better to you than I ever could. I'm glad…I had the experience, but I can't force myself back into your life when it's obvious you can't—"

"Tell me you don't love me anymore." Gaara suddenly insisted, his eyes burning. "Look at me, and tell me that, and then I'll let you go, and I won't follow you anymore. Just tell me that."

"Gaara…" Neji shook his head sadly. "That's not the problem. You know that's not the problem. Just because I love you doesn't mean I can give you everything you need."

"If you love me…if you still love me," Gaara was shaking, either from the cold or from the force of his emotions, it was impossible to tell, "then why don't you care? Why don't you want me anymore? Is it because you saw me with him? Is it because of my temper? I'm trying to learn to control it."

"Why are you doing this?" Neji asked, sighing heavily. "There's no point, anymore. Temari said that you still…well, I can see that you're moving on, and even if you still think you want me, you'll see that it's better this way. I've never been a good influence on anyone. Your sister tolerates me for your sake, but I think…I've been selfish long enough. I don't want to drag you down to my level just so I can have you. I'll always love you, but I guess I finally see that sometimes…you have to let things go."

"Don't talk down to me." Gaara growled. "I don't care if you _think _you're not good enough, or whatever bullshit you're trying to feed me. If you love me still, we should be together, and that's that."

"But you can't—" Neji was cut off when Gaara lunged at him, kissing him fiercely, desperately, and it tasted like rain and tears and overwhelmingly like Gaara, and Neji could feel himself falling, could feel his resolve fading, could feel his emotions overpowering his logic, and he tried to pull away.

"Don't!" Gaara hissed, holding him fast. "What do you want me to do? What am I supposed to do so you believe me? Don't give me this crap about you being no good for me. I could give a shit. We've both made mistakes, don't put me on a pedestal." He pushed forward again, and kissed Neji again, needing to make him understand. "Don't you see? I don't care about anything else. I just want to be with you."

"But…Naruto," Neji flailed desperately, not knowing what to do or say when Gaara was so immediate, so sincere and so determined.

"He knows." Gaara answered simply. "He's the same. Sasuke's gone, and he's just trying to deal with it."

"Sasuke's gone?" Neji repeated in vague surprise, but it was hard to concentrate on anything else when his arms and his senses were full of Gaara, who was now kissing his throat rather insistently. He was cold and wet, but even so, he could feel himself becoming aroused just from being this close to the redhead. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, he's not really eager to talk about it." Gaara paused to lick the line of a tendon in Neji's neck. "I don't really care about Sasuke."

"Jesus, you two," Kankurou walked by on his way to the house and grimaced as he passed. "You have a perfectly good bedroom for that."

"Come on," Gaara breathed in Neji's ear, and even though it could be interpreted just as a request for him to come inside, Neji knew it was more than that. Gaara's hands were like vices on his shoulders, and he realized at some point he'd wrapped his arms around the other man, and when he looked into his eyes, his noble self sacrifice seemed amazingly stupid and pointless. "Please."

"Okay." Neji pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Gaara smiled so brightly, Neji doubted that anyone would have ever believed it.

After all, he was the only one who got to see smiles like that.

----------

Naruto glanced at his door as he heard someone walk past, unable to shake the feeling that any second now, Neji was going to come in here and beat him bloody. After his…interlude with Gaara, he'd left the other man's room as quickly as he could, once he had recovered his ability to move. He'd gone back to the room he used to share with Sasuke, trying to figure out what had happened, what it meant, how he felt, and what he wanted. Gaara had come by, knocking on the door and trying to get him to speak…but he hadn't been very persistent, and while Naruto had been interested to hear that Neji had and he had reconciled, he wasn't sure how happy he was about that. It wasn't that he suddenly thought he wanted a romantic relationship with Gaara…he knew that what they had done had been a mistake. He was mostly worried that Neji was going to now take the earliest opportunity to kill him.

Feeling that way…Naruto couldn't help but seeing that despite everything, he was nothing more than a selfish coward. He was a hypocrite, and he had cheated on Sasuke with one of their friends, and now Neji would hate him, and he was sure that the same way he never trusted Sasuke and Neji to be alone together, Neji would never let him be alone with Gaara, and even if he swore he wasn't angry, they would never be able to recover whatever fragile friendship they had maintained before. And he could be sure that his stupidity would mean the end of his friendship with Gaara, as well, and the destruction of any vague hopes he'd had that things between Sasuke and he could work things out.

_How could I do something like that…after the things I said to him. He loved me because I looked past his mistakes, because I didn't judge him. Then I threw that away, and worst of all I turned my back on him, doing exactly the sort of thing I was condemning him for. What's wrong with me?_

He didn't know what he wanted to do. He might move out, so he wouldn't have to live with the constant shame of what he did, seeing his sins confronting him every time he saw Neji or Gaara. He wasn't sure how he felt about the idea that Neji had forgiven Gaara for their transgression, that after everything, they were together again. It made him slightly jealous that they could do what he thought he should be able to do, but never really had done. He had tried so hard to ignore Sasuke's past, to forget about the thing with Neji, and the time when he had been with that professor. He told himself they hadn't been together when most of that had happened, hadn't even met Sasuke yet. And with Neji…well, even though Sasuke had feelings for him, he'd rejected Sasuke, so it wasn't like he could hold him responsible. And then with the professor, they'd been separated, but it was still…so hard to ignore.

_I guess we were separated when Gaara and I…but if I can't get past those things, how can I expect Sasuke to be okay with that? He's always been more possessive than I am, and if I can't stop worrying about him cheating on me or something…what would he think if he knew?_

There was no point torturing himself over it, but he couldn't stop his mind returning to that point, couldn't stop worrying at it, as though he really expected Sasuke to ever come back into his life, as if he'd ever have to explain. Did it even really matter?

_Yes. Because I still love him. After all of this…I still love him. What's wrong with me?_

He sat down in front of his computer, and went to the webpage that had driven such a wedge between them. He watched all of the videos, one after the other, and while he did, he noticed something important.

_It's like there are two Sasuke's. I've never seen the way he looks with me from this perspective, but now I can see…with the others, his eyes…they're closed off, like he's holding everything in. He almost doesn't look alive._

_But with me…his face is full of life. His eyes are beautiful, but none of those other people got to see them open the way they were open for me._

_He really did love me._

He remembered Sasuke assuring him of this, remembered how he had told Naruto that he didn't care about his experience, he didn't need him to do anything crazy and wild in bed, he just…just wanted him to stay at his side. Naruto had nodded and smiled then, but he'd always doubted that Sasuke could ever be satisfied with him.

Now he knew better, but it was too late. There was no point chasing after Sasuke and apologizing after he'd done what he did.

_But…Gaara and Neji are together again. Maybe someday…_

He threw himself on their bed, inhaling deeply. He could still smell Sasuke's scent, but he knew that would fade with time. Maybe with time, he'd learn to let go of pointless ideas. Sasuke thought he was so good, so pure and clean…he was anything but. At least with Itachi, he'd been forced. Now…now it was really over.

Maybe with time, the pain would fade, as well.

----------

"When's the last time you saw Naruto?" Sakura gnawed on her thumb as she sat in the living room with Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, and Temari. "Did he go to class today?"

"Does he have Monday classes?" Ino shrugged, flipping through a book. "What about a Western name?"

"No." Shikamaru answered, but it wasn't clear which question he was responding to.

"I can't believe you guys still haven't picked a name." Temari shook her head disapprovingly, leaning over to read the book over Ino's shoulder.

"Well, some people are too lazy to get _anything_ done." Ino told her in a rather prim voice.

"Do you think he's just depressed about Sasuke?" Sakura mulled it over aloud. "I mean, he wouldn't even tell me exactly what it was about."

"He's probably annoyed Sasuke's slept with like a zillion people." Ino sighed. "So unfair that he's gay. I could've totally—"

"No." Shikamaru looked up from the game of chess he was playing with Sai.

"I think…there's more to it than that." Temari knew about what had happened between Gaara and Naruto, because Gaara had told her about it, but she wasn't exactly sure she should tell anyone else. It seemed like that was their private business, and while it was fine for her to know, since she was his sister, she wasn't going to just tell _everyone_ the way Kankurou would if he found out.

"Temari knows something!" Ino turned away from the name book for the moment. "Come on, Temari! Tell us all the hot gossip!"

"It's Naruto's business, I'm not going to spread rumors." Temari flushed slightly, standing straight and clearing her throat. "I think a Western name could be okay. What were you thinking of?"

"Ooh, dirty subject switcher!" Ino shook her fist in mock anger, but turned back to the book. "Well, I thought like…we could name her after a flower, that would be really pretty. Like Rose or Lavender or Violet or something."

"I think I said no." Shikamaru spoke up again, moving one of his pieces. Sai made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat as he considered the board.

"What do you want to name her?" Temari asked, and Ino snorted derisively, rolling her eyes.

"He doesn't want to name her anything. I think he plans to call her 'hey you,' for her whole life." Ino told them, and Shikamaru sighed heavily.

"I did suggest a name." he told her in the tone of someone who was extremely tired of having the same conversation over and over again without making any headway.

"What did Shikamaru suggest?" Sai asked, looking up from his game, and Ino frowned.

"He wants to name her after his dead grandmother." Ino informed them grumpily.

"Oh?" Temari was interested. "That's sweet. Why not give her a meaningful name like that?"

"His grandmother was named Keiko." Ino rolled her eyes. "That is such a generic name! It's not like if I don't name a kid after her, there will never be another Keiko ever again."

"Well…but it's really sweet that he wants to name her after someone he cared about." Sakura pointed out. "I mean…you did love your grandma, right?"

"Of course." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and moved another piece.

"I don't like that name." Ino told him. "So no."

"Why don't you like it?" Temari asked, and Shikamaru gave her a knowing look, but Ino just shook her head in annoyance.

"I just don't like it." She refused to explain. "Let's move on."

"I don't like your trendy Western names, either." Shikamaru told her. "Looks like it's a stalemate."

"Why don't you like it?" Temari nagged Ino. "Come on, I can tell there's something more."

"Okay," Ino sighed heavily. "There was a girl I knew in high school named Keiko and she was a dirty back-stabbing bitch. There! Everyone happy?"

"Whoa, pretty vehement there." Temari's eyes widened. "What'd she do, pour ink in your hair?"

"She had the audacity to date Ino's ex-boyfriend." Shikamaru explained without even looking up from the board. "Everyone knows that she should be the last person anyone ever dates, obviously."

"Like you're going to date anyone after me?" Ino tilted her head in challenge. "Got any girls lined up?"

"I'm pretty sure you'll kill me before I can escape you, woman." Shikamaru gave her a teasing grin, and the room turned to Ino, waiting for an explosion.

"You're hilarious." She rolled her eyes. "But yes, so there's the reason I don't want to name her Keiko. I mean, is that bad of me? I don't want to name her after someone I hate, even if the name is one that Shikamaru likes. Can't we name her after someone else if we're naming her after relatives?"

"Okay, who do you want to name her after?" Shikamaru turned to her, ignoring his game for the moment.

"Well…we could name her after _my_ grandmother." Ino pointed out. "Fujiko is a good name, and it isn't so common."

"Mm," Shikamaru made an odd face and turned back to the game.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Ino asked, scowling at him.

"No, I think it's fine." He told her, furrowing his brow as though carefully considering his next move against Sai.

"What is it?" she insisted, and he licked his lips nervously.

"Er…well, I had a girlfriend named Fujiko." He explained, and Ino huffed angrily. "But it's fine! It's a good name."

"No way am I naming _our_ baby after some girl you're hung up on." Ino glared at the baby book like it had done something to insult her.

"It was years ago, it wasn't even that serious." Shikamaru told her. "I'm not hung up on her."

"You seem to remember her pretty well!" Ino frowned. "Fujiko's out, then."

"You're going to have to name her something." Temari rolled her eyes at Shikamaru. "Why'd you tell her that? You could have just gone along with it and you guys would have a name picked out."

"Please do not encourage him to have affairs." Ino hissed, and Temari looked at her in utter bewilderment while Shikamaru just tried to focus on the chess game.

"Um…he dated this girl years ago," Temari pointed out. "That's not having an affair, it's just having a life."

"I know how he feels!" Ino bristled. "He sees how giant I am, and he just can't help wishing he could be with someone else, like the famous Fujiko! Well, you're stuck with me, and with this baby, whether you like it or not!" she stood up and stormed out of the room. Shikamaru heaved a weary sigh and stood to follow her.

"I am so sick of her being pregnant." Temari shook her head in disbelief. "She's completely lost her mind."

"I think Shikamaru is doing his best to manage her sudden loss of control over her reactions." Sai frowned at the abandoned game. He had been losing, anyway. "I must say, when you have a girl like Ino, who is already very demanding, and put her in such a stressful and demanding situation, it is understandable that she is always being angry. However, it does make me happy that I am dating a much less emotional girl, and also that she is not currently pregnant." He leaned over to kiss Sakura. "Good job not being pregnant."

"Yeah, I'll just take that as a compliment." She shook her head slightly, smiling at him. "So then, Temari. Do you really know what's up with Naruto?"

Temari gave the girl a long look, considering her options. "I might have information. If you can figure out why Hinata's been so off lately, I could negotiate an information exchange."

"What, are we spies?" Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Never mind, I'll just bug Naruto until he tells me."

"But if he is always locked in his room, perhaps he does not want to talk to anyone." Sai suggested, and she shrugged.

"The last time those two had issues, I nagged Sasuke constantly until they got back together." She pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure there has never been a time in Sasuke's life when he's wanted to talk to anyone."

"Although he does like having sex with people." Sai tapped his chin thoughtfully, and Sakura laughed nervously, shaking her head. Sai was a lot better about knowing what to say these days, but he still managed to say things that made it clear that he still wasn't quite the master of social interactions.

----------

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Cause and Effect

Chapter 12

----------

"Would you calm down already?" Kankurou watched as his sister fussed with the place settings, adjusting them so that they were more evenly spaced. "It's not a goddamn dinner party for the fucking president."

"I know, I know!" Temari was flushed and looking very pretty in a dress that she had just bought specifically for tonight. "But I've been waiting so long for you guys to meet Kamae."

"Are you guys engaged or something?" Kankurou asked, chuckling as she moved the salt and pepper and then moved them again, as though it would make a big difference. "You're just going to freak everyone out if you can't get a grip."

"Kankurou, just because you don't know what it's like to love someone and really want everything to be perfect…" Temari took a deep breath, sighed, turned to her brother, and smiled so sweetly he stepped back in fear. "Kankurou, I really hope you two get along. This is the first really adult relationship I've had, and there's no saying where it might go."

"Stop being…like that." Kankurou turned tail and fled, and Temari couldn't help giggling as she straightened a napkin and went to check on the chicken. Sakura and Sai were actually making the dinner, but she was sure they wouldn't mind the extra help.

"You are so wound up!" Sakura giggled as Temari fluttered around the kitchen. "Why don't you leave this to us and go upstairs and see if you can get the hermit to come down for dinner?"

"You know he won't talk to anyone." She pouted slightly. She really wished that Kamae didn't have to come over when people in the house were fighting. Now he wouldn't get to meet Sasuke, and unless he spotted him coming down to use the bathroom, he likely wouldn't see Naruto, either.

"He might. I got a text message from Sasuke this morning." Sakura beamed excitedly. "He's coming back."

"He texted you?" Temari was a bit surprised.

"Sasuke and Sakura have become better friends since he started dating Naruto." Sai explained, not sounding the least bit jealous. "They have a mutual interest, if you can understand."

"Like how you'll actually talk to Neji." Sakura pointed out, and Temari flushed slightly. "He didn't tell me any details, but I'd bet money that he tried calling Naruto and he wouldn't answer, so he wanted _someone_ to be here to let him in. And we checked out that website. The videos are all gone."

"So he really _did_ know who posted them." Temari frowned slightly. She knew that Gaara had an idea about that, one that Naruto had told him, but he had refused to share the information with Temari, which had bothered her a little bit. It was one thing for him to have secrets about Neji and himself, but Naruto was just his friend. She was his sister. "He should have called me, I could have gotten him set up with a legal team."

"You're not the only person with their own lawyer in this house, Temari." Sakura pointed out. "And he seems to have handled it fine on his own."

"Did you tell Naruto yet?" Temari asked, biting her lip thoughtfully.

"I did, through the door. He might've been asleep. It's so hard to know when he won't respond to _anything._" She frowned slightly as she rolled out some dough for biscuits. "I was going to camp outside his door this weekend, but if Sasuke's coming back tonight, I might not have to worry about it."

"Oh! Then he'll get to meet Kamae!" Temari clapped her hands and whirled in her dress.

"Temari is very happy." Sai smiled, looking up from the potatoes he was setting to boil.

"Remember how excited you were when you met my parents?" Sakura teased. "It's understandable. They've been dating for over a month now. Is Kankurou going to behave for dinner?"

"Does he ever?" Temari rolled her eyes. "I'll just have to hope for the best. Honestly, I told him all about that already, so it's not like he'll faint if Kankurou spends all of dinner insulting him and cursing like a sailor. I'm just hoping Gaara and Neji can actually come out of their room."

"Well, you told him your boyfriend would be here, right?" Sakura shrugged slightly. "I'm sure he understands how important it is to you, and I'm sure he wants to make sure this guy is good enough for you. He's not that obvious about it, but he really cares about you."

"I…I know." Temari gave a tremulous smile. "Oh…I just want so badly for everything to turn out all right!"

The doorbell rang, and Temari yelped in excitement.

"That is probably your boyfriend." Sai nodded sharply, drying his hands. "Would you like to let him in, or do you want to wait coyly in the kitchen while I answer the door?"

"No…no, I'll get it." Temari took a deep breath and giggled slightly, spinning around. "How do I look?"

"Very cute," Sakura couldn't help giggling at Temari's happy anticipation, and shooed her away. "Go let the man in, now."

Temari rushed to the door, nearly tripping over herself on the way and struggling to repress the urge to giggle. Finally, everyone would meet Kamae, and he would meet them, and it would really be _real_, somehow. If things went well, maybe in a few months, he'd want to move in, and so it was very important to her that everyone like him.

"Kamae!" she beamed at him as she opened the door, and he smiled warmly in return, his hair combed and pulled back neatly, and she was pleased to see that he was well dressed as usual, with a bouquet of irises in one hand. She really wanted him to make a good impression on everyone. "You're here! Come in, we were just working on getting dinner out on the table."

"You look lovely," he beamed and stepped inside, dropping a kiss on her forehead as she took the irises from him and flushed. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, no, you're the guest, you shouldn't cook!" she barely repressed a giggle. "Just…you can hang your coat right in this closet and take a seat in the living room. I'll put these in water and then I can show you around a bit."

"That would be nice." He smiled, taking his coat off as she rushed back to the kitchen to take care of the flowers.

"Oooh!" Sakura squealed a bit as she saw Temari bustle in and reach into a higher cupboard to find a vase. "He got you flowers, how sweet."

"I buy you flowers often, Sakura." Sai pointed out. "That means I am also sweet, yes?"

"Of course you are, honey." Sakura giggled at his need for reassurance. "Don't worry about that. Can you check the potatoes?"

"Of course!" Sai smiled brightly, pleased with any praise at all, and jumping over to help.

"He's in the living room, do you want to meet him?" Temari asked. "I was going to give him a tour of the house."

"Oh…well, my hair's a bit—" Sakura patted at her head, conscious of the fact that she had a kerchief keeping her pink bob out of her face and away from her cooking.

"My dear, you look lovely as ever." Sai assured her, still clearly pleased with himself. "And these potatoes need about five more minutes."

"Okay, sure," Sakura leaned over to kiss Sai on the cheek before she opened the oven to check on the chicken. "Might as well meet him now."

"Okay, great!" Temari giggled and filled the vase, putting it in the middle of the dining room table before rushing back to the living room to find that Kamae was introducing himself to Tenten and Kiba, who looked like they had been studying when he arrived.

"So this is Kamae?" Tenten was smiling in an odd way, and Temari assumed it was simply because Kamae was so good looking. "It's interesting to finally meet you. I must say, I never expected you to look so…"

"Familiar." Kiba finished, turning and giving Temari a look that she would have to ask him about later.

"I do have one of those faces." Kamae smiled politely, shaking Kiba's hand, as he had just finished shaking Tenten's. "When Temari and I first met, she told me that I she could have sworn she'd seen me before."

"Yeaaaah." Kiba gave Temari a befuddled look and shook his head. "I…I think I'll go see if Sakura needs help."

_Kiba helping in the kitchen without Hinata around?_

_They must be just as nervous to meet him as I was for him to meet them._

"What was your last name, Kamae-san?" Tenten asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Sensu." He told her, and she nodded. "My family isn't a very old one. We live in the north."

"Huh, interesting." She smiled brightly at Temari. "Are you showing him around?"

"Yes, want to come along?" she asked.

"Oh, no, I don't want to intrude on your private time." She turned back to Kamae, tapping her chin thoughtfully before shaking her head as if dismissing a thought. "So! That'll be nice. Oh, but if you could spare Shino, he's on the phone with his father, and he doesn't like to be disturbed when he's talking to his parents."

"Oh, no, that's fine!" Temari nodded brightly as Tenten scurried out of the room as well, following after Kiba. She wondered if those two were up to something. They had been acting a bit odd. "So, this is the living room."

"Very spacious." He nodded admiringly, and took her hand as she led him out of the room. "What's downstairs?" he pointed to the staircase near the front door.

"Oh…the den." Temari told him. It's a bit of a mess, the boys have let their rooms overflow. Chouji's got food wrappers everywhere, and Kankurou's always 'unwinding' down there. Their rooms are down there as well."

"Your brother, right?" Kamae asked, and she nodded brightly, leading him instead to the dining room and through to the now slightly crowded kitchen.

"So you've met Kiba and Tenten, but this is Sakura," she pointed to the girl who was tasting some stock, and started choking when she looked up. "And…Sai's the one making sure she can still breathe. They're dating, remember."

"Yes, of course." He nodded politely as Sakura recovered, Sai hitting her back gently and giving her concerned looks. "Are you quite all right?"

"Sorry!" she was so pink it put her hair to shame as she stepped forward to shake his hand. "You just made me…ah, it's great to meet you!" she recovered swiftly, and Sai smiled, seeing that everything was okay, stepping forward as well.

"My name is Sai." He re-introduced himself unnecessarily. "In my case, it is fine to forget name endings."

"Okay." Kamae handled that with only a slight grin, and Temari was impressed. Meeting Sai for the first time was always…interesting. "And I take it this is the kitchen? You have gone to a lot of trouble to prepare a lovely dinner. I wish there was something I could do."

"N…no, it's fine! We have a lot of people, we always make a lot of food." Sakura explained a bit too exuberantly, and Temari assumed that she was also just nervous that Kamae might not like them. "And you brought flowers. That's…that's really nice of you."

"Do you have a brother?" Kiba spoke up and Tenten elbowed him.

"Why yes, I do." He smiled at them. "I see Temari has spoken of me to her friends nearly as much as she has spoken of her friends to me."

"Let me show you the rest of the house." Temari ushered him out of the kitchen.

"Maybe skip Gaara's room!" Tenten called after her. "He's probably…er, getting ready for dinner…"

"Oh…oh!" Temari realized what Tenten meant and coughed nervously, leading him to the stairs, pointing to the other doors. "That's Tenten and Shino's room," she indicated, and she could have sworn she heard Shino's voice raised, but…he was probably excited about some bug having a whole batch of babies back home or something. "And there's the bathroom, and my younger brother Gaara's room. He lives there with—" she choked slightly as an unmistakeable noise filtered through the door and reached them. "his boyfriend Neji." She finished weakly, blushing as she led him up the stairs. Couldn't they lay off for one day? At least with Sasuke gone, upstairs wouldn't be so…inappropriate. Everyone else seemed capable of keeping the noise in check. Not to mention she had a pretty shrewd suspicion that Sasuke and Naruto had been having sex in areas of the house expressly forbidden by the house rules.

"Everyone else lives up here?" Kamae asked, as though he hadn't heard anything out of the ordinary. Likely he was just too polite to say anything about it.

"Yes, that's right." She smiled gratefully, moving on with her tour. "This is Sai and Sakura's room," she opened the door for him to see, since she knew they kept it rather neat and with them both in the kitchen, it was unnecessary to knock. "This is the pretty standard room here, you can see they're organized a bit differently," she darted across the hall to show him her room. "This is my room, it's a bit larger, but I mean, I own the house. I gave Ino and Shikamaru the master, though, since they have the baby coming."

"That was good of you." He smiled brightly, looking around her room with interest.

"Want to see?" she led him down the hall and knocked on the door. She heard a brief argument about who was getting the door, and then just heard Shikamaru yell for whoever it was to come in. "Hey guys," she smiled, opening the door. "I'm showing Kamae around. Remember, my boyfriend?"

"Oh, not right now, my hair's a mess!" Ino was lounging on the bed, and she struggled to sit up straighter and do something about the messy bun her hair was in, made more difficult by her stomach.

"Calm down, he's not going to date you, he doesn't care what you look like." Shikamaru told her, and she huffed at him in annoyance as Kamae stood behind Temari, waving and smiling politely.

"Wait…that's your boyfriend?" Ino turned her head so far sideways it looked like it was going to fall off. "Oh…wow."

"Sorry, hormones." Shikamaru shrugged. "Name's Shikamaru, this is my pregnant girlfriend Ino who needs to stop looking at other men."

"I can look if I want!" Ino snapped at him, and Temari shut the door to the sounds of bickering.

"Sorry, they've been like that a lot lately…hormones and everything…with the baby coming." She flushed slightly and knocked on the door across the hall. "Naruto, are you coming down for dinner?"

Silence.

"Sakura and Sai made a nice big roast chicken dinner. There are biscuits. You love biscuits, right?" she pursed her lips as the silence persisted. "My boyfriend came over, and he'd love to meet you. Everyone just wants to hang out with you. It's okay if you're sad. Sasuke told Sakura he's headed back, he got everything taken care of so…you should get out of there and get some air." She turned to Kamae, who knew that Naruto had locked himself in his room and knew why, since she told him basically everything that happened with her friends.

"Still in there?" he asked in a soft voice. "Sasuke…that's his boyfriend, right? And he's coming back?"

"Yeah, Sakura got a message from him, that whole thing with the videos was taken care of, so I'm sure he just wants to come home and be with Naruto, but Naruto's probably thinking that since Sasuke doesn't know about Gaara…well, I don't know what to do, but if he doesn't come out of there soon, I'm taking his doorknob off. I know he uses the bathroom, but I don't think he's been going to class or eating much of anything. It's not healthy." She whispered as she led him back down the hall. "This is Kiba and Hinata's room, but we should—" she paused at the sound of crying, and she looked back at Naruto's room, before pressing her ear to Hinata's door. "She's been upset about something lately, but no one seems to know what." She continued whispering on the way to the stairwell. "I don't think even Kiba knows, he's horrible at keeping secrets, so if he knew the whole house would."

"Oh," Kamae nodded slowly. "It sounds like I came over on a bad day."

"No, not at all." She smiled as they headed back to the dining room. "This is just how it is, this many young people living together, there's going to be drama and upset at any time, and with us all being friends, of course we're all trying to help each other out…which is sometimes not really helpful at all, I suppose."

"It is wonderful to meet all these people." He told her. "You've told so many stories about them, it's a pleasure to finally see them in person. I can't stay too late, though. I have a paper due tomorrow morning."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Temari nodded brightly. He was such a good student, and despite all his attention to his studies, he never neglected her. She was so lucky to have someone like him. And from the looks her friends had given him, it was clear they all were surprised that she could land such a hot guy, but while she knew she should be annoyed, she couldn't help being a little proud that they were making so much of him. "Let's see how close dinner is."

"Perfect timing!" Sakura met them just as they were walking into the dining room. "Dinner's ready!" she bellowed up the staircase before repeating the procedure down the stairs to the den. Chouji was up the stairs so fast, Temari was surprised he could actually climb stairs that quickly at his size without pulling a muscle.

"Chicken!" he was shaking his fists excitedly like a small child, and walked right past Kamae without even noticing anything out of the ordinary. Temari and Kamae pulled up seats next to each other, and it wasn't long before the rest of the house was making their way to the dining room, and after some bustle, everyone was seated and passing plates around for food, although Naruto was missing. Temari wasn't really that surprised. The sooner Sasuke and him made up or cleared things up, the better.

"Looks great, guys." Kiba beamed excitedly, and Temari eyed Hinata, who seemed fine now, though a bit pale. She would never guess that the girl had been crying in her room only a bit ago. "You guys, look how awesome Sai carved the bird."

"It all looks great." Ino kept glancing at Kamae, but was keeping an eye on her plate as well. "Hey! More potatoes! Don't stiff me, Kankurou."

"I don't think you need more _anything_." Kankurou teased her. "It's amazing Shikamaru hasn't starved to death, you eat all of his food, too."

"My best friend is Chouji." Shikamaru explained, as though this clarified everything. "So…Kamae? You're a grad student, right?"

"That's right." Kamae nodded, putting stuffing on a plate as it was passed to him and accidentally tipping it as he moved to pass it along and grab the next plate. "Oh my…I'm sorry," he stood up, gravy and potatoes now on his shirt and slacks.

"Oh, Kamae, are you okay?" Temari fussed over him with a napkin, and he brushed her away.

"No, it's nothing. I'll just go clean up. I'm sorry to be so clumsy." He smiled at them all and then left the room. Temari beamed at everyone.

"So?" she asked. "Isn't he cute!"

"He…yeah, he's definitely cute." Ino confirmed. "I wouldn't really have expected that after all that time you spent pining after Shikamaru…"

"Like you're one to talk, you did like the same thing." Sakura teased her. "First you're all about Sasuke, and then it's all Shikamaru, and they're really nothing alike."

"Well, we all make mistakes." Ino told her rather diplomatically. "I just meant…he's not really the same type. He's very…polite."

"I'm polite." Shikamaru grumbled. "If I have to be."

"I wish Naruto would have come down to meet him." Temari frowned. "Are you sure Sasuke's coming back?"

"Sasuke's coming back?" Gaara repeated, and Neji and him exchanged a look before Temari and Gaara exchanged a look.

"What is going on?" Sakura set down her silverware in annoyance. "I know something's going on, I know you two are involved, I know Temari knows, I know it has to do with Naruto, and I don't appreciate all the secret keeping! Seriously. Naruto's my friend, too!"

"It's not really anyone's business besides…" Temari frowned slightly. "Well, it's not your business."

"When is Sasuke coming back?" Neji asked, and Temari gave him a measuring look before she turned to Sakura.

"I don't know if it's your business." Sakura shrugged slightly. "He told me when he should be here, but I'm just not sure I should tell you."

"Sakura, don't be a bitch." Temari hissed, glancing over her shoulder to be sure that Kamae wouldn't walk in on her telling off one of her friends. "It's important, because he might…there might…be trouble. And everyone who might be in trouble should know that maybe it's time for them to go in their rooms or go out for the night…or something."

"Gaara slept with Naruto!" Kankurou pointed at Gaara, and the redhead went very pale. "Ha! Got it in one!"

"You…you shouldn't just say that!" Temari flushed angrily. "Gaara, did you tell him?"

"No." Neji answered for Gaara, who was still too surprised to speak. "He only told you. I told him I didn't want the whole house knowing."

"Oh my god…oh my god!" Ino gasped, shaking slightly in her chair.

"You _guessed_ that?" Temari turned to Kankurou in amazement. "How was _that_ your guess!?"

"Well, duh, obviously Gaara fucked up cause like, he was mad at Neji for something and then suddenly they're fine. So clearly he did something wrong. And Naruto's been locked up _since_ Neji came back, and you know about it, which means it has to do with Gaara, cause if Naruto told you, he woulda told Sakura, so clearly Gaara told you. It's pretty obvious if you just think about it logically." He looked around at everyone's shocked expressions. "I'm a fucking engineer! I'm not dumb!"

"And…and you two are okay?" Sakura turned to Neji and Gaara. "Neji, you didn't threaten Naruto or anything, did you? Because I'm sure it was just—"

"Oh my god!" Ino was starting to turn pink, and Shikamaru was blinking at her in alarm.

"No, we talked about it, everything's okay." Neji sighed heavily. "It almost makes us even, I guess. After Sasuke."

"Well, but you've still slept with like eight hundred more people." Kankurou pointed out.

"Would you stop helping?" Temari shook her head at her brother in annoyance. "Ino, seriously, calm down."

"My water just broke!" she exclaimed.

Shikamaru fainted, and everyone else at the table broke out into a panic. Tenten grabbed the expectant father off the ground, slapping his cheeks until he came around, and everyone stood up, rushing about but accomplishing nothing.

"Everyone calm down!" Temari yelled, holding up her hands. "This is fine! Ino, you have your suitcase for the hospital right? We were talking about it the other day."

"It's in the coat closet." She pointed down the hall, looking slightly surprised as Kiba and Chouji held either arm and helped her out of the dining room carefully.

"I'll grab that." Sakura rushed to get it. "Temari, I think it would be best if you take her because you have the most reliable four-door."

"Perfect," Temari nodded sharply. "Hinata, can you bring everyone else who wants to come in your van? Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, you're in the car with me. Sakura, I want you shotgun, Shikamaru in the back with Ino. Ino! Remember your breathing." They were halfway down the walk to her car when her face went pale. "Crap, Kamae! I'll just run in really quick to say goodbye…"

"No, no time for that!" Chouji turned back toward the house, and Shikamaru, having regained his ability to walk, took up his girlfriend's free arm, helping Kiba get her to the car. "I'll let him know!"

"Thanks Chouji!" Temari called back as Sakura rushed past her, with the suitcase, and she popped the trunk so they could get it in. In minutes, they were gone, with the rest of the housemates piling into Hinata's van. Chouji was the last one to jump in, and they were off to the hospital.

----------

Naruto had heard a commotion downstairs, and he couldn't help being a bit curious. Maybe…maybe Sasuke really had come home? He was nervous, his stomach tied in knots. But soon, the furor died down, and the house seemed amazingly quiet. He began to feel concerned, and he got up, opening his door and peering outside. The hall was quiet and empty. He was used to the soft hum of conversation, the rustling of movement, but there was none of that. Maybe they were all eating dinner?

He stepped on the stairs and walked down them slowly, biting his lip. He couldn't hear anything. He should be able to hear people talking while they were eating, he should be able to hear the scrape of silver on dishes. Was something wrong?

He reached the foot of the stairs and walked into the dining room. It was bizarre. It looked like they had all disappeared in the middle of a meal, he could see half-eaten helpings of food on some plates, some plates were almost completely full, and there was still steam rising from the chicken.

Where would they all go in such a hurry?

_Ino…she's due in two weeks, right?_

Suddenly, it all made sense. Sasuke wasn't home. Ino had gone into labor and they'd rushed her off to the hospital.

"Hungry?" the voice was familiar, and he jumped in surprise, whirling around to see the man standing behind him. "I guess it's just us."

"You're here."

----------

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Cause and Effect

Chapter 13

----------

Sasuke had almost wanted to drive directly to the Uchiha estate and just punch Itachi as hard as he could when Naruto had thrown him out. But he knew that wouldn't really get anything done. Instead, he went to a hotel and sat up all night thinking and planning. He could blow the whistle on the business finances, the way he had threatened before, but if Itachi was doing something like this, it was clear that there was nothing to be found, or at least very little. But then he realized that Itachi had handed him his answer, and the next day, he'd hired a lawyer and explained his case for a breach of privacy.

He had known the lawyer vaguely, it was a man his father used to bring in for sensitive cases, so it had seemed appropriate, but it was pretty obvious that the whole thing made the poor man more than a little uncomfortable. Sasuke had been worried that he would have to find someone else, and he honestly didn't know that many lawyers, but his father had trusted this man…he must be good. His reaction in front of the client would surely be a bit more honest than how he acted in the courtroom.

As soon as Itachi received the summons, Sasuke received an email from him, demanding they meet in private, asking him to stop being such a child, going on at length about how this would break their parents' hearts and basically…in all it had sounded very desperate.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke realized he had the upper hand with Itachi. It had made him feel amazing. He wanted to crow in triumph. He had wanted badly to share his victory with Naruto, but after the first three unanswered calls, he had just respected that Naruto did not want to talk to him. Maybe, if he could do this, if he could fix this bad situation, maybe then…

With renewed confidence, he had gone to court and been very pleased with his lawyer's professionalism when his team presented the case. He hadn't been able to resist beaming at his brother as they filed out of the room after the actual date for the suit was decided.

He had thanked his lawyer, they had talked about meeting for lunch the next day to discuss some details of the lawsuit, and then they had parted ways. He had decided to make a quick trip to the restroom before leaving the building, but that was where Itachi had struck.

He had been washing his hands when his brother had stormed in, throwing him in a stall, and locking it, crushing him against the wall and kissing him like he was starving for the taste.

"This is what you want, isn't it?" Itachi had breathed, pressed against him so that Sasuke could feel how aroused his brother was. "These years…you've been trying to get me back. You can have me. Just drop the case, we'll act like none of this ever happened. We can go back to the way it was."

"What…what are you talking about?" Sasuke had shoved him away, surprised more than anything at the sudden attack. "No. No, that's not what I want."

"But…you said you loved me. You said." Itachi had reminded him, his hands shaking slightly. "You wanted us to stay together."

"When I said that, I was a kid." Sasuke had told him slowly. "I was young, and stupid, and I didn't know what the hell I was talking about. I made some dumb mistakes, and I blew everything out of proportion. But now…no, that's not what I've wanted for a long time, Itachi."

"You want me to love you?" Itachi had guessed. "I did…I just couldn't resist…you're so pretty when you cry, Sasuke. I never really meant—"

"No," Sasuke had repeated, louder this time. "All I want now is to live my own life, and to forget that I ever knew you. I never want to see you again. I love Naruto, and I'm happy when you just stay away from us. How did you even get all of my friends' names to email? I kept trying to figure it out, but unless one of us told you, I can't see how—"

"You only think you love him…but I was your first." Itachi had leaned back in. "Do you remember how we would lay together for hours? You would do anything I said, and I got arrogant, but if you come back, I won't ever do that again. I know it still hurts to think of those things I said to you, but I didn't mean them. You can be happy again, Sasuke."

"I can," Sasuke had told him, twisting the lock and pushing the door open. "Just not with you."

Before the case could go to court, Itachi's team had called in Sasuke's team, and they had settled. The videos had to go, that was the number one priority, and Itachi had to submit to having the estate and his offices searched for anything further. Besides that, the monetary settlement had been…frankly, rather more than Sasuke had even expected to get. He didn't actually need it, since between his own portion of the inheritance his father had left and his stocks and other assets, he was not in any way hurting for funds. All the assets that had been shared were now split. Itachi was allowed ownership of the family estate, mostly because Sasuke wasn't sure he could ever sleep in that house again, but he had the estate in New York, as well as the estate in France. He didn't speak very good French, but he remembered promising to take Naruto there, and even though he wasn't sure the blonde would ever speak to him again…he had to hope.

He had a large portion of the settlement transferred to Naruto's bank account. The rest he put into stocks and low risk funds for him, not wanting to make his finances too difficult to manage. He would give Naruto his broker's number when he got home. He had to keep thinking of things like that. _I'll tell him this, We'll laugh about that, I'll show him those._ It helped him keep from crying himself to sleep every night. He had fixed it, as much as it could be fixed, and he had called Naruto again to leave him a message, saying that it was over, and he was coming home. Naruto didn't answer the call, nor did he return it. He text-messaged Sakura, feeling nervous. She responded with a very simple _"Can't wait to see you!" _ But that didn't tell him what he really wanted to know.

Did Naruto want to see him? Ever again? He knew the real reason he'd set up those accounts was because he was pretty sure that nothing he could do could fix the real problem. Naruto didn't want to be with someone like him, and now that he really understood Sasuke's past, he was through with him. He had been upset about the videos, of course, and to Sasuke, Naruto was the one that should be getting the settlement, because Itachi had done horrible things to him, and if he owed anyone, it was the blonde. He wanted to know that at least if Naruto was through with him, he would be taken care of for the rest of his life, and that he would never need for anything financially speaking again. If he had thought they were still going to just always be together, he would never have set up the extra account, because he never thought anything of spending his money on Naruto. But if he couldn't be in his life, he would at least want to know that Naruto was taken care of.

_Kind of like a divorce settlement._

Sasuke had felt amazingly depressed when that thought occurred to him. He concentrated on driving, and as the light began to fade, he pulled up to the house, noticing that Temari's car was gone, as was Hinata's van. Probably they were out grocery shopping, or something. This house required an amazing amount of food.

He was afraid. He had the sudden urge to ask Sakura to come out here and bring him in. He was afraid to knock on the door, to have Naruto answer, and to have him just slam the door on his face.

_Calm down. Just calm down and everything…everything will work out in the end. Even if I can't be with him again, he'll be okay. That's what matters. And anyway…I want to see him._

He walked up to the door, fussed with his hair a bit, and knocked.

There was no answer.

He tried the knob, and it opened in his hand. The house was lit, and he could smell a freshly made dinner, but it was very quiet.

Standing in the entry to the dining room and looking very, very young was Naruto. He was staring up at Itachi, who was standing about a foot away from him, smiling smugly down at the blonde.

"Itachi." Sasuke sighed heavily. "What are you doing in my house? Do I need a restraining order?"

"Welcome home, baby brother." Itachi turned slightly, and Naruto darted him a desperate glance. "I was just having dinner with your friends. It was quite nice, but they had to leave. The pregnant one went into labor."

"Fine." Sasuke nodded shortly. "Now get out. Don't you come near my friends, and don't _ever_ come anywhere near Naruto."

"Why don't you go to the hospital with your friends?" Itachi asked him. "I need to spend some time with Naruto alone."

"No you don't." Sasuke stepped forward, and then froze when Itachi produced a switchblade from within his pocket. "What are you planning to do with that?"

"You know." Itachi shrugged slightly. "I thought…maybe if Naruto went away, we could go back to how it had been."

"Itachi, stop it." Sasuke stepped forward again, reaching out to the man who was still a few feet from him. "That won't work, and you know it. I told you this before. I don't want to be with you. I don't want to even speak to you. If you really love me, you'll have to respect that, and kindly get the fuck out of my house."

"You should be nicer to me when I have a knife. I could cut his pretty face, and then you'd be sad, wouldn't you?" Itachi asked, idly pressing the switch to extend the blade. "I'm prettier than him, anyway. I don't see why you want him."

"For one, he's much nicer than you. He wouldn't rape anyone, nor would he break into houses and threaten people with knives." Sasuke stepped forward again, slowly extending his arm, but instead of grabbing for the knife, he swept Naruto behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. "That's just off the top of my head. Now leave."

"Okay, let's just negotiate." Itachi put the knife away, and Sasuke noticed for the first time he seemed to have gravy all over him. "How about this: if you agree to sleep with me once a month, I'll stay out of your life."

"I have a better one." Sasuke responded. "You leave now, and when I file for the restraining order, I _might_ not mention the time you raped him."

"You just keep bringing that up. You can't prove anything." Itachi rolled his eyes. "Fine. Once a year."

"If you don't leave, I'll take you back to court until you're completely ruined." Sasuke hissed angrily. "Get. The. Fuck. Out."

"Sasuke…please. At least…don't cut me out of your life. I'm your brother." Itachi's smile slipped, and Sasuke was surprised to see that it looked like Itachi really did care about him…really did miss him, and maybe even really loved him. It was too late for him to feel bad for him, though.

"No." Sasuke told him shortly. "I can't have you in my life. Not anymore."

Itachi made a face like a child that was going to cry over something that was taken from it, but he simply huffed out of the door, slamming it extremely loudly, as though that would somehow make Sasuke change his mind.

Sasuke turned around to face Naruto, who he had not heard say a single word since he had returned. Naruto was looking at his feet. "So…I'm back." Sasuke managed, and Naruto turned moving around him to go put his shoes on. "Did you get my message?"

"I've been ignoring my phone." He responded. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Sasuke couldn't believe how much better he felt, just hearing Naruto's voice, even if he sounded miserable. "I just called to say…everything's taken care of. You can look, that site was taken down, and they did a search and seizure of his property, and he had to pay a really fat settlement. And obviously I'll need to get a restraining order, too, but I shouldn't have any problem."

"Good." Naruto nodded. "We should go."

"Where?" Sasuke frowned, and Naruto grabbed the doorknob, but then hesitated, as though he thought Itachi might be lurking outside. How the hell had he gotten into the house? Well, the door hadn't been locked, so that was probably the first problem. Maybe he should tell his friends to be a bit more careful.

"Ino…the hospital." Naruto prompted, and Sasuke blinked, having totally dismissed everything from the forefront of his mind that wasn't just whether or not Naruto was okay. "I can get a cab if you—"

"No! No, let's go." Sasuke rushed over, opening the door and leading Naruto to his car, watching the blonde's reticent behavior with concern. He didn't really _seem_ angry, but it was hard to say. He wasn't talking to Sasuke at all, and he might just be in shock because of Itachi coming in and threatening him, but he just seemed very…off. The entire drive the hospital, Naruto didn't say a word, and wouldn't even look over at him. It was like he wasn't even there.

_He can't stand me, and he doesn't even want to be near me. But he's Naruto, so he doesn't know how to push me away. He'll just sit there, hating me and not knowing what to do about it._

_Good thing I set up that account._

He wasn't really sure where they should go, but it became pretty simple, since all of his friends were already in the waiting room, filling most of the area, and making it extremely obvious where he should be. Sakura jumped up at once, rushed over to hug them both, which Sasuke thought was a bit odd since he was the only one who had been gone. Neji was glaring at them, and Gaara waved at Naruto.

"You got him out!" Hinata clapped her hands together in surprise as they sat down. "Thank goodness you're back."

"What?" Sasuke thought that was a rather odd greeting.

"Naruto's been locked up in his room for nearly a week." Temari explained simply, gave him a measuring look, and then for some reason, glanced at Gaara.

"Oh." Sasuke wasn't sure what to say to that. He glanced over at Naruto, who was staring at his hands, and shook his head very vehemently. "Um…well, when I got home, he was downstairs, but my brother was there."

"Your brother?" Kiba for some reason looked over at Temari.

"Yeah, he's kind of…well, he's not a good person to be related to, and I'm getting a restraining order, because he won't seem to just leave us alone and I don't want him hurting Naruto." Sasuke let out all the words in a rush. "But…just make sure you lock the door, because I don't want him getting in."

"What's your brother's name?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Itachi." He answered easily. "He's a bit taller than me, and he's about eight years older than me, but other than that, we look a lot alike." For some reason, all of his friends were silently staring at either him or Temari, who had suddenly gone very pale. "He…he runs my father's business, but he's really twisted. He's the one who made all those videos and he…well, he attacked Naruto when we stayed there for break." He coughed nervously, feeling like this silence was very eerie. "He doesn't really…deal with it when I have friends and so…so you should just make sure the door is locked."

"What?" Temari finally stood up. "It's a coincidence! Kamae is _not_…not…I have to go." She stormed out, dialing a number on her cell.

"What's going on?" Sasuke finally asked.

"Would your brother possibly pose as a grad student and date Temari to get information about you guys from her?" Sakura decided it was best just to be blunt.

"Wait…what?" Sasuke turned his head to one side. "He…he said he was having dinner with you, but I thought…he must have been joking. I mean, Naruto would never let him in, he would have recognized him right away, so—"

"Naruto was locked up in his room." Tenten reminded him. "He has been for a while."

"Yeah, cause of—mmmphhrgghh" Kankurou struggled with the hand suddenly covering his mouth, courtesy of Sakura.

"So…Temari was dating my brother?" Sasuke finally arched an eyebrow. This explained a lot. "Does he not have a life?"

"Poor Temari…" Hinata sighed sadly. "She really liked Kamae…er, I mean, Itachi. I suppose the personality was as fake as the name."

"I could tell that guy was no good." Kankurou was no longer being censored. "Fucking weirdo…better hope he doesn't run into me." He cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Should I go see if she's okay?" Sakura stood up, looking torn between going after her and staying to hear news of Ino. Only Shikamaru had been allowed in the actual room with her, so they were all just waiting for him to return.

"He's a pretty good mind-fuck, so yeah." Sasuke sighed heavily. He couldn't believe Itachi had gone to such lengths to get close to him, to try and split Naruto and him up, because of his twisted love.

"Have you…have you two talked at all?" Sakura gave Naruto a very worried look, and he shook his head. Sasuke got the sudden feeling that everyone here knew something he did not. And that it had something to do with Naruto. "Okay…well, I'll go see how Temari is, then." She scurried away, and Sasuke turned toward Naruto, who was still staring at his hands rather determinedly.

"Naruto, can we go talk?" he asked, not seeing the way Gaara and Neji were exchanging glances.

"I…don't think I can." Naruto's voice cracked a little, and Sasuke felt his own patience snap as well.

"Fine. I see how it is. We're done, then?" he leaned back in his chair. "I didn't really expect you to just change your mind, but I did take care of everything. And I did want to tell you about the settlement. It's all in your name."

"I don't…what?" Naruto actually looked up. "What are you talking about?"

"So now we are talking?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto heaved a deep sigh, standing up, and beckoning him. He could feel his friends' eyes on them as they left the waiting room and exited the hospital, standing outside in the light of the entry. "Look…I know that what I did was wrong, and I'm sure it makes you sick just thinking about it, but I really do love you, and I wanted—"

"What was that thing about the settlement?" Naruto cut him off, and Sasuke felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. "What do you mean it's in my name?"

"I mean I put a big portion in your bank account, and the rest…I set up some stocks and bonds for you, it's a pretty low maintenance portfolio, but it's smart to keep some of your assets in a state of…well, that's boring, I mean, just do what you want, but it's yours." Sasuke shook his head to stop himself from rambling.

"Why?" Naruto looked utterly bewildered. "I don't…I don't need anything like that."

"Neither do I." Sasuke shrugged. "But I would rather know that you have money to take care of yourself and everything, since things between us didn't work out, and that was really my fault…and I just thought…if Itachi should pay a settlement to someone, it should be you."

"I don't want it." Naruto told him, shaking his head. "Just…can't you take it back or something?"

"It's all in your name now, only you can do anything with it." Sasuke shrugged. "Do what you want."

"Why would you do something like that?" Naruto stomped away a few feet and then back, staring at the ground and frowning. "I don't need your charity. I just…we're not married, you don't need to give me alimony or whatever. If you want to leave, just go."

"I just want you to be secure, I didn't mean—" Sasuke cut himself off, looking up at Naruto in confusion. "I don't _want_ to leave. Remember, you kicked me out."

"Right." He sighed heavily. "I remember that."

"Do you…do you still feel like that?" Sasuke felt a tingle of hope. "Because I want you back. I did all this for _you_…I don't give a shit who sees what I've done, or whatever…well honestly, I didn't really want you to see it, but…but I did all that for _your_ sake, to protect you, both with the whole video thing and then…I want you to be taken care of, so I…"

"We can't do this." Naruto shook his head. "I can't…you think you know everything about it, and it's that simple to just get things back to how they were, but the fact of the matter is that I can't just forget everything that's happened, and we can never really go back to how it first was, before all of that. I'm never going to be able to see you with Neji and not think of the stuff that you two did, and I'm never going to forget about that professor, and even though I know that with _me_ it was different, and it was really…that it really meant something…you can tell me not to ever doubt you, but it's stupid to think that I'm never ever going to feel _any_ doubt."

"That's fine!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I don't mean that you're not allowed to feel any doubt at all, that's just natural. As long as you still believe in me, and know that I love you…there's nothing wrong with that. If you still love me…we should be together, shouldn't we?"

"I…Sasuke," Naruto shook his head and turned away, but as he stood there, trying to decide what to say, Sasuke's arms went around him, and he could feel the other man's lips on the back of his neck.

"Please." Sasuke breathed. "I know it's hard to trust me…I know I don't deserve it, but I just want…could you just let me love you? Do you still love me?"

"Yes," Naruto felt his eyes close. "But it's not that simple."

"What do you want?" he asked. "I don't understand what you want from me."

"Just…just go, okay?" Naruto felt the hot trail of a tear rolling down his cheek. "I can't…I can't even tell you, so just go."

"Can't tell me what?" Sasuke frowned, and suddenly remembered the looks he had been getting from everyone else in the waiting room. "Did something happen? Why were you locked in your room? Did someone attack you?"

"No, nothing like that." Naruto sighed, and Sasuke realized he was shaking with nerves. "I don't want to see you angry…I can't do it."

"Everyone else knows, they were all giving us looks." Sasuke insisted. "So would you rather tell me, or wait until Kankurou blurts it out?"

"Fine!" Naruto took a deep shuddering breath, and let out a sob.

"Naruto, what is it?" Sasuke moved so that he was looking at Naruto's face, keeping his arms around the other man, because it was just too painful to let go of him. "Look, I don't care if you like, broke my shit or threw it out or lit my clothes on fire or whatever. It's just stuff, we can replace it."

"I…I slept with Gaara." He finally forced the words out, and Sasuke was momentarily confused. He already knew that a lot of the time, when they were having a fight, Naruto would go sleep in Gaara and Neji's bed. He'd seen it before. It was actually a bit…adorable. But from the way he said it, from the way he was crying, from the way he was shaking with fear…

"You mean…like you and he…together…" he stumbled through his words, struggling to understand this. Naruto had sex with Gaara? That…didn't make sense. He was the one who did things like that. "How…how many times?" he struggled to keep calm. If Naruto explained, this would make sense, he knew.

"Only once, and then Neji came back and I…I knew it was a mistake!" he broke down in noisy tears again. "That's why…why I was…I didn't want to see anyone."

"So…it was after I left?" he asked, since he had been there when Neji and Gaara got in their most recent fight. Naruto nodded, sniffling and scrubbing at his face with his palms. "Does Neji know?"

"Ye—yeah." Naruto answered.

"No wonder he gave us such a dirty look." Sasuke nodded slowly. "And…and so…does Gaara want you to…"

"No, it wasn't like that." Naruto shook his head. "We were both just…he wanted Neji, and I wanted you, and it seemed so hopeless, and we just thought it would be better if we could just…"

"So…so you thought…you could forget." Sasuke nodded slowly. "And you feel like…because you can't really get over the stuff I did, and then now you did something…you thought it was over."

"Well…I thought you might try to kill Gaara." Naruto admitted, his voice shaky. "But it can't work with us both—"

"Making mistakes?" Sasuke supplied.

"Wh—what?" Naruto blinked at him, and Sasuke shook his head slowly.

"You made a mistake," he repeated. "It's about time. I make them all the damn time. I was getting tired of doing all the work."

"You…aren't you angry?" Naruto sniffled, and Sasuke nodded slowly.

"Yeah I am." He confirmed. "I'm mad that I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm mad that Gaara got to…I'm mad that my brother nearly hurt you."

"I meant, aren't you mad at me?" Naruto clarified.

"I think I know what you were feeling." He kissed Naruto's forehead. "So…not really. Now maybe you understand how I was feeling when I was with Neji, and when I was with Orochimaru. Is there anything else?"

"No…no, that was it." Naruto blinked. He hadn't thought of it like that. "But…when you did those things, I got mad. It's your turn."

"I don't want to yell at you." Sasuke hugged him tight. "But I do really want to have sex. I can't stand thinking that the last person you were with wasn't me."

"Oh," Naruto gulped. He hadn't really expected Sasuke's possessiveness to work out this way. "Your…your car is parked over there a bit."

"Good idea." Sasuke kissed him on the lips, deep and full and Naruto couldn't stop himself moaning into the relieving flood of emotion that it released in him. Sasuke knew…and he still loved him. "So we're together again, right?"

"Right." Naruto nodded, glanced back at the hospital, and paused. "How long do you think Ino'll be in labor?"

"Honestly? I don't care. I haven't been near you in two weeks."

Sasuke made a very strong point.

----------

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Cause and Effect

Chapter 14

----------

"Are you sure you don't want the drugs?" Shikamaru frowned as Ino grunted in pain, sweat beading on her brow.

"I'm _fine_." She hissed at him. "I don't need them."

"Okay, okay," Shikamaru rolled his eyes as a nurse bustled in, wrote something down on her chart, and headed back out. "It's just, it seems like it hurts, and you haven't even got to the part where it comes out."

"I'm getting used to it." She told him, sticking out her chin defiantly. "It was just a bit surprising at first, so far the contractions haven't really been…fuck!" her hands balled in the sheets, and she made a whimpering noise. Shikamaru pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows. "Don't…say…a word." She panted as the pain passed.

"You know, they get worse." He pointed out. "And more frequent, and then they last longer. I read all about this. Pretty soon you won't even be _able_ to get an epidural."

"Nurse!" Ino snapped her fingers in irritation, and the woman came back in, looking alert and ready for anything. "I changed my mind. Get him the hell out of here."

"What!" Shikamaru gasped, shocked at his sudden expulsion. "Don't you want me here when our kid is born?"

"Ma'am, are you sure?" the nurse asked kindly, clearly used to dealing with women in this state. "Most women find it is useful to have emotional support during childbirth. Is there someone else you would prefer to have in the room with you?"

"I don't need support!" Ino snarled. "I can do this myself! And I don't need the…ah! Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Ma'am, if you're in pain, we can give you an epidural." The nurse offered. "You might find you calm down a bit. It's only a local anesthetic, you'll still be fully aware of the birth, and most women—"

"I'm not most women!" Ino shrieked. "Get him out, and leave me alone! This is _your fault!!!_ Who ever heard of labor lasting this fucking long! Your lazy-ass baby is taking its sweet time!"

"With the first child, labor often lasts an average of eight hours, and it has only been six," the nurse supplied helpfully. "This is still completely normal, and in any case, you're close to full dilation, so it should be over soon."

"I know how the hell it works!" Ino snapped. "I'm fucking pre-med! I'm not some dumb bimbo who let her idiot boyfriend screw her without a condom! We're college students, we're smart!"

"Sir, maybe you want to wait out in the hall?" The nurse ushered Shikamaru out, waving and smiling at Ino. "Sometimes it can get this way. Is her mother here? Some women are a bit more likely to listen to another woman who has already been through childbirth. Or maybe one of her friends? She'll probably want you back in there in a bit. Don't take it personally."

"No…no, it's fine. Her parents should be headed out here. We couldn't reach them the first time we called, but one of my friends said they'd keep calling." He sighed heavily. "She can be a little…do you think she'll be okay? She's really tough, I've never even seen her look like she's in pain before, even through this whole thing. I think she's worried that if she gets the drugs, we'll like…look down on her, but I mean…I hate thinking of her suffering for nothing."

"Well, a lot of women worry that if they get the drugs then the baby will suffer, but the whole reason we use them is that they're perfectly safe." The nurse shrugged. "It's like abstaining from medication for any sort of pain. Some people feel it builds character, but from a logical standpoint, there's no good reason to suffer. It's not our job to force a patient to do something they don't want to, however. We can explain the benefits and risks, and we can offer possible solutions, but that's all."

"Do you see a lot of women give birth without any…without any drugs?" Shikamaru asked, fidgeting nervously. He hadn't wanted to show how afraid he was in front of Ino, but now that he was out of the room, he was having a hard time acting normally.

"A few." She nodded. "Most women opt for the painkillers, but there's no reason to abstain from natural childbirth unless there are complications. Your wife has had a rather normal pregnancy, so she should be fine, even if she might be a bit…noisy."

"Oh…okay, thanks." Shikamaru didn't even bother to correct the nurse in regards to his connection to Ino. "So…any idea when she'll actually start…you know."

"She's been progressing nicely, it should be soon." The nurse assured him. "Maybe you should take a minute to let your friends know how things are going?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'll do that." Shikamaru headed down the hall, trying to calm his nerves. He should have expected Ino to react negatively to him trying to tell her to do _anything_, but he really didn't like seeing her in pain like that. She was one of the strongest people he knew, and whatever the nurse said about it being normal…it couldn't be good for her to have to suffer for so long like this. He reached the waiting room and saw that his parents were there, although they were both fast asleep on a couch. It was way past their bedtime.

"Hey! Hey, Shikamaru!" Chouji rushed over, excited, and even though most of his friends seemed to be either asleep or rather tired, Temari and Sakura rushed over as well when they saw him. "Are you a dad yet?"

"No…not yet, she kicked me out because I keep trying to get her to take the epidural." Shikamaru laughed sheepishly, and Temari rolled her eyes.

"She needs to learn to listen to good advice once in a while and not be so prideful." The blonde huffed. "So now what, she's just going to give birth alone?"

"Temari…" Sakura gave her a look. "Sorry, we just…well, turns out that Kamae was actually Sasuke's crazy brother."

"Sakura! What does that have to do with anything?" Temari glared and stomped off in annoyance.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru frowned, "Sasuke's brother? Well, I guess they looked alike. That's weird. Did you get Ino's parents on the phone yet?"

"Oh, yeah, like an hour ago." Sakura nodded. "They went out to dinner tonight, and they called as soon as they got my messages. They said they'd be here as soon as they could."

"Okay, good." Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Wait…is that Sasuke over there?" he peered at the person who was slouched on the floor, laying with his head against Naruto's knees as they both slept. "Naruto came out of his room?"

"Yeah, they seem to be doing fine," Sakura couldn't repress a smile. "But Temari's not in a very good mood cause it turns out that her boyfriend was just using her to try and mess with those two. I'm not clear on all the details, but he was the website guy."

"Oh…huh." Shikamaru blinked at her and turned back down the hall. "So…I guess they're not dating anymore."

"She keeps trying to call him, but the number's been disconnected." Sakura whispered. "So any idea how soon the baby should be coming?"

"I'm not really—"

"Sir!" the nurse he had just spoken with was rushing down the hall. "Sir, it's started! She's asking for you again!"

"I have to…Ino's going to…yeah," Shikamaru turned, feeling terrified and exuberant all at once as he raced down the hall after the nurse, overtaking her and bursting into the room, wincing a bit at the sound of Ino crying out in pain. "I'm here!" he took his spot next to her, and the nurse took up her position behind another nurse and the doctor poised between Ino's raised legs. "Um…remember to breathe!" he told her, and she turned her face, snarling and grabbing his collar, dragging his head down until he was nearly right in her face before she screamed in his ear so loudly he was concerned his hearing might suffer.

"I'll give you _breathe!_" She snarled as she recovered from the pain.

"I'm going to need you to push, Ms. Yamanaka." The doctor, a kindly looking woman called out, peeking up over Ino's hospital gown.

"Are you out of your mind!" she retorted. "Do you have any idea what this is like!?"

"Actually, I have three children, so I—"

"I need the drugs!" Ino proclaimed. "I'm not pushing till I get them."

"It's too late for that," the doctor advised her. "It will feel better if you push, trust me."

"Oh yeah right!" Ino scoffed, "That's what you always tell people! Oh, this'll only hurt a little—dammit! Fuck!" she scrabbled with both hands, pulling Shikamaru down again, making a horrible noise that made him glance around to see if she had any broken bones or was bleeding horribly. "Make them give me the damn drugs!" she growled in his face when the pain subsided. "I'll keep this thing in me as long as it takes!"

"You can't keep it in you," the doctor advised her, "your body is expelling the child, and you'll find it's much easier if you cooperate."

"Maybe…you should just push." Shikamaru suggested, and she heaved him away, clutching the sides of the bed and letting out a roar of extertion.

"There! There! It fucking hurts!" she glared at the doctor. "You liar!"

"Calm down…calm down," Shikamaru took up his spot again, grabbing her hand, and wincing when her nails bit into his palm. "You're doing…doing great!"

"Oh, thanks!" Ino snorted at him. "You have to say that! You don't have a clue! This is worse than…" she left off here, her face reddening as she exerted some great effort, and then apparently completely forgetting whatever she had meant to say as her eyes opened and she panted heavily.

"Good job!" the doctor called out. "Now, on three, I need you to give me another great big push! One, two, three…push!"

"Don't…" Ino let out another inhuman noise, and Shikamaru felt suddenly that he might faint again, but her deathgrip on his hand was helping him retain his consciousness. "Condescend to me…fucking…bitch." Ino fell back, breathing heavily. "It better be out."

"I can see it's head…" the doctor called out, and Ino let out a hopeless sounding sob. "One, two, three…push!"

"Eat me!" Ino yelled, but she still grunted heavily, pushing as hard as she could and then falling back, tears leaking down her cheeks, and Shikamaru didn't know what to do, so he grabbed an ice cube from the cup next to the bed and put it to her forehead. From the sound she made, she clearly appreciated this, but it was a short-lived relief.

"One, two, three…push!" the doctor seemed to have no concern for the concept of mercy, and Ino let out an angry snarl before complying, falling back after a while to let Shikamaru ice her brow down again. He was starting to feel less like an intruder, and less like he was going to have a panic attack, but he still desperately wanted this to end. The sight of Ino in pain was frankly terrifying, and he felt like if their roles were reversed, he would probably have died. What could he even do? He felt completely ineffectual, and every time he saw how hard it was for Ino, every time, she locked her muscles, and let out a roar of effort, every time he saw her sobbing from the pain and the effort, he felt more and more like he could never make this up to her. What could he do to take this pain away?

And then, there was a noise that he realized should have been annoying, should have been at least unpleasant, but somehow…the squalling of a baby was amazing to him, and Ino collapsed, crying and laughing at the same time as she realized it was finally over. He watched as they cut the cord and washed the infant off, watched as they swaddled it and brought it back over, handing it to Ino, whose arms were shaking with exhaustion, and after a few moments, she let Shikamaru take the little girl, and he found himself focusing on small things that should have been obvious, like how light she was, how very small she seemed in his arms. Her eyes were closed, her skin pink and her mouth open as she cried out wordlessly, and he realized that despite all of this, she was perfect, and he knew at once that he loved her, and would do anything he could for her.

He couldn't believe that he had been unsure of this before, had been worried about what it would mean to be a father. How could he have doubted that he would be able to care for this child? She was so amazing.

"She's so small," he sighed, entranced by the way she shook her tiny, angry little fist. "Look at her," he turned to Ino, whose eyes were half-closed as she watched him with their child, and he didn't bother to repress his smile. "Isn't she great?"

"Let us know when you're ready," the doctor was still there, watching over them. "You should try to feed her as soon as you feel up to it."

"Mmm," Ino yawned heavily. "Sleepy." And she closed her eyes, drifting off as Shikamaru went on staring down at his child in wonder.

_Good thing she takes after her mother._ He thought when a nurse finally came back and took her away to get some rest, letting him stay in the room with Ino. _She's beautiful._

It was hard to sit still, knowing that he really had a daughter, knowing that he had held her, and touched her soft skin, knowing that she had seen him, and knowing that they had somehow connected. He felt like he would recognize her at once if he went to the nursery, without even having to ask which one she was. He kissed Ino's sweaty brow, and left her to sleep, walking back down the hallway to the waiting room, feeling like there was some strange electricity coursing through him, and despite the fact that it was past midnight, he didn't even feel tired in the least.

"Hey guys," he was aware that he was beaming like an idiot when he rejoined his friends, and watching as they nudged each other awake, blinking at him blearily. "I'm a father."

----------

"Can I hold her?" Naruto was acting just as if he had never spent days on end locked in his room, too depressed to speak to anyone. Sakura giggled at the way he was bouncing on his heels.

"You just held her!" she pointed out. "Everyone should get a turn. Neji, don't you want to hold her?" she couldn't help teasing the young man, who was looking at the baby as thought it was carrying at least twelve different deadly plagues.

"Be careful," Shikamaru was hovering over the child, never letting her get very far from where he could catch her if for some reason the person holding her dropped her. Ino was gently dozing on her bed, which must have been a feat with so many people in her room. "Support her head."

"Did you guys pick a name yet?" Sakura asked, bouncing her gently as the baby made adorable little lip-smacking motions with her mouth.

"We were working on it, but I can't keep Ino awake long enough to settle on anything." Shikamaru shrugged. "Here, can I have her back?"

"Sure, daddy." Sakura teased gently, handing the child over.

"I want to hold her!" Naruto protested. "Me next!"

"Where's Temari?" Kankurou suddenly noticed that his sister wasn't there. "Making a sign-out sheet for baby-holding?"

"I think she went to try and track down Kamae…um…or whatever his name is." Gaara spoke up from where he was standing, as far from the baby as he could possibly get and still be in the room.

"I'm surprised she left, she was so excited about the baby." Hinata was looking happier than she had in weeks after getting her chance to hold the baby, which made Kiba decide that the baby was great. He was a bit on the fence about it before, since he was concerned that it would give her ideas about wanting a baby of her own. At this point, he was just pleased to see her smile.

"Guys…I'm trying to sleep," Ino's voice caused everyone to turn to the new mother, blinking sleepily from her bed. "Can you move it outside?"

"Sorry guys, party's over," Shikamaru tilted his head to the door, not wanting to free an arm to point while he was holding his daughter.

"Awww, but I wanted to hold her again!" Naruto pouted as Sasuke left the room in a hurry, looking extremely relieved to be away from all the cooing and baby-holding.

"You'll be living with her, so you'll get plenty of chances when we go home." Shikamaru assured him. "Ino needs to rest." Everyone else made their way out, and he walked over to the bed, offering Ino the child, but she shook her head, yawning hugely. "You did great, you know."

"Mm, thanks." Ino gave him a lazy grin. "That beast wore me out."

"Sure you don't want to hold her?" Shikamaru offered, and Ino shrugged, holding out her arms. She cradled the baby, blinking in disbelief at the tiny face. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Are you sure this one's ours?" she asked, and he laughed.

"We should really pick a name, you know." He reminded her. "Have you been able to feed her yet?"

"I tried earlier, nothing came out." She sighed heavily. "The nurse said it could take a few tries before anything got out, but that I wouldn't be able to stop it once I got it through."

"I was thinking about Aki," Shikamaru told her, beaming brightly, and she blinked at him in confusion. "Oh, I mean, for her name. Because it's fall and all…seemed appropriate. And I've never had a girlfriend named that."

"Better go with Aki, then." Ino handed the baby back over.

"Really?" he was a bit surprised, she had problems with every other name he'd offered before. Maybe she was just tired.

"Well, we have to pick something out, right?" Ino asked. "Aki's fine. Is my mom here?"

"She had to go to work." He told her. "My parents had to leave, too. Do you want me to call and tell them that's the name? Your mother said she'd come by tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure," Ino yawned again. "I really…need to rest."

"Oh right! Sorry. I'll just sit here with her, then." Shikamaru leaned over and kissed Ino's cheek, and she turned away, going back to sleep as he sat in the chair, cradling the child.

_Aki…it's a nice name._

He was surprised that Ino didn't seem more excited about finally having the baby, about picking the name out…but she was exhausted. She'd been up so late last night in labor, and while he'd slept through his classes that day, she had to be woken up after not much sleep at all so the doctors could be sure her body was recovering, and that there was no bleeding or any other things to worry about.

_She'll feel better once we get home. I know she's excited, she's just so tired. Who wouldn't be happy to look at this face…at Aki's face._

It was like giving her a name made her more real, somehow. He was so happy, he felt he could burst. He knew that as soon as they were home, things would only get better. He was still afraid of messing things up, of not being good at some of these things, but now…he felt like he could do anything. His father had told him it had been the same way when he'd been born.

"_Your mother couldn't get me to take out the garbage before you came along, but as soon as I saw your face, I forgot how to be selfish. I'm still lazy, of course…but being a father isn't something that one does lightly."_

He understood that, he felt. He had already learned what love was, from Ino. But now…this was something that ran so deep, it was more powerful than he could have imagined. How could you love someone so much if you'd never even heard them speak? He felt there must be some biological explanation, something about furthering the species, or something like that. But all he could think of was all the things he wanted to show her, to teach her. He wanted to see her grow, and he wanted her to always know that he loved her, and that she could always rely on him. He'd never understood why parents did all the things they did before, how they could be so patient, but now…now it all made sense.

And most of his friends seemed to be completely smitten with her as well. Of course, she was an amazing baby, in his own completely unbiased opinion, but she'd snapped Hinata out of her funk, and even restored cheer to the recently reclusive Naruto…although from what Sakura had hinted at, he suspected Sasuke's return had a lot to do with that…

He wasn't sure of the future. He didn't know what would happen tomorrow, or the day after that, but he knew without a doubt, that he would be there to protect Aki, and that Ino and him would be the best parents they could be.

----------

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Cause and Effect

Chapter 15

----------

"No, you're doing it wrong."

"Shut up, I know how."

"I think she's right, I think you're supposed to do the wipe thing first."

"Naruto, dammit, it's ten in the morning on a fucking Saturday. Come to bed." Sasuke stood in the doorway in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs, his hair looking an unholy nightmare, and his face extremely surly.

"Everyone get out!" Ino grumbled from the bed, throwing a pillow in the general direction of the noise. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry!" Sakura ushered Naruto out of the room while Shikamaru returned to his task of changing Aki.

"Can we see her later?" Naruto called as he was being herded out, and Shikamaru gave a brief nod, barely looking up from his task as his girlfriend rolled over in a heap of blankets and blonde hair. Sasuke hooked him around the waist and pulled him across the hallway, nearly flinging him through their own doorway and into the bed, where he leapt on top of him. "Geez, Sasuke, what's up with you?"

"You're over there all the time every day," Sasuke ground against him as the door was closed by Sakura, who clicked her tongue in disapproval, but otherwise said nothing as she headed past. "We never have sex anymore."

"We had sex yesterday! The baby's only been home for a week." Naruto protested, laughing at Sasuke. "I can't just lay in bed all day every day waiting for your booty calls, I promised Ino that I'd help with the baby. I can't just leave it all up to Shikamaru and her. We're all in school, too. You knew what it meant moving in with them, but you agreed to it."

"Because it's what you wanted." Sasuke collapsed on him, his tone slightly sullen. "Because I knew how much it meant to you."

"Sasuke," Naruto sighed, shifting so that he could roll onto his side, facing his lover. "Does it really bother you, living here?"

"Well," Sasuke shrugged, moving an arm so that it draped over Naruto's hips, trailing it up so his hand caught on Naruto's shirt, hitching it up as though by accident. "I didn't want to move in here at first. I thought with all of the different things that have happened between the people here there would be a lot of drama and fighting, not to mention having to deal with a kid…but you were so excited, I couldn't say no. I'd rather deal with all that than have you to myself, but know that you weren't happy."

"And now?" Naruto asked, a slow smile on his face and a flush in his cheeks. Sometimes Sasuke would say something that was just so perfect, it was impossible to remember that you were annoyed with his selfish, sullen behavior from five minutes ago.

"I'm just hoping we're done with our share of drama." Sasuke told him. "I like…our friends, so it's fine. And it's worth it, to see you so happy every day. You really like kids, don't you?"

"Well, I never really had a chance to really take care of one…but she's so cute and sweet!" Naruto shrugged. "You should give her a chance. I know you don't like girls, but trust me, she's at least twenty years from thinking dirty thoughts about her Uncle Sasuke."

"Please don't call me Uncle." Sasuke couldn't hold in his chuckle. "And I can get along with girls if I want. Sakura and I are friends."

"Hey, hey Sasuke," Naruto recovered from his own bout of laughter. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I." he leaned in, kissing Naruto softly. "Even if you'd rather be hanging out with that fuss bucket."

"That was very nearly cute, Sasuke." Naruto teased. "You better watch out, next thing I know you'll be dressing her up and taking her on a picnic."

"Stop that." Sasuke tried to frown, but it was impossible with Naruto giggling and tickling him. "Naruto, do you think…you'd want kids of your own someday?"

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged, pausing in his assault and clearly giving it some real thought, his smile fading. "Think Sakura would agree?"

"You're hilarious!" Sasuke pounced on him, pinning him down and tickling him back, not even thinking of how it was almost ridiculous after all they'd just been through, they were joking about something like that and just able to so thoroughly enjoy each other. "I don't want any of her pink-headed spawn, anyway."

"I think I'm happy right now, like this." Naruto told him once the attack had subsided a bit. "It's fun to help out, and I like Aki, but I wouldn't give this up just so I could have one. Plus, wait until the rest of our friends get down to business. We'll be surrounded in kids."

"Not anytime soon, please." Sasuke sighed slightly, falling back down on the bed, enjoying the way Naruto trailed his fingers over the fine line of his jaw. "I think one kid is enough for this whole house to deal with."

"I'll break you down, soon." Naruto rolled closer and kissed him on the point of his chin. "You'll admit she's cute eventually."

"Really?" Sasuke drew him in, arching his neck as Naruto kissed the column reverently. "What do I get if I say she's cute?"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked up from what he was doing, a wicked grin on his face. "I didn't know you'd be open to bribery."

"It depends what you're offering." Sasuke ground his hips against Naruto, who made a soft noise, and didn't even bother answering, just leaned in for another kiss, this one deep and deliberate, making them both feel far too hot and itch to only be closer and make each other even hotter.

There was a sound of a door opening and closing across the hall, and a soft gurgling noise followed by the muted sound of Shikamaru speaking to his daughter as he walked down the hall past them, and Naruto's body went stiff.

Sasuke sighed heavily.

"This is why we couldn't even think about having a baby." Naruto laughed, kissing him again, and Sasuke blinked in surprise at the fact that Naruto hadn't already chased after Shikamaru and Aki.

"Because we're missing a vital piece of the 'where babies come from' puzzle?" Sasuke asked, unable to stop himself from teasing. "Unless you have something you need to tell me."

"Ha-ha." Naruto stuck his tongue out briefly. "No, not that. We could adopt, dummy. But you need so much attention, how would I ever be able to take care of the baby?"

"I don't ­_need_ so—" Naruto caught the indignant retort in his mouth, and Sasuke forgot his irritation as their bodies moved together, coming closer and merging and parting again in a dance they knew as well as they knew their names.

It never got boring, though.

And Sasuke didn't really mind, afterward, when Naruto got up and said he wanted to go see if Shikamaru and Ino needed anything. The baby was actually pretty cute, and he loved the way that Naruto was completely smitten with it, even if he sometimes felt a bit neglected. Not that he would admit that the baby was cute unless it was worth it. And probably…he wouldn't say it to anyone besides Naruto. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

He crawled out of bed ten minutes after Naruto, feeling it was a shame to be waking up before noon on the weekend, but figuring he might as well grab some breakfast or something. Maybe he'd watch Naruto with the baby.

It wasn't really that he felt neglected at all…he was mature enough to be okay with Naruto being enamored with something as non-threatening as a baby. He didn't really mind the way Naruto would spend hours some days playing with Akamaru, the puppy, or take him for walks or whatever else. But then…having a dog of their own wasn't something that really seemed out of reach for Sasuke, so it wasn't very concerning. But seeing Naruto with Aki…it wasn't just knowing that he clearly loved kids, it was seeing what a good father he would be, and Sasuke couldn't help feeling a bit guilty. Naruto was choosing to stay with him, another man, and that would make babies out of the question.

Of course, like Naruto had said, they could always adopt.

But for now…it was good to know that Naruto was happy with the way things were. Sasuke was certainly happier than he had ever thought he could be before he'd met the blonde. That was enough, for now.

----------

Gaara was concerned. He didn't like it when people made him concerned. It was an annoying reminder of the fact that his life wasn't completely controlled by him, which was always a huge risk when you started to care about people.

He couldn't help that, though. Temari had looked after him, had done everything she could for him, ever since he had first met her as a much younger child. He knew he cared even about Kankurou, much as it bothered him to admit such things, and his brother was not nearly as endearing or thoughtful as his sister.

He was also very frustrated that he had promised Naruto he wouldn't ever kill anyone again, because it seemed like now would be a very good time to kill someone. It was obvious that Sasuke's older brother had forfeited the right to live several times over, as far as Gaara was concerned. Maybe if Sasuke didn't want him to, he might think of sparing him anyway, as an apology for the whole thing with Naruto. Not that Gaara had _caused_ them to split up, not that he had forced Naruto into bed with him, but he had…persuaded, a bit, and he was almost completely certain that Naruto, who wasn't the sort to shift blame, wouldn't have told Sasuke about that, because the blonde probably didn't think of it that way in his own mind. Gaara couldn't help thinking of it logically. If anyone could have been said to seduce the other, he knew he had led Naruto into it, and though the resistance had been feeble, he couldn't help feeling like maybe…maybe that had been wrong of him. Not just because it had upset Neji, but because it couldn't have made Sasuke jump for joy, either. They'd never got along well, but he couldn't help admiring the way that Sasuke had accepted what had happened without any visible anger, just with the sort of grace Gaara wished he could have showed when the situation had been reversed, and he'd found Neji with Sasuke, what seemed like ages ago. Grace wasn't really his strong point.

In any case, it didn't really seem to him that Sasuke would exactly mourn his brother's death, but still…his promise to Naruto hung there, like a chain holding him back, and he considered very seriously just breaking it, and covering the whole thing up, and never telling anyone. Temari didn't _need_ to know he'd taken his revenge on that lying asshole, as long as he knew, after all. But he knew, somehow Naruto would see the truth, just looking at his face, it seemed Naruto could see everything he'd ever said or done written plainly, and he couldn't bear breaking his word to Naruto for that reason. He loved Neji more than anything else, but in his own way, in a different, less intense way, he loved Naruto, and he had come to accept that he always would, and that there were some things that it was okay to feel and just keep to yourself. He was pretty sure Neji knew, but that Neji seemed to understand that Gaara had chosen him, and that meant clearly that Neji was the one he had wanted more, the one he would always love more than any other. It was odd, feeling so much for so many people. Gaara had never known there was so much room in him for so many emotions.

And now…he was concerned for Temari. Maybe he was thinking about everything too much, but it seemed to him that she had been very excited about the prospect of a baby in the house. When everything with Kamae/Itachi had collapsed, and he'd disappeared from her world, retreating back to reality and leaving her alone, Gaara had reasoned that at least the baby would distract her from that, and that was good. It was a much healthier distraction than hurting people or sleeping with someone else in the house, since really the only person she could hope to sleep with without causing an uproar would be Chouji, and he just did not seem interested in anything outside of food and schoolwork.

He had gone to visit her, but she had been listless and unresponsive, claiming that she was fine and just had a lot of homework. Gaara wasn't sure about the truth of this. Her homework had never hindered her ability to interfere with basically everyone else in the house, constantly trying to solve everyone's problems, or supervise any sort of project that needed to be done. Therefore, her complete lack of involvement with the baby was extremely odd. He had talked to Neji about this, but he didn't seem to think that anything was really wrong. Things between the two of them were…well, Gaara got the feeling that even though he really thought it wouldn't have been too harsh of Neji to act a bit cold after everything with Naruto, and after how he had overreacted with the whole website debacle, but he seemed to be perfectly content, as though seeing Gaara falter a bit had almost increased his own confidence in their relationship. This made Gaara wonder about Neji, and if he had been so concerned with his own failings that he really thought that without some sort of…equalizer, Gaara was likely to simply leave him at any time. But it wasn't as if Gaara had been without faults before. He had a violent streak, a quick temper, he was overly possessive, he had a hard time expressing himself honestly, and even though Neji insisted that it "didn't count" he had even killed someone. And it wasn't as though he'd been perfectly innocent before Neji came along. In fact, when Gaara considered all of their problems, he thought that it might be possible that Neji had reached some sort of Zen state of relationship philosophy, where he felt that there was nothing that could possibly come between them if everything else had failed to successfully keep them apart. That, and Gaara thought part of Neji's good mood was due to the fact that Hinata seemed much happier since the baby came home, and she was having a great time helping look after it, though admittedly Neji had drawn the line when Hinata had attempted to bring the baby in their room while she was feeding Aki formula and also trying to discuss a book with Neji at the same time. Neji had insisted that the baby needed to stay out of their room, and Gaara knew that it was because his lover knew he was afraid of being near the child, despite the assurances that he had provided, insisting that Gaara was even capable of petting Akamaru without sending him away in a cowering, whining mass, so it was clearly not true that all small things hated him.

Gaara was pretty sure that baby had glared at him. But…he was concerned for Temari. He hated having to deal with these things, but it seemed like if Neji wasn't going to do anything (not that he really thought it was likely Neji could or would do anything to make Temari snap out of her funk) that it would be up to him. Kankurou was never around lately, and he insisted that he was "seeing someone," but everyone in the house mostly interpreted this as him either trying to hunt down Itachi and kill him, or that he was plotting something horrible, akin to last Valentine's Day. Everyone was therefore on their guard.

"Hello," Sai was in the kitchen, holding Aki and heating up some formula in the microwave when Gaara realized that it was time to try out his plan. He wondered if he could just get Sai to follow him, but he knew it would work better if he did it himself. Sai was perfectly competent with the child, and she was always gurgling and slobbering on him, which seemed to be her way of indicating favor. He seemed to take it all in stride, beaming at the dark-headed child while he protected his shoulder with a hand towel. "How are you this afternoon?"

"I'm fine." Gaara hesitated silently, and to anyone who was not accustomed to reading the very fine subtleties of his expressions and mannerisms, he simply looked like he was standing there, motionless, for no apparent reason. "You're feeding her?"

"She has to be fed every four hours," Sai confirmed, shifting Aki as the microwave went off, and Gaara saw his opportunity when the other man was being forced to juggle the burbling infant and the hot bottle.

"I…could I…help?" Gaara wished he had sounded less like he was offering to test a nuclear bomb, but he felt like next to that tiny face, so pure and pristine…he'd take the bombs any day with much more confidence. "With that." He added unnecessarily, and he was unreasonably glad that this was Sai he was talking about. Sai did not notice many fluctuations in his friends' behavior, since he had a hard enough time figuring out the regular subtleties of social interactions without comparing individuals and changes in style.

"Would you like to?" Sai smiled brightly. He was a big one for sharing responsibility, and he was often helping others with their chores, especially if the "other" was Sakura, but in that case at least, Gaara suspected he had ulterior motives. But basically, Gaara liked Sai. He bore an unfortunate superficial resemblance to Sasuke, and therefore also to Itachi, but he was nothing like either of them in person, and Gaara actually felt he rather understood Sai's struggle with socialization, although they had dealt with it in very different ways. "Have you had a chance to feed Aki before?"

"I didn't want to interfere." Gaara found that if he didn't look at the baby, he was less terrified of the situation. He wondered if babies were like dogs, and they could possibly smell fear. If so, he was doomed. "Everyone else seems to enjoy it so much."

"Have you held her?" Sai asked, and he did so in such a way that it did not sound condescending or accusatory. Sai never thought of the way the things he said could be misconstrued, and Gaara understood that about him, and therefore, since the young man always seemed to have good intentions, he probably could have asked Gaara if he wanted his throat slit, and the redhead would have assumed he did not mean it the way it sounded. "I'll show you, if you like."

"That…that would be good." Gaara realized that he could avoid looking at the baby, but he was slowly reaching a state of panic as the baby was shifted around, her little fists waving in the air, gabbling cheerful nonsense as Sai demonstrated the way to support her very small head, and then, when he put his arms out, Gaara felt his entire respiratory system shut down.

_Please don't cry._

He was amazed at the vehemence of the thought. He just wanted to get Temari to look at him and actually _see_ something. He just wanted her to stop being so concerned about the whole Kamae debacle, and all the work the baby required seemed the perfect way to distract her. Besides that, this thing seemed to make a lot of the other housemates pretty happy, so it seemed like a good way to cheer her up. And she would surely be excited to see Gaara actually _holding_ a baby. He could do this. Temari was always doing things for him, had always been looking out for him and doing anything she could to make his life better or easier. He could do this one thing for her.

_Don't cry, baby. You need to just not cry right now._

Gaara concentrated very carefully on doing exactly what Sai showed him, cradling Aki's head gently in the crook of his elbow as he held up her tiny body with his arm. He had no use for his right hand at this point, but he was worried that if he did anything with that, she'd start crying. As it was, the chortling had ended, and she was blinking at him rather solemnly, her tiny pink lips parted as though she was concentrated on memorizing his appearance, her blue eyes wide and a soft noise coming from her slightly open mouth.

"See, it is nice." Sai smiled as he tested the bottle on his skin, deemed it good and stepped in to start Aki feeding. "You just need to hold the bottle for her. She does all the work, and if she becomes fussy, you should pull the bottle away a bit, she might spit up if you do not."

"Spit up?" Gaara narrowed his eyes at Aki. There would be _no_ spitting up.

Her face twisted slightly and she made a noise that alarmed him slightly. It sounded like the prelude to a tantrum.

_I knew it. She can see just the sort of man I am, and she doesn't want anything to do with me._

"She sees the bottle," Sai assured him, putting it in position. "Just put your hand here…you see?"

Aki gurgled happily, her tiny hands also reaching for the bottle as Gaara supported it and she began sucking in earnest. Gaara realized he should probably breathe like a normal human being, and also not hold her as though she was a bomb set to go off at any second. He found this strategy was very successful in making Aki not cry, and instead enjoy her bottle.

"I'm doing it." Gaara hadn't realized he'd said anything until he heard Sai laugh encouragingly. He was then too thoroughly embarrassed to look up and see the expression on the other man's face. "Can I walk with her?"

"As long as you hold the bottle and keep a grip on her, you can do whatever you like." Sai assured him, sounding rather pleased, as though almost as proud of Gaara's success as if he had done the entire thing himself. Easy enough for him. He was a pushover, and it was likely even the baby could punch harder than him. No wonder the baby didn't cry for him. "When she finishes the bottle, she needs to be burped, and then put down in her cradle."

Gaara nodded and walked out of the kitchen, Sai following him a few steps, and then being distracted by the fact that Sakura was in the living room. Gaara had a rather shrewd guess that this was the first time in the two weeks the baby had been in the house that they had found neither of them with an armful of baby besides when they were sleeping or in class. He was tempted to make a detour and show Neji that he was holding the baby, but he had witnessed the way that Neji could make the baby start crying with a harsh look, so he decided that might not be wise. He headed upstairs instead, walking to his sister's door, and then finding himself at a bit of a loss.

One arm was full of baby, the other was holding the bottle. He had a suspicion that if she was deprived of the bottle, Aki would make her displeasure known, so instead, he tilted his body and was able to rock her slightly and knock on the door with his elbow. He was rather proud of this maneuver, and had to do his very best not to absolutely beam with pride when Temari opened the door to see her younger brother feeding a very contented baby.

"You…" Temari blinked, and Gaara let his lips curve upward the slightest bit. "You're holding her…"

"She isn't crying." Gaara confirmed, unable to keep a note of pride out of his tone. "I thought you would like to help. When she is done, I'm supposed to burp her and lay her down. I am not sure how."

"Gaara…" Temari's lip quivered slightly, and after a moment, she let out something halfway between laughter and a sob, tears on her cheeks as she leaned over, kissing Gaara's cheek. He was too surprised at her outburst to pull away, not too mention far too worried about disturbing the child in his arms. "I'm sorry." She grinned at him sheepishly.

"It's okay." He shrugged, and though he could see that Temari was itching to hold the baby, it was obvious from the way she was looking at him that she wasn't going to take Aki away anytime soon. "Are you better?" he asked bluntly, not really knowing how to go about it subtly.

"Not really," she shrugged, ushering him in so he could sit while he fed Aki. "I learned a valuable lesson, though. I should stop asking for more. I should be happy just with…with all of this. I don't need someone to love me."

"Hm." Gaara knew he should say something nice, should say that he loved her, as she was his sister, and that their friends loved her in their own way, and so did Kankurou. He was pretty sure that Temari knew that already. That wasn't really what she meant. If Neji left him, he knew that hole in his heart wouldn't be something he could fill up, so he had some idea of what Temari had gone through with Shikamaru, and then with Kamae. He didn't understand why his sister, who was a much better person than him, couldn't find anyone. He thought that if Naruto were here, he would have something to say that would make Temari feel hopeful, but he didn't know how those things worked, so instead, he sat with her in silence, and when Aki was done feeding, he had her show him how to burp her, and watched as she hummed softly until the baby's eyes dropped closed and she fell asleep in Temari's arms. He could see from the look on Temari's face that she was beginning to heal, and that was enough.

For once, he had been able to help his sister, and he couldn't help feeling a great sense of pride at this. As she took the baby back to Ino and Shikamaru's room and laid her down, smiling down at her sleeping face, he began to feel that he understood what it was to rely on one another, and when she turned and hugged him so tightly he felt the breath rush out of him, he simply wrapped his arms around her and let her cry silently into his chest.

That was when Shikamaru came home, and when he saw Temari's tear-streaked face as they were leaving his room, his mouth opened to say something, but Gaara shot him a look that silenced him at once. Shikamaru was the last one he wanted giving his sister sympathy at a time like this.

He gave her a small smile as she turned to go back to her room, and she smiled back in a shy manner that reminded him of when they had first met.

He still desperately wanted to hurt Sasuke's brother.

----------

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Cause and Effect

Chapter 16

----------

"I have to run to class," Shikamaru was rocking Aki in his arms, and held her out to Ino, who glanced up from the book she was reading. "Do you want to play with her?"

"No," Ino shrugged, "just put her down, she needs rest sometimes. You guys spoil her."

"Babies need a lot of attention." Shikamaru settled Aki in her crib, planting a kiss on her head and turning back to Ino. "She'll need feeding in a couple hours."

"I have to work, I'll ask someone else." Ino told him as he came over and kissed her forehead as well.

"If she gets fussy turn that mobile on, okay?" Shikamaru asked, and Ino rolled her eyes, nodding. "Seeya." He grinned and left, and Ino set down her book, pursing her lips at the baby in the crib making contented little noises.

_Of course she's happy. Everyone loves her. That's the only reason anyone ever comes to my room, to see Aki. Including Shikamaru._

She was still trying to recover the physique she'd maintained before her pregnancy, and she only had another five pounds to go, but of course no one seemed to notice her hard work. All they cared about was the baby, the baby that she had found herself completely unable to care for. Ino hadn't been able to produce enough milk, so Aki was being fed formula. When the baby cried…she found herself feeling more annoyed than anything. Was this what it was like to be a mother? She felt like she could disappear and no one would notice. Aki didn't need her, neither did Shikamaru, and her friends were all more concerned with the baby than with her.

And Shikamaru had barely touched her since after Aki was born. They'd only had sex a few times, and they had a hard time finishing, because typically Aki would wake up and cry out for attention. Of course, with her stomach looking the way it did, she wasn't surprised that Shikamaru's interest in her had flagged, and he claimed that he was tired most of the time, but she could see that in truth, he just wasn't that interested in her anymore. She had never expected for Shikamaru to be so completely devoted to his daughter, but he was a much better parent than her.

_I've always been too selfish…I can't do this. And my baby…she barely knows me._

She walked over to the crib, watching as Aki settled down to take a nap, and bit her lip, leaning down to lift the child, who began fussing at once. Ino felt tears prick her eyelids at the thought that her own child didn't care about her, didn't love her. It seemed that she was completely isolated from everyone, and that this child who had become the focus of everyone's attention was shunning her. She put Aki back, tears blurring her vision as she turned back to her bed, curled up, and began crying in earnest.

Aki let out a long wail, and Ino lifted a pillow to muffle the sound while she lay across the room from the crying child, feeling inexplicably sorry for herself. After a few minutes, she froze at the sound of the door opening.

"What's wrong?" Naruto's voice made her hold her breath. Maybe…maybe her friends still did care about her. She sniffled slightly, about to bring her head out from under the pillow and turn to face him when he continued. "Poor baby, you'll wake up your mom."

_Aki…of course, he came in here because she was crying. He doesn't even notice me over here…even Naruto doesn't care._

"What are you doing? Ino can handle that." Sasuke's voice sounded, and she realized he had followed his lover into the room. Aki's cries tapered off into silence as Naruto comforted her.

"She's sleeping, Sasuke, come on." Naruto whispered, and there was a sound of protest from Sasuke. "Let's just watch her for a while so Ino can get some rest."

"Not in our room…" the voice drifted away as the door was shut, and Ino lifted her head. Her room was empty now, and she sighed heavily, scrubbing at the tears on her face.

_I was so much happier before. I can't handle this at all. She's taking my life from me._

Ino stood up, went to the dresser, and began pulling out clothes, the tears still flowing.

----------

"Chouji, come on, she'll choke on that." Temari shook her head at the chess piece he was trying to tempt Aki with.

"But if she wants to play with her dad she'll have to start soon." Chouji made the piece dance in the air as Aki gurgled, tracking the movement and reaching out for it, holding her head up as best she could while she laid on her stomach on a blanket in the living room set out for just that purpose. Naruto and Sasuke had brought her down a while ago, but Sasuke had managed to convince Naruto to leave the baby in other hands so they could be alone. Temari was noticing that most of the people in the house in relationships were starting to remember to spend time together as well as paying attention to the baby, and she was beginning to suspect that Chouji and she would have a large part in watching the baby for just that reason.

Not that she really minded. Aki was a rather easygoing baby, and it was a welcome distraction from thinking about other aspects of her life. And she still loved spending time with Shikamaru, and since he was completely smitten with the child, this was a guaranteed way to see him often. He was an excellent father, despite the doubts that she had harbored about him rising to the occasion if it meant he would have so much responsibility. Oddly, she really didn't see Ino spending time with Aki that often, but she supposed in the privacy of their own room, Ino probably spent most of her night getting up and tending to the baby, because no matter how devoted Shikamaru was, she couldn't imagine he'd let anything cut into his sleep time. It was too bad, though. Temari had really started to feel like Ino and her were becoming close, and that they were putting all their old enmities behind them, but with her so exhausted during the day, they never really spent time together anymore. Maybe once Aki was a bit older and slept through the night without fuss, things could regain a semblance of normalcy in the house.

No one had really mentioned the Kamae issue since they had returned from the hospital, for which she was grateful, with the exception of Naruto, who had apologized to her for not paying more attention, for being so wrapped up in everything between Sasuke and him that he hadn't realized she was being deceived. He seemed to feel that since he actually knew what Itachi looked like, it was his fault that the whole thing had gone on for so long without her knowledge. Now that she knew the truth, she admitted to herself that she had noticed his resemblance to Sasuke, but since she found Sasuke to be a bit high maintenance to ever even think about romantically, she had dismissed the resemblance as meaningless. She had expected Kankurou to bring it up often, considering it was a major mess-up on her part, but he hadn't said anything, and she was extremely surprised at that. She had heard a rumor that he was dating someone, but she hadn't seen him with a woman yet, and he only shrugged and demurred when she asked, so she really wasn't sure what was going on there.

"Hey," she turned to the chubby man next to her on the floor, still occupied with entertaining the baby laying on her stomach and gurgling happily. "Do you know anything about this rumor that Kankurou's seeing someone?"

"He hasn't brought anyone downstairs, if that's what you're asking." Chouji answered, looking up briefly from the batting hands of the infant. "I heard that, too, but it's weird cause when I asked him about it, he was just kinda hushed up, said he couldn't really talk about it. Seems weird. I mean, you know him better and everything, but it seems that if he had a girlfriend he'd parade her around and tell us all these stories about his wild escapades with her or whatever. So I don't know, Naruto said he thinks maybe it's just really serious and he finally understands wanting to keep something like that secret, but Sasuke thinks he's making it up. Like he thinks maybe he's getting ready to ruin Valentine's Day again."

"I'm not surprised that he doesn't feel like he can trust Kankurou." Temari sighed and pursed her lips. "After what he did last year…I mean, most of us were affected, if not for any other reason than that we had to deal with all of our friends fighting amongst themselves. It was horrible to see how easily everything could fall apart," she took the chess piece from Kankurou and handed him a discarded rattle to tempt Aki with. "I think we all blamed ourselves for that, at least a bit. Why didn't I question more? Why didn't I see what was going on? Why didn't I stop it before it got so serious?"

"We still talking about Kankurou?" Chouji spoke after a long silence filled only by the sound of Aki cramming the rattle in her mouth and making yummy noises.

"I guess…I never thought I was gullible, I never thought I could be used against my friends, but this whole thing," she moved her arm in a vague gesture, not knowing what name to say, not wanting to feel the syllables on her tongue. "Do you think I'm a good person, Chouji?" he blinked at her, considering the question for a long time before he answered.

"Sometimes your food is a little bland, but there's always plenty for everyone." Chouji told her finally, his seemingly clumsy hands reaching out and lifting the baby, turning her over and putting her in the crook of his arm with a practiced ease as she gummed happily at the rattle. Temari opened her mouth to ask him what that was supposed to mean, then paused, closed her mouth, thought a moment, and spoke up once more.

"I see why Shikamaru and you are so close." She finally told him, standing up and leaving the room. It was possible that Chouji hadn't really meant anything by his words, and it was possible that he was really only ever concerned with food, but something told her there was a deepness to him, something that most people couldn't see, but something that held Shikamaru and him tightly together. He was a good friend, and he somehow had known what she needed to hear, and while he had worded it in a way that she would never have come up with on her own, he had given her what she needed to hear to believe in herself again, and to move forward. And if he could be happy and content without needing to be in love, so could she. After all, she had so many friends, she had her schooling, and she had her whole life still laid out before her. Who knew what could happen?

----------

"Hey, I was thinking," Kiba broached the subject as he sliced vegetables for dinner, which was Hinata's responsibility that evening, "for winter break this year, maybe I should finally meet your dad."

"Ow!" Hinata had burned herself, and he turned at once to grasp her small hand in his, pulling her toward the sink to run cold water over the injury. "Sorry, my hand slipped."

"Don't apologize to me, it's your hand that's hurt." Kiba kissed her palm lightly. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," she turned back to her noodles and sauce, and he licked his lips, pulling out a tray to put the vegetables on.

"So…what do you think?" he asked, regaining the thread of conversation.

"About what?" she asked, as innocently as if she had completely forgotten whatever they had been discussing. "Could you tell me if this sauce is too spicy?" she turned to him, blowing on a spoonful of the sauce.

"About meeting your dad." He took the spoon and tasted it, smacking his lips thoughtfully. "I think it's good, maybe a little more salt."

"I think that seems right." She nodded and turned back to her dinner.

"You mean the sauce or the whole winter break thing?" he asked. There was a long silence as she made a show of checking the noodles.

"I think about five more minutes for those." She spoke to herself as though she hadn't heard him. Kiba frowned. Hinata was always so thoughtful, it wasn't like her to act this way.

"Hinata, is something wrong?" he asked her finally, and she shrugged, dashing salt into the sauce and turning to check over his vegetables.

"What would be wrong?" she asked, blinking large silver eyes that didn't quite meet his, picking up a carrot and popping it in her mouth. "These look good. Shall I slice the bread, or would you like to?"

"You just seem really distracted." He told her, snatching the loaf out of her hand and holding it away so that she wouldn't be able to focus on it instead of on him. "Did you have a bad day or something?"

"Oh…I am just tired." She forced a smile and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's weird," he told her, his lips pursed, "you've been tired every day since you went to visit your dad nearly two months ago."

"I've just…been busy." Hinata forced another smile. "And with the baby here, it's a lot—"

"Hinata!" Kiba shoved the bread back on the counter, grabbing her shoulders and causing her to gasp in surprise. He never was harsh with her, and she looked vaguely frightened at his sudden outburst, at the anger and frustration clear in his eyes and his voice. "Just tell me! I know you didn't sneak out in the middle of the night just because you missed me! I know something happened, he said something or did something, and you can't keep it to yourself like this! I want to help you, you know. I love you, and I just want you to be like you were. I can tell something's bothering you, I can see how sad you are, and I know there's something you're keeping from me. You're a crap liar, so just…just tell me!"

"Kiba," she blinked up at him, her lip trembling slightly, and he could see that she was about to cry, the tears welling in her silver eyes. He didn't know whether he felt annoyed that she was just going to ignore his need for answers again or guilty that he had made her cry. It seemed that these days, she cried at the drop of a hat, and he could see himself becoming more and more high-strung as he tried hard to keep her happy, and he hated that a part of him blamed her for this stress he was experiencing. It was true that he really did want her to be happy, but how was he supposed to help her if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong, if she just kept stewing over it? At first, he'd thought that if she really didn't want to tell him about it, it would be fine. But he had assumed that whatever was bothering her would pass, and it hadn't. "Kiba,"

"Please, Hinata," his hands slid back, and he embraced her, pressing a kiss into her hair, holding her tightly and wishing he could read her mind so he could just know what was wrong, so that he might be able to help. "Please tell me. Nothing's so bad we can't figure it out together."

"Kiba…the noodles." She twisted away from him, rushing over to the pot, stirring and lifting it up to take to the sink and drain. Kiba watched her in shocked silence, and before he knew it, his anger swept over him in a wave so sudden that he felt there was nothing for it but to storm out of the room. He didn't want to say anything to hurt her, but if he stayed in there and watched as she refused to answer him, as she refused to be honest with him, he knew he would completely lose his temper, and he didn't want to do that.

Hinata looked up as she heard him storm out of the room, and her vision became fuzzy with tears. She wished there was something she could tell him, some way to make it better, but there really was nothing left to do but watch as it all fell apart around her.

_I wish I was strong like him. I wish I could fight…but I can't. I'm trapped and I can't see the way out. I hear him calling, but I can't even see his hand to take it._

She turned to cut the bread, the tears streaking her cheeks as she tried not to see the look of hurt in his eyes, as she tried not to think beyond tomorrow and the next day. She tried not to hear her father's voice in her head, and let herself just sink into her feelings for Kiba, and forget everything else, but she couldn't do it. There was nothing to say, nothing that could be done. Not anymore. And telling Kiba…it would only make things worse. She wanted so badly to enjoy their time together, but she was ruining everything.

----------

"Shino, dinner's ready," Tenten knocked on her door and peered inside. Her lover was sitting at the desk, his head in his hands, his eyes unblinking, his cell phone sitting next to his elbow. "Honey, did you hear me?" she stepped inside, feeling unaccountably meek.

"Sorry, just thinking." He shifted in his seat and stood.

"Your parents call again?" she asked, and he nodded, not elaborating. She didn't know what it was they were arguing about it particular, because he clammed up when she asked, but she had a rather shrewd guess that it had something to do with their lack of enthusiasm for Tenten as his girlfriend. She tried not to let it bother her, tried to take heart that at least he wasn't willing to just do what they said, but she could see the way it was wearing at him to constantly be at odds with them. He didn't have any siblings, and he didn't really know the rest of his family. For years, they had been the center of his world, and she could see that he was moving closer to her, and they were trying to tear him away, back to them, and to close him off from her. It scared her to think of what would happen if they kept this up. She didn't want him to suffer, but she also didn't want him to leave her. She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen anymore, other than just her need to see him smile again, to know that he was happy with his life and with her. She felt angry at his parents for making him feel so badly, but she was afraid to say anything against them lest she sink to their level and wear him even thinner. Therefore, she just tried her best to reassure him that he wasn't fighting them in vain. "I love you."

"I know," he answered, his voice weaker and wearier by the day. She wondered if he could take much more of this. She wondered what would happen when he _couldn't_ take it anymore, and tried not to imagine what it would be like if he left her.

"I want you to be happy." She stepped toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his throat. "That's all I want."

"I know," he hugged her back, and she wasn't sure if she was imagining that his embrace felt hesitant or not. She could feel the fear with her every day now, and all she could do to fight it was try her best to ignore it.

"Come on, dinner," she pulled him a bit and he followed without complaint. "I think you're getting thinner, and I will be very ashamed if my boyfriend wears smaller pants than me."

"Hm." He did not seem amused at her joke, so to cover the faltering beat of her heart, she forced a brilliant smile and turned to kiss him again, going on her tiptoes to reach his almost unresponsive lips.

"Will you still love me if I weigh more than you?" she asked teasingly, trying desperately to elicit a smile, he nodded wordlessly, and she smiled, turning so he wouldn't see the fear in her eyes as she led him to the dining room. Hinata was setting out dishes and the members of the household had gathered to partake of the meal, with a few exceptions. "Where's Kiba?" she frowned. Kiba was loathe to leave Hinata's side for anything besides classes these days. She knew he was worried that there was something wrong with her that she wasn't telling him about, and she couldn't help feeling for him. At least she knew what was bothering Shino.

"He…I didn't…" Hinata let out a strangled sob and rushed out of the room, dropping the bread on the table on her way out. Neji stood, glared at Tenten as though she had stabbed his cousin before his eyes and walked out after her. Gaara blinked at his back, but shoveled a forkful of spaghetti in his mouth and turned back to Temari, who was telling him something about one of her professors. Tenten frowned and sat, listening with half an ear to the story, which she already knew, since Temari and she had that particular class together, trying to feel happy, trying not to worry about Shino, whose plate she filled up after serving herself and noticing that he hadn't moved since sitting down.

"Where's Ino?" Sakura asked, and Tenten noticed that the blonde mother was also missing, but she had been skipping meals lately, so it wasn't nearly as surprising. "Still at work?"

"I guess, she told me she had to go in, but she's usually back by now." Shikamaru shrugged, "But I didn't see her when I put Aki back down, so I guess she had other stuff to do. Probably wanted to study somewhere without baby crying." He sounded as though this was understandable, but the look on his face made it clear that he could hardly bear to be separated from his daughter for any longer than necessary.

"She okay?" Gaara looked up as Neji returned, and the Hyuuga shrugged, returning to sit next to his lover and tearing a piece of bread in half nervously.

"Locked in her room again." He pursed his lips. "That idiot must have done something to upset her again, I'm sure."

"Seriously, give it up." Naruto teased Neji. "They're not going to break up because you don't think he's good enough for her."

"Kiba's a good guy, you should go easy on him." Tenten spoke up in her friend's defense, "It's bad enough he has to worry about getting her father's approval without you constantly making him feel bad about it."

"Speaking of approval, has Gaara met your uncle yet?" Sakura raised a single eyebrow, and Neji popped a piece of bread in his mouth, chewing methodically before answering.

"He will soon." Neji spoke finally, and it was clear this was news to Gaara from the look of surprise he gave the man sitting next to him. "If he wants."

"Sure." Gaara answered. "Winter break?"

"That's what I was thinking." He nodded sharply, his precise movements broadcasting his nervousness more than the way he'd been tearing up the bread moments ago. "But I thought we'd spend Christmas with your family."

"That would be nice." Temari spoke up, smiling at Neji's consideration. "But if you want to have Christmas with your family, you shouldn't feel—"

"No, I'm not expecting a warm reception." Neji gave her a grim look. "By Christmas, my uncle's house will likely not be an option."

"Oh." Temari frowned, clearly wanting to ask more, but also not wanting to pry into Neji's private life too much. It was clear from the looks Neji and Gaara were exchanging that they would speak about this more, later. Gaara would probably tell her himself if there was anything she really needed to worry about.

"Doesn't your uncle know you like guys?" Naruto spoke up then, and Neji pursed his lips slightly.

"He knows," Temari spoke up for him. "But he doesn't choose to accept it. He thinks Neji will settle down with a woman."

"Doesn't he understand what it means to be gay?" Naruto quirked a questioning eyebrow at Sasuke, who offered him a small smile.

"Not everyone's as smart as you." His lover responded, and it was hard to tell whether he was teasing him or being serious.

"Speaking of winter break," Temari clapped her hands together to change the subject, which she could tell was making Neji a bit uncomfortable. "If anyone wants to stay here, of course you're welcome to. Please don't lose your keys and call me, expecting me to drive all the way up here just to let you in, however."

"Are we not staying here over break?" Kankurou spoke up, and she blinked at her brother. He had been so quiet lately, and so much less obnoxious, she wondered if he really was seeing someone, or if maybe something was wrong that she wasn't telling him. "I mean…no big deal, whatever, but it's like, is there a real reason to go back?"

"I don't know…I suppose," Temari thought it over. "it isn't as though there's anyone there besides servants now that father's gone. And if mother wants to see us, she can just as easily come here."

"What's your mom like?" Naruto asked, as always interested in knowing everything about his friend's families.

"She's one ball-busting bitch." Kankurou responded, and Temari shot him a look that said clearly if she'd been sitting next to him she would have smacked him. "Kinda like Temari."

"Temari is very responsible." Sai spoke up thoughtfully. "Is that bad?"

"No, it isn't, Kankurou just likes to be irresponsible." Sakura assured her boyfriend. "Any _particular_ reason you wanted to stay here for break?" she teased him, a light smile on her face. "Anyone you wanted to spend time with?"

"Oh, so she's local?" Naruto joined in at once. It seemed everyone had heard about the supposed girlfriend, though no one seemed to know much about her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kankurou shrugged, shoving a large amount of pasta in his mouth so that he wouldn't have to answer any further questions.

"It seems weird that you're seeing someone and you aren't bragging about it." Tenten pointed out. "I mean, is there something wrong with her?"

"Nothing wrong, no," Kankurou answered vaguely, his mouth still half full so that crumbs sprayed when he talked.

"Except she seems to find Kankurou desirable." Temari pointed out. "A serious character flaw."

"Shut up, at least I can get a date with someone who isn't a psycho." Kankurou tossed a carrot stick at her, and the table went suddenly very silent. Tension built as everyone seemed to wait for Temari to respond.

"I wouldn't say that," her voice was tight as she spoke. "She can't be all there if she wants to date _you_."

Kankurou's face reddened, and he opened his mouth to say something further, but was stopped by Sakura cramming an entire piece of bread in his mouth, much to his surprise, and he began choking on it at once. She reddened and stirred her food around on her plate a bit as she noticed all the eyes on her. He stood, stumbling into the kitchen, struggling with the bread and leaning over the sink, turning on the water straight into his mouth, and causing Temari to get up, cursing his stupidity as she helped him and told him not to drink out of the faucet. Sakura flushed at the trouble she'd caused and turned to look at Sai, who was blinking at her in surprise.

"You are very wise, Sakura." He told her. "I feel that every day you teach me something new."

"How to kill someone with one slice of bread?" Naruto guessed, and laughter broke out around the table, everything seeming to return to some semblance of normalcy.

----------

To be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Cause and Effect

Chapter 17

----------

Temari woke up to a knocking on her door, and she looked at her clock, frowning slightly. It was Saturday, and it was six in the morning. What could anyone possibly want with her? Yawning, she rubbed her eyes and stumbled out of bed, making her way to the door and cursing as she stubbed her toe on a discarded shoe.

"Morning," she opened up the door to see a very pale looking Shikamaru, who was holding onto his child as though she held all the secrets in the universe. "Everything okay?" The look on his face, combined with the fact that he was holding the baby started to alarm her.

"I don't know what to do." Shikamaru's eyes were probably the widest she had ever seen them. "Ino's gone."

"What do you mean?" she blinked blearily. "Is Aki okay?"

"She's fine, but Ino," Shikamaru licked his lips, took a breath and backed up. "She never came home last night. I don't know where she is and I don't know what to do."

"Oh…did you guys have a fight?" Temari furrowed her brow. She was trying to look concerned, but honestly, not a week seemed to go by in this house without at least one of the couples squabbling or someone eating all of someone's cereal or other some other such mundane conflict arising. She was aware of a lot of them, but most of them weren't actually brought to her, so she really wasn't sure what Shikamaru thought she was going to do. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Shikamaru's voice cracked in alarm, and he pushed his way into the room, bouncing Aki in his arms a bit, probably more to calm himself than to calm her. "We didn't fight…I don't think we did. I mean, she always yells when she's angry, she's not sneaky and quiet about it. Did I do something?" he talked himself into such a circle that Temari really started to feel concern. She had never seen Shikamaru so discombobulated, and she'd seen him right after he found out that Ino was pregnant, so that was saying something. "Did she say something to you? Do you know where she is?"

"Okay, calm down." Temari indicated her bed. "Sit down, take a breath."

"I can't sit, I don't know where Ino is!" Shikamaru hissed urgently. "Don't you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, I got it, it's okay, it'll be okay." Temari held up her hands soothingly. "Here, let me hold Aki a moment, you sit down, okay?"

"How is it going to be okay?" he gasped. "She could be hurt! She could be anywhere, she could need help! And Aki needs her!"

"Okay, you seriously need to calm down or I'm going to see if Kankurou can drug you again." Temari told him in her most authoritative tone. "Give me the baby."

"Okay." He answered, seeming to have run out of steam very swiftly, and letting her take the child. He fell down onto her bed, sitting and taking several deep breaths. "She's missing."

"I know, we'll find her." Temari told him patiently. "Now, did you try calling her cell?"

"Of course I did, I'm not an idiot." He grumbled. "And I called her parents too, and now they're probably freaking out, too."

"Did you check to see if her car's still outside? Are any of her things missing?" she asked, and he blinked at her wordlessly as though having two questions in quick succession was much more than he could handle. "Her car?" she repeated, waiting as patiently as she possibly could.

"I didn't check…no." he licked his lips. "Should I go check?"

"Yes, please do. I'll go make some coffee and I'll meet you in the kitchen after you check that for me." He stood up, nodding and looking a bit more gathered now that he had something to do. It was amazing that someone so smart could become so completely senseless over a woman. Temari felt the old itch of regret, but after everything…they were friends, and at this point Ino was her friend as well. If she was missing, they would find her and bring her back, and that was all there was to it. She bounced the child in her arms a few moments until Aki shifted and closed her eyes, her thumb finding its way to her mouth. Temari considered setting her down and changing out of her pajamas, but she didn't really want to waste time if this was serious. Grabbing her own cell phone, she shifted the child and headed back to Shikamaru's room, setting her back in her crib and then heading down the stairs to get the coffee started.

"Morning," she was surprised to see Naruto bustling around the kitchen, whistling and cooking some eggs on the stove. "What's up?"

"You're up early," she was pleased to see that he had already made coffee, and she poured a mug for herself as well as for Shikamaru, adding some cream to hers and leaving his black. "Do you always get up at the crack of dawn?"

"Ehe, not always, but last night Kiba and Hinata got in a huge fight and she was crying until like two in the morning, so I thought I'd make her breakfast and make her feel better. And also Kiba, cause he had to sleep on the couch." He shrugged. "By the way, Kiba's sleeping in the living room."

"Is Ino there?" she asked, suddenly interested.

"What? Why would Ino be in the living room?" Naruto frowned. "If they fought, I'm pretty sure Shikamaru would get sent to the couch."

"Ah…well, apparently she didn't come home last night, as far as Shikamaru knows, so we're trying to figure out where she is." Temari explained.

"What? She took off? Did she like flip out and take Aki and drive like ten hours and jump into the ocean?" Naruto asked, his face suddenly drawn with concern.

"Um…no, Aki's upstairs sleeping, and I seriously doubt anyone's in the ocean right now. She didn't leave a note, as far as I know, and they apparently weren't fighting, so I'm really not sure what's going on." Temari sipped at her coffee.

"Hm…" Naruto frowned. "Well, she's been like, really weird lately. Maybe she's depressed. Sometimes people get really depressed from having babies, right?"

"Despite the complete oversimplification, that is true." Temari answered after a moment to process Naruto's words. "I was thinking the other day that she always seems exhausted and withdrawn, and I thought she was just tired, but I wonder…it could be postpartum depression. I just thought she was being moody as usual."

"Yeah, she has a tendency to get a little worked up." Naruto chuckled slightly and started scooping the eggs out onto two plates that already had bacon on them. "Did you try calling her?"

"Shikamaru did, but I suppose I should…maybe she'll actually answer for me." She flipped open her phone and dialed the missing woman, letting it go to voicemail when no one answered. "Hey Ino, this is Temari, just checking to make sure everything's okay. Give me a call if you get this." She hit the end button and shrugged at Naruto. Shikamaru came into the kitchen then, still looking vaguely alarmed and panicky. She ushered him to a chair and forced him to put his hands around the coffee she'd poured for him.

"It's not there! And…I don't know if anything's missing, she has a lot of shit, and I didn't really _look_ to see if some of it was gone…I don't know. But her coat isn't in the closet."

"Should I make more breakfast?" Naruto suggested, and Temari smiled at him, shaking her head. He left the kitchen to deliver the plates he'd made up, and Temari patted Shikamaru's hand reassuringly.

"Okay, if her car's gone and so is her jacket, that means that she left on her own." She made her voice as calm as possible. "Did she have something she was going to do this weekend? Do you remember her saying she wanted to take a trip somewhere, or that there was something she needed to get?"

"I don't…no, I don't remember anything like that." Shikamaru looked at her, an expression of abject misery on his face. "What if she said something and I wasn't paying attention? What's wrong with me?"

"Calm down." She told him firmly. "I left her a voicemail, and it sounds like her parents know you're looking for her, so we're just going to have to wait and hope it's nothing. It's possible that she headed somewhere after work last night and just forgot to tell you. It's still too early to report to the police anyway, so we're just going to have to sit it out and hope for the best."

"I just keep thinking…I haven't really been paying as much attention to her as I should lately…with the baby, I've been busy, and it's hard to do things when there's a kid in the room, and I'm worried that she really _is _angry and she left me." Shikamaru confided. Temari took a deep breath, wishing that Shikamaru would choose not to divulge the private inner-workings of his relationship with Ino to her, but realizing she was long past the point of telling him she didn't want to hear it.

"I'm sure she knows how you feel about her." She assured him instead. "Even if she is angry, she can't forget that."

----------

Sasuke was ready to kill someone.

It had been bad enough when Hinata and Kiba had fought loud enough to _ruin_ the sex that Naruto had been having Friday night, but when she kept them up half the night with her broken-hearted sobbing, he had been furious. To top it all, Naruto had gotten out of bed at an hour that Sasuke refused to believe existed to make sure his friends were okay, and had made them breakfast, while Sasuke was left alone, unfed, forgotten, and sexually frustrated. Then Naruto had learned that Ino had apparently gone missing, and he seemed to feel that he needed to spend extra time with Aki, since Shikamaru was in a state of utter uselessness because of his worry over the girl. Then, on Saturday night, there had been no loud fighting, but that didn't stop Hinata from treating them to over an hour of crying before Naruto got out of bed and went to sleep with _her_. Sasuke could not even begin to explain how many things were wrong with this picture. Certainly, he didn't suspect that anything questionable would occur between them, and if it did, he would welcome the chance to show Hinata how much he enjoyed having his sleep schedule disrupted, as well as his sex schedule. However, he had then been forced to sleep alone and wake up alone. It was unconscionable! He didn't know what Hinata and Kiba were fighting about, and frankly, he could have cared less, but as soon as it stole his intimate time with Naruto away, it was time to put a stop to it. He had his finals coming up this week, and if he failed everything because of a crazy sleep schedule and being unable to complete physics equations due to sexual frustration, he would seriously kill Hinata and Kiba both and be done with it.

Now it was Sunday, and he was determined that he would restore order to his own schedule, if nothing else. He had considered talking to Hinata about this state of affairs, but she made him a little nervous, mostly because she started crying at the least little thing, and he didn't want Naruto to just be angry at him because she took something he said the wrong way. That would only make his situation worse.

"Hey," he snapped his fingers as he entered the kitchen to see Kiba leaning against the counter, slumped over a bowl of cereal, looking extremely sorry for himself. Sasuke knew it was no picnic being exiled from your significant other's bedroom, but he seriously doubted that anything Kiba and Hinata got up to could be as serious as the problems Naruto and he had gone through, and since they'd gotten through those, Kiba would damn well get through whatever it was separating them now. "What the hell is going on with you and Hinata?"

"What?" Kiba blinked at him, looking interested at the mention of the name, but still looking rather detached and pathetic.

"You know, big fight, now your girlfriend keeps crying all the damn time?" Sasuke crossed his arms in annoyance. "Now Naruto thinks it's his damn job to keep her company. He's not a fucking relationship counselor. You guys need to get your shit together and leave us out of it."

"I wish it was so easy." Kiba frowned, setting down his half-finished cereal. "It's not like if I just tell her I'm sorry everything will be better."

"What, did you cheat on her or something?" he guessed, annoyed that he was having to go through this.

"Not every fight is about someone not being able to keep their pants on, Sasuke." Kiba shook his head bitterly. "She's been acting weird for a while now, and she won't tell me what's wrong, and I told her that if she can't even trust me, then maybe…maybe we shouldn't be together…"

"Did I ask for your life story?" Sasuke asked, unable to stop himself, but at the look on Kiba's face, he realized that he would have to actually handle this with a bit more sensitivity. He wondered if he could just ask Sakura to go counsel them or something. He hated this sort of thing. "Look, maybe she's just like…hormonal or something. Maybe she's stressed from classes or that brat crying all hours of the day, who knows. However weird she was acting, now that you blew up at her, she's just bawling all the time and staying locked up in her room. That kinda seems like worse, so maybe if she says she can't tell you, and you don't think it's like…she's a serial killer or something, then you should just trust her and let her deal with it herself. If she really needs to tell you, she will, but if it's nothing, you're messing shit up for no reason, and you should just trust her a little bit. It's dumb to ask her to trust you and then refuse to do the same, so just tell her you're sorry and deal with it. If she tells you there's nothing going on, you should just take her word."

"I know…I know I should just…" Kiba trailed off and frowned at Sasuke suddenly. "Since when do you care? Why are you giving me advice?"

"I'm sick of her bawling keeping me up." Sasuke answered frankly. "And Naruto keeps going to comfort her, and I'm sick of it."

"Oh." Kiba frowned slightly, but seemed much less suspicious at the rather selfish reasoning. It had just seemed so unlikely that Sasuke would try to help him for the sake of his happiness, or Hinata's. Now that he knew his true motives, he actually felt that he could take the advice seriously. "Well…thanks, I guess."

"Whatever." Sasuke huffed out of the room, and Kiba looked down at his soggy bowl of cereal, sighing and deciding that there was some wisdom to what Sasuke was saying. Maybe that was just because he was sick of sleeping on the couch and never seeing Hinata, but he couldn't help missing her, and the urge to just bend and let her have her way was strong. She rarely asked for very much, it wasn't so hard to concede to her now. He wanted so badly for her to tell him what was wrong, but now that he thought of it, he was making things worse for her. Instead of supporting her through whatever it was, he was being stubborn and insisting that she tell him everything, when for some reason, she apparently couldn't. He was distancing himself from her when she needed him most, and that was never his intention.

He set his cereal aside and went upstairs, standing outside the door to his room and staring at it with some trepidation before he finally decided that he'd just go in. He didn't need to knock. It was his room, too. And it was still a bit early, so it was possible that Hinata was still in bed. He bit his lip as he peered inside, glad the door didn't creak at all, and saw that indeed, his girlfriend was sleeping, her gleaming black hair free from the braid she usually slept with, and her skin pale as ivory. Had she always been so pale? He wondered if she'd been losing weight without him noticing, and now that he looked at her after even the short separation, he noticed that she did seem to have lost a little weight. Most of her was covered by their comforter, but he realized that her hipbones now stuck out a bit, whereas before her hips had always been rounded and smooth. How had he not noticed that she was so upset over whatever it was that it was affecting her health? Was he really so selfish?

He was distracted by a whimpering sound, and he looked down to see that Akamaru was nuzzling his foot, looking extremely mournful. _Even he can tell that something's wrong_. He leaned down and petted the puppy before turning back to the woman sprawled in their bed. _I can't do anything about what's causing this,_ he thought, sitting on the bed and reaching over, his hand carefully stroking the side of her face, pushing back hair and just enjoying the softness of her skin. It had only been a couple days, but it had felt much longer than that. _But I can just be there for her, no matter what. If that's all she'll let me do, I'll do it without complaint._

"Kiba?" her voice was still thick with sleep as silver eyes fluttered open, she reached for him, but paused. "Why…what do you want?"

"I'm sorry," he told her, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "I want to help you, and if you won't tell me what's wrong, that's fine. I'll just be with you, and hopefully…"

"I love you," she sat up, her hair sweeping up behind her as she lunged into his arms. "I missed you so much. I never meant to push you away, but I simply…"

"It's okay," he assured her, kissing the top of her head as he embraced her tightly, letting her sweet scent envelope him. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, or if you can't, or whatever. It was dumb of me to insist on it. I didn't think about how much worse I'd make it if I pulled away like that."

"Oh, Kiba," she kissed his throat frantically. "I am lucky to have you." He tilted her head up to look at her face, and while her tears worried him, he had already decided that he would have faith in her. If she couldn't tell him…he would just do whatever he could to make things easier for her. He brushed her tears away and kissed her pale cheeks reverently.

"I'm the lucky one," he told her. "Sorry for being such an idiot." He brushed his knuckles over the side of her face as she giggled through her tears.

"No…no, don't apologize. Just…could you just hold me?"

Kiba was only too happy to do as she asked.

----------

"Is that too hard?" Tenten paused, leaning over in concern, her hands poised in the act of kneading the pale flesh of Shino's back. He'd let out a grunt that sounded as though he might be in pain, so she had felt a bit concerned and had stopped.

"No…it's fine," his eyes opened slightly, the icy blue color glinting even in their dimly lit room. "It's good." He corrected, closing his eyes and licking his lips in a lazy fashion. It was the most relaxed she'd seen him in ages, which was rather odd considering the fact that most of people in the house were actually more tense than ever, considering the fact that finals started on Monday and apparently Ino was missing. Sakura had told her that Temari was calling the police if Ino didn't turn up today, but Tenten couldn't help thinking that Shikamaru had done something idiotic to drive her off again. Those two were always fighting…

_It's hard to imagine being like that, running away as soon as something bad happens._ She smiled softly at the man below her as she continued kneading his weary flesh. _Even now, when he's pushed to his limit, we never really fight, and I've never been quite as dramatic as Ino._ She couldn't help feeling lucky.

"What day are you leaving?" she asked, her voice soft as she continued her massage. "I told my mom I'd be ready to leave by next Sunday, but if you want me to stay later, I can."

"Mmm," he didn't even open his eyes. "Not going home."

"What?" this was the first she'd heard of his decision, but then again, she'd been a bit wary to bring up his family at all, since he was typically stressed out because of them. "Not even for Christmas?"

"No," he told her, blinking slowly. "Don't want to."

"Honey…I mean, I know that things have been really rough between you and your parents this term, but I didn't think it had gotten to _that_ point. Did you tell them?" she asked, a bit alarmed.

"Yes," he gave a weak smile. "They weren't happy."

"I can only imagine." She sighed heavily. "What about later? Like, you're going home during summer, right?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly, sounding very unconcerned with this state of affairs.

"Aren't you afraid they'll cut you off or something?" she asked, unable to stop herself from being concerned. Of course she didn't want him to have to go home and be brow-beaten for weeks, but at the same time, the thought of him simply cutting his parents out of his life also seemed extreme. And knowing one of their main problems…it made her feel guilty.

"I don't care." He closed his eyes again. "I don't need their approval, nor do I need their money."

"I'm sure you could get scholarships and things," she spoke again after a long pause. "You're brilliant, and I'm sure you know more about entomology than a lot of biology professors. But…I mean, they're your parents, and even if they're being dumb about everything…well, you don't mean to just cut them out of your life, do you?"

"If they can't accept me and support my choices, they give me no option." Shino shifted, his lithe frame twisting so that he was on his back, causing Tenten to slip a bit and lay down beside him. He turned to face her, and at the look in his eyes, she felt all the worries and doubts she had gathered over the last few weeks flee. It was clear that he loved her still, and it had been silly of her to think that anything his parents could say or do would make him turn away from her. "They may be their parents, and I respect their opinions, but if they refuse to respect mine…I cannot continue to let them dictate terms to me without allowing any compromise."

"What is it that they want from you?" she couldn't help asking. He seemed so peaceful now, as though he'd been through a great battle and was now able to reflect on it without becoming upset. "Just…just to take over the company, right?"

_You know that isn't all…you just have to force him to say it, don't you? Why?_

"There's that." He nodded slowly. "They want me to take more business classes as well." He buried a hand in her hair, watching the play of the strands on his fingers as he went on. "They did not approve of you, either."

"I thought so." She felt a twist in her stomach, not sure whether she had really needed to know the truth so badly. "I could tell they didn't like me. My parents love you. You should come stay with me for break if you aren't going home. My mom wouldn't mind, I'm sure, and then we could see each other every day." She was well aware that she was babbling, and she found she couldn't stop herself anyway.

"No thanks," he gave her a sad smile. "I think I need to just spend time alone right now and think things over."

_What's that supposed to mean? Is he having second thoughts? The way he looks at me…I always thought that meant that he loved me…but maybe not?_

"I understand," she didn't really, but she didn't want to smother him, either. "But I think I'll come back for New Years. I'd rather spend it with you."

"That sounds nice." He gave her a soft smile, and she tried to bring that feeling she'd had only a few minutes ago, that assurance that he loved her no matter what, but for some reason, she was having trouble. Instead, she leaned in, hiding her fear in passion and kissing him, long and deep. He kissed her back, and she knew he felt something…knew that everything between them was just as it had been for the past year.

It had to be.

----------

"How is he?" Sakura approached Temari as soon as she left Shikamaru's room, Aki in her arms sucking contentedly at a bottle.

"Not good." She answered. "I reported her, but it was a little frustrating. The police seem to think college students just wander off on their own all the time or something. The fact that she took her own car and some of her own things…well, it doesn't really look like a kidnapping, and she's too old to be considered a runaway. Obviously, they're looking for her, but they can't _force _her to come back. And I don't think they'll even let us know if they find her. Shikamaru and her aren't married, so they don't consider him to be next of kin. I had to explain it to her parents, since they'll be the ones that find out first if anything happens or if she turns up, and that was bad enough, but Shikamaru's just…I think he thinks that this is his fault, that he should have expected something like this and stopped it somehow…I don't know."

"I can't even get him to talk to me. He just lays there like a lump." Sakura sighed heavily. "He's not even paying much attention to Aki, especially compared to how he was before."

"He knows that she's there, and he'll get up and feed her and everything," Temari explained. "But it's like…I don't know if it's better to make him take care of her to keep his mind off of it, or if it's better if I just put her in my room for now, until things get taken care of. I don't want to put too much on his plate, and it just seems like he doesn't have the energy for _anything_ now. I don't want to think of how his exams will go if he's in this state. Well…I mean, I think he has mostly papers, but still…he needs to concentrate, and not just on where Ino is."

"I feel like it's my fault for not seeing anything wrong." Sakura admitted. "I can only imagine how much worse it is for him." She paused, watching Temari feed the baby and thinking how now that this new crisis had arisen, the blonde seemed for all intents and purposes to have completely gotten past everything that had taken place between Sasuke's brother and her. Of course, it had been a couple months…but Sakura couldn't imagine how much worse this would have been if it had happened immediately after Temari's unexpected break-up with the deceptive man. As always, it seemed like whenever others needed help, whenever anything needed to be taken care of, Temari was there to take care of things with all the care and efficiency one would expect of a mother.

_She really would make a good mother. Although…I thought Ino would make a great mother, and it seems like I was missing something key. I never expected this to happen._

"If there's anything I can do, or Sai, we're both happy to help." She finally spoke again, and Temari smiled at her with approval. "We're leaving for break next week, but until then, we'll be here. And you have my number, right?"

"Of course." Temari nodded. "Thanks. For now, I think we just need to let him have his time alone, and just try to support him without being too intrusive."

"You're…you know, you're a really good friend, Temari." Sakura wanted to hug her suddenly, but with the baby in her arms, it would have been awkward. Temari flushed with pleasure at the words, in any case, and Sakura shot her one last smile before returning to her room to study, and to let Sai know what was going on.

_I'm so lucky I have him…he's like a rock, no matter what, nothing knocks him over._

_Well…other than people actually physically pushing him._

Though she remembered being scared when it had happened, she still couldn't help laughing slightly as she recalled Sai's utter uselessness in any physical fight. She opened the door to her room, and her smile widened as he looked up at her in anticipation, his eyes warm.

_I'm so lucky._

----------

To be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Cause and Effect

Chapter 18

----------

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Temari watched with no small amount of trepidation as Shikamaru struggled to put the previously unused car seat into his car, which didn't seem to want to accept that such a thing should be attached to it in any way. "Do you really think this is best?"

"I can hook this stupid thing up." Shikamaru grumbled, bags under his eyes that were reminiscent of the bruising that still showed under Gaara's eyes, even though she knew that her brother actually slept these days. "I've just never done it before, okay?"

"I don't mean the car seat." She rolled her eyes, bouncing Aki in her arms, the child bundled up in several layers against the chilly winter morning air. "I just mean…I mean, you clearly haven't been getting sleep, do you really think it's a good idea to drive five hours with an infant in the car?"

"No one's slept for a week." Shikamaru told her as he finally got the safety belt threaded through part of the seat, only to find he had somehow done it backwards and starting over. "It's called finals. It's common in colleges."

"As if that's the only thing that's bothering you." Temari shook her head and clicked her tongue. "If that's the case, why don't you wait a few days, catch up on your sleep, and then go?"

"I _told_ my parents I would leave today." He had been in a very sour temper, and if he had been able to view it more objectively, he probably would have been able to attribute this to the fact that he wasn't sleeping or eating very well, and he was worried sick over his missing girlfriend, who still had not been located. He was rather sure that Ino's parents wouldn't hide anything like that from him, considering he now was in sole custody of their grandchild, and he knew that Ino's mother at least wanted very dearly to see both the baby and her own daughter again as soon as possible. He had promised to bring Aki by during break, and he intended to go there today, then to his own home either that night or the next day. "Ino's parents are expecting me."

"I think they'd rather you don't kill Aki and yourself in a horrific traffic accident, so why don't you just call them and say you'll be out tomorrow instead, or just put it off until Wednesday?" Temari demanded.

"Temari, I'm not spending winter break here. I have family outside of this house, okay?" he snapped at her. "And no matter how much you help with Aki, you aren't her mother, so just step off."

"You—" Temari pursed her lips until they went white from the pressure, her eyes glittering with rage. "You know what? If it wouldn't scar her for life, I would give you some pretty choice words right now, as well as a swift smack in the face for being such a…well, you know, something I can't say in front of the baby. But you know what I mean. And I'll just blame that on the fact that you so desperately need a nap, so I'll just assume you're going to feel like an idiot once you've thought it over and ignore you for now. But if you don't stop fussing with that, I swear, I'll send Gaara out here to explain to you why you don't need to go anywhere today."

"Was that…a threat?" Shikamaru took a long time to process this, and his mouth opened again to come up with some witty retort, found himself lacking, and he closed it again.

"Think whatever you want. I'm taking Aki in. She needs feeding, and she isn't going anywhere today." Temari turned up her nose and headed into the house, leaving an extremely annoyed Shikamaru to sputter after her before he slammed his car door closed, giving the car seat up for now and racing back into the house after her.

"You can't just take her from me!" Shikamaru slammed the front door and stomped into the kitchen, blinked at Naruto, who was eating cereal and looking at him in surprise and alarm, and then turned back out of the room, not sure where Temari had taken his child. Then he heard her gurgling coming from the living room, turned back the way he'd come and stormed into the other room, feeling more annoyed than ever. "I said you can't take her! She's mine!"

"Calm down, I'm not kidnapping her," Temari rolled her eyes. She was partway through removing Aki's outer layer, a small coat and hat. "But if you push me, I will call child protective services on your…on you." She eyed the baby thoughtfully.

"You would not." Shikamaru snorted at her, considering whether to be annoyed at her from a standing position or whether he might sit down. He was very tired, not that he wanted to admit that anything she said was right if it meant he was wrong.

"Only because you're my friend and I know you're not in your right mind." She admitted, seeing that the fight wasn't really in him anymore, so she really had nothing to worry about. "Look, I'm not trying to coerce you into staying here all break. I know you must want to see your family, and I'm sure Ino's parents can't wait to see Aki. But I'm sure you're also a little worried about being alone with them, since they are probably going to give you the third degree about their suddenly missing daughter. It's not like they know you that well, you've met them like, what, once? Twice? I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, seriously. Why don't you just give them a call, tell them you can't make it out today, let your parents know, and just go lay down and relax. You know that there's still enough of us here to take care of Aki. You don't need to get stressed out; you should just try and do your best to rest and relax as much as you can with things…being the way they are."

"You…fine." Shikamaru wanted to storm and rage, but he also did really want to take a nap, and he was more than a little worried about what his meeting with Ino's parents would entail, so he couldn't resist the lure of the offer. He could see now that he'd calmed down a bit that he was just angry because he was sleep deprived and stressed out, but if anything, he should be thanking Temari, who despite having her own finals to worry about, had stayed by him through all of this, and made sure that even through a bout of depression, he finished all his papers and his baby was taken care of.

He briefly recalled how she would have once tried to use all this to try to negotiate herself into a more intimate relationship with him…but he was really too tired to think about any interpersonal issues he had with her, so he just frowned and went back upstairs, leaving his suitcase out in the car. His phone was in his backpack, which was in the dining room. He'd get it later and give Ino's parents and his own a call. He just wished that he could go to sleep and have this whole hellish episode be over with. He just wanted to see Ino again.

He felt like crying when he fell into the empty bed, but he was too far gone even for that, it seemed. Or maybe he was still in denial, still thinking she'd walk through that door and laugh at how he'd made a fuss over nothing. He fell asleep staring at the pillow where she usually laid her own head.

When he woke up, it was hard to say what time it was, but it was clearly much darker. It took him quite some time to understand that Temari was shaking him, shouting at him unintelligibly, but after several minutes, he started to understand what she was saying as she clutched his own cell phone in her hand and gesticulated frantically.

He got up at once, all traces of fatigue being left behind with the bed itself, and as he ran down the stairs, she had to call out to him for him to realize that he didn't have his keys, and then he realized he had almost left without any shoes. She also forced him to wear a coat, and hugged him so tightly he thought he'd be unable to breathe, but he didn't have time for that. He had to go.

He didn't realize until he'd been driving an hour that he hadn't even thought of who would watch Aki while he was gone.

At that moment, he felt aside from all the other emotions and thoughts surging through him, the extreme gratitude that Temari was his friend.

----------

Ino had not really known where she was going or what she was doing when she left the campus in her car, with nothing but one hastily packed bag of clothes and her purse. She had driven aimlessly for hours, and when it occurred to her that she was running away from everything right before finals, she pulled over and cried for a very long time.

This was really it, then. This wasn't like last time. She couldn't just go back. Well…she could right that minute, but…that just didn't seem like an option anymore. She couldn't be there anymore. She didn't want that life, she didn't want to be that person. She was sick of Ino.

She found a cheap hotel, paid for a room, and cried herself to sleep on a very dingy pillow. She didn't even pull the comforter up over her. She was a bit concerned that it might be harboring some filth. At some point during the night, she realized she still had her cell phone, which hadn't even missed any calls.

_Of course. No one even notices I'm gone. I wonder if they ever will._

She hated looking at that blank screen, so she threw the phone against the wall so hard it smashed into several pieces. She didn't know what to do with them, and she didn't want to step on them, so she put them in the garbage.

The next day, she slept all day. She spent most of Sunday rubbing her stomach, staring at the faint stretch marks that marred it, and wondering why Shikamaru hadn't come for her, wondering if she really hadn't overreacted at all. It seemed no one had noticed her disappearance, no one had really tried to find her, and she realized, that now she could be someone else. She could start a new life, and forget all about Ino.

On Monday, she walked around the small town she had ended up in and found a little café where she sat sipping coffee and trying to think of what direction she would like to go from here. She didn't have a lot of money, and while the hotel was cheap, it wasn't free. She couldn't just stay there indefinitely. She had noticed there was a help wanted sign in the window of this café, and she could see why. There seemed to be a lot of traffic, but only one waitress to deliver food to everyone out front.

When she asked about it, the owner, a harried looking woman trying to prepare all the food, told her that if she could start right then, the job was hers, warning her she could only pay minimum wage.

She had told her she didn't care. When asked her name, she told her that her name was Ino, figuring at some point the woman would want to see ID, but that everyone called her Haruka.

The woman had nodded, tossed her an apron, and told her that if she didn't want to quit by the end of the day, she could come back tomorrow. Ino had come back every day since then.

The work was busy, but it wasn't too hard, and Ino enjoyed being this new person with this very simple life. She woke up, she went to work, she went home, she slept. She was making a ton of money in tips, and since she knew she'd be getting paid soon, she was starting to check out apartment listings in the paper. Other than the one other waitress and the owner, there was a very quiet young man who washed dishes and sometimes bussed if it got busy, but he stuttered so badly when he spoke that the owner didn't force him to wait tables, since it really made both his and the customers' experiences much worse.

She liked it. There was a certain sweetness in this. She didn't worry about tests, or whether she'd go to which school for her doctorate, and she didn't worry about grades or textbooks. She didn't have a baby or a boyfriend to worry about. It was just her. She didn't answer to anyone, really. She did a good job, so the owner liked her. Ino came to find out that there had been another waitress before her who had skipped town with the owner's son, who used to work in the kitchen. That explained why the place was so understaffed. She learned about the other waitress, who lived with her best friend in an apartment nearby. She was an artist, and she spent whatever didn't go towards food and bills on paints and canvases. She told Ino about the dishwasher, said that he lived with his mother, and that the woman was very controlling and intimidating, joking that that was probably why he stuttered all the time.

Ino felt like she was fitting in. Best of all, she was being called Haruka by everyone, and so, she was no longer feeling very much like Ino at all. When asked about herself, she made up as boring a story as she could. She didn't want to be too interesting. She'd lost her old job because the place had closed, and she'd decided to just move on to somewhere new for a change. She didn't talk about her family, she didn't talk about her old friends or anything else she'd left behind. She said that she had kept to herself, and that she'd been alone for years, and if she made a sad enough face when she said this, no one asked questions.

She took pleasure in the soreness of her feet, in being hit on by sixty year old men, in the monotony of her new life. She noticed that last bit of stomach seemed to be disappearing with all the exercise she was getting, and it had only been a week.

"Haruka, you know," the owner, who everyone called Matsuda-san, told her on Monday halfway through her normal shift. "You can have days off, also. Kaoru only works five days a week, you don't need to work seven."

"But there's work to do." Ino smiled back at her, and the woman laughed deep and approving. "I don't have anywhere else to be. If I want a day off, I'll ask."

"Just don't report me for working you to death." She teased. "You're doing that yourself."

"It's good for me." She winked. "I'd rather work than sit at home alone."

That was true. She didn't like being alone. She found her thoughts would wander to a time when she wasn't Haruka. She figured that after a year or so, those thoughts would fade, but it was early still.

"Ino!"

It wasn't the name that made her heart drop to her feet, made her completely lose her hold on the coffee pot she'd been taking around to refill customers mugs with. It was the voice. It struck her as deeply and as painfully as if she'd been thrown against the wall.

"Haruka, are you alright?" Matsuda-san shook her head and handed her a towel. They had metal coffee pots, so nothing was broken, but the steaming liquid was all over the floor. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Ino, what the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru reached her in three powerful strides, his hands going for her wrists at once, as though anticipating her urge to smack him, to tell him to go away, or to block his approach in some way. "Where have you been all this time, you idiot?"

"You look horrible." That was all she could say. She wanted to push him away, but his grip was too strong, and she just said the first thing that came to her.

"Hey, you, stop harassing my waitress!" Matsuda-san was coming around the counter, and while she was older, she was a large woman who knew how to carry her size in a way that made people listen. "Haruka, you know this guy?"

"Who's Haruka? What the hell?" Shikamaru shook his head in complete disbelief.

"Why…why did you come here?" she asked, feeling despair well up in her. He was going to take her back, make her be Ino again. "I don't want you here."

"You heard the girl, let her go." Matsuda-san grabbed Shikamaru's shoulder, yanking them apart roughly enough to make Ino wince at the sharp tug at her wrists. "Now you just go home and sleep it off and there won't be trouble."

"Ino…why are you doing this?" Shikamaru looked at her, flabbergasted. "What did I do? What about Aki? Don't you even care about her? What about your friends or your parents? Everyone's worried about you. Did you just…decide you want to be a waitress instead of a doctor or something?"

"Shikamaru, just leave." Ino felt tears filling her eyes, and from the way the owner was giving her looks of extreme confusion, she wasn't thinking she could count on the woman to kick Shikamaru out anymore, which really would have been ideal. "Why are you even here? What do you want from me?"

"I want you back." He told her, his face aghast, his tone shocked. "What else?"

"Haruka…Ino, whatever your name is," the owner turned to her now more completely, releasing Shikamaru altogether. "How about you leave early with your friend here, catch up on things. Sounds like you've got a lot going on."

"Matsuda-san, I don't—"

"My son disappeared without telling anyone where he'd gone." She answered, her voice stony. "He still hasn't called me. I won't keep someone's daughter hidden here. If you need, I can forward your paycheck to wherever you need."

"It…no, it doesn't matter." Ino felt the tears overflow, and untied her apron with shaking fingers, handing it over. "Thanks, anyway." She rushed out before anyone could say anything else, well aware that there had been quite a scene. She could never be Haruka in this town again. She was Ino, now. Again.

"Ino, what the hell was that all—" as soon as he caught up with her, she spun on her heel and slapped Shikamaru as hard as she could, stunning him so she could try to escape, running ahead as fast as she could, trying to see where she was going through her tears. "Would you stop already! Where are you even going?"

"Away!" she shouted back. "Stop following me! I don't want to see you!"

"Ino, dammit!" he'd caught up to her again, grabbing her wrist so hard it made her spin and nearly fall. "Dammit, what do you think you're doing? You think this is _you_, that you just don't want to be Ino anymore, you're just going to run away from everything you've done and everyone you know and just start from scratch?"

"That's the idea!" she snapped, struggling, but not able to get away. He got hold of her other wrist, and she struggled more weakly, already knowing from experience that it was very hard to escape this hold. "Why won't you just forget me and let me go?" she sobbed, sagging slightly as he held onto her with determination. "Since when do you give a shit?"

"I love you, you know that." He hissed. "You think that stops because you flip out and skip town? I had to deal with Aki and take finals, and all I could think of was whether or not you were okay. You didn't call…didn't leave a note, nothing! Anything could have happened to you. Why would you do that to me? To us?"

"I'm sick of it!" she told him in between sobs. "I can't…I'm no one's mother…I never will be."

"What are you talking about?" he shook his head in bewilderment. "What about Aki? Did you really want to just abandon your own daughter? You're the one who didn't think I wanted the baby enough…and you just leave her without a second thought?"

"I'm sure she's fine." Ino answered bitterly. "Everyone loves her…she's so great, they don't even see me…don't notice that my own baby hates me!"

"Ino…she doesn't hate you," Shikamaru shook his head slowly. "She needs you more than any of us. You're her mom. Why can't you see that?"

"I…I don't know." She slumped against him heavily, crying into his shirt, soaking in his delicious smell, and finding that as much as she'd tried to tell herself that she had hated her life…she had missed him desperately. "What's wrong with me?"

"Temari said maybe you have postpartum depression," he hugged her, kissing her hair and closing his eyes as he enjoyed just having her this close. "I'm sorry I didn't notice…I should have paid more attention."

"I want to feel better." She told him. "I want to just…feel better."

"Don't worry," he assured her. "We'll see someone, we'll get you on medication or do whatever it takes. We'll make sure you feel better."

"I love you." She sniffled into his chest.

"Don't do that ever again," he didn't have the force he meant to in his tone. "I love you too much to lose you."

"I want to go home." She told him in a small voice.

"With me?" he asked her very softly. "To the house at the school? Or your parents' house?"

"I just want to go somewhere where there's a clean bed that we can lay in." she nuzzled against his throat with her nose. "I just want you to hold me…just…hold me until I fall asleep."

"Okay," he kissed her forehead as they separated. "Let's go."

----------

Temari turned off the television, but she did not immediately get up. She sat in silence in the den, frowning as though in disapproval of her own boredom. There were not a lot of people left in the house at the moment. Naruto and Sasuke had opted to stay over for break, but they didn't spend a lot of time out of their bedroom. Sai and Sakura had gone to visit her family, and would be back by New Years. From what she was hearing, most people were planning on spending Christmas with their families, but coming back for New Years. Kiba had gone to his own home, and then Hinata had gone to her home. She had taken her van, while Neji and Gaara, who had left for the same destination had taken Neji's car, but she assumed since Neji left so much later, and since he also seemed to believe he would become exiled after his uncle met Gaara and probably didn't want to force her to come back too early. They had only left this morning, nearly a week after everyone else, and it would still be another week before people started coming back.

Shino had stayed, while Tenten had gone home, but he seemed to not crave any human company, so she had not been warmly received when she had tried to use this situation as a time when she could get to know him better, considering she felt at times that she knew him less than all their other friends. He didn't seem eager to resolve this, but Tenten had said he wasn't likely to be very cheerful this break, and that was when measured in comparison to his normal level of cheer. Since Chouji had also gone home for break, that meant the den was very quiet right now. She had thought she would feel less lonely coming down here, where it was common for people to hang out and watch television or wait for their laundry to finish, but it was eerily silent. Kankurou must be out with his mystery woman.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of female laughter, and she sat up straight, as she saw Kankurou leading a woman down the stairs, apparently telling her some sort of hilarious story from the way she was laughing.

"But he didn't want to ask, because he was so pissed she'd gotten higher than him on the test, so he just sat there trying to put it all together without a screwdriver!" He finished, and the woman laughed as Kankurou froze, and she ran straight into him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, and Temari was surprised to see she didn't look idiotic, which was the normal type of girl Kankurou dated.

_Maybe this isn't his girlfriend, this could be a lab partner or something, and they're working on a project. During winter break…_

"Kankurou?" she spoke up, barely able to repress a smirk of triumph. "Who is that lovely young woman with you?"

"Temari!" he flushed desperately and looked as though he was considering fleeing the house, but finally he grabbed her hand and started to lead her down the stairs.

"Oh, you must be Kankurou's sister!" the woman was not a bombshell, but she was quite pretty, with short dark hair and bright blue eyes. "I've been _wanting_ to meet his family, but I think he's ashamed of me or something." She smiled brightly to show she was kidding, and Kankurou heaved a deep sigh, looking as though he was being led to his own execution.

"Temari, this is Suri," he gestured between them, "Suri, this is Temari. There, you've met, now let's go to my room."

"No way, I'm sick of being smuggled in like drug shipments." Suri rolled her eyes at him, offering her hand, looking genuinely pleased to be meeting Temari. "So are you really a horribly oppressive bitch?"

"No, but Kankurou's also not really smart." She assured Suri, who started laughing at once. "Are you the mysterious girlfriend?"

"Yep!" she nodded enthusiastically. "Man, he talks about you guys, but he kept saying you were too busy to meet me, saying you'd just ban us from dating, anyway. You'd _think_ he didn't want us to be friends."

"Oh god…they're forming an alliance." Kankurou sat down in a chair, slumping over in defeat. "Just what I need."

"Can I ask what in the world you see in my brother?" Temari asked. "Honestly, you seem nice and smart, and he's so brash and insensitive."

"Well, I've read his papers, I've seen him work." She explained. "He likes to bluster, but that's not really who he is."

"Oh, so you guys are in a class together?" she asked, and the woman laughed, shooting Kankurou a glance.

"You could say that. I was his physics professor last term." She explained as though this was a totally normal state of affairs.

"You're…huh." Temari frowned slightly. "So…how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm only twenty-nine." She explained with a wave of her hand. "Not that much older than him."

"Oh…that's right, because Kankurou is…" Temari drifted off as though trying to remember, and Suri filled in the gap.

"Twenty-six in May." She said. "Right? Isn't your birthday in May?"

"Kankurou?" Temari stood up. "I need to talk to you in the kitchen. Suri, could you excuse us?"

"What?" Suri frowned, and her brow furrowed as Temari yanked him out of the room, Kankurou feeling as though he would soon be deprived of either his girlfriend or of various body parts.

"You…what is _wrong_ with you?" Temari threw up her arms as soon as they were upstairs. "You're sleeping with your professor?!"

"Whatever, it's not like I'm the first person in this house to do that." Kankurou grumbled, looking like a sullen five-year-old who knew he was in the wrong but wasn't about to admit it. "And I'm not cheating on anyone, and we didn't start dating until _after_ I finished her class, so I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Kankurou, you are _not _twenty-five! You're twenty-two!" she reminded him. "You're sleeping with someone seven years older than you!"

"I'm an adult, I can make my own choices." Kankurou frowned. "Gaara's mom was like fifteen years younger than dad, remember?"

"Yeah, but guess what?" she shook her head in amazement at him. "You know it's wrong! You're lying to her about your age! What is _wrong _with you?"

"Look, you should just be happy I'm not dating someone dumb like my other girlfriends." Kankurou told her impatiently.

"I'm happy you're dating a smart girl, but not one that much older than you! One who's your professor!" Temari could not believe this was happening. "Why don't you date a classmate, not your freaking professor!"

"You can't stop me! It's not against any rules, I can do what I want! You're the last person I'm gonna take dating advice from!" Kankurou told her in a huff, leaving to go back to Suri. Temari thought of going after him, but she was still trying to digest this new information.

She was frankly amazed that a professor would even _like_ Kankurou, much less want to date him. She wondered if this woman was secretly married or something. She remembered how upset she had been about Neji getting together with Gaara. Maybe this Suri woman slept with all her students. Who could say?

"Why do I even try?" she asked no one, deciding to go upstairs and lay down. Maybe this would make more sense when she woke up.

----------

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Cause and Effect

Chapter 19

----------

"What are you doing?" Temari glared at Kankurou, who was marching into the kitchen with two bags clearly full of liquor. "What are you going to do with all that?"

"It's fucking New Years, get off my damn balls." Kankurou was extremely annoyed with Temari. Because of her, he'd felt guilty enough to tell Suri his actual age, and now she wasn't returning his calls. He wasn't sure whether she was dumping him or just taking time to think about it. It wasn't like it was _that_ big of an age gap. "Not all of us want to be fucking miserable, so I got stuff for the party."

"You're such an alcoholic." She rolled her eyes. "Is your babysitter coming tonight?"

"My _girlfriend_ is pissed at me, cause you made me tell her that I wasn't actually twenty-five." Kankurou pulled bottles out of the bag and slammed them onto the counter with more force than was strictly necessary. "Happy? It's like, you don't want anyone to be getting any action because you can't."

"I didn't _make_ you tell her," Temari's spine straightened indignantly. "But it only proves what I told you! Clearly any relationship based on a lie wasn't a real relationship at all."

"You're the expert on that type." Kankurou rolled his eyes at her. "At least she's into me, not trying to hook up with one of my friends or kidnap you or whatever the hell he wanted to do."

"Would you just shut the hell up about that?" she slammed her open palm down on the counter. "I'm not entitled to _one_ mistake? And you were the one lying to her! Although, who knows what she's got secret from you. She could have a husband and two kids, she's old enough! You barely know her!"

"Temari, _you_ barely know me!" he shouted back, "You fucking make fun of me all the time and talk down to me like I'm ten years younger than you! You wonder why you can't get a boyfriend? Who wants someone to just make them feel like shit all the time!?" he turned and stormed out of the kitchen, and Temari felt her anger evaporating.

She wanted to yell at him, wanted to tell him he was wrong…but she knew that she _did_ talk down to Kankurou. He made a lot of mistakes…but did she ever encourage him, tell him when he did something right? When she thought about it…the way she treated Gaara was so different, she wondered how that must affect Kankurou. She never thought of it before, but now that she stood back and really considered it, she could imagine that if she were in his shoes, she'd feel horribly alone.

She didn't mean to treat him like he was younger…in fact, the way she acted toward him, she knew, was partly because he was older. He had never real been a role model, in her opinion, and she couldn't help feeling frustrated that someone older than her needed her help, needed her advice, and couldn't seem to just take care of himself. Then again, it wasn't as if Gaara had ever been the ideal younger brother, either, but she had been much more patient with him, much more caring, and now that she could see how he had pushed him away, she realized that she had been anything but the ideal sister.

Slumping down against the counter, she felt her fingers curling into fists, her eyes blurring with tears as she felt her heart weighed down by shame and regret. She folded her arms and buried her head in them, trying to regain her composure. Why was it that she was able to take care of everyone without feeling at all irritated by any stumbling blocks her friends came to, but when it came to her own brother, she had no time or patience for him.

It was true that he treated her roughly, as well, but she wondered how different their relationship might be if she hadn't pushed him in this direction, and if he hadn't risen to her baiting.

"Hey," Gaara's voice made her look up, rubbing at her eyes in case any tears had escaped, and she turned to look at her younger brother. Neither Neji nor he had really said anything about what had happened when they visited his uncle's home, but the fact that they were only gone for two days had been clear enough, as had the iron set to Neji's jaw. Despite the fact that she had initially disliked Neji, she couldn't help wishing that his family had accepted the relationship he had with Gaara, since her own family was now so small. She felt like Gaara could use all the family he could get, but it seemed that while Hinata would always support Neji, his uncle was a different matter. She doubted that Gaara felt it was much of a loss, but she was sure he didn't like the fact that Neji was unhappy about how things had gone. And Neji, for all his aloof attitude…she could see in his eyes when they returned from their visit to his home that he had hoped that somehow things wouldn't go how he expected. She hoped that he hadn't been disowned completely, but if he had…at least there was no concern for his financial future, with all the assets her own family had at their disposal.

"Hey," she forced a smile as he rummaged through the refrigerator, pulling out some bread and cheese and lunch meat and tossing them on the counter before rummaging through the condiments as well. "How's Neji?"

"Fine, considering." Gaara didn't elaborate, but his words made it clear that her suspicions about the state of affairs in the Hyuuga family were not unfounded. She watched as he began preparing two sandwiches with a cold efficiency. Temari could see disapproval in his expression, and she wondered if he understood the point of view of Neji's uncle at all. She supposed if their father had been alive to witness his romantic choices, he might have a better understanding, but the only resistance he had encountered from his own family had been due to concern over the idiotic methods Neji had employed to win him over. The fact that he was another man had never come up. She wondered if Gaara understood why Neji's uncle was unhappy, or if he thought that the man simply thought he was a bad influence, the way she had felt about Neji in the beginning.

"Has he talked to Hinata?" she asked. "Does he know if she'll be back today, or if she's waiting until when classes start next week?"

"I don't know when she'll return." Gaara told her after a long pause. He gave her an odd look, and she wondered if he had any idea what had been bothering the gentle girl. After all, she often confided in Neji, and he told Gaara nearly everything. She wondered if she should ask, but decided that it would be better to ask Hinata herself, instead of using her indirect line of communication. Besides…she had seemed better after the fight with Kiba, so maybe whatever it was had been something between them, and she didn't want to interfere in their private affairs, despite what most of the housemates thought.

"Gaara…do you think I'm a good sister?" she asked, unable to meet her eyes as the question fought its way to the surface.

"I don't have any basis for comparison." Gaara told her, and she could tell from the sudden silence that he'd paused in his sandwich making. "But I do feel glad to have you as my sister."

"Th—thanks." She sniffed, feeling touched at the words, which were amazingly poignant coming from Gaara. "But…I mean, do you ever think I'm a little hard on Kankurou?"

"How do you mean?" he was on the other side of the counter, looking at her over the tops of the bottles, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"I mean, don't you think I could be a little nicer to him?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"If you wanted to." Gaara answered after a while spent processing this. "You could also be colder."

"But…I've never treated him the way I treat you." She explained, biting back tears of regret. "I've always tried so hard to take care of you…I think I forget to take care of him."

"He is an adult," Gaara pointed out. "Why should he need you to take care of him?"

"Well…I mean, obviously…but don't you think I should treat him more the way I treat you?" she asked.

"I don't know about these things." Gaara answered after thinking it over. "I do not treat people all the same, but I do not know if that is wrong or not. Maybe you should ask Naruto. He knows more about this sort of thing."

"I just worry that I've hurt his feelings one too many times," she sighed heavily. "I want to be a good sister, but I think I've made mistakes."

"If you have made a mistake, why not apologize?" Gaara asked. "That is usually what works."

"Gaara…" Temari couldn't help laughing, releasing the tension that coursed through her body. "You're really wise in your own way, you know?" Gaara did not seem to know what to say to this. He turned back to his sandwiches and then seemed to recall himself.

"Would you like one?" he asked.

"No thanks." She went around the counter, and unable to stop herself, hugged him briefly. He froze, as he always did when someone touched him without warning, but then she felt his muscles relax. "Thank you." She told him before leaving the kitchen.

Gaara wasn't sure what he'd done, so he simply shrugged and finished making the sandwiches.

----------

"How do you feel?" Shikamaru pressed a gentle kiss to Ino's temple as they lay together in bed. She smiled at him softly, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "How long are you going to keep asking?"

"You scared me," he reminded her. "I'm not going to forget just like that. Besides…I mean, I have to say I'd feel a bit better about this if you'd have agreed to go on antidepressants or something…"

"I don't want to end up addicted to Prozac or something," she advised him. "Just…I think just admitting that there was something wrong…I think that was the shock I needed to start to feel better. Besides, I'm seeing a counselor, and clinical testing shows no greater increase in recovery caused by combining medication with counseling, so I see no—"

"Only you can turn pillow talk into a pharmaceutical awareness PSA." He teased her, cutting into her commentary. "But you have seemed happier. Dr. Jishin must be worth all the money."

"Like you care how much it costs," Ino rolled her eyes. "Temari's paying all the bills."

"I know," he sobered, trailing fingers over her face, tracing her jaw line and the curve of her throat. "She's a good friend. You'd think after all the stuff that'd happened, she'd be sick of both of us."

"Almost makes me regret that time I punched her." Ino giggled. "But she _did_ hit me back. And I think that fight was one of the highlights of Kankurou's life."

"Please don't remind me that he probably pictures you when he—"

"Don't finish that sentence." Ino clapped a hand to his mouth. "Besides, I doubt he thinks of that. His sister was there."

"He probably imagines you wrestling his girlfriend." Shikamaru explained.

"I can't believe he was getting with a professor." Ino rolled over onto her back and stretched. "Stupid depression…if I'd been on my game, I could have figured all that out ages ago."

"I don't think it's your job to spy on everyone's private lives, honey." Shikamaru told her, moving toward her and kissing her shoulder, his hand inextricably drawn to the curve of her breasts. "I'm just surprised we didn't think of that before. How else could his grades be so high? Have you ever seen him working?"

"About as often as I see _you_ working, dear." She gave him a mocking smile. "And yet your grades are even better than his. But you're working even harder. I've seen the philosophy department. Anyone willing to pleasure a bunch of withered up ninety-something's deserves a four-point for sure."

"Oh, hilarious." Shikamaru shook his head. "Yeah, every time I tell you I'm going to pick up more formula, I'm stopping over to get my grades up with the living-fossil that teaches Aesthetics. How the hell I'm supposed to have sex with something that probably isn't even capable of sexual arousal anymore is one of the greatest questions of philosophy in the past century. I should just study under you, Professor Yamanaka."

"Mmm," she giggled as he brushed fingertips against her ticklish sides. "Well, my courses are _very_ demanding. I don't know if you have the dedication required to pass, much less excel."

"Oh, but I'm a _very_ dedicated student." He told her, a look of such earnestness on his face that she started laughing even harder. "Just tell me what you want from me, and I'll show you how dedicated I can be."

"Very well," she made a face, as though thinking very hard. "I want you to—" she cut off as Aki made the fussy noises that meant she was waking up. The baby slept much better than she had when they first came home, but she was still young, and still required a lot of attention. "Feed the baby."

"That wasn't exactly what I was hoping for." Shikamaru frowned, leaning in to kiss her deeply. "But you're the boss."

"And put some pants on!" she called after him as he stumbled out of bed. "Remember, that's my ass. No showing it to everyone else in the house! I don't want them trying to steal you."

"Like I'm the hot one," he rolled his eyes, pulling on some sweatpants and a thermal shirt before leaving the room. Ino felt herself flush, and her hand went self-consciously to her stomach, her fingertips feeling the smooth stretch marks that marred the flesh there. She was trying to remember her confidence, trying to regain her strength from before all this. The scientist in her understood that she was still trying to overcome a hormonal fluctuation more than one hundred times more powerful than what she was used to experiencing on a monthly basis. She knew that at this point, her hormones should be leveling off, and recovery should no longer be a question of chemicals, as much as her own perceptions.

When Shikamaru had brought her home over two weeks ago, before he took her to see her parents, before he took her to see a doctor, before he did anything else, he laid her down in this bed and made love to her so slowly and reverently it had brought tears to her eyes. The raw honesty of his need and his emotions, the words he had whispered…they had filled up the emptiness within her and warmed the chill in her heart. After that, he had spent hours telling her of all his doubts, all the blame he had laid at his own door, the conflicting emotions he had felt since even before Aki had been born. He had been brutally honest about his own failings, and had sworn to never let something like this happen again. She had told him it wasn't his fault, and he had smiled and told her that he might not have caused her depression, but he hadn't helped.

"_You're helping me now. Right now, you're giving me more than I ever needed or deserved." Her voice had been rough, her knuckles brushing over the dampness on his cheeks._

"_I can never give you more than you deserve." He told her. "I can only try to make you happy. I forgot how much you meant to me, and I never will again."_

"_Let's never fight again."_

The words, so often a joke between them, felt like a mantra in that moment, like a promise that no matter what their lives brought, they would have each other, and that they would always remember that. Ino had started seeing a doctor after that, and despite Shikamaru's concern, refused to go on medication. She knew that chemically, she was fine. And even though she had an aspiration to become a doctor, pills had always bothered her. She knew that logically, there was no guarantee she would become hooked on anti-depressants, but knowing that there was no proof that they would have added to her chances of recovery had helped her decide the course of recovery she would take.

Her parents had been in tears most of the time when she visited them, and to be frank, they had been a bit overwhelming. After Christmas, she had called Shikamaru and told him that she wanted to leave, wanted to see him, wanted to be alone with him, and wanted just to be normal again. He had acceded without question, and a few hours later, she was in his car with Aki sleeping in the back seat, on their way back to campus.

Most of her friends had been…at least a little bit obvious, but their reactions to seeing her again, to knowing what had happened, had ranged from Sasuke's grunted "good to see you" to Sakura's sobbing apologies and promises to never let something like this happen again. It had made Ino a bit uncomfortable, but still…there was a bit of her that couldn't help being glad that her friends really did care about her so much. And since her return, things had toned down a bit. Although, she hadn't seen Hinata yet, and she was sure the Hyuuga girl would be one of the most emotional. Hinata had always been very sensitive and quick to help others and take any burden on her own shoulders, so it was obvious that she would be at least as unable to control her feelings as Sakura had been.

She felt the support of her parents, her friends, and even more than that, Shikamaru surrounding her and holding her up, guiding her through this and helping to motivate her to recover her peace of mind. She had worried that more than anything else, she had damaged her relationship with Aki beyond repair. Now that she was starting to really feel better, she knew that she loved the small girl, and wanted to be a good mother. When Dr. Jishin had assured her that luckily, they had caught things before Aki got too old to really bond with her, she had almost burst into tears of relief. The doctor had explained that most children don't start recognizing specific faces and bonding with their parents and primary caregivers until two to six months of age, which meant that she still had plenty of time to be the mother that she had hoped to become in all those months of pregnancy. The mother Aki deserved.

She was grateful to her friends and to Shikamaru to the attentions they had given to Aki when Ino was in a state of distanced denial, refusing to care for her own child. She was truly lucky to have such a support structure. At times, she tried to think of what would have happened if she had been living alone with Aki, and she wondered if the child would have survived, or if it would have been taken away from her because of neglect. Anything seemed possible, but she tried not to dwell on it. She tried to remember what the doctor had told her countless times already. She needed to focus on the future now.

Shikamaru returned as she pulled the fussing baby out of her crib, cradling her dark head and kissing her tiny cheek. His breath caught at the indescribable beauty of them both.

_This is my family. I'm a father…and maybe if she'll have me…maybe…_

He smiled when she turned to him, and handed her the bottle, warmth suffusing him as he watched her feed Aki, moving from side to side in her robe, singing quietly to their child. He would do anything for her, because she had taught him something greater than anything he had ever known. Something he could never ignore or forget.

----------

"Hey, Kiba," Tenten was in a very good mood. She'd returned only a few days ago, and Shino had completely allayed all her fears by nearly attacking her as soon as she had dropped her bags in their room. He was sleeping now, probably exhausted after another extremely prolonged session together, and while she knew she should be tired, she only felt happy and energetic. "Hinata back yet?"

"No…she hasn't answered my calls either." He frowned and slouched in the couch, glaring accusation at his cell phone, as if it were to blame for this lapse in communication. "I think something's wrong or something."

"Don't freak out," Tenten patted his shoulder bracingly. "She's probably driving home right now. Her phone's probably in her purse and she just can't answer. Or maybe she just wants to surprise you. She probably misses you even more than you miss her."

"I just keep thinking about how weird she was acting and thinking that maybe there was something serious going on." He told her, fidgeting with his phone and glancing up at her nervously. "I mean…she never did tell me what it was all about. And she seemed…she seemed a little better towards the end of term, but when I left…she was really clingy. Like really clingy. It took me an hour to leave. She ran after me and started crying and I couldn't just _go_…I made my parents wait, and when I finally _did_ go…she hugged me so hard she left marks on my arms. It was like she knew something was going to happen. It really freaked me out, honestly. So I called her as soon as I got home, thinking that she'd want to hear my voice, but she didn't answer at all. I haven't spoken to her since I left, and I know she wasn't driving all break."

"Well…maybe her cell reception isn't good at her house." Tenten tried, even though Kiba's account was a little concerning. Maybe he was just reading a lot more into things than were really there. After all, she had been loathe to leave Shino for even a couple weeks, but that didn't mean she had thought she would never see him again. "If you're really worried, why don't you talk to Neji? He can probably give you the number for his uncle's land-line. And maybe he knows when Hinata was planning to come back, or whatever."

"Neji won't do anything for me." Kiba told her, sighing heavily and wishing he had a little of Tenten's optimism. "He freaking hates me. I know he does, and he won't do anything to help me with Hinata for sure."

"I know he's never really…warmed to you," Tenten admitted. "But he has to realize that Hinata loves you, and that you genuinely care about her. I'm sure if you ask him, he'll help you out. Honestly, he cares about Hinata enough…I'm sure he doesn't want to upset her by being a pain to you. Just try it!"

"Hm." Kiba set down his phone, thinking about this. It couldn't really _hurt_ to ask Neji. After all, the worst he would get was a door slammed in his face, and if not…if not, he might find out what was going on. Hopefully nothing, but he couldn't help wondering and worrying.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get that." Tenten assured him, standing up. "Go talk to Neji! If he's mean to you, I'll go beat him up for you."

"Okay, fine," Kiba pursed his lips and walked with her out of the living room, turning just to see that the person at the front door wasn't Hinata. Not that she ever rang the doorbell, considering she lived there and the door wasn't likely to be locked in the middle of the day. He turned away from the stranger at the door talking to Tenten and headed to the other end of the hall, knocking on Neji and Gaara's door.

"Just a second." There was a muffled noise of shuffling, and Kiba wondered briefly if Neji and Gaara ever just sat together, fully clothed, and studied like normal college students. He had a suspicion that they spent even their study time with a distinct lack of clothing on. "What do you want?" Neji asked as he opened the door, giving Kiba a look that made it clear what he thought of him interrupting whatever he'd been doing with Gaara.

"I was just…" he cleared his throat and drew himself up to his full height. He wished he was taller than Neji, but he was more powerfully built. If it ever came to a physical fight, he was pretty sure he could hold his own. That thought helped him to proceed with a bit more confidence. "I'm worried about Hinata. She hasn't answered any of my calls since I left, and I thought she'd be back by now. I was wondering if she said anything to you, or if I could call your uncle or something. I don't have his number, and I wanted—"

"That's none of your business." Neji cut into his request. "Go away."

"Dammit," Kiba gritted his teeth. "I know you think I'm a fucking waste of space, and that I'm not good enough for Hinata, but in case you haven't noticed, you can't control her. If she's in trouble, I want to help her, and if you really care about her, _you'd_ want to help her, too. So just help me out, okay? If you can just find out when she's coming back, that's fine, I don't need you to give me the phone number or whatever."

"Neji." The voice was soft, and Kiba peered into the dark room, seeing a hint of red hair in the bed, speaking as to Gaara's whereabouts. He didn't say anything else, but something in his tone gave the Hyuuga pause, made him purse his lips, looking as though Kiba was forcefully dragging something out of him.

"You know something, don't you?" Kiba realized. "Gaara knows, too! Will you just tell me what all this is about? I'm her boyfriend! Don't you think I have a right to know if something's wrong? If something was going on with Gaara, Temari'd tell you!"

"Don't get so worked up." Neji shook his head slightly. "There's nothing you can do about it, anyway."

"What? What's going on?" Kiba felt his heart speed up as Neji turned, exchanging a silent glance with Gaara. The pair of them seemed to be coming to an agreement without a word passing between them, and Kiba wondered if this debate had already taken place, and he was simply witnessing the end of it. "Just tell me, please."

"Fine." Neji finally let out a deep breath. "Although I can't tell you where she is, I assume she'll let me know as soon as he sends her there, I'm sure she won't contact you. She can excuse calling me, even if her father wants nothing more to do with me, but now that he doesn't trust her, he'll go over all her phone records. She won't have any way of contacting you; she'll be under intense scrutiny and she is probably concerned that her father can make your life…very difficult if she persists."

"What…what are you saying?" Kiba felt the bottom of his stomach drop out. It sounded as though…but that couldn't be possible.

"Hinata won't be coming back." Neji explained. "Her father gave her an ultimatum when she visited him earlier this year. She would have until the end of this term to finish her classes and wrap up her affairs here, and he would transfer her somewhere where he could keep an eye on her after that. Apparently he did not approve of her major, her professional plans, or the fact that she was dating someone he had never met who came from a family he had never heard of. I don't know where he's sending her yet, but it will likely be somewhere that will allow him to control every aspect of her life and education."

"He…are you serious?" Kiba couldn't believe anyone would do something like that. What sort of man was Hinata's father?

"Quite." Neji nodded, and seeing the look on Kiba's face, he let out a deep sigh, apparently taking a bit of pity on the young man, despite their past points of contention. "He wanted to take a similar course of action with me…of course, I am a bit more strong-willed than Hinata, and I am not intimidated by his threats. Besides that, Gaara is more than capable of defending himself and his assets, so there's very little he could hope to do against him. The Sabaku family has more holdings than our own, and it would be idiotic of him to mistake Temari's youth for weakness. An attack against them could end up crippling him, and I think he knows it. Unfortunately, you come from a rather normal family, and he has no reason to fear you, so there were not any other options that Hinata would have considered."

"He…can't just…"

"I'm sorry."

----------

"Hello," Tenten opened the door as Kiba passed her, heading for Neji's room. "how may I help you?" she addressed the young woman at the door. She was very pretty and looked quite put together. Tenten wondered if this was Kankurou's professor. The entire house knew about it at this point, but only Temari had met him, and Sasuke seemed to know who it was, but wasn't very descriptive.

"Is Shino here?" she asked, tilting her head to one side, blinking warm brown eyes at her, and Tenten started slightly in surprise. From the lack of honorific, it was clear she must know him, but she had never met this person. Maybe one of his teachers?

"He is…he's resting now, but if you want to come in, I can see if he's awake." She swept an arm out. "My name's Tenten, by the way." She assumed that this woman would have heard of her if she knew him very well at all, considering they had been dating for a year now.

"My name is Himeko, I'm pleased to meet you." She inclined her head slightly, and Tenten felt awkward in her own slight bow.

"Just…you can sit here while I go get him." She wished this person didn't make her feel so off-balance. She seemed so poised and well-appointed, and Tenten couldn't help feeling a bit grungy and clumsy in comparison.

"I do not wish to be any trouble." Himeko told her. "If he is not available, I could return at a more convenient time. I just thought he might be pleased to see me."

"Oh?" Tenten wondered if this might be a cousin of his. She reminded Tenten of Hinata in a way, as though she had also spent her youth in private schools, and while he didn't have a lot of friends that he had ever mentioned, it could be possible that this was a relative of his. Probably a good-will ambassador sent by his parents since he had not gone home during Christmas. "How is it that you know Shino, again?"

"We grew up together," she explained.

"Oh, so you're related?" Tenten asked, trying to confirm her impressions. Besides, if she was sent by his parents, it would be nice to warn Shino.

"No, not quite, though our parents have always been very close." She beamed at Tenten, blushing prettily. "I am his fiancé."

----------

To be Continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Cause and Effect

Chapter 20

----------

"Kankurou?" Temari knocked on her brother's door, biting her lip. "Can I come in?"

"Fine," came the muffled response, and she opened the door about a foot before it stopped against a pile of dirty clothes.

"Hey," she pursed her lips, deciding now was not the best time to lecture him about the state of his room. "I'm sorry about what I said." She began. "I'm sorry that I'm always like that with you…I don't mean to be so…"

"Bitchy?" he supplied. "Interfering?"

"I was thinking forceful, but whatever." Temari thought of sitting on his bed, saw the state of the sheets, and decided against it. "Look…I'm really sorry you're having problems with your girlfriend. I didn't mean to mess it up or anything. And even though I don't agree with what you were doing…just because of the whole lying about your age thing…I mean, it's your life, and I should have been more supportive, and I'm sorry about that."

"Um…" Kankurou looked up from the magazine he'd been flipping through. "Is this like a trick?"

"No!" Temari insisted. "I was thinking about it, and I just don't think that it's fair for me to be so cruel to you. I mean…you get good grades, and you are great at…making friends and throwing parties…and things. I just don't think I should be so hard on you all the time."

"Do you want something?" he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. "Cause dude, I don't know if you forgot, but you're the one with all dad's money and shit."

"I don't want…" Temari sighed, realizing this was clearly too much too fast. "Hey…should we go get a bunch of food and stuff for tonight?"

"Oh, yeah we should!" Kankurou stood up, dropping the magazine. "Like pizza, and chips and stuff. And that weird cheese in the can that you hate."

"Ugh," Temari forced a smile. "Sure…that sounds great. Let me grab my keys and we can go."

"Excellent." He began burrowing through a pile of detritus in search of his shoes, and she left him to it.

That seemed like enough bridge-building for one day.

----------

Neji climbed back into bed, letting his head fall across Gaara's lap, closing his eyes as fingers worked their way through his silky tresses, rubbing his scalp. After watching Kiba stutter thoughtlessly for a few minutes, he'd apologized and closed the door, not really patient enough to stand there and comfort the young man all day.

"What would you have done?" Gaara's words came after several moments of comfortable silence, and Neji turned his head slightly, not really sure what his lover was asking.

"What?" he asked, tilting his chin slightly to expose more scalp for Gaara to attend to.

"If I were Kiba." Gaara asked. "What would you have done? When your uncle told you what he wanted."

"I would never sleep with Kiba." Neji yawned and stretched, enjoying the feel of Gaara's hand on his neck.

"I mean if I didn't come from a powerful family. Just a normal one." Gaara clarified. "But I was still me."

"I don't know." Neji sighed, edging down the neck of his robe as if to hint to Gaara that he might finish removing it if the mood struck. "I wouldn't be able to just decide without asking you, since you'd be affected."

"Ah." Gaara nodded. "What if your uncle disowned you and put my family in a difficult position as well? If I wanted to stay with you, would you do that, knowing that our lives would be difficult?"

"When have they been easy?" Neji let out a harsh laugh. "There are worse things than losing all our money. We could make do for ourselves."

"So if you had to choose between being poor with me, or rich with someone else, you'd choose—"

"I'd choose you over anything, and money isn't high on my list of things I really feel like I need." Neji cut in, sitting up and facing Gaara, his eyes seeming to glow silver in the dimly lit room. "Even if it meant I could never see my family again, I'd stay with you. Honestly, that might already be the case, but I'm assuming my uncle will calm down with time."

"So," Gaara thought this over as Neji pressed a kiss to the juncture of his jaw at the top of his neck. "Since you love me, even if you had to face that choice, you would choose to stay with me."

"Of course." Neji assured him.

"Does that mean Hinata does not love Kiba?" Gaara asked, frowning slightly. "I had thought she did, but I have never been very clever about relationships."

"Well…she's better off." Neji sighed, leaning back a bit.

"But do you think she never felt strongly about him?" Gaara asked, narrowing his eyes. "It seems that Kiba is quite upset about it, but I am not sure how I would react if I were in his place, so I cannot say precisely what that means."

"I don't…" Neji frowned, running fingers through his own hair distractedly. "Hinata's too young to know what she wants. She'll go along with what her father wants because it has always been easier for her to be told what to do than to stand up for herself."

"She is not so much younger." Gaara frowned.

"I meant…not necessarily _literally_ younger, just…emotionally, she's so naïve." Neji clarified. "I don't think she's ever felt _anything_ very intensely. I think she stayed with Kiba because it was easy, and she wants to please everyone. I don't doubt that he cared for her a great deal…and despite everything, I don't really dislike him as much as I don't like the idea of him reading so much into her compliance. Honestly, I knew this would probably end as soon as her father learned of it. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to force her to face the truth, but it was cruel of her to drag it out so long. Kiba would have handled it better if she'd only stayed with him a month or so."

"So…if your uncle had forced you to choose right after we had gotten together, would you have done as he asked?" Gaara asked after taking a moment to process all of this. Neji heaved a deep sigh, not really liking this line of questioning.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I already felt pretty strongly before we'd even got together, but I know that I've changed a lot since we've been together, so from this side…I'd say no, but from that side of things…it's hard to know how I would have thought back then, even though it wasn't really so long ago. But that isn't how things happened, so it doesn't really matter in the end."

"Hinata chose an easier path," Gaara spoke thoughtfully. "But in the end, do you think that path is actually much more difficult? If she does feel strongly for Kiba, the way I feel about you…even if it is easier to do as you are told and not fight, do you not think she is suffering right now?"

"Gaara," Neji sighed. "What's the point in speculating? She made her choice."

"She had a choice thrust upon her." Gaara clarified. "Is that really the same? Perhaps she is not making a selfish choice, but is simply trying to protect Kiba."

"Probably," Neji agreed. "She's never been the selfish type."

"I do not think Temari would approve." Gaara told him. "I think when she learns of this, she will insist on helping."

"You mean interfering." Neji corrected. "Your sister needs to learn to mind her own business."

"Just because you don't like Kiba—"

"Do you think I'm that petty?" Neji asked, "I'm just respecting Hinata's decision."

"Because it is what you wanted all along." Gaara pointed out. "You have been trying to interfere since the beginning, to drive them apart. It is convenient for you that your uncle has done what you could not."

"What, do you think I put him up to this?" Neji was offended at the implication. "I was trying to _spare_ her, to spare them both! I knew something like this would happen when he found out. He hates not being able to control every aspect of our lives. And he tried the same thing on me when he found out about you! You think I told him to do _that_ just so it wouldn't like I'd done anything against Hinata and Kiba?"

"No…no, of course not." Gaara shook his head. "I just think it is interesting that if Temari tries to help them it is interfering, but when you try to drive a wedge between them, it is not."

"Fine!" Neji flopped back on the bed. "She can do whatever she wants. It's not like anyone could possibly stop her, anyway. You can do what you want, she can do what she wants, everyone can just do whatever they want."

"You're angry." Gaara frowned at the figure staring at the ceiling.

"You're accusing me of something ridiculous!" Neji turned away from him. "I don't give a shit what Hinata does or who she's with. She's an adult, she can make her own choices, and just because I don't guide her hand doesn't mean I'm interfering."

"It's okay to worry about her." Gaara assured him, reaching out to trace the line of his back through the robe. "She is your family."

"I'm not worried." Neji grumbled in annoyance. Gaara leaned over him, kissing his neck and moving his hand down so it found the opening of the robe and slipped inside, running over Neji's leg.

"I know," Gaara assured him. "I just said it's okay." He could tell that Neji was wound up, and there was only one sure-fire way of relaxing him. He was only too happy to help with that. "I love you." He assured the dark haired man.

Neji turned, giving Gaara greater access to his body.

He could never stay mad at Gaara, so there was no point in trying.

----------

"His…his fiancé." Tenten recovered as smoothly as was possible. "Right. I'll just…just go see if he's up."

"Thank you so much." Himeko smiled brightly at her, and Tenten found herself really wanting to punch the pretty young woman. Instead, she headed back out of the living room, down the hall, and into her own room without knocking. Shino was naked, sprawled across the bed, part of his ivory skin concealed by a red sheet. She would usually pause to admire the contrast of his skin, the sweet innocence of his sleeping face, but she was doing her very best just not to panic.

"Shino, wake up," she shook him, and he blinked blearily, rolling over and trying to pull her down in the bed. "No, not right now."

"What?" Shino yawned. "Dinner?"

"No, you have a guest." She told him, pursing her lips.

"Send them away," he yanked again, pulling her down next to him and moving his hands over her form, nuzzling her neck. "Come back to bed."

"Her name is Himeko." She waited to see a flash of recognition in his eyes, but he was concentrated on her at the moment. "She says you grew up together."

"Oh…her." Shino reached back to pull the messy bun out of her hair, and she batted at his hand, a bit annoyed. "Just tell her I can't come right now."

"She _says_ she's your fiancé." Tenten clarified, and Shino blinked a couple times.

"Oh…oh yeah." He tried to kiss her, and she wriggled away, falling off the bed and getting to her feet. "What?"

"What do you think?" Tenten was flabbergasted. "Is it true? She's your fiancé?"

"Well…a bit." Shino answered, and her eyes widened as she shook her head in denial.

"A bit?" she couldn't believe this. "When were you going to tell me about it?"

"It's not really…" he was waking up more now, and seemed to be realizing that this was not a good situation. "That's one of the reasons my parents don't want me dating. They arranged it when we were young, but it's all business and I told them I'm not going to."

"Oh?" she picked up a pair of pants and threw them at him. "You better go tell her. She seems pretty devoted to the lie."

"Tenten, are you angry?" he asked, pulling the pants on as she pelted him with a shirt. "She's not…I don't care for her that way. I've told her before, but I suppose she hasn't met anyone else that she cares about. You don't have to feel threatened."

"Fine. I'm going for a walk." She stormed out of the room as he was still trying to pull his clothes on. He cursed and looked for socks, wanting to follow her, but knowing he could hurt himself if he just ran out of the room half dressed. He was already sure that Himeko had been sent by his parents to try to come between Tenten and him. He'd just have to get rid of her and make it up to Tenten. He had never mentioned it, but it wasn't something he thought about. Just one more demand his parents made that he ignored, and it had seemed like Tenten would probably misunderstand if he told her that he had a quasi-fiancé. Not that he _ever_ intended to marry Himeko, whatever his parents wanted, or however persistent she was. And the fact that she'd turned up out of the blue and made Tenten angry at him didn't exactly make him feel more affection for her.

He'd just have to get rid of her, and things between him and Tenten would be restored.

----------

"Wow!" Chouji, who had been wandering into the living room to ask about dinner felt his eyes go wide at the sight of a truly impressive spread of food. "Oh yeah, New Years." He hit his forehead, joining his friends, who were milling around the room, some eating, some talking, some drinking, or a combination of all three. "This is awesome." He beamed at Temari, who laughed at his enthusiasm when he dug into the food, piling a plate high.

"I expected you to intercept us as soon as we brought it home." She told him. "Where have you been all night?"

"After unpacking I was so tired I fell asleep." He explained. "Ino's eating!" he pointed out with excited pleasure.

"Yeah, she's been feeling a lot better. Aki's asleep, of course." Temari indicated the clock, which showed that it was half past ten. "We have a guest. Apparently she's Shino's fiancé."

"His…what?" Chouji nearly choked on his food as Temari pointed out the woman who was trying to talk to a clearly impassive Shino. "Wait…where's Tenten?"

"She left the house when she showed up, and I think right now…she's up in my room." Temari shrugged. "She doesn't really want to talk to Shino right now."

"Since when does he have a freaking fiancé?" Chouji asked in a low voice, not wanting to draw too much attention to their conversation.

"He's saying it's something their parents arranged, but that he's never going through with it." Temari explained. "She doesn't seem discouraged. Apparently she transferred so she's going to our school now. So she can be close to him. Ten bucks his parents set that up."

"Whoa." Chouji shook his head. "I'm glad my parents aren't rich."

"It can be a lot more trouble than it's worth." Temari admitted.

"Where's Hinata?" he asked, noticing another one of their friends was missing. "Wait…where's Kiba?"

"Hinata…well, apparently her uncle isn't letting her come back because he wants to have a tighter reign on her." Temari explained. "I think Kiba's probably drowning his sorrows in the kitchen."

"Oh," Chouji frowned. "Man, our friends are dramatic."

"And _that_," Temari patted his shoulder, "is one of the greatest things about you, Chouji. You are never causing problems like this."

"Yeah, Chouji's awesome." Kankurou came over, swigging a drink. "He's probably glad that he doesn't have to listen to Suri and me anymore, though. Right, man?"

"You knew about his girlfriend?" Temari turned to Chouji in surprise.

"Chouji's good at keeping secrets." Shikamaru came over, his arm very securely around Ino's waist. Since she'd come back, he seemed to be afraid that if he lost sight of her for too long, she'd disappear. He'd have to get over that pretty soon, though, because it wasn't as if he could just sit in her classes and skip all of his.

"So is it really over between you guys?" Naruto wandered over, having overheard part of the conversation.

"I don't know, I guess." Kankurou grumbled. "She won't even answer my calls to fucking dump me, though. Kinda annoying."

"I'm surprised Professor Namida would date you." Sasuke opined from behind his lover. "She's out of your league."

"Thanks a lot, that makes me feel better." Kankurou rolled his eyes at the Uchiha and took another drink.

"Hey, we should all play a game." Ino suggested. "We haven't had a party in so long."

"No drinking games please." Sai requested, and Sakura giggled, kissing his cheek.

"You don't have to drink alcohol, sweetie." She assured him.

"Sai's about as awesome at drinking as he is at fighting." Kankurou pointed out, and a lot of laughter followed. "What kinda game you guys want to play?"

"You seem in a pretty good mood for someone whose girlfriend won't even talk to him." Neji pointed out.

"Well, Kiba's got a monopoly on the booze, and I just can't be as sad of a bastard as him." Kankurou responded bracingly. "I'm still young! I can get with lots of other women!"

"I have never seen you with a woman." Gaara pointed out thoughtfully, and everyone started laughing again.

"Most of his girlfriends are too trashy to bring home." Temari pointed out. "That's why."

"Oh, I see." Gaara nodded shortly.

"Yeah, I pretty much put quantity over quality." Kankurou laughed.

"But Suri was really nice." Temari defended her brother, patting his back. "Smart, too. My Kankurou is finally becoming a man!"

"I wouldn't count on that." Ino giggled.

"Instead of a game, let's watch a movie." Shikamaru suggested.

"He only wants to do that because he's too lazy to play anything that isn't chess." Chouji announced loudly.

"It's true!" Ino laughed. "And he doesn't like playing chess with me because I always kick his ass."

"How the hell is that even possible?" Temari shook her head in disbelief. "I've never been able to beat him. You have to tell me your secret."

"Low-cut shirts." Ino answered, and they both laughed as people began debating over which movie they should watch. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Naruto rushed to the door, and Sakura poked Sasuke.

"This better not be _your_ secret fiancé." She whispered quietly enough that Himeko couldn't hear from where she sat, comfortably oblivious to the fact that Shino clearly wanted her to leave.

"You're hilarious." Sasuke deadpanned, and then he turned back to see who it was. "Professor?"

"Suri!" Kankurou, who had seemed so full of bravado a moment ago, ran over to greet the woman standing unsurely at the entrance to the living room with all the enthusiasm of a puppy.

"Aw," Sakura cooed. "Look, Kankurou has feelings."

"Yeah, I think he has three of them." Shikamaru laughed as he watched Chouji put the movie in as everyone else found places to sit around the living room. Kankurou was leading his girlfriend in, looking extremely proud and happy all at once. Temari couldn't help feeling like this time, maybe despite his mistakes, he'd made a really good choice.

"Hey everyone, this is my girlfriend!" he told them.

"Hello," she flushed slightly. "My name is Suri."

"You've already met Temari and I think you've had Sasuke in class before." He pointed out a couple of the people in the room. "And Chouji, you've met him. That's my other brother Gaara, and that's his boyfriend Neji. That's Ino and Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, Shino, and his weird secret fiancé whose name I can't remember."

"Kankurou, please be nice." Temari leveled a dry look at her brother, but it was impossible to repress her smile.

"My name is Himeko, if you please." The young woman smiled, lowering her head politely.

"I'm pleased to meet you all," Suri smiled and accepted a spot on one of the couches next to Kankurou, who looked extremely pleased with himself.

"Hey, home-wrecker, just go home." Ino called over to Himeko, and Shikamaru tried to repress a chuckle without much success.

"Let's just _all_ be nice." Temari spoke loudly. "I think I'll go check on Kiba." She left the room and surreptitiously peeked into the kitchen, where Kiba was sitting on the ground, leaning against a cupboard and nursing a bottle of gin. "How you feeling?" she stepped closer to him, wary of the fact that he looked a little green.

"I jes…why?" he shook his head and dropped the bottle, spilling a bit before Temari could catch it up and put the bottle out of his reach. "Whysit like dis?"

"Okay, I think you've had plenty." She tore a couple paper towels off the roll, mopping up the gin puddle and tossing them away before squatting in front of him and holding out an arm. "Do you want to go to bed now?"

"Um…dunno." He hiccupped slightly, and she rolled her eyes. Maybe she should get some of the boys to help with this, but it wasn't as if Kiba was that large. She should be able to get him upstairs and into bed on her own. And besides, she was used to taking care of people.

"Do you need to puke?" she asked, raising an eyebrow, and he shrugged slightly. "You know what, how about you have some water? That'll be nice, won't it?" she stood and went over to the cupboard with the cups, getting a plastic one out and filling it up and taking it back to him. "Here, why don't you drink this all up."

"Where'sma gin?" he peered at the glass suspiciously and she sighed heavily.

"This is a big glass of gin. Drink it really fast!" she pushed it into his hands, and he nearly dropped it before she used one of her hands in combination with both of his to position and tilt the glass, getting at least two-thirds of it into his mouth and the rest all over his face and down his shoulders. "Good job, how about another?"

"Thas…pretty weak gin." Kiba sputtered, water still dripping down his chin as she went back to the sink. "Tase lie…like water."

"You know what, though?" Temari put on her best smile, helping him with another glass. "If you drink this all up, we can go upstairs and put you to bed, and in the morning, things will be a lot better."

"Thas…souns prrrrrey good." He dribbled some water, a wide, drunken smile on his face, and then his cheeks bulged, and she jumped back, naturally not wanting to be covered in vomit.

"You know what, let's go to the bathroom first." Temari tried to heft him up, but he started laughing uncontrollably, and for the first time, she realized there was someone else in the kitchen when she heard a feminine giggle and a clink of glass. She eased him down, taking a deep breath, and walking around the island to see Tenten slumped in the far corner of the kitchen, laughing so hard that she was no longer making any noise except for snorting little breaths, tears rolling down her cheeks as she nursed a bottle of tequila that was nearly empty. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." She looked at the ceiling, feeling that she was being punished somehow. "Both of you? Kiba…well, that's no big surprise. Hinata looks at him slant-ways and he hits the sauce like he's trying for alcohol poisoning, but you, Tenten? I expect more from you. I mean…I took you upstairs, I loaned you pajamas, I was letting you sleep in my bed. I asked you if you needed anything, you say no, then you sneak down here and get stupid drunk with Kiba? Come on, Shino's in the next room. Things aren't quite at a catastrophe level yet. It's not like his parents have put him in some weird boyfriend protection act, relocated to who-knows-where and…would you stop laughing?" Both Kiba and Tenten were breathless with laughter, and as she stood there, lips pursed, she heard the unmistakable noise of Kiba vomiting all over the floor.

"Ugh," he managed, before giggling weakly. "I don…don feel good."

"Kiba…gross…" Tenten snorted laughter, barely avoiding spilling the tequila, and Temari took a deep breath, walked to the sink, and began wetting a towel.

"You two so owe me." Temari pursed her lips, took off her cardigan, tossed it aside on the counter, kicked her shoes aside, and lowered herself beside Kiba again, her face scrunching up at the smell, and with one hand over her nose and mouth, she began mopping up the mess he'd made and feeling like she was vastly unappreciated.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Kankurou came in just then. "Is he dead?"

"Kankurou, thank you," Temari stood up so she could breathe without gagging. "He's not dead, he's just drunk as hell, and he's not the only one. Tenten's over there. Can you clean this up so I can get some water in her?"

"Um…no freaking way I'm cleaning that shit up." Kankurou shook his head. "I'd like not to reek of vomit when I'm trying to get Suri in bed tonight. But I _will_ pour water down Tenten's throat as long as she doesn't start to look like she's gonna puke."

"Fine, princess, have it your way. But there's no way I can lug his heavy ass up the stairs, so that's your job." She smiled brilliantly before bending back to her work, and though she was a bit annoyed, she couldn't help feeling warmth toward Kankurou as he crossed the kitchen, and in his own clumsy way, began tending to Tenten. "You know…you haven't seen Suri in a while, if you could get someone else to help, you can just go back out there."

"Well, you know our friends." Kankurou shrugged. "Everyone out there would either burst into tears, tell me to fuck off, or fake a coma if I tell them what needs to be done."

"You think I should tell…you know who," Temari made a very meaningful jerk of the head in Tenten's direction. "About her?"

"She's pretty gross right now." Kankurou shook his head, frowning at the girl who was having quite a bit of trouble getting water in her mouth, just as Kiba had. "He'll probably never wanna do her again."

"You know," Temari rolled her eyes. "Every time I think you've really grown up, that you've really turned over a new leaf…you show me just how many layers you have, Kankurou. And that bottom one…"

"I thought you weren't gonna be mean to me anymore?" Kankurou gave her a teasing grin, and she sighed, discarding her first towel and getting a new one dedicated solely to cleaning off Kiba's face, and attempt to get it off his clothes. He was slumped over where she had pushed him into a seated position so that he wasn't lying in a puddle, snoring lightly, but when she began dabbing at his face, he blinked at her blearily, looking rather solemn. At least he wasn't laughing anymore. That had made him amazingly hard to deal with.

"I'm letting you handle puke-less over there. That's as nice as it gets." She told him, holding the side of Kiba's face to hold it steady while she cleaned him up. "Think you're ready to stand up, there Kiba?"

"We should just like, let him sleep there." Kankurou suggested as he watched his sister helping Kiba to his feet. "Linoleum's way easier to clean than his mattress will be when he pukes all over himself in the middle of the night."

"We aren't leaving him like a piece of trash on the kitchen floor." Temari shook her head, grunting as Kiba finally got to his feet and wobbled forward with her help.

"You never leave trash on the floor, it wouldn't be like that at all." Kankurou pointed out. "Hey, you need help getting him up the stairs?"

"No, I think he's gonna be okay, I'll holler if he loses it again." She paused at the doorway, Kiba's arm around her shoulder for support. "When you're done with her, deposit her in my room. She can sleep on the floor. I'm not cleaning sick out of my mattress, but I'm not abandoning her, either."

"Right, got it. Good job, mom." Kankurou called after her, and she rolled her eyes, not bothering to say anything back. She knew that in his own very off-center way, he was complimenting her, and she continued heaving her friend up the stairs, getting him all the way to his room before he started quietly crying.

"Man, you're lucky it's me and not Kankurou." She helped him into bed, pulling his shirt off and tossing him a fresh one from his dresser as he lay there sobbing drunkenly. "He'd never stop teasing you if you cried in front of him." She pulled his shoes off, eyed his pants, and decided that since she'd gotten most of the vomit off, that was really good enough. "Did you want some more water? A tissue?"

"Shit…don'tell 'nata I got…soo drunk." He babbled as she forced him into the fresh shirt, feeling distinctly like it wasn't as funny when Kankurou called her mom if she found herself doing this sort of thing. "Don wanna dis'poin er."

"That's okay, you're fine." She used the corner of the sheets to mop up his tears. "Just take a deep breath. Why don't you go to sleep now? Doesn't that sound nice?"

"Yer…nice." He gave her a soppy smile, and within a few minutes, yawned and began to breath shallowly, his eyes finally staying closed as she brushed cooling fingers over his sweaty brow. She got up when she was satisfied, walking softly to the door just in time to see Kankurou, Tenten draped over his shoulder caveman style, heaving her toward Temari's own room. She giggled silently and went over to help him.

_Mom, indeed._

----------

"Hey, I need to talk to you," Temari hissed in Shino's ear as glasses of champagne were handed out. "After this."

"Fine." He probably suspected it had to do with Tenten, and he was right, but he probably didn't know that she kind of wanted to throttle him.

"And then we can all tell everyone our resolutions!" Naruto was explaining happily to Sai, who seemed very interested in just what was happening. "But like, right at midnight, you have to kiss Sakura."

"Right at midnight?" he asked, his brow furrowed seriously.

"It's a tradition." Naruto explained. "I think like, so you can stay together forever, or for luck, or something. But you need to kiss someone at midnight."

"Gaara and Neji have taken that tradition one step further." Ino pointed out the notably absent pair's likely whereabouts, giggling, her cheeks flushed with the first alcohol she'd had since she had first found out she was pregnant. Shikamaru was failing to appear annoyed at her return to obnoxious behavior. "Now, _where_ could they be?"

"Is it true that you have to kiss someone at midnight?" Sai asked Sakura. "What will Temari do? Should she kiss Chouji?"

"You don't _have_ to kiss someone." Sakura assured him.

"That means you, trouble maker." Ino waved a warning finger at Himeko. "I will cut you if you try to take advantage of poor Shino. He's taken."

"I don't appreciate how hostile you are towards me." Himeko shook her head at Ino. "I would like to be friends with all of Shino's friends. Even that sweet girl who he used to date."

"Used to?" Ino giggled. "Sister, Reality Bank called and said they have a check for you."

"What?" Himeko and Sai both asked simultaneously, and Sakura burst into giggles.

"Oh! It's dropping!" Naruto indicated the television with noticeable excitement.

"Ten! Nine!" The people in the room called out in a near-unison, broken up with some spotty giggling. Shikamaru pulled his girlfriend close, his heartbeat speeding as she looked at him, eyes wide a brilliant cornflower blue.

"Eight!" Upstairs, Tenten slept fitfully, and down the hall, Kiba did the same, confused images tumbling through his dreams.

"Seven!" Temari pulled Shino a bit further away from Himeko, really not eager to have him accidentally make things any worse. She pouted rather prettily at Temari to no effect.

"Six!" Kankurou realized as she smiled at him that he really didn't care about Ino's teasing, Temari's disapproval, and the confused looks Sasuke kept giving them. Suri was someone he really thought he could care about.

"Five!" Sasuke found himself yelling out numbers with everyone else, as idiotic as he'd always found it to be, just because every time he yelled, Naruto's eyes sparkled, and his smile widened. Last year…they hadn't really celebrated New Years, and in a way, this was their first time ushering in the new year together. Since last year…when Naruto had been huddled on a hotel bed, shivering and fearful…the comparison was completely beyond anything he could have expected.

"Four!" Down the hall, oblivious to the countdown, Neji and Gaara found their lips meeting again and again, their bodies moving against each other, completely immersed in each other, their earlier fight completely forgotten.

"Three!" Shikamaru licked his lips, feeling nervous, feeling the moment pressing down on him, the pressure incredible, his fear completely overwhelming him as he tried desperately to focus on her, on only her.

"Two!" Kankurou couldn't wait, and he leaned in, kissing Suri deeply, completely ignoring Ino's catcalls.

"One!" The room went crazy with noisemakers and yelling, while glasses were clinked, champagne was drunk, toasts were shouted, and couples kissed.

Shikamaru reached into his pocket. Now. Now was the moment.

"Oh my god!" Ino turned from him, and he blinked in surprise as he saw that Sai had just gone down on one knee.

"Sakura," he was speaking, and it was audible as a hush fell over the room more swiftly than anyone would have imagined was possible. "I want to always be with you, and even though we have kissed at midnight, I would also like to please…" he paused, pulling out a small box. Sakura looked completely shocked, but it was obvious what was happening now. "Marry me?"

"I…I…" she stuttered, unable to grasp the words for a few moments. "I…I mean…yes, but if we could wait until—" the rest was drowned in catcalls and encouragement, as Sai slipped a ring onto her finger and stood up to kiss her.

"Can you believe—" Ino began, but Shikamaru grabbed her arm and she stopped short.

"Hey Ino," Shikamaru tugged her away, realizing that with the moment interrupted, he no longer felt afraid. "I have to give you something. It's really important."

"You aren't going to…" Ino blinked at him, looking over at Sai and Sakura. "You aren't going to…"

"I'm not getting down on my knees." Shikamaru turned to her with a frank attitude, and pulled out a paper packet, tossing it to her. "Don't freak out."

"What is this?" she found one sack inside another, inside another, and she dug through the layers, trying to find what was in the middle.

"It was my grandma's." he shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "I promised my mom that I would use it."

"You ass!" Ino gasped as she pulled the old ring out. "Why are you giving me this right after…right after we just saw—"

"Well, I didn't know he was doing that." Shikamaru shrugged. "But Sai's pretty good at strategy, if he is a bit naïve."

"What are you saying?" she slipped the ring onto her right hand, and he reached forward, examining it and frowning slightly.

"I think you're wearing it wrong." He tilted his head to the door. "Wanna go get married?"

"Right…right now?" she was sure this was a joke, and she started laughing.

"Well, the judge'll be pissed if I made her stay up so late and I don't show up." Shikamaru shrugged. "But if you don't wanna, I can call her."

"I hate you!" she let out a sob, jumped at him, and kissed him hard enough to tell him what she thought of things even if she wouldn't say. "Go get the car before I lose my nerve and sober up."

"Long as you don't pretend you've never seen me before in the morning." He winked and pulled out the keys he had resting in his pocket. "Let's go."

No one realized they had gone until the next day.

----------

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

Cause and Effect

Chapter 21

----------

"Ino Nara." Ino held up her hand, tilting her head and watching her reflection critically. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Nara. Yes, this is my husband. No, he doesn't have a job as such, he's really very—" she cut herself off as the door opened and Shikamaru came back into the room. Ino felt her cheeks suffuse with blood and she couldn't stop herself bursting into giggles. "I can't believe this! We're really married."

"Yep." He nodded, grinning contentedly and embracing her. "Look, if you want to like, get that ring re-set or whatever, it's not a big deal, I just thought—"

"No, no, I want to leave it like this. But it's a bit large, we'll need to re-size it." She admitted as the ring twisted loosely on her left hand. "Maybe we should take it in today. I'll probably lose it on accident and have a total mental breakdown."

"Hey, we're all allowed one." His smile widened. "How's Aki?"

"Not hungry." Ino indicated the bottle on the table. "Ten bucks Naruto heard her fussing while we were gone and fed her."

"Good for her, now I'm hungry." He kissed her nose, yawning and peering out the window. "What time is it?"

"Ten, lazy." She teased him. "We weren't out _that_ late. You got plenty of sleep."

"Like we went to sleep right away." He snorted, looking around for his shoes and pulling them on while she pulled her hair back and patted it in place primly.

"Well, there are certain _traditions_ associated with a girl's wedding night, you know." Ino waited until he was turned and grabbed his butt, laughing as he jumped slightly. "I hope everyone's up. I want to tell them."

"Come on," Shikamaru laced his fingers through hers, and they went downstairs together. He was surprised at how simple this was, how much this was just like every other day but somehow…more. He had been afraid something horrifying would happen when he married Ino, but it seemed like for now, at least, he would be able to understand what was meant by wedded bliss. "Will Sakura be annoyed?"

"That I'm stealing her thunder?" Ino shrugged. "I already had a kid and like a complete flip out break with reality, honestly, nothing we do is going to surprise our friends. I'm sure she'll be happy for us."

"No, dammit, you need milk for omelets, you idiot, not water!" Temari's voice reached them as they entered the kitchen, where most of the household seemed to be gathered, some of them spilling into the dining room. Most notably, Kiba and Tenten seemed to be slumped over the table with only the barest signs of consciousness. "Besides that, how do you plan to feed sixteen people omelets when you have _three_ eggs?"

"Duh, if you just put like lots of cheese and stuff in, it'll spread out." Kankurou was explaining to her. Naruto was riffling through the cupboards, and Sasuke was disconsolately clutching a box of cocoa puffs and a spoon, scowling at the milk that Temari was clutching in her hand and thrusting in her brother's face.

"Well, we're low on bread, too. I mean, even if I thinned out the French bread batter really far, I wouldn't have enough here to feed everyone." Naruto frowned, not noticing that his boyfriend seemed to be suffering silently. "And we don't have any bacon. I'm pretty sure when you're hung over you need like bacon or sausage or something."

"I just want a bowl of cereal." Sasuke grumbled.

"Tenten needs something, she doesn't look well." Shino was standing in a corner of the kitchen looking rather out of his depth.

"Well, you're the one that let your girlfriend stay over." Ino pointed out as she observed the argument. "What did you expect her to do, toast your future?"

"She isn't my—"

"Maybe we should go shopping." Naruto cut in, crossing his arms and frowning as he gave up on the contents of the kitchen.

"Why don't we all go out to breakfast?" Ino suggested, her eyes lighting up at the idea. "That would be fun, wouldn't it? Plus, we have to celebrate! It's a new year together!"

"I don't think _everyone_ feels like celebrating." Temari eyed Kiba and Tenten warily, then turned back to Ino. This was the happiest she'd seen the young mother in ages…she hated to do anything to spoil her newfound cheer. "But…I mean, it would be good to get out, and we are all together…that would be nice."

"Suri!" Kankurou crossed the kitchen and peered into the dining room, where his girlfriend was happily sipping tea. "We're going out to breakfast. Wanna come?"

"If…well, I wouldn't want to intrude." The young professor flushed slightly with pleasure at the invitation, and Kankurou turned a look of pleading to his sister, who capitulated at once.

"No, we'd love to have you, Suri! Come along." Temari encouraged, turning aside and sighing slightly, her brow furrowing. "We'll have to figure out who's going with who…Shikamaru, the car seat's still in your car, right? Can you drive some people?"

"Why don't we just take the van?" Kankurou asked, and Temari raised a hand slowly to her own forehead, her face a mask of disbelief. "What?"

"Hinata's van?" Temari clarified.

"Yeah, you can fit like…oh…oh wait." Kankurou furrowed his brow. "She's like…in exile or something, right?"

"Kankurou, why don't you go put your shoes on." Temari shooed him, doing her very best not to say anything further.

"Was he dropped on his head as a child?" Neji asked as the eldest Sabaku sibling left the room.

"I assume." Gaara answered briefly. "Where are we going?"

"There's a nice place just up the road, you know the one that's just past the post office?" Naruto suggested, "Sasuke and I went there once when—"

"Okay, that sounds great, I think I know the place you're talking about." Temari nodded sharply. "If we squeeze, I think between Shikamaru, Sakura, and I, we can get everyone into cars and…" she trailed off as Neji and Gaara exited and she heard the jangle of keys. "Well, I guess we won't be squeezing so tightly, they're going in Neji's jaguar."

"That's his?" Suri spoke up. "I wondered how a college student could afford a car like that. I mean, even though you and Kankurou come from such a rich family, you still have sensible cars."

"You should have seen the ones Kankurou destroyed." Temari grinned evilly, but before she could elaborate, Kankurou returned. "And Gaara's got a sports car too, but Neji's a Hyuuga, so he's well off as well."

"Oh, I see," Suri nodded brightly. "I thought it might be Sasuke's, I know his family is very rich also."

"I think your professor girlfriend is a gold-digger." Sasuke told Kankurou as he successfully got the milk from Temari, who had finally put it back now that they were leaving. He pulled out a bowl as well, looking pleased that the morning was finally going his way.

"Sasuke, if you have nothing nice to say, keep it to yourself." Sakura chided him, and Naruto pulled the bowl away from him.

"What are you doing? We're going out!" he exclaimed, and Sasuke's shoulders sagged in defeat. It seemed his plot of avoiding family breakfast had been discovered and completely subverted. "Sakura, can we ride with you?" Naruto asked, and when she nodded, he knew that his escape route had been cut off completely.

After a rather chaotic rush, everyone managed to get into various vehicles, and all of those cars made it to the restaurant down the road, where the staff looked extremely overwhelmed to have their nearly empty establishment suddenly full. Tables were shoved together, and it wasn't long before everyone was sitting with menus, in various states of excitement ranging from Kiba, who was wearing a stocking cap pulled so low it covered his eyes, his head slumped over the table, to Naruto, who was begging Ino to let him hold Aki when she got tired, to Suri, who was pleased that she was being welcomed by this group, but extremely nervous of doing something foolish.

"Kiba, that is my coffee." Sai politely told the man next to him. "If you would like a refill, I can ask the waiter."

"Take pity on him, he's half-dead." Sakura patted Sai's arm, and he turned to her, smiling and they paused to just look at each other before kissing.

"Okay, even though I can't see, I know what you're doing, so stop." Kiba grumbled, helping himself to more of Sai's coffee. "I'm pissed at love right now."

"I think you should be more pissed at that bottle of gin." Kankurou pointed out from down across the table. "You were so fucking wasted last night."

"And here I thought that you'd be on your best behavior if we just kept Suri around." Temari was seated at the end of the table, feeling very matriarchal.

"No, not really." Suri shook her head and shrugged. "He's like this in class, too, you know."

"Why do you date him again?" Temari arched a golden brow. "I mean, you seem smart and sophisticated, and in case you haven't noticed…Kankurou isn't really—"

"Hey! You said you'd be nice!" Kankurou reminded her.

"It's a valid point." Sasuke opined, still annoyed he'd been forced to go out for breakfast with all these people. "Professor Namida didn't strike me as an idiot when I took her course."

"Thank you, Sasuke." Suri laughed. "You can just call me Suri, please. It's weird to have my boyfriend's friends call me professor."

"Then don't date your students." Sasuke suggested. Temari shot him a look so caustic it might have melted his face if he'd noticed it, but he just shrugged and turned back to his menu.

"Honestly, like you're one to talk." Tenten pointed out, looking slightly better than Kiba, but still clearly miserable. Shino was next to her, trying to offer his own coffee in addition to hers, but she had been pointedly ignoring him all morning. She felt he was almost entirely to blame for her current state, and she didn't really want to talk to him, no matter how sad his face looked. "At least she isn't head of the department."

"What?" Suri frowned and turned to Kankurou for clarification as Naruto reddened and became extremely interested in his own menu. Kankurou whispered something in her ear, her eyes went wide, and turned her head all the way on its side as she considered what she'd just learned. "With…whoa."

"And Sasuke was still dating—"

"We were on a break!" Naruto snapped, then coughed self-consciously. "Um…is everyone pretty much ready to order?"

"Shikamaru and I have some news," Ino thought it might be a good time to intervene, as she was rather sure that Naruto didn't want any of the attention he was currently receiving, and she was only too happy to take the spotlight from him. Before she could stand up to explain, the waiter swept over, and by the time everyone's order was taken, she had almost forgotten what she'd been about to say.

"What's your news, Ino?" Sakura prompted her, and the blonde flushed, standing with Aki in her arms, held artfully so that her left hand was on display cupping the child's head.

"Well, last night, we were—"

"Who the hell are you?" Kankurou cut in, and everyone turned to see a girl pulling up a chair at the other end of their makeshift table.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ino shook her head in disbelief. This was her moment! And this weird girl was stealing it!

"Oh, this is the girl from last night," Suri volunteered, pleased she remembered. "You know, you said she was engaged to…um…Shino?" she guessed, not sure she was remembering all the details.

"Himeko, what are you doing here?" Temari asked. She had been polite before, but honestly, because of this girl, she'd had to stay up nursing an ill Tenten all night, and she had quite worn out her welcome at this point.

"I saw you all in here, and thought I would come join you." She beamed and nodded at Suri who was on one side of her, then actually patted Neji's arm. The Hyuuga looked as though he had never quite seen something like her before. "Pleased to see you all, I am sure."

"What, did you call her?" Tenten had recovered from the initial surprise and now had turned on Shino, promptly forgetting that she was ignoring his existence. "Invite her to join us?"

"I don't…I didn't," Shino shook his head, and glanced warily between the girl at the other end of the table and the girl sitting right next to him. "Here, have your coffee, you will feel better if—"

"Fuck you!" Tenten shoved the coffee back, and it spilled, splashing them both, but he barely felt the scorch of liquid as he felt his universe focusing on the tears in her eyes, the pain in her expression. "I'm supposed to believe she just decided to spend _all_ night at our place, so that you didn't even _notice_ I was gone until Temari told you, and then she shows up again at breakfast, and you have nothing to do with it at all?"

"Please, Tenten," Himeko rose a hand in a conciliatory gesture, her tone and expression soothing. "There is no need for such strife. I understand how this must be for you, but it has nothing to do with you. There is no need to become so upset. This was decided years ago by our parents, and it is not in any way a reflection of any flaws in your own person. I am sure that you are a lovely young woman, and if you feel jealous of my association with Shino, I can understand that and offer you only my deepest sympathies. I truly hope we can become friends."

"Dude, she's a fucking robot!" Kankurou was the first to break the shocked silence that covered the entire table as Himeko finished her speech. "Dude, you're marrying a fucking robot!"

"Wait, is this even for real?" Ino shook her head. "I thought this fiancé thing was a joke."

"It is nothing." Shino insisted. "She has been told—"

"Our parents arranged it when we were children." Himeko explained, beaming at Ino and speaking over Shino as though she could not even hear him. "His parents are hoping that we can be married as soon as he graduates college, and we all felt it would be best if I could be closer to him again so that we wouldn't feel like we were strangers when we became husband and wife."

"She's a total fucking robot!" Kankurou was laughing so hard he choked on his juice, and Suri had to help him get his breathing back under control. "Oh man, oh man, you know what, Tenten, you and her should just make out." Suri let out a long-suffering sigh.

"How would that help?" Gaara asked his brother, and Temari clicked her tongue.

"Don't encourage him." Temari warned.

"So…I'm sorry, this _whole_ time we've known you, you've been secretly engaged to Manner-tron 6000?" Ino was still shaking her head in disbelief. "You think you know someone. I can't believe you! Tenten, why haven't you cut his balls off yet?"

"Should we really be discussing that in front of the baby?" Sakura hazarded, and Ino laughed.

"Aki agrees with me." Ino assured her. "She knows what you do to men leading double lives, promising you one thing, secretly engaged to some other girl. Is Shino even your _real_ name?" she turned back to the object of her question and narrowed her eyes as he blinked at her in surprise.

"Excuse me, could I say something?" Tenten held up her hands for attention. "I just want to know _why_ it's considered ridiculous that I should want to know if you're like, engaged to anyone. Do you secretly have a wife and two kids in another country? What the hell, Shino?"

"I've told you, and I've told Himeko." Shino answered, a twinge of impatience finally entering his calm voice. "I do not consider this to be a valid engagement. My parents ask me to do many things, and I have told them at this point that I will be living my own life, and that they can consider their demands rejected. I did not think it was worth telling you, and I made a mistake in that, I realize, but I assumed that Himeko would want to be released from the obligation as well."

"Shino, you are not thinking," Himeko smiled and shook her head at him. "Do you wish to be disinherited? Do you really find me so unappealing?"

"You know what I say," Kankurou suggested as the breakfast orders began to arrive, and he continued, despite the look of alarm on Temari's face. "I say just drink a fifth of tequila and whoever wakes up next to who, that's how it was meant to be."

"Ugh…don't mention liquor, please." Kiba looked vaguely green where the lower half of his face was visible. "I'm never drinking ever again."

"Yeah, I bet that'll last." Temari snorted. "Kankurou, would you mind _not_ suggesting drunken orgies in front of the staff?" she indicated the waiter, who had fled to the kitchen. Kankurou shrugged.

"I'm just trying to help." He explained.

"Okay, so Shino, if you're not interested in her, maybe you should tell her to leave." Ino suggested. "Cause she's clearly not making Tenten happy, and she's not part of our household, so I don't see how she belongs here."

"This is a public restaurant." Himeko told her loftily.

"Well…I'm not really part of the—" Suri began, but Ino waved a dismissive hand at her shifting Aki and handing her over to Naruto so she could access her food.

"Honestly, you sleep with Kankurou and put up with his crap." Ino pointed out. "You deserve way more reward than just hanging out with us. He should be paying you."

"He probably is." Sasuke grumbled between bites, and was shocked when Naruto smacked him in the back of the head with his child-free hand.

"Honestly, can't you just be happy for them?" Naruto hissed at his lover, annoyed. "I know it's not like the most traditional relationship, but neither is ours."

"Seriously, just tell her to leave, I've been trying it since last night, she won't listen to me." Ino told Shino, who Tenten was watching rather warily.

"Do not attempt to control him. Even if he asks me to go, I will stay, because it is no longer his choice." Himeko explained. Ino shook her head in exasperation.

"Okay…I don't know who the hell that is…but stop talking…my head hurts, and you're making it worse." Kiba spoke up, and Sai leaned over.

"That is Shino's secret fiancé Himeko." He explained. "Did I tell you Sakura and I are engaged? It is not a secret."

"You have a secret fiancé?" Kiba pulled his hat back enough to aim a bloodshot glare at Shino.

"Did you sleep through this whole conversation?" Ino shook her head in disbelief. "Seriously, we went through this already."

"I think the gin did irreparable damage." Temari offered, cutting into her waffle neatly. "Himeko, I appreciate that you're trying to please your parents, and I understand the sort of pressure you're feeling from them, but it's obvious that you're being freed from this engagement without any worry of repercussions. You can see, Shino is willing to take full responsibility. Go live your life for yourself. People like you don't experience much freedom, so you should enjoy it."

"You can hardly hope to understand my position, and I can care less what your opinion of the matter is." Himeko shook her head sweetly. "I am not here for you, I care only about Shino."

"I see." Temari nodded slowly, sipped her orange juice, stood up, walked around the table, and upended the rest of the glass over her head. "Now leave."

"You…you…" Himeko stood up, looking affronted, and clearly waiting for someone to rush to her defense. When no one did, she rushed out, dripping orange juice. Ino clapped, as did Kankurou, and Temari walked back to her seat, sighing heavily.

"She's rather persistent." She finally spoke when she reached her seat again, returning her attention to her waffle. "I think it's pretty obvious that Shino was not lying when he said he's turned her down before. She doesn't seem to take no for an answer."

"I guess…well, just make sure we lock the door." Sakura shrugged and shook her head in slight disbelief at what had just taken place. Tenten was still looking rather unsure about it all, but Shino took it as a good sign that _she_ at least hadn't stormed out. "Shino, you should get a restraining order."

"She isn't psychotic." Naruto offered. "Maybe if we just talked to her parents and explained, they'd understand."

"Parents like that…don't want to understand." Temari explained to Naruto gently. "I don't know how well that would work."

"But she's totally stalking you." Kankurou pointed out.

"Hey, I know, how about Kankurou, you call Sasuke's brother, and together you should be able to figure out a way to royally mess up anything she's got going with Shino, and that'll be the end of it." Ino suggested.

"Okay, what _I_ did was nothing like—"

"We could have her killed." Gaara suggested. Temari sighed heavily and shook her head again.

"Ino…didn't you have something you wanted to tell us?" she decided that the Himeko situation could be put on the back burner for now. It was too…

"Oh!" Ino popped up to her feet and stuck out her left hand proudly. "Last night, Shikamaru and I eloped!"

"What?!"

----------

To be Continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Cause and Effect

Chapter 22

----------

"Okay," Naruto shut the door sharply behind him after returning to the house from a rather eventful breakfast. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, he probably just wants to tie her down so she doesn't wander off again." Sasuke shrugged, flopping down on the bed and kicking his shoes off.

"What…no, not Ino and Shikamaru." Naruto shook his head and removed his own shoes, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sasuke shifted so he could tug at Naruto's wrist. He'd been social, and he was ready to closet himself away with his boyfriend in the privacy of their room for the rest of the day, if he had any say in the matter. "I meant what was the deal with you being such a dick to Suri and Kankurou? She seems nice."

"Don't call her that, it's weird." Sasuke made a face and rolled back, trying to pull Naruto down with him, but he pulled his arm away and Sasuke sighed heavily, sitting up with a sour expression on his face. "I just think it's weird, okay?"

"Well, I know it's not like generally encouraged for teachers to date students or whatever, but he's not even really in her department or anything, and she isn't that old." Naruto offered, shrugging. "I mean, it isn't like no one thinks it's weird for a totally loaded heir to date a dirt-poor orphan, much less when they're both guys, but everyone's always been nice to us, and I think it's good that Kankurou's seeing someone."

"Why, so he won't have the spare time on his hands to fuck with everyone else's relationships?" Sasuke asked, bitterness clear in his tone, and Naruto gave him a disapproving look. "Look, I know that you think we should just move on and forgive him and everything, but that was seriously one of the worst times in my life. And I grew up with Itachi."

"Is this what it's really about? I just don't think it makes sense for you to fight over someone dating a professor, because honestly…" Naruto trailed off, pursing his lips. "I mean, it didn't seem to bother you before."

"Naruto, dammit," Sasuke leaned in, grabbing his chin and trying to force him to look up, to meet his eyes. "This isn't about my mistakes, I just don't like it, okay? I don't think I'll ever really trust Kankurou, and yeah, I think it's weird. And anyway, I don't think anyone in that family knows how to date someone who isn't seriously fucked up."

"Because of the thing with Itachi?" Naruto scowled and turned his head out of Sasuke's hand. "He tricked her, it was a set up! So I'm pretty sure he wasn't being normal…if he even can do that, and anyway, _you _shouldn't blame someone else for falling for him…I mean, because…"

"This isn't about me!"

"You're the one who doesn't like her!" Naruto shot back. "And what about Gaara? Neji and him are doing really well, and they've been together even longer than us. And Neji's nice, and you didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with him when you two were—"

"Not about me!" Sasuke reiterated. "Look! You made my point for me! Every time one of them brings someone in, it fucks things up between us! That thing with Neji has always been a problem, and then Itachi decides he's going to break us up and like, kill you or kidnap you, or whatever his plan was. I don't want to go through that again! And I don't like that other girl, either! I know these people, and I don't like all of them that much, but I know they all like you, and I know that they won't do anything to hurt you. I don't want these random other people coming in. I just…don't like it."

"Oh," Naruto flushed slightly. "You're such a hermit, deep down."

"I'm sorry, I just don't like people." Sasuke grumbled. "Except you. And some of the people in this house are okay."

"I'm glad you suffer through all that socialization for me," Naruto leaned in, kissing him warmly, and Sasuke felt suddenly much less grumpy.

"It's fine," he shrugged, letting Naruto push him down, his own arms working their way around his lover's waist. "I just want you to be happy."

"You're so weirdly sweet." Naruto giggled as he tossed his shirt away and bent over Sasuke, who decided the day might not be so bad after all. "I love you."

"Love you," Sasuke tilted his neck, enjoying the attention Naruto was currently paying his throat.

"But please be nice to Suri," Naruto paused, and Sasuke sighed slightly, nodding. "And stop calling her professor."

"Fine."

----------

"So are you guys just, like done now, or are you going to have a honeymoon?" Temari asked as they walked upstairs, Ino beaming as she held Aki. "Because if you do want to go somewhere…I mean, classes start soon, but maybe for spring break you could take a trip…or I guess there's still like a week until class starts. And we could totally take care of Aki so you guys could have alone time."

"Well, we don't really have the money for a big trip or whatever." Ino shrugged. "But I'm happy just being with Shikamaru, I don't need a honeymoon."

"I'm going to kill you both in your sleep." Kiba grumbled, "Stop being so happy and in love."

"Dude, if you want your girlfriend back, go get her." Shikamaru shook his head in annoyance at Kiba's behavior.

"Easy for you to say." Kiba scowled.

"Yeah, it is," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Because that's what I just _did_, in case you missed it."

"That's true, I totally didn't think he'd find me or anything." Ino dropped a kiss on Aki's head as she yawned and rubbed a small hand in her face.

"You aren't the only one who has problems." Shikamaru told him. "No one in this house is really that surprised about your girlfriend disappearing, cause this shit is always happening. Usually to me. Just deal with it."

"Go easy on him," Ino smiled at her new husband. "Maybe Hinata is pregnant and she's hiding till she has the baby. You never know!"

"Why would you even think that?" Kiba gave her a look of utter disbelief. "I know how to work a condom, unlike _some_ people."

"I know how to work it just _fine_, sometimes materials are faulty." Shikamaru told him in a tight voice.

"Hey, don't talk like that in front of the baby!" Ino drew away from them, towards her room, and Shikamaru followed. "Aki will think she was an accident." They went into their room as Temari and Kiba stood outside his door, not sure what to say.

"I thought she _was_ an accident." Kiba finally shook his head and turned to open his door, sighing heavily. "I miss depressed Ino." He turned to Temari. "Thanks for last night, by the way. I mean, I don't really…remember much. I didn't like, do anything bad, did I?"

"Like…like what?" Temari flushed deeply. "You didn't try anything, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh…well I meant like puking on you." Kiba flushed as well. "But that's good too. You know I don't usually get so…well, it's hard. I keep thinking if I don't think about it, she'll come back, she'll be here. Like she'll just tell her dad to stuff it and come back. I guess I thought…what we had meant a lot more than it ended up meaning to her."

"Don't say that," Temari reached out, a hand on his arm in a gesture of comfort. "You already know this tore her up. Remember how weird she was acting that whole time, how upset she was? It's obvious that she'd rather stay with you, but it isn't really…I wish she would have asked for help. My family could have protected your family from any backlash, I'm sure."

"Well…Hinata doesn't like to trouble people with her problems." Kiba shrugged, stepping into his room and bending over to pet Akamaru. "I wish I could just…just go get her, but it's not that easy. I don't have a car, and I'm not even sure exactly where she is. Even if she's still at home, I've never been there, I don't know where it is. And if he's already shipped her off, she could be anywhere."

"Can't you just ask Neji about it?" Temari tilted her head in question.

"He won't tell me, I already tried." Kiba explained. "He says that he's going to respect her choice."

"Neji can be such a pain sometimes," Temari shook her head, crossing her arms. "Look, I'll get the information, and you can take my car and go get her, okay?"

"Why are you doing all this?" Kiba asked, frowning slightly.

"I just want all of you to be happy." Temari smiled softly and left him, trying to think how she would get the information she needed out of Neji.

----------

"Can we talk about this?" Shino frowned as Tenten continued putting things in a duffel bag. "You can't live in the den."

"I'm not living there, I just can't…" Tenten shook her head, trying not to let the tears she felt building overwhelm her. "I just need time to think."

"How many times do I have to apologize?" Shino asked, slamming his hands down on the dresser. Tenten froze in surprise. She'd never really seen Shino get seriously angry, except when he talked to his parents. "Is there something else you want me to do? I don't understand how I'm supposed to make you stay!"

"I want you to take me seriously!" Tenten found her voice, turning on him angrily. "Did you think that it would never come up that you had a fiancé? Was I going to just be your mistress, or your college girlfriend, or what? What was the deal there?"

"I already cut my own parents out of my life because they didn't want me to be with you, and you still don't think I take this seriously!" Shino retorted. "Himeko is the one I don't take seriously! No one else in the house does, either! Ino thinks she's a joke, and none of them seem to seriously think I would leave you to be with her. Only you…you're the only one who seems to think I could do that. Do you think this was a distraction to me? Do you think I often meet a girl and move in with her, take her home to meet my parents…do all the things I've done…do you think that was not serious?!"

"Then why can't you just tell her to _go_!?" Tenten insisted. "You spent all day with her, you didn't even realize where I was until Temari told you. You just _assumed_ I'd be here when you wanted me. I can see what's happening here! You won't stay mad at your parents forever, and you'll marry her to make it up to them, and then what about me? Were you planning to just carry on with me on the side, or were you going to forget all about me?"

"I have told you hundreds of times that I love you." Shino's voice was low now, but the anger and frustration were still palpable in the air. "Do you think those words mean nothing to me? Do you really think that is the kind of man I am?"

"I don't know what to think." She shook her head and turned back to her packing. "I thought I could see how you really felt, underneath that cool exterior, but now I wonder if you feel anything. How could you not tell me?"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!?" Shino reached out and grabbed her, forcing her to face him, but she twisted away, grabbing the duffel bag and rushing out of their room, but he followed her. "If it has to be the way, I should be the one living in the den. You did nothing wrong."

"I did do something wrong." She refused to look back, but she could hear his footsteps coming after her, down the hall, onto the stairs. "I made a stupid mistake, thinking that this could work out, thinking that you'd really throw away everything to be with me."

"I already threw it away!" Shino insisted, storming down the stairs after her, and she frowned as she saw there was no escape. Chouji had heard them coming and had retreated to his room, and Kankurou's door was also shut. "I chose you over my family. What more do you want from me? Because I forget to tell you something, because I didn't think it was important, you suddenly can't take what I say as the truth? I never lied to you!"

"Lying by _omission!_" She insisted, tossing the duffel bag down and wondering if she could push past him and get up the stairs and out of the house. "I find it really hard to believe you never thought your girlfriend might need to know about your engagement to another woman!"

"I don't recognize that engagement!" he strode forward, and she tried to slip past him. He grabbed her arms, struggling to hold her, pushing her up against the dryer. "After everything we've been through, will you really leave me over this?"

"I don't…I don't know!" Temari struggled in his grip, extremely annoyed that someone as wiry as him could hold her still. "I mean…wouldn't everyone be happier if you went with her? I'd be fine. Do you think I wanted to screw up your life? When I first kissed you, do you think I really thought it would come to this? I don't want you to have to choose between your parents and me! I just want…just want you to be happy, and if you were with her…you could both be happy."

"Tenten," Shino's grip loosened slightly, his eyes losing their flinty impenetrability, and she saw his feelings displayed clearly before her, the way only she was ever allowed to see them. "Do you really think I could be happy without you?"

"I…well, I thought you'd just want me to be like your mistress." She sniffled slightly, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Rich guys always have mistresses, right? Like Gaara's mom."

"I am not Gaara's father, I have no desire to please my parents by marrying the girl they choose while I selfishly monopolize the one I truly want to be with." Shino insisted. "I am me, and I love you. If there is anyone I will marry, it is you, not her. I have no intention of ever marrying her, and I would never leave you. Everyone would not be happy in the scenario you describe. You would not be happy, and neither would I."

"I…feel so guilty." Tenten admitted, letting Shino brush away her tears. "I feel like I'm stealing you from your family."

"I chose this," he kissed her softly. "I chose you. You didn't steal me. They are the ones who refuse to understand me."

"I love you," she leaned against his chest, the stiffness leaving her posture. "I wish it was easier."

"To me, it is simple," he breathed, nuzzling her hair. "There is only you. It could not be any easier than that."

"Shino," she tilted her head up, letting him kiss her, melting into it, feeling better than she had since she first met Himeko.

"If you guys are having sex, take it upstairs." Kankurou's voice caused them both to jump, and they saw him standing on the stairs behind them, but it was unclear how long he'd been there. "Or I'll tell Temari on you."

"Fun spoiler." Tenten stuck her tongue out, laced her fingers through Shino's, and led him upstairs. She forgot about the bag until hours later.

----------

Neji glanced at the clock and realized that it was nearly dinner time. Gaara had left the room hours ago, made restless by the sounds of Tenten and Shino arguing. It was endearing how he wanted so much for their friends to all be happy, but usually had no idea of what to do whenever they hit a snag like Himeko. Neji had been content to let his lover go spend time with his sister, which was the most likely place he had gone, while he read one of the books he had set aside for vacation. He enjoyed the assigned reading, but he often found that he would want to read something mentioned in a class, and he didn't have as much free time during term, so he often built a hefty stack for break. Sadly, sometimes that stack became very neglected as he also recalled his other favorite way to spend vacation: laying in bed with his lover.

In any case, Shino and Tenten sounded like they had made up, and Neji had wanted to go track down Gaara and tell him, but he was at a very good part of the book, and he knew Gaara would come back to the room when he had regained the calm that he typically displayed to most people. But now he had finished the book he'd been reading, and it was getting rather late, and it had been _hours_ since he'd been near his lover, and he was beginning to feel a bit restless himself. Pulling his hair out of the messy bun he often wore it in while reading or studying, he combed it out carefully, for his own vanity more than Gaara's sake. He knew by now that Gaara would probably find him hot if he wore sweats and was covered in mud and filth. Actually, he'd probably just see it as an excellent opportunity for shower sex.

He went upstairs when he was satisfied with his appearance, turning off the stairs straight to Temari's room, but was a bit confounded to find the room empty, so he wandered down the hall, listening for the sound of his lover's voice coming from any of the rooms, but when he heard nothing of the sort, he headed back downstairs. Maybe he was watching television, having a snack, or perhaps playing video games with Kankurou. It was one of the few activities the brothers regularly engaged in together, and Neji always found it remarkable how their mannerisms could be so similar as they battled or raced with a silent intensity. Temari had first pointed out to him that she always thought it was cute when the boys played together, and while he would probably never use that word to describe anything about Kankurou, he knew what she meant.

He heard the sound of Aki's wordless babbling when he reached the foot of the stairs, and headed for the living room, smiling softly to himself when he was rewarded with the sight of Sai, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru building a jigsaw puzzle on the table while Gaara sat in a chair just behind them, feeding Aki, whose small eyes were locked on his face as he tended to her.

Gaara had told him about it the first time he had successfully held and fed Aki, unable to disguise his pride at such an accomplishment, but Neji had only been witness to this a couple of times. It warmed his heart to see his lover overcoming his old fears and hang-ups, and to see the child trust him without hesitation or compunction.

"Just the man I was looking for," Temari's voice caused him to turn. He had remained in the doorway, not wanting to disturb the peaceful scene he was witness to. "Isn't it amazing, the expression on his face…I never thought I'd see Gaara so at peace."

"He's grown a lot since we met." Neji agreed as she stood beside him, also watching her brother feeding the baby with a calm confidence he had never had before. "It almost makes me want a child."

"Maybe Kankurou can give us a little nephew or niece some day." Temari's smile was audible in her tone. "Much as I fear the prospect of him raising any human being."

"He's grown, as well." Neji pointed out, content to watch Gaara and Aki for as long as he could. "I take it you approve of Suri?"

"Despite my initial doubts…yes." Temari sighed. "I have something I've been meaning to give you. I wanted it in time for Christmas, but it took longer than I thought."

"You don't have to get me anything." Neji looked down at her in slight surprise. "Despite our beginnings, I understand your feelings toward myself and my relationship with Gaara enough to know where I stand and be fine with that."

"Yes, well," Temari smiled warmly at him. "You've become part of my family, it seems. I thought it might be a nice gesture." She was holding a book, which he hadn't really noticed, and as she handed it to him, he realized it was a slender photo album. Curious, he opened it to the first page and felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest at what he saw there, the photograph of a toddler with features he found too familiar to possibly mistake.

"Is this—"

"Sadly, there aren't a lot of pictures of him." She shrugged, perhaps not realizing how amazing it was to Neji just to have one picture of Gaara, who seemed to have a deep mistrust of cameras, despite the fact that one of their best friends was a photographer. "And these are reproductions, obviously. I need my own pictures, so I thought—"

"This is…he never told me you had pictures of him from his childhood." Neji traced the familiar lines on a much younger face. The first picture was of Gaara at two years of age, lying on a couch and sleeping peacefully with a ratty afghan pulled around him, a battered brown bear dangling from one small hand. On the second page, there was a picture of a scabby-kneed Gaara playing in a sandbox, and though he was only five according to the carefully written caption underneath showing the year, he looked solemn and isolated already. On another, he sat alone on a swing-set, and the wary expression on his face as he looked at the camera made Neji realize something that chilled him slightly.

_His uncle must have taken these._

The thought made him shiver slightly, and he scowled slightly at the next picture, of Gaara and an older man having ice cream, the man's arm outstretched, clearly holding the camera. Gaara looked…folded in, somehow. Like he was trying to hide from the man whose arm was around his shoulder, like he was trying to hide from the whole world.

"This is his uncle." Neji stated with barely restrained anger in his tone. Temari gave him an odd look.

"Ah, yeah it is." She nodded. "Those were the pictures that were with Gaara when he came to live with us. He was so shy, you can see it in that one, especially."

"He was afraid." Neji corrected, but he didn't elaborate. He looked at the next picture, and felt a smile turning up his lips, as he saw a rather sullen looking Gaara standing on one side of a laughing Temari, with Kankurou on the other side. The picture was taken when Gaara was nine, according to the caption. He still looked angry and withdrawn, but there was a hope there, and he was finally with people that cared about him.

"That's our father," Temari pointed to the man in the next picture, standing on a balcony, and at his feet, sitting with his legs dangling down and staring out across the horizon, clearly not aware that there was a camera nearby, was a twelve year old Gaara. It was obvious, looking at this man, that he was related to Gaara, but he could also see hints of Kankurou and even Temari in his face, though he suspected that Temari resembled her mother much more than her father after seeing him.

Neji flipped another page, seeing Gaara age, his features sharpening, and also, in a very subtle way, begin to open up. He realized, looking at these pictures, that as closed off as he had seemed when Neji had met him, those ten years spent living with his siblings and his father were crucial in bringing him to a point where he could have the potential to trust anyone, to take the chance that Neji had presented him with. He felt a surge of affection for Gaara's siblings in that moment, but he continued through the end of the book, and was surprised to see pictures that he didn't even realize existed that had been taken since Gaara and him had met. He assumed he could thank Naruto for those, and when he reached the final picture, a shot of Gaara and Neji sitting out on the porch, their bodies turned in to each other, their necks craned close as they shared some private joke. Gaara's hand was twined through a lock of Neji's hair, and they were both smiling. Neji wasn't even sure when it had been taken.

"How did you get all of these?" he asked finally, turning back to the beginning and going through the pictures again.

"I'm extremely patient." Temari smiled, seeing the way he turned through the pages again, clearly entranced. He seemed to have some issue with the picture that had Gaara's uncle, but she had always suspected that the man had not treated Gaara well, and if anyone knew the truth behind that, it would be Neji. She knew that if there was any way to soften him up, her gift would get the job done. "I had something else I wanted to talk to you about." She moved on as he lingered on a picture of Gaara curled up with a book, his hand buried in his brilliantly red hair and his eyes focused on the page, and his lower lip caught in his teeth. "I heard about what's going on with Hinata."

"Yes," Neji looked up, clearly having a hard time tearing his attention away from the pictures, but he closed the album carefully, obviously pleased with it despite the guarded expression on his face. "It is unfortunate, but I can't say I'm surprised."

"You must know how this is making Kiba feel," Temari continued, reaching out to touch his arm, and stopping just before her fingers reached their destination, not sure that would really help her if she suddenly made him uncomfortable. "I know that the two of you have never really…been close. But I'm sure you must realize how much Hinata must be hurting. Just because she made this choice doesn't mean she's happier without him."

Neji pursed his lips, turning the album over in his hands without looking at her, and after a long silence, she continued. "Even if it isn't for Kiba's sake, for Hinata's sake, I think that if you could help him find her…I think that would be better for both of them. You know that she loves him, you know she must be miserable right now. She's always been kind to you, and she's always supported you. When Gaara and you first got together…well, you know how I felt about it, but she saw past the things that I got caught up in, and she saw how important you were to each other, and how good you could be, and she made me wait it out, and take another look, and see what was really there. She's always been helpful to all of us, and now is your chance to help her." Temari gave him a pleading look, and Neji let out a long sigh, glancing away after a moment, looking into the living room, where Gaara now had Aki dozing on his shoulder.

"What if I'm helping her most by staying out of this?" he asked, and Temari bit back the urge to reply. She could see from his expression that he meant this as a rhetorical question. "I am grateful to Hinata. I can't be sure of which direction is best."

"Can't you give Kiba the chance to fight for her?" she asked. "She just wanted to make things easier for him, but it's obvious that he doesn't care about anything your uncle could do to his family. In any case, I would protect them. Do you think I would let him bully my friends in that way? And I'm not really more predisposed to be nice to anyone who threatened Gaara and you."

"Did he tell you?" Neji asked after a moment of silent shock.

"I could guess." Temari had almost wished her guess would be wrong. "I wish Hinata would have told me, I could have told her, I wouldn't let that happen."

"I'm sure she didn't feel it was her place to ask for help." Neji admitted.

"And she might not ask for help now, either," Temari nodded. "But she's alone. Don't you think she misses Kiba? Don't you think she misses living her own life? Don't you want that for her?"

"I can't tell her what to decide." Neji frowned.

"I'm not asking you to decide for her." Temari did touch his arm now, not really thinking about it, but it certainly got his attention. He blinked down at her in surprise, and she pulled away, flushing slightly. "I'm just asking you to give her another chance to decide, to offer her the help she could have used before."

"You bribed me." Neji was clutching the album to his chest with one hand.

"I did." She admitted readily. "Just tell Kiba where she is." There was a drawn out silence as he considered this.

"I know she's not home anymore." Neji finally answered, "But I don't know where she's been sent yet. She hasn't called me, and I'm not on my uncle's list of favorite people. When I find out…I'll tell him."

"Thank you." She gave him a quick hug, which utterly startled him, and then she left. He watched her going up the stairs, glanced at the album in his grasp, and then at the man in the living room, cradling the sleeping child gently in his arms. He would have never imagined any of this possible before he met Gaara. Somehow, this person had become completely irreplaceable to him, and somehow…all these other people around them had drawn in closer and closer until he couldn't ignore anymore that they were all important to him as well.

----------

To be Continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Cause and Effect

Chapter 23

----------

The news that Neji was willing to help him out had cheered Kiba up for a few days, but when news of Hinata did not come, he felt himself sinking into a state of depression again. By the time classes started, he found himself feeling rather helpless about the situation, and also began to wonder if Neji truly would help him, or if he had simply said as much to Temari to keep the peace with her. Temari herself seemed to feel it was her personal responsibility to make sure that he continued to socialize with the rest of the house and go to his classes despite the fact that he felt like lying in bed all day and feeling sorry for himself. She made him walk Akamaru twice daily, often accompanying him in this task, and discussing rather mundane matters in her attempt to keep his mind off of that topic which most concerned him.

But despite all of this, Hinata was always on his mind. He tried to be hopeful, to practice the things he would say when she was located and he went off to rescue her, but at the same time…he wondered if she even wanted to be rescued. She knew that even if she had no way of communicating with Kiba without getting in serious trouble, and more troublesome to her, getting Kiba in serious trouble, her father would see nothing odd about her communicating with Neji, who was more brother to her than cousin in any case. Even if the man was currently not on speaking terms with his nephew, surely he would not expect Hinata to shun him in the same fashion over a relationship she had known about for over a year and had adamantly supported. Neji had seemed confident that his uncle would come around eventually, so it seemed extremely unlikely that he would have banned Hinata from contacting her cousin.

Kiba was plagued with doubt, though. What if her father assumed that any information Hinata gave to Neji would go to Kiba, and had therefore put a ban on contact with him as well? What if she didn't want to be found? He couldn't help thinking that if she was determined, she could certainly find ways of contacting them outside of her father's surveillance. Were there no payphones at whatever school she had been sent to? Had she made no friends whose phones she could use? And while she was likely forbidden to write, could she not simply slip a letter in the mail in secret, with no return address? As far as he knew, the Hyuuga's didn't own the postal service. They couldn't possibly stop her from reaching him if she were determined.

Then why had they heard nothing? Neji was clearly getting a bit annoyed with Kiba's constant requests for news, insisting that he'd tell him the minute he learned something. It made him wonder if Neji, who was not very open with his emotions at the best of times, was starting to worry as well. It didn't help matters that everyone else in the house seemed to be happy and peaceful. Usually at least a couple pairs of people in the house were bickering over something, but he seemed to be the only one with any serious problems at the moment. Tenten would speak of "Shino's stalker," as she had taken to calling Himeko, but now that she had hashed everything out with Shino, she really didn't seem threatened by the girl following her lover around, following _her_ around, and had even laughed it off when Himeko had sent a letter to Tenten demanding that she vacate the house immediately and give over to her claims on Shino lest she contact the authorities.

"Yes, I must be keeping him captive with sex." Tenten had giggled, showing them the letter with much amusement, leaning back against Shino, who seemed more annoyed by it than she did.

Naruto and Sasuke, who usually never had more than a month without some explosive argument, or with Sasuke sleeping with someone or other, seemed to be perfectly happy, as did Neji and Gaara. Ino was blissfully happy with Shikamaru, still attending therapy, and having been allowed to take her finals late after providing documentation of her breakdown. Sai and Sakura, who never seemed to fight that often anyway, were now even further solidified by right of the proposal, even though they had told everyone they were intending to wait until graduation to actually get married. Even Kankurou and his girlfriend seemed to be on good terms, and he had mentioned that he might move in with her next year if things continued to go well, assuring Temari that he would of course not forget his naggy sister and would visit often.

It wasn't that Kiba _wanted_ there to be problems, but the fact that everyone was doing so well seemed to simply magnify his own, making him feel a bit of a failure. He began to wonder if Hinata had ever truly wanted to be with him, or simply had stayed with him because she knew it would make him happy. February came, and he could feel the impending approach of Valentine's Day. He had really been looking forward to spending that day with her, to a happiness they hadn't been able to find this time last year, due to Kankurou's interference. Everyone kept teasing Kankurou, and they had already told Suri all about last year while he flushed irritably and she laughed with the rest of them.

It was something of a relief to spend so much time with Temari, who had been through some rather horrendous relationship failures. He didn't bring up her past troubles, but it made him feel less horrible to know that she wasn't perfect, either. Besides that, he had always gotten along very well with Temari, from the first time they met.

"I love this movie," it was extremely late, Kiba knew because of the fact that they hadn't heard anyone else moving around for over an hour, and even Kankurou had gone to bed. However, since it was Saturday, it didn't really matter how late he stayed up. He was watching the movie that Temari had selected with half of his mind wandering to other more troubling thoughts. Tired, but unable to sleep, he'd approached her in his pajamas and asked if she wouldn't mind staying up with him. She was used to these requests now, and had met him downstairs, given him a cup of cocoa, and let him lay down with his head resting on a pillow in her lap, her fingers idly brushing back the fringe of his hair, the way his mother might have done if he had been at home and he had taken his troubles to her. Temari was so used to such mothering that she didn't think his clingy moods odd at all, and when Sakura had asked if there was something going on between Kiba and her, she had laughed it off.

"I miss her." Kiba sighed after a long silence, the only sounds coming from the television. Temari pursed her lips in a sad smile, her hand pausing where it rested on his head, and she nodded slowly.

"I know you do." She told him. "I'm sure we'll hear something soon."

"I just don't understand why she wouldn't get in touch with me somehow." He picked at invisible lint on the edge of the couch. "I know if she tried, she could find a way. Or she could have warned me…she knew all that time and she didn't say anything."

"She was just trying to protect you." Temari insisted. "You know that even now, she's probably thinking of you."

"I love her sweetness, the way she can always stop fights and stuff." Kiba spoke again after a while. "But I wish she would have thought it was worth fighting over…for this." Temari wasn't sure what to say, so she remained silent, brushing his hair back from his forehead gently. "It makes me wonder if she even really loved me, or she just said she did because she knew that's what I wanted to hear.

"She _does_ love you." Temari gently corrected his use of past tense. "This must be tearing her up. She was always a pacifist, and I'm sure she just wanted to do whatever she could to keep us all out of trouble. I do wish she'd said something, but that's not the type of person she is."

"You know," Kiba told her in a somber tone. "When we first met, I thought about dating you. Maybe it would have been easier if I had. If it was you…you would have fought."

"That's neither here nor there," Temari advised him briskly, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable. She had always been aware of the almost-but-not-quite feelings between them, but she considered that pathway closed, that moment past, just as her time with Shikamaru had been. "And besides, my father's dead. It wouldn't have been much of a fight. You wouldn't have been happy with me, it's Hinata that you love."

"Yeah, but I'm just saying…it would have been easier." Kiba yawned and blinked lazily, his attention back on the movie. Temari continued to brush her fingers through his fringe until he fell asleep, and while she debated whether or not to wake him up or to just try to slip away and leave him to sleep, she lost her own grip on wakefulness, slumping against the arm of the couch as her eyes fluttered closed.

----------

The keening sound woke Ino, and she rolled over, nearly falling onto the floor off their bed. She caught herself and sat up, rubbing her eyes as Shikamaru blinked at her blearily. Leaning over, she kissed his forehead.

"S'okay…it's my turn." She patted clumsily at where she thought his body might be, yawning mightily and stumbling out of the bed. Taking a few bleary steps, she bent over and picked up her bathrobe, wrapping it around her and cinching it before stepping over to Aki's crib. "Shh, it's okay, sweetie." She whispered, scooping the child up and kissing her, holding her close. "What's wrong, baby?" she bounced her arms up and down soothingly and noticing that she needed to be changed.

Ino walked the baby over to the bathroom that Shikamaru and her shared and set Aki down on the changing table, going through the motions while still feeling nearly half asleep. As soon as Aki was clean and dry, she stopped fussing, and Ino picked the child up, kissing her head again and turning off the bathroom light, walking her out of the room so they wouldn't wake up Shikamaru while she was trying to lull Aki back to sleep. He should really get as much sleep as he could now, if it would be his turn to get up whenever Aki started crying again.

Humming softly as she held the baby against her shoulder, she padded quietly down the hall toward the stairs, wandering into the kitchen, weaving through the dining room, and then going into the living room, intending to walk around until her daughter fell asleep once more.

She noticed someone was sitting on the couch, the television on, and she was about to say something when she moved closer and she saw Kiba sleeping with his head in Temari's lap, and Temari slumped back a bit, her hand in Kiba's hair, her eyes closed as she slept as well.

_Interesting._

Ino bit her lip, wondering if it would be better if she just kept this to herself, or if she should indulge in a bit of gossip. Part of her desperately wanted to tell Sakura what she had seen and speculate over it, but another part of her…she knew that she owed Temari a lot, and that the girl had been through a lot. And it was just possible that this was perfectly innocent. And she could picture the face Shikamaru would make at her if he heard that she had spread rumors and speculation regarding Temari and Kiba when she could just be trying to help them out and understand them.

And she was married now. And a mother…she should be responsible. She should be a good example for Aki to look up to.

Well…but maybe it wouldn't hurt if she just told Sakura what she saw and let _her_ speculate over what it could mean.

She turned around and headed out of the room quietly, still trying to lull her child to sleep, her mind weighing the options slowly.

----------

Tenten hefted a few books off the cart and headed down the dark aisle, absently twisting the timed light with her free hand to give herself a bit of illumination while shelving the volumes. Some people thought the stacks were a bit creepy, just because of how dark it was down there, but she had never minded the dark, and she liked the crisp air with the scent of old books wafting toward her from every direction. She liked the clicking buzz of the lights and the engulfing silence. It all seemed very soothing to her, as though the books were sleeping, waiting for a reader to come along for a brief period before they could rest again.

She heard the clicking of someone else walking around down here, and glanced up briefly, looking for the firefly-flash of light from somewhere nearby, but saw nothing. The footsteps paused, then started again. She shrugged, pushing the cart forward. If they needed help, they could easily pick out where she was from the direction of the lit aisles. Grabbing another book, she twisted the light and headed down another row.

"Here you are."

She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden voice, and turned, clutching the book to see Shino. The sight of him eased her mind at once and she smiled wryly at him.

"You scared me!" she moved back to her task of shelving the book. "What's up? You don't usually visit me at work."

"I needed to see you." He stepped forward, and she turned toward him as his arms went around her. "I needed to touch you." He breathed the words softly, and she shivered slightly as his fingers inched their way under the waistband of her skirt.

"Honey," she protested weakly as he bent to kiss her throat greedily. "I'm working right now. I shouldn't…"

"I want you now," he insisted, his hands moving to trail down her hips, down her thighs, and he bent so that he was now pulling her skirt up slowly, and then stood up straight again, hefting her skirt up as he kissed her deeply, making her feel like she might swoon. He ground against her, and she gasped at the realization that he was fully aroused already. She knew that it probably wasn't smart to do this, she knew it could probably get her fired, but it was very hard to concentrate on that with his hand down her panties, his fingers working her expertly, and his mouth plundering hers. She whimpered softly, and her own fingers opened his pants with trembling movements.

He made a noise halfway between a moan and a growl as her fingers brushed over the cloth that separated her from his straining erection. He pushed her back against the shelf, and yanked her panties down with such force she thought for a moment they would tear. Then he was pulling his own pants down just enough, and before she knew it, he had her up against the shelf, her legs wrapped around his waist, his body supporting hers as he drove into her over and over.

Her hair was tangling, her clothing was in disarray, but all she could concentrate on was this need, so powerful it overtook him completely and swept over her, destroying her and remaking her all at once. She cried out, and he swallowed her noises as greedily as if he could somehow consume her fully, and she gave herself to his need, collapsing against him in a quivering mass as he finally finished, his forehead beading with sweat as he panted heavily, licking and sucking at the juncture of her neck. There would be a mark there, she knew. She couldn't bring herself to care. Shino had occasionally been like this before, but ever since the whole battle over Himeko, he had frequently felt this intense need for her. It was as if he had never really considered the possibility that she might leave before, and now that he had, he saw every moment as wasted if it was not with her. No matter how many times he had her, no many how many times he told how he felt, it was never quite enough for him, and it was as if his hunger for her was only building.

It had been a little terrifying at first, but in a way, it had been just what she needed to reassure her of his dedication to her.

"I can't believe we just did that," she giggled giddily as she pulled her panties back on, trying to rearrange herself as well as she could to seem as though she had not just been having sex down in the stacks when she was meant to be shelving books.

"I love you," he reached out, his fingers moving carefully through her hair, smoothing it and easing out the tangles as he pressed kisses to her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her lips. "I'm sorry, I couldn't wait."

"It's fine, it was very…" she flushed deeply, feeling warm and happy and extremely content. "It was excellent. I love you, too. I'm off in an hour, so that would have been a painful wait."

"I'll stay," Shino moved over to the cart and picked up a book. "I'll keep you company."

"Okay," she smiled, unable to hide her pleasure as he helped her shelve books. "But let's stick to shelving for the rest of my shift."

"I'll try." He nodded, and it was hard to tell if he was joking or not.

----------

Neji held the picture, considering it carefully. He glanced at the figure on his bed, sleeping peacefully, sated and happy. These were the same person. This terrified little boy, this intense young man. He wanted to understand this, he wanted to know what sort of man could hurt someone so precious, so vital. He turned his focus back to the picture, trying to see some spark of those things he loved in Gaara, but they were buried so deep, cut off from the predator that was constantly at his side that they were impossible to find. What a fool that man had been. He had pushed away everything good, and drawn out the paranoia and fear, the mistrust and anger that had been all that many people had ever seen of Gaara in his younger years. Somehow, buried under all that, protected from the evil influence of that twisted man, had been a hidden person, the true Gaara. He was passionate and intense, deeply loyal and extremely protective of those he loved. His love ran so deep that despite everything Neji had done that he thought would have ended most relationships, Gaara continued to love him and to trust him. No one could ever imagine someone more perfect, so strong and solid, and yet in his own way, deeply vulnerable.

Neji couldn't decide whether he wanted to destroy the picture or to keep it, to remind him of how amazing Gaara was, to come back from something so horrific, and to be such a good man. Seeing the contrast between how he had been and how he was struck at something so deep within Neji that he found that despite his doubts that it could be possible, he loved Gaara all the more. Seeing the way his siblings had reached out to someone so shut off made Neji feel a deeper tie to Temari, and even to Kankurou. Seeing how much he had grown since coming to college made him value all of their friends so much more than he had. When it was before his eyes, the changes happening slowly, he did not notice it so starkly, but when he had the evidence placed before him, letting him flip from one picture to the next, snapshots of Gaara's life, it was unavoidably plain how much everyone in this house, including Neji himself, had helped Gaara to grow into the man he was today.

Neji bit his lip, still unsure of what he wanted to do with the picture, and then sighed, placing it back in the album and pushing the album into the bookshelf they shared. Gaara had seen it. He had flipped through the pages. He had not offered much in the way of response, flipping past the picture of him with his uncle just as he flipped past every other picture. He had spent a long time looking at the few pictures that also included Neji toward the end of the album, and then he had closed the book, put it back, and said how his sister was always concerned with those things.

But he had smiled, and there had been a flush to his cheeks. And when Neji had leaned in to kiss him, he had pulled him down, drawing from him as much as he could. Neji could see that it hurt Gaara to think of his childhood, but in a way it somehow comforted him as well to know that time was past and he had made it through and was stronger than before. He had been insatiable, and even after Neji had collapsed against him, completely spent, he'd licked and sucked at him until he was able to bring him to life again, drinking of him as though he thought the heady taste could wash away all the bitterness in him. After that, they had both fallen asleep together, and after some time, hunger had waken Neji back up, but instead of getting up for food, he had woken up Gaara with his mouth, and some time later, they had both ordered in, eating and feeding each other in comfortable silence.

Neji had put on a robe and disposed of the food containers, and when he returned after drinking a glass of water, Gaara was asleep, his skin creamy silk begging to be touched, nearly all of it exposed, his face completely relaxed, and his hands slightly outstretched, as though beckoning Neji to come to bed.

He supposed it was time to climb in next to his lover and get some rest. He had worried and wondered long enough. It was nice just to be together.

----------

"Well…even if that's what you saw," Sakura put the end of her pen in her mouth thoughtfully, her half-finished homework resting in her lap. "I just don't think it was anything serious. I mean, Kiba loves Hinata, and Temari knows that. I'm pretty sure she's fed up with being involved in other people's screwy love lives."

"Feelings change, Sakura." Ino pointed out. "When we first met, I thought that I loved Sasuke, and now I'm married to Shikamaru _and_ I've had a kid with him."

"It's different when it's unrequited." Sakura frowned slightly, twirling her own engagement ring without thinking about it. "It's easy to get over someone who you never really knew, someone who never cared about you. But Kiba and Hinata have been dating exclusively for a year. I mean, if he'd asked her out, and she'd turned him down and just never encouraged him, I'm sure that by _now_, the chances of him moving on would be high, but seriously, they were together two months ago, and they were serious for a long time. Plus, if they can figure out where she's at, you know he plans to go try and get her back. Why would he be after Temari if he had all that going on?"

"Maybe he's sick of waiting." Ino shrugged. "It's not like Hinata _told_ him to wait. She totally ditched him. It wouldn't be too weird for him to decide to move on with his life."

"You make it sound like she ran off on her own." Sakura tilted her head, her eyebrows arched. "And even if she'd done that, it's not like that stopped Shikamaru."

"Well, obviously," Ino rolled her eyes. "That was different! Shikamaru would never get over me. And we have a kid."

"But you know how Temari used to want to be with him." Sakura pointed out. "Even after you left him _twice_, he came for you, and he refused to give up until you came back. And he could have really easily just turned to her and said 'oh well, I guess she's had it with me,' and gotten with her instead, but you know that Temari didn't even _try _to sneak in on your territory when you ran off, even though she could have, and no one would have really been able to say much. So even if for some reason Kiba decided he was tired of dealing with the situation with Hinata, you know Temari wouldn't do that. She's too good of a friend. I thought things were a little weird between them at first, too. But when I asked her, she was surprised that it could even seem that way. I think she really doesn't think of him that way."

"But what if he thinks of her that way?" Ino pointed out. "He's not bad looking, and he's not someone's secret evil stalker brother. And if Hinata's going to just skip out on him like that when he didn't even do anything, he might decide to move on. She could do a lot worse."

"Yeah, I'm not saying there's anything wrong with Kiba." Sakura admitted. "And if they were a couple, that wouldn't be a bad thing if it weren't for the whole thing with Hinata. I just really don't think he'll move on that easily. She had a reasoning behind it when she left, and I think…unless he actually breaks up with her in person…I don't think he'll just change his mind and jump in the sack with Temari, even if she'd have him."

"You're no fun." Ino sighed, flopping back on the bed. Sakura shook her head and turned back to her homework, ignoring the blonde until she spoke up again. "Are you excited?"

"Hm?" she glanced up.

"About Sai." Ino rolled over, propping her chin in her hands. "Being engaged and all that. Are you guys going to elope?"

"No, I told you we're waiting until after graduation." Sakura smiled, glancing down at her ring as her cheeks pinked prettily.

"Am I going to be your maid of honor?" Ino asked, and Sakura snickered but didn't answer, looking back down at her homework. "So…are you pregnant?"

"What?" Sakura looked up at her in surprise. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, you got engaged out of nowhere." Ino shrugged. "Sai's parents are all conservative. I figured you were pregnant. So are you? You can tell me if you are."

"I'm not pregnant, Ino." Sakura pursed her lips, shaking her head. "Some people can use contraceptives effectively."

"Ooh, that was a low blow." Ino laughed. "Well, that's why we've switched to the pill. Shikamaru clearly can't be trusted. Although…it turned out well, didn't it?"

"You mean Aki?" Sakura asked, tilting her head and smiling. "She's very cute."

"He's a good father, isn't he?" Ino sighed wistfully.

"And you're a good mother." Sakura insisted. "I think Sai would be excited if I _were_ pregnant. He loves taking care of the baby."

"We're really…really lucky." Ino smiled broadly. "You're a really good friend, you know? Everyone here…I'm so lucky."

"You are." Sakura nodded sharply. "So maybe you should stop gossiping about them."

"You know, you used to be _fun_."

----------

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Cause and Effect

Chapter 24

----------

"Sakura!" Naruto hissed, a bag in his arm as he looked up and down the hall as though on a mission. He licked his lips, hoping that he wouldn't be intruding, and cracking her bedroom door slightly open. She was sitting on her bed, listening to her MP3 player and humming as she worked on some homework. When she saw him, she jumped in surprise, and he closed the door swiftly behind him.

"What are you sneaking around for?" she asked, taking off her headphones and setting her work aside. "Can't you knock like a normal human?"

"Shh, I think Sasuke's coming back soon, I want to surprise him." Naruto whispered, dumping the bag on her bed. She had already seen the clothes he was planning to wear tonight, as she had helped him pick them out.

"Um, I'm sure he knows you're going to dress up." Sakura arched one eyebrow. "We've all been talking about how nice the place is and everything, and Ino was wearing her dress around all day yesterday, bragging about how she's even smaller than she was in high school. I'm sure he doesn't think you're going in like jeans and a t-shirt."

"I know…it's just, this is the first time I've worn nice clothes that are mine. He always let me borrow some of his, and I even _bought_ these, so they're extra-mine." Naruto pointed out. "And they fit me way better than stuff meant for his skinny ass. Plus…well, after Valentine's Day last year…I don't know, I think we're both kinda nervous, and him especially. He told me last year, that day was probably one of the worst days of his life. I really want to make it up to him."

"Oh yeah, since you forced him to go…well, that's water under the bridge, after all." Sakura stopped herself, knowing that Naruto got touchy whenever the whole incident with the professor was brought up, and she didn't really want to cause him to be in a bad mood today of all days. "So, did you just need to get changed in here? You can leave the clothes in here, I'll hide them before Sai gets back…he's horrible at keeping secrets."

"He surprised you on New Years." Naruto pointed out as she fetched some hangers, smoothing out his clothes and clicking her tongue in disapproval at how he had loosely crammed the nice clothes in a paper sack, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles as she moved them to her closet. "I saw your face, you totally didn't expect that."

"Well, that was very…" Sakura shook her head, flushing slightly and bustling about more as though to cover her embarrassment. "I just hope by the time we graduate his mother will deign to attend our wedding. She's so…well, you heard about her."

"Eh…yeah." Naruto pursed his lips, shaking his head and holding back the urge to comment on how he'd swap Sai's family for Sasuke's in a second. He knew how Sakura had grown up in a kind, loving family, and she was not used to any sort of hardship. She was a good worker, and a good friend, but he saw how she would dwell on the tiny imperfections life presented as though there was something she could do to smooth them over. "So…like when do you think I should get dressed?"

"Well…we have reservations for seven, and the place is like thirty minutes away, so you need to be ready by like six fifteen, six thirty. It shouldn't take longer than twenty minutes for you to get dressed and looking nice." Sakura reasoned. "However, since I know how you sometimes get _distracted_ when we're doing things like this, I'll say you should plan to come back here around five, and that way we won't have you stumbling in here when I've already left with everyone else, or you guys pulling a Neji and Gaara and just never showing up."

"No, I wouldn't do that," Naruto flushed, a bit embarrassed at the reprimand for the times that Sasuke and him had been quite late to join everyone in a party or gathering because they had been distracted by each other. It hadn't happened _that_ often. "I'm pretty sure Sasuke would love it if I just wanted to stay in, you know how he is. But even with the fight he puts up and the way he drags his feet, I can tell he likes hanging out with everyone. I think he's even starting to like Suri…just a little bit."

"She's been trying to reach out to him, but it's the funniest thing," Sakura giggled. "The other day he offered to help her grade papers. I think he's finally thawing out a little."

"Oh, yeah," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, she was asking for help with stuff, since he's a physics major, I think she thought she could use that to get through to him. But then I think what did it was when Sasuke caught Kankurou eating the last of his ice cream, and Suri made him drive and get more right away. I think he just likes seeing Kankurou suffer."

"I think he cares more about his Haagen Dazs supply than he does about hating everyone." Sakura responded, and they both started laughing.

"So…does it feel weird," Naruto asked after the laughter had faded, gesturing toward her vaguely. "I mean…like knowing you're engaged."

"I think I was too surprised to think it was weird at all." Sakura answered after a moment's thought. "And then when I thought about it…I just thought that I've never been as happy as I am just being with Sai. He can take a long time to figure out some things, but when it's important, he knows exactly what's going on. I would have thought it was too soon, we were too young, or whatever, if I was thinking of proposing, but Sai doesn't think about those sorts of things. He just thinks…I want to marry her. I think I should do that."

"And probably he wanted you to know that he was serious." Naruto pointed out.

"He threw his mom out for me." Sakura reminded him. "I knew he was serious already."

"Well, he probably thought it made you feel guilty, like you were messing up an important relationship." Naruto explained in the offhand way that only he could use without making someone feel stupid for missing something so obvious. "And so he wanted to marry you, obviously, or he wouldn't have done it. But he already knew you'd want to wait until school was over, so I think he just wanted you to know that he thinks his relationship with you is worth risking things with his mom over. That's what I figured."

"Naruto, you know what boggles my mind?" Sakura asked him after a long time spent considering those words. "You're dating possibly the most emotionally unaware man I have ever known, and yet, you're so…"

"Yeah, I think we like, balance out or something." Naruto shrugged. "But don't write Sasuke off too easily. He says the wrong thing a lot, but if you learn to read him, he's actually really sweet, deep down."

"Yeah, _really_ deep down."

----------

"And the next day," Temari continued telling her story to Suri, who was laughing along with Ino and Shikamaru, while Kankurou stood to one side looking extremely annoyed. "He comes home, all sopping wet and covered in sand, just a total mess, right? And our father asks where the car is, and he can't remember! So it washes up later, but it's like…how do you forget driving off a cliff?"

"It _wasn't_ a cliff." Kankurou grumbled, and Suri moved toward him, kissing his temple lightly, which effectively softened his grimace a bit.

"Hey, it's okay," she smiled up at him. "We all do stupid stuff when we're young."

"Yeah, some more than others." Ino cracked and when he pulled a face at her, she pushed on. "Hey, can we make sure he doesn't sit next to Shikamaru tonight? Only, last year he slipped him ruffies, I just thought with that sort of record, it would be fair to say we can't trust him around Shikamaru."

"He's always trying to take advantage of me." Shikamaru sighed heavily, and they all started laughing again as Kankurou heaved a deep sigh. He wasn't sure going out to dinner with everyone was really such a hot idea, considering that despite it being a year ago, everyone seemed to feel that since it was the anniversary of his infamous plot, they had to make extra fun of him.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Suri whispered in his ear. "You have to show you're a good sport, or they'll just tease you more. And after dinner, we'll go back to my place…" Kankurou nodded, feeling a grim determination to make it through the night in one piece.

"Is everyone ready?" Sakura strolled in, looking extremely proud of the man on her arm, and though she looked stunning in a deep green satin dress that made her eyes stand out brilliantly, she kept blushing and glancing at Sai as though unsure he would find her to be acceptable. He looked very good in his suit, but he had grown up wearing dress shirts and slacks almost all the time, and dressing in a suit when he went to church with his parents, so he managed to look rather more comfortable in those clothes than he seemed in a simple shirt and jeans. She didn't wear high heels very often, so she was concentrating on trying not to trip over herself.

"Well, we've started a pool," Ino explained. "See, I'm betting that Naruto and Sasuke make it down here half-dressed at six forty-five, and Gaara and Neji don't even bother with that. The only real wild card I think is the Shino Tenten situation. Will they make it? Are they having sex in some deep corner of the library right now? Did Himeko finally kidnap Shino and is she currently holding him hostage till he agrees to marry her? Who can say?"

"Ino, I already told you, Tenten was dressed like an hour ago." Temari reminded her. "She's in my room doing her hair. The real question is whether she'll just give up and leave it down straight or fuss with it until it all just falls out."

"Hey guys!" Tenten rushed in just then, her hair pulled up in two neat buns, and Temari snapped her fingers, causing Ino to giggle slightly. "Do I look fine?" she whirled in her blue dress, causing the skirt to spin out, and then patted at her hair as though worried that would ruin it. "Is Shino still getting ready?"

"I think he's waiting to ambush you with sex when you try and get him to come out." Ino observed wisely. "You should send Kankurou instead."

"No way am I letting Kankurou make out with Shino." Tenten winked at her saucily. "I'll get him. If I'm not back in five minutes…well…come at your own risk."

"Can you knock on Neji and Gaara's door?" Sakura asked. "I'd like if they came out with us tonight like they said they would"

"Sure thing," Tenten ran off in her own heels, not seeming to have any trouble maneuvering at all.

"You should come out with us, Temari." Ino suggested. "I mean, you know the boys aren't going to actually come, and there's space for you then if you want. You don't want to be home alone looking after the baby."

"Someone has to keep an eye on her." Temari shrugged. "I don't have any problem with staying in, and I won't be alone. It'd be weird for me to come with all of the couples."

"You go with us everywhere else." Shikamaru pointed out.

"That's not what I mean," Temari rolled her eyes. "It's Valentine's Day. I'll be fine here. I just want everyone to have a good time. It'll be kind of depressing being the only single person at a Valentine's dinner."

"So," Ino gave Sakura a significant look, which the pink-haired girl pointedly ignored. "I guess it will just be you and Kiba tonight."

"And Chouji," Shikamaru pointed out. "Hey, if you do want to come out, he'd come with you, if I asked him, I bet. You know he never says no to food, and if it would make you cool with it—"

"No, no, I really don't mind." Temari shook her head, smiling. "Although all this pity from the dating people is making me a little uncomfortable. I'll just leave you all to your preparations and go check on the baby."

"Or maybe she's going to check on Kiba," Ino speculated loftily, and Sakura shook her head. It seemed that Ino would never really change. After all that she'd been through, it was reassuring, even if it was a little annoying.

----------

"Temari!" Kiba intercepted her almost as soon as she left all the couples in the living room. "Temari, I have a favor to ask, and it's kind of a big one."

"What is it?" she asked, blinking in surprise at the excitement in his tone. He hadn't been quite so lively as this ever since Hinata had left. "What's going on?"

"I need your car." He told her, she tilted her head in confusion and he pressed on. "Okay, so a week ago, I asked someone to see if they could like, find anything about where Hinata was using their…um, their special skills, and they just found the school she's at like an hour ago, and I was thinking I'd wait until tomorrow, but I just…I mean, it's perfect, isn't it? It's Valentine's Day! I want to go get her right now, but it's kind of far away, and I don't have a car, so I—"

"Wait, back up." Temari held up her hands. "Someone…using special skills. Would you please just tell me that Kankurou is _not_ the someone, and that his special skills were all legal and had _nothing_ to do with hacking into anyone's email or any school's enrollment records or anything like that?"

"How did you know?" Kiba's eyes went wide. "I mean, I wouldn't have had any idea he could do stuff like that. I mean, I know he knows a bunch about computers, but when he told me he probably could do that…I was like, 'yeah right,' and everything, so I didn't even think he would, until he comes back and tells me where she is and gives me like a map and everything!" Temari sighed deeply.

"Well…let's just say he's been in trouble for that sort of thing before." Temari shook her head ruefully. "Last time he got caught, it took our father's entire legal team to get him off on probation alone. He _swore_ he wouldn't ever do that again. I can't believe him! It's like…words come out of his mouth, but he doesn't hear them or remember them or anything!"

"Yeah…well, that's probably why he said not to tell you." Kiba scratched the back of his head nervously. "Can you please not yell at him? I really wasn't supposed to tell, and I don't want to get him busted for doing this for me."

"At least he's using his powers for good." Temari rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, I'll get my keys. I just hope we don't get a visit from federal agents again."

"What did he _do_ last time?" Kiba asked in wonder, following her up the stairs eagerly.

"On the record, it was an accident, and he didn't mean any harm." Temari told him, striding into her room and scooping up her keys, handing them over. "Unofficially…he made himself a secret service agent."

"He…but how would…why would he even…" Kiba was dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I know, why does he do anything he does?" Temari shrugged. "If I knew the answer to that, I'd be a much wiser woman."

"Well…thanks!" Kiba hefted the keys up. "I'll be careful! And the place is like three hours away, so I might not be back until tomorrow…if that's okay."

"No, it's fine." She darted forward impulsively, kissing his cheek. "For luck."

"Oh…yeah, thanks!" he smiled brightly. "I'll be back soon!" And he trotted back down the stairs as she turned to head down the hall and check on Aki like she'd originally intended.

"Psst…Temari!" Naruto's head was sticking out of Sakura's room, and she crossed the hall out of curiosity more than anything.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked.

"I'm getting dressed in secret!" he hissed, "Can you tie a tie?"

"Why are you…" she shook her head. "Never mind, I don't have it in me to question anyone else tonight. Let me see."

"I just…I've seen Sasuke do it…but I never usually wear ties, and he always just ties mine for me." Naruto admitted, opening the door. He was in a dark blue shirt and black slacks, his jacket on the bed, and a grey tie in a tangle around his neck.

"Here, watch," Temari whipped it off him easily. "See, you have to start off with this part down here where you want it to fall, and then you take it over the top, loop it through, take it back around and pull it back around and through…see, it's easy!"

"I don't have any idea what you just did." Naruto admitted, patting the tie in a manner that showed he was clearly impressed with her magical skills, but had no thought of ever acquiring them for his own. "But it looks great, thanks."

"Yeah, no problem, that's what I'm here for." Temari felt strangely annoyed as she walked away, feeling a bitter thought work it's way into her mind.

_All I ever do is help other people get together and stay together, and they all just see me as some sort of spectator to their miraculous love stories._

_Good old Temari, she's not busy with a boyfriend, she'll watch the baby when we go out. She'll loan me her car so I can go rescue my girlfriend. She'll tie my tie so I can look nice for my date._

_She'll stay up with me, let me sleep in her lap, let me use her as a sort of security blanket while my girlfriend's unavailable._

Temari loved her friends, and she shook her head sharply, not sure why she was even thinking these things. It was true that she didn't have any reason to deny the request to babysit, or to refuse Kiba use of her car, or to not help Naruto dress for tonight. She was _happy_ to do those things.

_I am happy…aren't I? I don't _need_ a boyfriend. I have all these friends, a baby to help out with, and my brothers. I'm happy like this. And I'm happy to help my friends be happy._

She pushed away the bad thoughts and entered Shikamaru's room, devoting her attention to Aki instead.

----------

"Hey…hey, I'd like to make a toast." Ino stood up, her cheeks pink with happiness and her first glass of wine. "To all of us! Great job no one breaking up this year! I guess maybe I should thank Suri for that, keeping Kankurou busy and all that, but still…go us!"

"You're welcome," Suri gave a wicked grin as she raised her glass. "The pleasure's all mine."

"Okay, gross, please don't make racy jokes involving Kankurou ever again." Ino giggled, sitting back down as everyone toasted and drank.

"I'd like to make a toast!" Tenten stood up. "I'd just like to say that I'm glad we all made it to dinner! Especially Gaara and Neji!" Everyone started laughing as the toast was completed.

"I would like to make a toast," Sai stood up rather solemnly. "To all of our friends who are not here tonight. I hope they can be as happy as we are. And I hope that Temari is watching the baby and not making out with Kiba like Ino thinks. And I hope that Kiba is able to find Hinata so that they could be happy again, because that would be very nice, even if it would be nice if Temari could have a nice boyfriend finally and not one who is a psychotic—"

"Okay, you're done." Sakura pulled him back down. "Sorry, I forgot. Sai's not allowed to do toasts after he's had two glasses of wine."

"What about Kiba and Temari?" Kankurou craned his neck around, peering at Ino. "Are they hooking up?"

"She's your sister, you shouldn't—" Naruto advised, trying not to concentrate on Sasuke's hand on his leg under the table, and how it was inching closer to very inappropriate-for-public territory.

"I can't believe she wouldn't tell me!" Kankurou shook his head in aggravation. "Did you see them like, going at it?"

"She didn't see _anything_." Sakura corrected. "It was idle speculation."

"They were sleeping together!" Ino countered.

"What!?" Kankurou and Gaara barked at the same time, but while Gaara looked ready to kill someone with only the spoon he wielded in one hand, Kankurou looked extremely annoyed that he had missed out on all the best gossip.

"I really seriously doubt that." Shikamaru offered quietly, and was elbowed by his wife. He decided he had made an attempt to defend Temari's honor, and he was done now.

"I _did_ see them!" Ino insisted. "They were sleeping together out on the couch in the living room—"

"In the living room!" Kankurou threw up his hands. "Dammit, who _hasn't_ done it on that couch?" Everyone coughed or seemed to look extremely interested in what they were eating, or in the state of their napkin. Kankurou snorted in disgust. "Man, you'd think at least _she'd _follow the stupid rules she made up. So you walked in on them, huh? Were they like totally going at it, or what?"

"No, I mean they were just sleeping, you sicko." Ino shook her head in disgust. "Gross, she's your _sister_. But they were all snuggled up _way_ closer than friends should be."

"They probably just fell asleep." Sakura rolled her eyes. "One time I fell asleep watching movies with Naruto and I woke up all next to him, but it's not like we're dating or whatever!"

"You did what?" Sai looked extremely interested now. "When was this?"

"I just fell asleep in front of the TV!" Sakura insisted. "And I woke up, went upstairs, and found the person I _wanted_ to snuggle against. No offense, Naruto."

"No, no problem." Naruto hadn't even realized this had happened, but as was typical, Sasuke did not seem at all threatened by something to do with a girl, even if it was a girl he used to have a crush on. Instead, he edged his hand further, his fingernails brushing over Naruto's crotch, letting the blonde know how much thinner these pants were in comparison to jeans. He sat up extremely straight and tried to glare at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked at him, licking his lips in a way that made it clear that he was ready to go home now. Also, he probably didn't need any more wine.

"Hello! Sorry to be late," they looked up at a vaguely familiar girl and Tenten let out a long-suffering groan. "Thank you for saving my seat, Tenten. You may go home, now."

"Oh my god, what is _wrong_ with you?" Ino was distracted from the topic they had been discussing at once. Neji was looking at the newcomer warily, possibly wondering if he would get orange juice in his hair again, but he seemed to be mostly focused on making sure Gaara didn't go hunt down Kiba and castrate him with his soup spoon. "I know that it's hard to take a hint sometimes, but seriously, are you like…trying to win best stalker of the year?"

"Shino, your friends are so charmingly facetious." Himeko smiled brightly, trying to pull out Tenten's chair and having some trouble, since the girl was still in it and clearly had no intentions of going anywhere.

"Himeko, we have been friends since we were children," Shino spoke up then, and the table hushed, not having expected him to even say anything to her directly, much like last time. "Which is why I have tried to be gentle with you, but you have aggravated me to the breaking point, and you nearly cost me my relationship with Tenten, whom I love very deeply. I have told you time and again that I will not marry you, and that I have no intention of changing my mind. I have apologized, but no longer. I want you to leave, and I want to never see you again, unless you can learn to treat me as a friend and nothing more, for that is all I will ever be to you. I want you to leave Tenten alone, and I want you to leave all of my friends alone. I want you to live your own life and stay out of mine." Ino started clapping and whooping, and Kankurou snickered, but Shikamaru gently hushed his wife, not wanting her to embarrass the poor girl too much, and also not really wanting to draw so much attention to their table. He was planning on getting dessert.

"Shino, I did not want to have to do this, but I will just come out with it." Himeko cleared her throat in a very ladylike fashion, opened her purse, and pulled out a picture, handing it to him.

"Is this…a picture of me?" Shino seemed a bit confused.

"No, that is our son." She told him in a clear voice, her tone high with tension. "It is time you take responsibility for him, as you should have three years ago."

The table was completely silent.

Tenten almost started laughing, but Shino was so pale and speechless, it struck her as odd. How could they possibly have a son? They were friends, but that was all they had ever been, he had said it himself.

"We…have a son?" Shino's unsure words took everyone by surprise, even more than Himeko's had.

----------

Kiba felt exhilarated and energetic as he finally pulled into the parking lot, referring to the map Kankurou had marked for him to show him the dormitory where Hinata should be staying, with the room number scrawled underneath in his slanting handwriting. He took about twenty minutes trying to figure out where he was in relation to the map, and then he nearly ran down the dark pathways leading to the dormitory where she should be staying. The thought of seeing her again…it was almost too much for him to contain his excitement.

It took him a long time to get into the building. Everyone seemed wary of him, since this was a woman's college, and it was not common for there to be random young men trying to get in the dorms late at night. Finally, he had to duck down behind a bush and dart out, catching the door as it was closing behind someone else. He bit his lip with excitement, his hands trembling as he looked down again at Kankurou's scrawl.

_329. That's probably on the third floor._

He bounded up the stairs happily. Now that he was actually in the building, he did get a few curious looks, but apparently everyone assumed he was just someone's boyfriend.

_I am, actually._

He nearly giggled as he stepped out onto the third floor. The door in front of him was 313, and the one to his left was 315. He headed that way, counting off in his head, his heart beating so hard and so loud he could feel it pounding behind his ears.

329

The door stood before him, and he licked his lips nervously. He almost knocked, and then thought better of it, bursting in with a smile on his face, ready to see Hinata's smile in return, to hold her, to tell her it would be all right, to take her home and forget all about this time apart.

He wanted that so badly.

When he saw a couple in bed in the dark room, he blinked and stepped back, peering at the number on the door.

329.

He looked down at his paper. That's what it said…maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was 239, or maybe it was a different building, and Kankurou had marked the wrong one. That had to be.

"Kiba?"

He felt his heart drop through his stomach and fall through the floor, the empty space filling with hot lead. It had to be a mistake…but he'd never mistake that voice, and even in the dark…that was her face looking at him, silver eyes sleepy.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly as she scrambled to cover herself, slipping out of the bed, grabbing a robe and wrapping it around herself, herding him out into the hallway. "How did you find me?"

"What…what do you mean?" Kiba's eyes felt hot and sticky, and he realized he wanted to cry. What was this? What was going on? "Of course I'd come for you as soon as I found you. It was hard, but I'd do anything…I love you, you know that. I don't care what your father says, what he threatens to do."

"Kiba…it isn't so easy." She frowned, tucking a long lock behind one ear. "My father could go after your family, not just you or I."

"Temari said she'd protect us." Kiba insisted. "She said it would be fine. That's why…Neji was put in the same position, and he took off with Gaara. So…so we can, too. Your dad can't just control everything about your life."

"He already does." She lowered her head slightly, and Kiba felt a creeping heat sneak over him. He glanced at the door, licking his lips.

"Was…was there someone else in there? Only, in the light it looked like—"

"That is my fiancé." Hinata told him, her voice hushed and meek.

"Some…like some arranged marriage?" he asked, and at her nod, he pushed on. "Well, you don't have to just do whatever he says! It's okay if you…if you were afraid, and you thought you had to…to make him happy, that's fine. I'm not…I mean, I'm a little mad, but not at you, it's okay, we can get through this. Just…just grab your stuff and come with me. I love you, Hinata. I don't care what else happens to me, I just want to be with you."

"You only say that because he hasn't gone after you." Hinata gave him a sad smile. "Suteru and I are to be married soon."

"You don't have to do that if you don't want to," Kiba grabbed her shoulders, willing her to understand. "You…don't you want to be with me?"

"I just want everyone to be happy, Kiba." She gave him a sad little smile. "This way is best. You can find someone else who can be stronger, and I can give my father what he wants. Suteru is kind, and he is very sweet. I am not unhappy."

"But…how can you not be unhappy?" Kiba gasped. "How can you be fine, being with him when you love me?"

"I am sorry, Kiba," Hinata offered him a sweet smile. "If you misunderstood…I never meant for things to turn out like this."

"What are you saying? Are you saying you never loved me?" he scoffed. "Am I supposed to believe that? I know that _this_ is why you were miserable before. Because you didn't want to leave, because you love me. Right? I'm right, right?"

"You were kind to me, but I have to give my love to Suteru now." Hinata told him after a long pause, looking down at her feet. "I would invite you to the wedding, but my father would be upset. It is better if we never see each other again. I am sorry. I hope you can understand. I am glad to see you, even if you are upset. I will be married in two weeks, so it is nice to say goodbye to you now."

"So…so soon." Kiba blinked at her in alarm. "You were dating me for so long, and now you're just immediately going to switch gears and marry some guy you just met because your father says?"

"I am pregnant." Hinata shrugged as though this sort of thing happened often. "Father thought it was better to keep it and just marry as soon as possible. Mother had trouble conceiving, he does not want to lose a chance at an heir."

"You're…you're pregnant?" he felt himself nearly choke on the words. "Is it…is it mine?" he whispered.

"No." she shook her head. "It is Suteru's child. I am sorry." She turned to leave him alone in the hall, and he was too shocked to stop her. He heard the lock click from the inside, and somehow, that finished him off.

He fell against the wall, stumbled down the hall and somehow made it back to the car. He tried to start it up, but his hands were shaking so badly he couldn't get the keys in the ignition. He cursed quietly, and tried to ignore the tears streaming down his cheeks.

In the morning, he drove home alone.

----------

To be continued…


	25. Chapter 25

Cause and Effect

Chapter 25

----------

Tenten concentrated on breathing. That was very important. She must calmly think and breathe. She could feel everyone at the table watching her, waiting for her to react. She just had to calmly think this through. It was possible Shino didn't understand how his words would sound. He had spoken automatically, out of shock and disbelief. Of course he would be surprised; for Himeko to make such a claim was completely ridiculous. Not speaking, Tenten snatched the picture from Shino, her fingers trembling as she tried desperately to reign in the anger and panic welling up within her.

It was a snapshot of a toddler. The resemblance to Shino was immediately noticeable to her, even though she'd only seen a few pictures of his as a child before.

"But this…this couldn't be." Tenten's voice sounded almost unrecognizable even to her own ears. "How could she…unless you two…but you were friends. Of course you two don't have a…" she turned to Shino, her brown eyes wide and pleading, her grip bending the photo slightly as she desperately clung to her calm rationale.

Across the table, Shikamaru sighed and climbed under the table, realizing they probably wouldn't get any dessert after all. He tugged on Ino's hand, but she was riveted by the scene unfolding before them.

"Oh, my dear girl," Himeko smiled sadly at Tenten as Shino's mouth opened and closed noiselessly, his skin even paler than usual. She reached out to take the picture back, her perfectly manicured hand like ice against Tenten's skin. "Shino and I are engaged. We've _always _been more than friends. Especially since we were sixteen. Did he not explain this to you?"

"What?" Tenten's voice held an edge of danger, but Himeko seemed oblivious, using her other hand to pry the girl's fingers off of her photo, which she slid back into her purse calmly as she responded.

"I understand if Shino wants a mistress," she shrugged slightly. "My own father has had several, and my mother says it is quite natural. I was a bit surprised he took one so young, but I assumed that you were aware of the situation. We've been sleeping together for years now, since well before he met you. Whatever pretty words he's been feeding you, I am his wife. You are disposable, and years from now, he likely won't even remember your name."

There was one moment of perfect silence, and then it was as if an explosion took place.

Tenten flew at Himeko, twisting out of her chair as she launched at the other woman, punching her so hard she flew into a waiter, his trays flying through the air as he stumbled, and suddenly there was an uproar as many people were hit with the flying food, including Neji, Gaara, and Kankurou. Suri began fussing to try and clean up Kankurou, who didn't even notice that he had been hit because Neji looked like he was getting ready to kill someone, and it wasn't really clear who it would be as he disentangled pasta from his shining locks. Tenten was not apparently satisfied with one hit, and was now chasing Himeko, who was running out of the restaurant with the angry woman hot on her heels. Naruto and Sakura ran out to try and break up the fight, and Sasuke found himself hating everyone, and picked up a dinner roll, throwing it at Shino's head in extreme ire.

"Go deal with this." He growled at the man, glancing over to see that Ino was trying to follow Naruto and Sakura, but that Shikamaru was trying to keep her out of all immediate areas of conflict, although he had abandoned his sanctuary under the table. Gaara was helping Neji with the pasta, not very concerned with a noodle draped artfully in his own hair, and Kankurou was edging away from them, apparently trying to escape with Suri before someone blamed him for this. "Fucking ridiculous." Sasuke heaved a deep sigh and stormed out after his boyfriend. All he was asking for was for them to have a nice, peaceful night. Was that so much to ask? At least he hadn't done anything horrendously stupid this year. Over all, it was an improvement, but he was annoyed. He had a healthy wine buzz and was feeling ready to go home and have lots of sex with Naruto, but then Shino, of all people, had to mess up everything with his scandalous love-child. Shino was still struggling to process everything that had happened when Sasuke burst outside to find Naruto holding Tenten back while Sakura hurriedly escorted Himeko away.

"Sakura!" Sai burst out of the doors just behind him and chased after his fiancé, possibly concerned about what Himeko could do to any relationship she got close to. "Sakura, wait for me!"

"Let's go home, I'm sick of Valentine's Day." Sasuke informed Naruto and the girl struggling in his grip. "I'll go pay. Can you start the car?"

"She'll kill Himeko if I let her go!" Naruto told him. "Tenten, it's okay, just calm down! She doesn't know you, she didn't mean it!"

"I hate her!" Tenten had tears of rage on her reddened face, and her knuckles were white as she clawed at the air, trying to reach out far enough to loosen Naruto's grip or somehow reach the girl who was already out of sight. "Let go of me!"

"Just let go of her." Sasuke suggested, and Naruto gave him an appalled look. Sasuke rolled his eyes, went back in to pay and passed Ino and Shikamaru on their way out. Everything was breaking up now, although Neji seemed to be reaming out the manager, pointing furiously at the innocent waiter who had been knocked over earlier and gesturing toward his hair while Gaara calmly paid for their portion of the dinner. Shino was nowhere to be seen. When Sasuke stood next to Gaara to pay for his own dinner and Naruto's, Gaara advised him that Shino had run to the bathroom, looking like he was probably going to be ill.

Once he got back outside, Tenten was gone, Sakura and Sai were getting into Sakura's car, and he could see that Shikamaru's car was also gone already, so he assumed they had taken care of Tenten. He wondered if they might have run Himeko over, and privately felt that couldn't be such a bad thing. Kankurou and Suri had also escaped the scene at some point, and when he reached his car, he wasn't surprised to see Naruto waiting for him and looking very worried. His lover couldn't help but feel for their friends whenever anything happened to any of them, and while this could be trying at times, Sasuke knew it was also one of the things he loved and admired in Naruto. He would never be as selfless as the blonde, and he found it amazing that someone so good could love him.

However, what he didn't want was for Naruto to see Shino coming out of the restaurant looking dazed, ill, and completely lost.

"Sasuke, we should drive Shino home," Naruto looked up at him with eyes like the clear blue skies, and Sasuke knew he really had no way to say no to Naruto when he really wanted something. He wondered if Naruto had realized this yet. "He must be so upset right now! And I bet he's worried about Tenten after she flew off the handle like that…and she already left."

"Fine." Sasuke agreed, taking the passenger seat and letting Naruto drive since he'd had much more wine than his boyfriend, though the events of the night had completely killed his buzz. "But if he pukes in here, I'll kill him."

----------

Temari had tried to salvage the evening. After putting Aki to bed for the night, she'd joined Chouji for some take-out dinner and they had both decided to watch romantic movies and make fun of them until all the happy couples came home. He was always so content and calm, it was easy to spend time with him and to forget about her own bitterness. They were having a nice time, and she liked hanging out with Chouji, and Aki hadn't made a noise for hours.

Then everyone had come home, rather earlier than she'd expected, and the house was in an uproar over something that had happened at dinner. Gaara was asking her rather pointed questions about Kiba that were frankly embarrassing, and Tenten was having some sort of battle with Shino. Aki was awake, and her parents were trying to get her back to sleep, but over the sound of Tenten throwing Shino's belongings into the hall and yelling about what lying asses all men were, it was a bit difficult.

Temari had saved Shino's pets from Tenten's rage. She wasn't sure whether they would have received the same rough treatment or not, since Tenten genuinely seemed to care for them, but all the same, she had darted in and recovered the cages with Gaara's help, all the while denying that she had ever done _anything_ inappropriate with Kiba, on the living room couch or any other place.

Gaara seemed unconvinced, but Neji started loudly talking about how much he needed a shower, since he had apparently gotten food in his hair, and Gaara suddenly lost interest in his sister and any sort of relationship she might be having.

Then Shino was there, and things got worse.

He tried to explain things to Tenten, tried calm her down, but now that Temari had learned exactly what had happened during dinner, she wasn't really that surprised when Tenten just started throwing his belongings at his head.

Eventually, he retreated to the basement.

Eventually, Tenten ran out of things to throw into the hall and collapsed on her bed in tears.

Eventually, Sakura and Naruto, who were trying to comfort her to no avail, went upstairs to their respective rooms.

Eventually, the house quieted down and Aki fell asleep.

Eventually, the peace was restored, but Temari stayed up worrying about all her friends, not just Shino and Tenten, but everyone in the house, and everyone not there. Especially Kiba and Hinata.

She hoped that eventually, everything would be okay.

She forgot feeling jealous, she forgot being annoyed, and all that was left was concern.

Eventually, she fell asleep.

----------

"I'm just saying, _one_ year, it would be nice for just have _one_ nice year, where we can all just have a really good Valentine's Day, and no one has some shitty story about how they caught they're boyfriend taking it from the head of the physics department or found out that he had a secret love child." Ino shrugged as she stabbed some eggs onto her fork the next morning. Sasuke munched his toast happily, not at all disturbed by this reference to his past follies.

"It wasn't my fault." Kankurou pointed out for about the third time in the course of the conversation. He had arrived home precisely in time for breakfast, which was a joint effort from Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke had been in such a good mood he had tried to help, but after he nearly caught the kitchen on fire in less than five minutes with the toaster, he was escorted to the dining room with a kiss on his forehead from Naruto. Ino had stage whispered that she didn't see how either of them could walk, much less smile after the night they'd had, which had immediately resolved all speculation about what was going on with Sasuke.

"Not this time," Temari rolled her eyes and sipped at her coffee. She had checked on Tenten that morning and found the girl fast asleep in the bed she had once shared with Shino. Chouji had advised her that Shino kept pacing around the basement, laying down on the couch, muttering to himself and trying unsuccessfully to distract himself with video games, and then getting up to pace again. Chouji wasn't sure that he'd slept last night since he'd fallen asleep to the muted sounds of Zelda music and woken up to him pacing about and looking pretty horrible. No one at the breakfast table seemed to feel very badly for him.

"Sit down, you must be hungry." Sai ushered Sakura in with a plate of food, pulling out a chair for her and kissing her softly. "You should not be last to eat, dear."

"No, I think Shino's holding that title down." Ino joked and Sakura glanced back in the kitchen.

"Should we make up a plate for Tenten?" she asked, and Temari shook her head.

"Who knows when she fell asleep? It could be hours before she's ready to get up and eat." She pointed out. "Although we might want to save some for Gaara and Neji."

"No, Neji popped in before you even woke up and loaded a plate up for them both." Sakura shook her head, buttering her toast. "I think Gaara's helping him forget the trauma of getting pasta in his hair."

"How thoughtful." Ino snickered. "I should take some up to Shikamaru, though. By now I'm sure Aki's woken him up."

"What about Kiba?" Chouji asked, and Temari bit her lip. She'd explained to everyone where Kiba had gone the night before while glaring at Kankurou, who had the gall to look innocent throughout. "Did you check to see if he crept back in the middle of the night with Hinata?"

"No, his room was still empty when I woke up." She shrugged, still not sure how she felt about all of this. She wanted Kiba to be happy, but she had enjoyed getting to spend so much time with him, even if he'd been rather more morose than usual most of the time. "I don't know, I figure that's a good sign, right? I mean, he must have spent the night."

"Depends on how you want it to end," Kankurou grumped slightly. He had been very disappointed to learn that Temari had not done anything with Kiba anywhere in the house. He had been hoping to get all the house rules overturned because of her breaking one of them.

"Finally, I'm starved!" Naruto and Sai came in bearing their own plates and took seats at the table. Sasuke leaned over to kiss his lover and ended up burrowing his face against the blonde man's neck and sighing happily. Ino snickered at this.

"Dammit, where's a camera when you need it?" she asked, patting her pajamas as though she expected to find one.

"Leave him alone, he's usually never up this early." Naruto flushed slightly as Sasuke draped an arm across his chest and made a snuffling noise that sounded like he was falling asleep right there against him.

"Parts of him are." Ino returned, and Sakura choked on her eggs. In the confusion and laughter that followed, Temari heard the noise of the front door closing and quietly left the table. Kiba was in the front landing holding her car keys and looking like someone had stolen Akamaru from him. The expression made it obvious that things had not gone well, and Temari rushed forward, unable to restrain herself from hugging him tightly. He was unresponsive at first, but then he let out a shuddering, silent sob and clutched at her so she thought she might suffocate.

"Hey, it's okay," she assured him in a soft tone. "It's all going to be okay. Do you want to just go upstairs and lay down?" she asked, and feeling him nod against her neck, she pulled away a bit, giving him a bracing smile and a quick peck on the cheek. "Want me to bring you up some breakfast?" he shook his head and she pursed her lips. "Want me to come up with you?"

"Please," he was still holding her shoulders, and she gently extricated herself from his grip, taking his hand in hers to reassure him a bit. "I don't want to be alone." His voice was scratchy, and she wondered exactly what had happened, but didn't press him. It would come out in the end, she was sure. Right now she just wanted to do what she could for him.

"Okay," she pulled him forward and they made it past the dining room and upstairs without anyone coming after them, though whether they had noticed her or not she wasn't sure. "Okay, here we go," she stopped in front of his door, pushing it open, and he frowned at the room.

"Can we go to your room?" he asked, his tone very young and his eyes wide and pleading. "I can't…not right now. I just can't."

"Sure," she bent to pat Akamaru's head as he raced out to greet his master, and beckoned him along to her room, still holding Kiba's hand as she pulled him inside. "Sorry, I haven't made my bed yet." She apologized as she bustled about, picking up her pajamas and putting them away, moving to tidy up the bed slightly, but at Kiba's hand on her back, she stopped, glancing up at him.

"It's fine," he assured her, and she nodded, biting her lip and letting him sit on her bed while he took his shoes off.

"Would you like me to go get your pajamas?" she asked, and he shook his head, still shucking his jeans and the button up shirt he wore last night, leaving him in just his boxers and an undershirt. "I'll just go…"

"No!" he leapt up as she turned to leave him, and his sudden grip on her wrist was desperate and firm. "Please…will you sleep with me?"

"Kiba!" she gasped, her face going ten shades of red. "I can't…we're not…and Hinata…and it wouldn't be right! That's not going to make you feel better!"

"No…no, not like that." Kiba flushed slightly himself, apparently not realizing how that would sound. "Just…just, you don't even have to be under the covers with me…just stay in the bed until I fall asleep. I just…need…"

"Oh…sorry, I see." Temari cursed Gaara under her breath for putting all those ideas in her head with his rather in-depth and detailed questions the night before. "No, no, that's fine." She thought about climbing in the bed in her clothes, but didn't know how long it would be until Kiba was asleep. "Turn around so I can change."

"Kay," he agreed readily, clambering into the bed and leaving the blanket turned down for her. She bit her lip once she was in her pajamas and decided there was no harm in just lying together. She climbed onto the bed and under the covers, feeling extremely nervous and guilty, as though she was doing something wrong.

_This is perfectly innocent. He just needs someone to hold him till he falls asleep…like a mother would do. I'm always doing that sort of thing for people in the house. After this I'll probably have to go help Shino or Tenten out, because I'm sure they're both in bad shape as well._

_Still…I can't help feeling that if Gaara came in right now Kiba would be in serious trouble._

"Sorry about this," he sniffled, sounding so much younger than he was that she felt her concerns fade away as she opened her arms and let him snuggle against her, tucking his head under her chin and running her fingers through his hair in the way she usually did to attempt to soothe him. "I probably stink, I haven't showered since yesterday."

"It's fine, you smell fine." She answered in a hushed tone as he looped an arm around her smaller frame just as though she were a very large and fleshy stuffed animal. "Did you want to talk about it at all?" He let out a long, ragged breath, and the silence stretched out between them. Just when she was wondering if he'd fallen asleep, he spoke.

"She's getting married to some guy her dad picked out." His voice cracked as he spoke, and the pain was palpable in his tone. "She's pregnant."

"With…is it?" Temari didn't know what more to say, she was sure the same question must have occurred to Kiba, and he shook his head slightly.

"It's his. She was…sleeping with him when I got there. She says…she's not coming back…that it's not worth it." His body let out a weak convulsion as a sob tore through him, and Temari kissed the top of his head, holding him more tightly and rocking slowly, which was very hard to do when you were lying on your side next to a full grown man. "I just…I thought she meant it…thought she really loved me."

"Oh, Kiba, I'm so sorry," Temari felt her heart break a little bit as she heard him speak. She hated to have her friends feel pain like this. "I really thought…if you went, I just assumed she'd come back."

"Well…maybe I should've asked Shikamaru if there's a trick to it." Kiba let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob, and Temari couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped her own throat. "I don't know…maybe there was something else I should have said or done."

"You tracked her down, you went to her and told her how you felt," Temari advised him. "That's all you could have done. You can't just…kidnap her back."

"Well…technically that's what I tried. But I mean, she's an adult, I guess it doesn't count if she comes with me, even if her dad doesn't like it." Kiba shrugged. "She didn't even…didn't even want to kiss me."

"I'm sorry," Temari repeated, not sure what else to say at a moment like this.

"Do you think…is it over?" Kiba sniffled, looking up at her, and she considered him for a long time before answering.

"I think that's up to you now." She told him. "You gave her the chance to choose you over her family, and she chose her family. It would have been horrible for her either way, but this is the path she has decided on. You went to her and presented your case, you fought for her."

"And she said no…" Kiba sighed heavily, settling back into Temari's arms. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here."

"That's pretty much all I do."

He squeezed her then, so tight she thought she'd be hurt for a second before it became comfortable again, and then within minutes, he was asleep.

She meant to get up once he was sleeping to see what else in the house needed to be done, but it was very warm, and very nice to just…be held this way. She hadn't had many boyfriends, and none of them had been around for very long or been extremely serious, so it wasn't something she'd had a lot of time with. Just enough to know that it was the best way to fall asleep.

Kiba smelled…nice, even.

----------

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Cause and Effect

Chapter 26

----------

Shino was not very happy.

He had spent a week living in the den, sleeping on the couch whenever he could stop thinking long enough to fall asleep at all. Even then, his sleep was restless and he found himself not feeling very refreshed when he woke. Most of the people in the house were treating him like a temporary houseguest, not speaking to him very much, as though they really didn't feel they knew or liked him well enough to carry on a conversation. Temari had saved his pets from Tenten's explosive rage, although even now he didn't think she would have hurt them.

Tenten herself wouldn't talk to him at all, and whenever he happened to enter a room she was in, she immediately left without seeming to even see him. He tried to just stay in the den because he didn't really like seeing the pained look on her face, and he had come to understand that this time, just saying he was sorry wasn't going to satisfy her.

He was seriously beginning to wonder if he could fix this. He had overheard Sakura and Ino discussing in hushed tones whether or not he was looking for a place to live already. It seemed that everyone in the house did not think he could fix this, either, and was just waiting for him to move out and let Tenten get on with her life.

He thought they were probably right. When he had made up with Tenten before, after Himeko first showed up, he had glossed over his association with her. But the truth was that he really never had thought of her as more than a friend, and they had only slept together a handful of times before he ever met Tenten. Himeko could be very insistent, and every one of those times, he had done it more as a way to shut her up than anything. Not that it had been horrible, but he had told her he didn't really want to marry her, that he didn't see her that way. He supposed she had assumed that if they had sex enough times that he would change his mind. In a way…he had always felt a bit guilty when it came to her. He couldn't help not wanting to be overly cruel with her, but at the same time…he knew it had been a mistake to ever sleep with her, but he had been sixteen the first time. It was very hard for a sixteen year old boy to really resist something like that being given to him.

He should have told Tenten everything, he knew that now, but after the fight, he had been so afraid of pushing her further away from him that he had kept that detail out of his explanation. He wasn't proud of his history with her, and he had assumed that it wouldn't make Tenten very happy to know that he _had_ slept with her and was now shunting her aside. He didn't think she would find it too appealing to know that he could treat a woman like that, and he didn't think that she really wanted to have any of her fears about Himeko confirmed. She had _wanted_ to hear there was nothing between them, more than anything he could see that plainly, so that was what he had told her.

Technically, he really didn't have any romantic feelings for Himeko, so he hadn't felt it was a lie. Now that she knew everything, he could see Tenten didn't exactly see it that way. The fact that he had hidden it in the beginning only made it seem worse now.

But he loved Tenten, not Himeko. She didn't want to hear that now, she just wanted him to go away, but he couldn't give up just like that.

So he decided to get some advice from Naruto. He figured that his transgressions were nothing compared to the things he had heard about Sasuke. Not only had Naruto's lover had countless partners before meeting him, he had also had a lot of rather graphic videos put online. In addition, he had been with Neji _after_ telling Naruto he had feelings for him, and of course there was the whole debacle with the professor. They were still together after all of that, so Shino was sure that Tenten should be able to forgive him for something that had happened before he had even known her. And honestly, he'd had no idea there was a child. If he had…he definitely wouldn't have even bothered trying to keep it secret. He was more than a bit annoyed with Himeko for keeping it secret and then springing it on him at the most dramatic moment, right in front of Tenten.

"Hey," his voice caused Naruto to leap a foot in the air, nearly dropping the box of cereal he had pulled out for breakfast. As was typical, Sasuke was most likely still asleep, since it was rare that he woke up before noon on a weekend. This was perfect, as Shino had wanted to talk to Naruto alone.

"Sh—shino, hey," Naruto clearly had become accustomed to him not speaking to anyone, just moping around and only coming upstairs when he needed food or had to use the bathroom, like a ghost of his dying relationship. "What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you for advice." Shino told him, his eyes darting to the entryway, worried that Tenten would walk in, or that Sasuke would wake up. He didn't think Sasuke would be too keen on him discussing this with Naruto.

"I don't really know what to tell you, if it's about Tenten." Naruto shook his head, setting down the box and turning to get the milk. "You should have at least told her you two had…well, you know."

"I know, I know," Shino sighed heavily. "I just thought…well, I know that Sasuke has done a lot of things, and I wondered why you two are still together."

"Shino!" Naruto gave him an extremely offended look. "Sasuke and my problems are none of your business."

"I'm just saying it because everyone knows." Shino shrugged apologetically. "About how he slept around before, the thing with Neji, and then the professor, and those videos. Then you and Gaara—"

"Enough!" Naruto set his bowl down so hard it was a wonder it didn't crack. "Okay, okay…yeah, we've had our share of problems. Some of them…some of the worst stuff no one knows about but him and me. But…you know, there's no magic trick for fixing things when they go wrong. All of those things…any of them could have been the end of us, and a lot of times…it isn't just so simple you can just apologize. But it's not really the same, you know? It's not like Sasuke kept his past a big secret. I mean, I knew about it, and even though having it brought out with the videos…that was hard, but still, he had already told me, I knew what I was getting into when I started dating him. But you never told Tenten about how things had been between Himeko and you, so it looks pretty bad when she turns up saying you have a kid. I mean…yeah."

"She knew I wasn't a virgin," Shino pointed out. "I don't see why I should have to give her all the details, just in case. I wouldn't really want to hear about who she's been with, all the guys she's ever dated or anything, and I didn't think she would want to know everything, either. I didn't think something like _this_ would happen."

"I know, but still…" Naruto took a deep breath, trying to think of how to put this. "Well, I mean, it's okay if you don't sit there doing inventory of every girl you've kissed, but when Himeko showed up…well, especially with her going on about marrying you, you really should have told Tenten that it wasn't serious, but that you guys _had_ slept together when you were younger. Just so…you know, she wouldn't be surprised. I mean, I'm sure she would have still been surprised to find out you had a kid. You…I mean, you _did_ it, and you were surprised. I'm just saying, maybe _less_ of a shock."

"Okay, it's obvious that I have made a mess of everything at this point." Shino told him, his lips thin and his tone slightly impatient. "What I would like to know is how to fix it."

"I don't know…" Naruto started pouring the cereal and the milk, keeping his eyes down as he did. "I'm assuming you already tried apologizing."

"Of course," Shino sighed. "Although she was screaming names at me, so it is hard to say how much of the apology she heard." There was a long silence, broken only by the sound of Naruto eating cereal. "When you found out about him and Neji…what did he do to make you forgive him?"

"Nothing, really." Naruto shrugged, swallowing his mouthful of cereal. "I just realized…I really wanted to be with him. Plus, I mean, it wasn't like we were together when he did that. He didn't even really explain it until we were already together."

"What about with that professor?" Shino asked desperately.

"Nothing," Naruto shook his head. "But we were kind of separated at the time, so I figured it wasn't really his fault."

"You're very forgiving." Shino frowned, puzzling over this.

"Mostly I just love him." Naruto shrugged, flushing slightly and turning his attention back to his cereal. "You'd be surprised what you find yourself doing when that happens. What you can just…forget about, or forgive, for the sake of being with that person."

"I _am_ in love with Tenten." Shino clarified and Naruto held up his free hand defensively.

"I'm not saying you aren't, but she's never really done anything for you to forgive, so it's hard to understand." Naruto explained. "As far as I know, this is the first really big thing to come between you. I mean, I heard your parents didn't like her, but that just made you pissed at your parents. To tell you the truth, I bet she doesn't really care that much that you slept with Himeko when you were younger. I mean, you didn't know Tenten at all, you're a guy, you've got this good looking girl throwing herself at you…it's pretty understandable. I think the real thing for her is that she asked you about it, and you said you guys had only ever been friends, and that you didn't like her that way."

"But I didn't, I just wanted her to leave me alone, so I—"

"Whatever, it's not going to look that way to Tenten. Most people would expect, even if you say you were just friends, that you mention that you did still sleep with her." Naruto moved his spoon around his cereal bowl as he talked. "Even if it didn't mean anything to you, I bet it means a lot to Himeko, and it would matter to Tenten as well. You know she hangs out with Kiba a lot. Well what if you found out that they actually used to sleep together? It would be a big deal to you, right? You wouldn't mean to be jealous, but it's like…knowing there's that history…you wouldn't help but wonder, and the fact that Tenten never told you, you wouldn't be able to trust her to tell you the truth about it now. So that's what she's going through, mostly. She's thinking, 'if he kept it from me about how they _had_ slept together, how do I know he hasn't been doing things with her now?' Does that make sense?"

"She slept with Kiba?" Shino's face was strained, and Naruto let out a harsh laugh.

"No! That's just hypothetical. But see what I mean?" he asked, munching a mouthful of cereal. "And the fact that she finds out at the same time that you have a secret love-child…well, it's not good."

"So what do I do?" Shino wanted to know.

"You could try explaining everything again." Naruto shrugged. "Write her a letter if she won't listen to you. But I mean…it's going to take time. She's not going to just feel better about it overnight. Part of the problem is you didn't trust _her_ to not just flip out and leave you when she found out about you having a quasi-fiancé who you used to sleep with, and who, it turns out, had a secret child. You didn't trust her, so now she can't trust you. One of the reasons that I trust Sasuke is that he really never kept secrets from me about his past or the mistakes he made. There were some things he was really scared to tell me, but he still _did_. That means a lot. Just…make sure she understands that you know you were wrong, that you know what you should have done, but also explain why you did things the way you did. And make sure she knows how serious you are about her. And promise never to keep secrets like that again."

"Okay, thanks." Shino sighed and left the kitchen. Naruto had been helpful, but that didn't stop him wishing there was some magical way to quickly fix his mistakes.

----------

Sasuke woke up slowly, feeling a mouth moving over his abdomen, kissing and licking, hands splaying over his chest, and when he felt the mouth take him in, he gasped and blinked, looking down to see a familiar head of blonde hair. Normally, he'd usually sleep another three hours at least before waking up on a Saturday, but he was willing to make an exception if _this_ was the way he was going to be woken up. His hands delved into the messy head of hair, and Naruto looked up, Sasuke's length leaving his mouth with a soft popping noise.

"You're awake," he grinned, moving up over Sasuke so that he could kiss him on the mouth, and Sasuke groaned slightly as he realized that Naruto was completely hard, their lengths grinding against each other as he moved his hips.

"Don't let that stop you," Sasuke's voice was still sleepy, but his hands grasped Naruto's hips tightly, his fingers biting into the flesh possessively. "You're the best alarm clock I've ever had."

"I love you," Naruto's voice was thick with feeling as his hand slowly moved over Sasuke's length, positioning it and pushing down torturously slowly. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Mm…more than I deserve." Sasuke's voice trembled slightly as he felt himself being enveloped in heat, and he wondered sleepily when Naruto had prepared himself, because he didn't seem to have any trouble taking him in.

"I don't think that's possible," Naruto kissed him again, long and wet and deep, just letting Sasuke rest inside him as he got used to the feel of his lover filling him up.

"I love you," Sasuke breathed as they broke, and then Naruto pulled back, pushing down again in a seemingly continuous motion, like a wave breaking over him. "I love you." Sasuke repeated, and it happened again. They continued to make love slowly, so that Sasuke had no idea how much time was passing, and found he didn't care. Eventually, he brought his hand down, moving his slim fingers over Naruto's dripping length, working with the careful preciseness of one who knew his partner so well he could perfectly time the force and speed needed to make sure that when his orgasm finally came, he felt Naruto tighten around him, nearly sobbing his name as all the pressure they had worked to build was released in a lingering moment.

"I love you," Naruto repeated the words again, falling against him, not seeming to care about his legs being folded up underneath him in a way that had to be uncomfortable, not caring about the puddle of stickiness between their stomachs, not caring about anything besides being as close to Sasuke as possible. "So much."

"I know," Sasuke kissed the man folded over him, brushing his fingers lightly over his sides, down his back, over his legs, enjoying all the contact. Naruto gave a sleepy yawn, and settled down with his lips brushing against Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke fell asleep inside of him, and when he woke up a few hours later, he was hard again.

He really enjoyed being woken up by Naruto.

----------

"No, geez, those are way too damn big." Kiba's voice and the sound of Tenten's laughter made Shino freeze as he was walking towards the stairs. He'd been working on a letter to her since he talked to Naruto, but somehow…the sound of those two having fun together struck something in him.

_It was just hypothetical, she didn't even go to the same school as Kiba. They're not from the same town or anything._

_But right now…Hinata's gone and Tenten's kicked me out of her room…_

"Just…no, here, let me show you." Tenten sounded like she was in a good mood, and it occurred to Shino that now might be a good time to actually talk to her. He was not jealous of Kiba, he had no problem with them having fun together. He just wanted to talk to her. "See, you don't use it like a double-scoop, you only use one spoon to pick it up and the other to scrape it out."

"It's fine if he wants to make giant cookies, I'm sure Chouji will be excited." Temari's voice sounded then, and somehow, that made Shino feel a bit better as he reached the entry to the kitchen and peered inside speculatively. He saw Tenten trying to re-portion large lumps of cookie dough on a metal sheet while Temari peered over her shoulder and Kiba scowled in mock offense as the girls giggled over it.

"Look, they're like double-cookies," Tenten was trying to scoop half of a lump up in a spoon and they all laughed as she dropped it down her front. "Okay, ha, very good." She brushed at her shirt and Kiba handed her a towel while started giggling at herself. At that moment, she spotted Shino in the doorway and her smile evaporated so quickly that it was as if she was a completely different person from the girl laughing with her friends a moment earlier.

Kiba and Temari looked up at her sudden change in attitude, and it was clear from the looks on their faces that they didn't think he was welcome there. Ignoring that, he stepped forward into plain view, licking his lips and clearing his throat. "Tenten, I would like to talk to you."

"She doesn't want to talk to you," Kiba's voice was harsh and more defensive than Shino had expected. "So fuck off. Aren't you going to go move in with your wife and your kid?"

"Kiba, we really shouldn't—" Temari reached forward, but before she could calm him, he surged forward, his face angry and his posture aggressive.

"She isn't my wife, whatever she'd like to believe." Shino grated, not really wanting to get in a fist fight with Kiba when all he was trying to do was explain himself to his girlfriend. "Tenten, please, just a few minutes. I would like to explain myself."

"What's to explain?" Tenten asked, her stolid expression belied by the waver in her voice. "You lied to me. After everything, when you knew what it meant to me, you lied. Why would you do that? You know…it would have probably bothered me to know you slept with her, okay? But it is a thousand times worse knowing that you lied, after you _knew_ how important it was for me to know everything, to know the truth! I could tell…you didn't know about the kid. You couldn't have faked that look on your face. She hid that from you all those years, and I think that's horrible."

"Tenten, don't just—" Kiba was cut off.

"Which is why I think you two deserve each other." She finished. Kiba gave Shino a sharp little nod, clearly pleased that she wasn't going to just forgive him like that. "So just…just move out, okay? I'm sick of seeing your face and feeling like a damn idiot every time…I believed everything you told me…but I'm sure she got fucked over too, so I'm glad she came along before I got in too deep."

"But…Tenten," Shino went pale. This wasn't how it was meant to go at all! He hadn't been able to explain anything at all, and she had completely torn apart any argument he might have had, tossing it back at him and declaring it worthless before he could even give it voice. "I love you." That was all he could say, all that he could think to say anymore. Of course she already knew why he hadn't told her, and she had already figured everything he might say to her out, and decided it wasn't enough. What else was left to say after that?

"Bastard!" Kiba flew at him, apparently finding his words to be incredibly offensive, and hit him so hard he saw stars, fell to the ground, and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was on the couch in the living room, and he looked around at once, but saw only Temari reading a book and glancing over at him occasionally. "You're up," she didn't seem overly concerned, but she was at his side almost as soon as she saw his eyes open. "I was just starting to worry Kiba did permanent damage."

"Where's Tenten?" he asked, tasting blood in his mouth and wincing slightly. Temari rolled her eyes and stood over him, holding up three of her fingers.

"How many?" she asked.

"Three." He answered. "Is something going on with Kiba and Tenten?"

"Idiot," she shook her head and moved one of the fingers back and forth over him. "Follow that."

"I'm not concussed." He told her impatiently. "Answer my question."

"Follow the finger already, or I'll hit you harder than Kiba did." She snapped, and he complied. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Nothing's going on. He just has…extra reasons to not be happy with you."

"Is he interested in her?" Shino wanted to know, and she let out a snort of laughter.

"Ironic that _you_ are jealous." She told him. "No. Didn't you hear about what happened with Hinata, or is everyone just blacklisting you completely?" She took in his silence and shrugged slightly, continuing. "Okay, Kiba found out where Hinata was staying. He went to bring her back, you know, tell her that even if her father was going to terrorize his family, he wanted to be with her."

"What happened?" Shino hadn't even realized that Hinata had been located, since he still hadn't seen her since she left after finals.

"He found her with a man she's marrying next week, whose child she is apparently carrying as we speak." Temari explained flatly. "This was on Valentine's Day, and when he gets back, he hears about everything with Tenten and Himeko and you…you can see where he'd draw a few parallels. So…understandably, he's a little bit…annoyed with you."

"It seems everyone is." He sighed. "Where's Tenten now?"

"She really doesn't want to talk to you." Temari shook her head, sitting in her chair again. "I'm not going to tell you to just give up and move on with your life…I mean, it was a pretty big mistake, but I really don't think you saw how much of a problem it would become. I think you were just trying to protect her, and that's fine, even if it did completely blow up in your face. But you're going to need to be patient. She's not going to want to hear anything you have to say for a while. And…I mean, if you want to live in the den, you can, but you might be down there a long time. You might want to look into getting a different place."

"You're kicking me out?" he asked, his tone completely devoid of emotion.

"I'm just saying," Temari told him again, picking up her book and marking her place. "It's going to take time." She left the living room, and Shino sighed, left with his thoughts, his doubts, and his regrets.

----------

"Do you think Tenten's pissed I decked him like that?" Kiba asked Temari that evening as they shared a bowl of popcorn on her bed, watching the small television she still had from when she'd lived in the dorms.

"Eh," Temari shrugged, munching the popcorn thoughtfully. "I don't think so. Maybe pissed she didn't get him first."

"I just can't help…I just really couldn't handle him…doing that." His hands were clenched tightly on the afghan draped over their laps, their toes peeking out from the edge near the foot of the bed. "Just standing there, with that look on his face like he didn't deserve everything she said…saying he loved her, like he ever cared about _anyone_."

"Kiba," Temari put a soothing hand on his arm. "Are we discussing Shino still or have we moved on to other people?"

"I can't…" He made an odd choked noise in his throat. "It's easier to be mad at him. It's less…complicated."

"I know," she nodded, and he heaved a deep sigh. They turned back to the television for a while, but soon enough, she was glancing at the clock and rubbing her eyes, trying to hold in a yawn that came out anyway.

"Ready for bed?" he asked, and she nodded, smiling slightly. He kissed her forehead and got up, clambering over her and taking the popcorn bowl with him as he left the room. She changed into her pajamas, went downstairs and brushed her teeth, brushing out her hair as well and stretching her arms over her head as she went back upstairs, taking her time. She wasn't surprised that Kiba was in her bed in his pajamas when she got back to her room. She tried not to think about it too much. He slept with her almost every night now, and it was hard to really…think about. When she did, she found herself jumping to conclusions, making assumptions. There was no reason to do that.

Even if he did pull her close, and nuzzle the back of her neck, his arms wrapped around her firmly, her body spooned against his. Even if he spent nearly all his time with her these days when he wasn't in class…that didn't mean anything. He just…needed someone to take care of him, and she had always been good at taking care of people. She didn't think about it when Akamaru's bed appeared in her room, and when the puppy started sleeping in there too.

_Maybe Shino can have Kiba's old room if he's just going to move in with me._

She banished the thought. It didn't do to think those things.

But she couldn't stop the warmth that seeped through her, and she couldn't repress that small smile on her lips as she felt his breath on the back of her neck lulling her to sleep with it's steady rhythm and comforting presence.

It was nice…but it didn't mean anything. They were just friends.

----------

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Cause and Effect

Chapter 27

----------

Tensions were running very high in the house. Shino was packing his things, as he had found a place to live "until things calm down" as he had said, and while Tenten was putting on quite the display of being pleased with this development, her nervous energy was clearly a façade for something much more complex. Hinata's wedding was set for that day, and while it was a very small private ceremony, they knew where and exactly when it would happen because Neji had received an invitation.

"From Hinata herself, I'm sure," the Hyuuga had commented when disclosing the information to Temari and Kiba, who had pointedly not discussed whether or not Kiba would crash the wedding, though many people in the house clearly expected him to do just that.

In addition, Neji was still trying whether or not he wanted to go just to see his cousin and possibly murder this prospective husband of hers who, he pointed out irritably had _also_ never asked his permission to see Hinata. It was clear he was nervous at the prospect of running into his uncle, which was obviously very likely. It was also clear that he wanted Gaara to go with him, and while the redhead would comply if he asked, he also didn't look forward to once more meeting this man who would cut Neji off because of who he chose to love, so both of them were also rather high strung.

Temari was busy telling herself her own moodiness and irritability were just a result of this strained, oppressive atmosphere, but she had to admit…for the past three days she had slept alone, and it was hard to get used to that. She had actually gotten out of bed the night before and walked to Kiba's door, but had gathered herself and gone back to bed alone before she could do anything stupid. Perhaps the lack of sleep was also a factor.

Sasuke could tell that all of it was affecting Naruto as well. He was restless, and clearly worried about his friends and their various troubles. Sasuke had decided, however, that Naruto had worried enough, and he was personally feeling a bit oppressed in the house in any case.

"Hey," he closed his laptop with a satisfying click when he finished the lab report he'd been working on and looked down at Naruto, who was madly reorganizing photos on the ground in different arrangements as he tried to prepare for his portfolio review. "Wanna get out of here?"

"I have to get this done, Sasuke." Naruto shrugged apologetically, biting his lip and looking down again. "Ugh…I don't feel like I've improved at all from last year. Maybe I've been too distracted."

"Naruto," Sasuke stood up, careful to avoid ruining any of the scattered pictures. "Your portfolio isn't due for another two weeks. Come on, let's go out. You can bring your camera."

"Well…I could use more nature shots." Naruto's face twisted slightly and he rose to his feet. He hated to deny Sasuke when he wanted to actually leave the house, since it wasn't very common. He was sure that Sasuke's hermit-like behavior contributed greatly to the pale ivory tint of his skin. "And I guess…I mean, it's kinda crazy here right now. I don't want to just abandon everyone, though."

"You aren't the house counselor." Sasuke picked up his favorite camera and handed it to him. "Let them work it out on their own. The house won't catch fire if you relax for a bit."

"I guess you're right," Naruto laughed nervously and checked the camera over to make sure the battery wasn't low while Sasuke found their shoes. "And I'm sure…I mean, I'm sure they'll be okay. Right?"

"They're adults." Sasuke leaned in to kiss him on the cheek softly, reassuring him slightly. "I'm sure if anything momentous occurs all the _other_ adults in the house can handle it."

"Oh yeah…Sakura's here, and Temari…I'm sure they'll handle anything that comes up." Naruto nodded distractedly. "I should stop worrying so much. I'll get wrinkles, and then you'll get sick of me and find someone younger."

"I'd never get sick of you." Sasuke's words could have been taken as a carefree jest, but the way he clung to Naruto's hand as they left the room, the spark in his dark eyes…Sasuke wasn't a man for grand gestures, and he never really would be. But sometimes…without meaning to, without really seeming to realize it, Sasuke would do something or say something that would strike a chord in Naruto, and he would realize all over again why he loved this man, why he always would, and why he felt lucky just to be near him. He pulled Sasuke to him with their linked hands, kissing him slowly, just savoring the moment, enjoying the taste and the familiarity, the feel of Sasuke's free hand on the small of his back, warm and insistent.

For a moment, he almost wanted to push him back into their room, to fall on the bed and spend all day lying together…but he really did need more nature shots, and the idea of going out with Sasuke was exciting in its own way, so when they broke, he pulled Sasuke toward the stairs, wondering briefly if it was really okay to just leave the house when so many of his friends were in such tense situations, but then again…

_It's true, they're adults…they're my friends, and if they really need me…they can call me or wait until I come home. I shouldn't force Sasuke to suffer because of all of this._

Taking pictures was something he loved to do. He was good at it, and it came naturally. He had done it for so long that he had come to realized that while he had refined his technique, it was more instinct than anything else for him. Most people didn't have his ability to capture a moment so well, to put so much of himself into each piece, and he knew that it wasn't really just something he felt, because Sasuke got upset whenever he threw any of the pictures away. To avoid that, he decided which pieces he liked before bringing any home. It put things into perspective, though, to know that the pictures he thought of as mediocre or useless still held meaning to Sasuke…he knew that his lover thought what he did was amazing, and he had told Naruto that he wished he could create things like that. Remembering that, Naruto could take the time to appreciate that he did have talent. Sometimes he became so used to it, he had a hard time seeing anything special in any of his pieces.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked when they were in his car, and Naruto gnawed his lip.

"There's a nice park just south of town." Naruto told him. "The plum trees are probably blossoming."

"Okay," Sasuke gave him a small smile and started the car, driving where Naruto directed. When they arrived at the park, he watched as the blonde bounced out of the car, excited to see what shots he could get, loudly going on about how the light was perfect, speculating about whether he would see any ducks, and beginning to take a few test shots. Sasuke followed him at a more sedate pace, enjoying the smell of cut grass and the pale tinge of early blossoms scenting the breeze. He was glad Naruto was so excited, but he always felt rather sedate and relaxed when he was outdoors in nature. It reminded him of when he was a child and his mother would sit with him in the garden and read to him until he fell asleep in the grass with the sunlight streaming down on them both.

He waited until Naruto chose an area he thought best for the type of shots he wanted and sat down beneath a tree, leaning against the trunk and looking up through the flowers that had just started to bloom and then fall, soft white plum petals falling like a floral snow, drifting slowly toward the ground until the occasional breeze swooped it up and altered its course.

Naruto looked so happy, so relaxed and carefree, and the situation was so familiar that Sasuke didn't even realize he had dozed off until he blinked and saw his lover crouched inches away with his camera poised.

"No, I told you," Sasuke yawned and held up a hand. "Don't take pictures of me."

"Why shouldn't I?" Naruto lowered his camera and leaned in, kissing his forehead. "You're so beautiful, and with the plum blossoms falling around you…I just want to be able to see it again."

"I don't look right in pictures." Sasuke made an odd little face. "Especially when you take them. You make me so…I'm not as good as that."

"I don't make you anything," Naruto smiled softly. "I can only show what's there."

"I love you," Sasuke reached out, catching a petal and brushing it over Naruto's lips. "Hungry?"

"I think we should…" Naruto trailed off, realizing that Sasuke took him out of the house to help distract him from all the problems going on there at the moment, and he smiled warmly, wondering how anyone could fail to see how warm and caring his lover was, despite the fact that he tried very hard to hide his softer side. "Yeah, let's go get something to eat."

"Let's go," Sasuke stood, offering Naruto a hand up, and as Naruto took it, he paused, dazzled by the brilliant sight of Sasuke in the sunlight, petals falling around them, his arm extended, and his eyes warm. He felt like taking a picture, but he stopped himself.

Some images he could never forget, even without taking a picture.

----------

"Temari, I have to ask you a favor," Kiba had burst into the kitchen while she was preparing a sandwich for herself at noon. She blinked at him in surprise, and then nodded in resignation. "And if it's too weird or whatever, I'm sorry, but I just…really need you to do this or I can't make myself—"

"My keys are on my nightstand." She waved at him, gesturing toward where the stairs were. "It's okay, you can take my car, although I think Neji's actually decided to go, and you might be able to cram in the back if he takes Gaara with him.

"That…well, it wasn't really that." He frowned, and she frowned, cocking her head to one side in confusion. "How…did Neji say he was going?"

"Not in so many words, but he's in the bathroom fixing his hair right now and he's wearing a complete set of formal robes, so I got an inkling." She shrugged. "What's the favor, then?"

"Is…whoa, is that what you have to wear if you go?" Kiba looked suddenly nervous. "I don't really have anything like that, I was just going to wear like a nice shirt and slacks."

"For a family like the Hyuugas, I'm sure everyone there will be dressed like that, so you'd stick out a bit in Western clothes, but it's okay," she finished her sandwich and cut it in half, taking one half for herself and offering him the other half. "If you want, I know for a fact that Kankurou has a few sets he never ever wore except when our father threatened pain of death, and you're about his size. I'm sure he'd loan them if you asked. He'd just be disappointed if you gave them back to him."

"Oh…thanks, that would be really…thanks." He scratched the back of his head. "But also…I mean, the favor I was trying to ask was that you come with me. If that's okay."

"Why…like, take you to the wedding?" Temari nearly dropped her sandwich, she was so surprised by the request. "Why would you want me to go?" She hadn't meant to ask that, but she couldn't help it. Was she supposed to have a front row seat to Kiba pleading with Hinata or kidnapping her, or whatever it was? Maybe he wanted her to drive the get away car.

"Because…I just don't know how I feel." He explained with some trouble. "I mean, I know what I want, I know what I need to do, but I'm so…confused. And if you're there…you keep me grounded. That way, I won't do anything stupid. And I just…like having you near when I'm not…feeling good. So I decided…I decided I'd go to the wedding, because I have to, but I need you to be next to me or I can't do it."

"Oh," Temari really hadn't expected that. She set down her sandwich, not sure if she could eat anymore with the butterflies wreaking havoc in her stomach. "Well…okay, the ceremony isn't too far away…it's supposed to be at three, right? We need to get dressed and leave right away, then. Get Kankurou to help you, and I'll change as well. Let's meet back here in twenty minutes and we can go."

"Thanks." Kiba surged forward, hugging her briefly and pecking her cheek. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's…it's fine." She flushed as she turned, sandwich forgotten and went upstairs to change. Kiba wolfed down his half of the sandwich on the way downstairs and clenched his jaw as he passed Shino, who was packing his things still. He decided not to talk to the other man, as he would only get upset and do something foolish. He needed to stay calm if he was going to see Hinata today. Knocking on Kankurou's door, he was relieved when the other man answered in his pajamas.

"Jeez, it's fucking early, man." Kankurou yawned, rubbing a hand through his hair and stretching.

"It's twelve-thirty." Kiba blinked at him, and Kankurou nodded.

"Yeah, fucking early, like I said." He rubbed his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Temari says you have traditional formal wear." Kiba told him. "I need to borrow a set of robes. We're going to the wedding."

"Who's getting married?" Kankurou blinked, and then shook his head, smacking his forehead. "Oh wait, yeah, Hinata an' her baby daddy rich guy."

"Um…" Kiba wasn't really sure what to say to that.

"Yeah, sure man, come in. Know I've got that shit around here somewhere. Fucking Temari's always nagging me to wear it to like important shit. Damn uncomfortable." Kankurou started going through his closet, tossing out boxes and bundles. "You can just _have_ them, then maybe she won't make me wear them anymore."

"No…I just need to borrow them this one time." Kiba assured him, and Kankurou handed him a box, apparently having located the clothes in question.

"You know how to tie all this shit and whatever?" Kankurou asked and Kiba shrugged, shaking his head. "No problem, man, my dad made me learn this when I was like three. I'll help you out. Strip down, but keep your underwear on. I don't want your junk all rubbing inside my clothes."

"Uh, okay." Kiba pulled off his shirt, kicking his shoes off and shucking his pants as well while Kankurou opened the box and unwrapped a bundle, producing a very pristine looking set of black formal robes. Together, they were able to dress Kiba in the robes with relative speed, although Kiba wasn't sure exactly what Kankurou was doing, he had apparently mastered the art of putting on formal clothes in about five minutes, which was how long it took him to dress in pretty much everything else, as well. "They're a little big."

"Eh, no, you look fine. They're supposed to be like that." Kankurou adjusted the cord that held up the hakama slightly and stood back to judge his work. "So, like, what's going on with Temari and you?" he asked as casually as if he was checking to make sure he hadn't tied anything too tightly.

"Wh—what? Nothing." Kiba stuttered slightly.

"Well, just so you know, you're not sneaky." Kankurou nodded in satisfaction at Kiba's appearance. "Everyone knows you've been sleeping in her room. Look, it's okay if you're hooking up with my sister, and I'm not gonna like, kick your ass. But seriously, if you're with her, be with her. If you want Hinata, don't make Temari like your silver medal."

"I never…I wasn't going to…" Kiba felt extremely self conscious. "Does…does Gaara know?"

"No…no, you know how much he's into gossip." Kankurou chuckled slightly. "But I swear to God, if you dick my sister over, I _will_ kick your ass. And I'll tell Gaara for sure."

"Oh…okay." Kiba gulped and nodded, brushing down the silk robes carefully. "Thanks, by the way."

"Yeah, no problem." Kankurou waved him away. "Now go do whatever. I'm going back to bed."

----------

"I feel weird." Kiba gave a nervous smile, and Temari reached out, pressing her cool fingers to his cheek. The effect was amazingly calming, and he took a deep breath to clear his mind. "Do I look weird in this stuff?"

"You look nice, don't worry." She was dressed in a formal kimono as well, lavender with a red lining held closed by a dark purple obi. He had wondered how she could have dressed in what seemed like a rather complicated outfit so quickly, but supposed that she had at least as much practice as Kankurou. "Remember to take your shoes off before we go in."

"I know, geez, I wasn't raised in a barn." Kiba frowned, but she only gave him a small smile and led him to the stairs of the old building where the ceremony would be taking place. Even though it was "small," there were at least a hundred people milling about, taking seats and waiting for things to start. Temari took his hand as he hesitated at the threshold and made a beeline for her brother, his bright red hair making him stand out from a distance. Gaara and Temari exchanged grim looks, but Neji was staring at a tall, rather solemn looking man who could only be his uncle. They were clearly related, it was obvious from his face, and especially his eyes, but even if they'd looked nothing alike, the intensity in Neji's gaze would have made it obvious. Gaara was holding his lover's hand, trying not to wince at how tightly Neji was clutching at him. Kiba was looking extremely pale, as though he might faint, and Temari was dividing her attention between him and the man across the room.

Surely he would recognize his estranged nephew, and it wouldn't be hard for him to recall the distinctive looking man next to him was his lover. Even though they'd only met once, people did not easily forget Gaara. From there, it wouldn't be hard for him to deduce that the strangers next to them must be some more of Neji and Hinata's friends, and he was sure to throw them out if he discovered Kiba was the extremely nervous looking young man sitting next to her.

_Maybe it's better if we get thrown out early. I'm not sure I want to know what Kiba's planning._

But she trusted him, and she had promised to be here beside him and help him, and even though the selfish part of her hated it, she knew she had to. She had never been able to be very selfish. "Kiba," she whispered in his ear, and he turned to her, blinking as though he wasn't sure he'd heard his own name or was just mistaken. "Kiba, I think that's Hinata's father," she told him. "If he sees Neji, he might kick us all out, but if he figures out who you are, he definitely will make us leave. Does he know your name?"

"I…don't know." Kiba licked his lips and nodded shortly. "Call me Hige while we're here."

"Hige?" she asked, and he nodded.

"One of my brothers. Mom's always accidentally calling me his name, so it won't be hard to remember." He told her, looking around as though expecting to see Hinata. Temari nodded and reached over with shaky fingers, squeezing his hand. He smiled weakly at her.

"You'll be fine." She assured him, and he nodded quickly, his eyes drifting over to the man who had been the source of so much aggravation for himself, Hinata, Neji, and Gaara. Temari wondered what her own father would have thought of all this, whether he would have been fine with his youngest child, who he had recognized despite the fact that he was the son of a mistress, had decided that he would spend the rest of his life with another man, giving their family no hope of an heir from him.

_It might have been okay. The subject never really came up before he died, and there's still Kankurou and I. Not that I've ever had any luck with men since day one._

She wanted to believe her father would have supported Gaara in his decision, but she wasn't sure it would have ended that way. She was suddenly glad they would never have to know, since she could see the rift this had caused between Neji and his uncle, and she would not have wanted such a chasm to open between Gaara and the only real parent he'd ever known.

Neji's back was ramrod straight, and it was clear he expected his uncle to come over and cause a scene, but while he knew Hiashi Hyuuga had seen him, had seen who he was with, it appeared the man was feeling the best policy for now was just to ignore Neji and hope perhaps he would go away.

However, he wasn't the only one to recognize Neji.

"Cousin," A teenaged girl who was clearly related to Neji as well from her own similar appearance and silver eyes snuck up to them and startled the nervous young man. "I was afraid you would not come."

"Hanabi, it is good to see you." Neji spared her a terse smile. "You remember Gaara."

"Father won't be happy you brought him." She warned, biting her lip. "But I'm glad you came. I think father is being ridiculous about all of this. He has always known about you and…well, you know."

"I think he is upset that I haven't grown out of it, as he believed I would." Neji smiled a bit more warmly, and Gaara was so pleased to see his lover looking less on edge that he spared the pretty girl a small smile of his own.

"Well, you're obviously happy, and I think that's why he's so upset. He could tell you weren't before, and he thought if he just waited, you'd change your mind or something." She rolled her eyes. "Like it works that way. Are these your friends?"

"Yes," he answered, "this is Temari Sabaku, you have heard of her, I'm sure. She's the controller of her father's holdings."

"Pleased to meet you," she gave a very proper, precise bow. "Hanabi Hyuuga at your service, daughter of Hiashi and younger sister of Hinata. And you must be Kiba."

"Do not tell your father." Neji warned, and Kiba coughed nervously, not realizing how obvious his motives would be. "He would kick us out."

"I want to see what happens, I'm not telling anyone." She giggled mischievously, and the four friends noted how very different she was from her sister, even though they were physically very similar.

"While we are here, please call him Hige." Temari requested, bowing her head the proper amount to someone of Hanabi's standing. "I hope we will not be too much trouble."

"Don't mind father, I want to see if you can get Suteru to break his poker face!" she giggled again and hurried off.

"Suteru's his name." Kiba explained in a very dejected tone. Temari patted his shoulder consolingly.

"We can leave if you don't want to be here." She whispered in his ear, and he shook his head stolidly. She wasn't sure why he wanted to punish himself, or if he was going to intervene, or if he just felt he needed to see this for some other reason, but she figured it would be best if she just supported him for now. She had been doing that for so long now, it should be easy, even if it tore at her heart to see him this way.

_Even if I wish he could just put this behind him and look to the future…look to someone else…_

The ceremony started soon after. Hinata was wearing an elaborate wedding kimono that her own mother and her mother before her might have worn, and probably did. Suteru joined her, and Temari thought that while he did not look remarkable, he did not necessarily look like a bad guy, either. Of course, that didn't make it any better that Hinata and him had not really chosen each other, but were going along with the decisions their parents had made for them seem any better.

_It's not as if the Hyuuga empire will collapse if he lets his daughter marry for love instead of for business. What would be so wrong with that?_

Temari wasn't sure what she wanted or expected to happen, but Kiba stayed silent throughout the ceremony, the only noise a gasp when Hinata had entered the room in her full regalia. She kept glancing at him, waiting for him to leap out of his seat, or call out to her, or do _something_. But he just stared at her fixedly, and while it was clear that his feelings for her would always be there, it was also clear that he was trying somehow to separate himself from this so that he could bear the pain of what was happening. She had never realized how strong he could be, and she squeezed the hand she still held once more. He didn't look away from Hinata, but he squeezed back, and she felt a bit better, just knowing she hadn't completely disappeared in the wake of this yearning.

When it was over, Neji and Gaara stood before Kiba, and she turned to him, trying to ascertain his state of mind. "How are you?"

"I don't know." He answered, giving her a look that was so lost and sad she wanted nothing more than to just take him in her arms and tell him to forget about the world, to tell him that she knew how it felt to be cast aside, and that he shouldn't feel like it meant he was worthless.

"Let's go." She was speaking very softly, as though she thought he required gentle handling. Neji and Gaara had headed out with the rest of the guests to the small reception in the next hall, where food had been prepared and set up already. "If we sneak out, no one will notice."

"No," he stood, and she rose with him, smoothing her kimono unnecessarily. "I want to see her."

"You just did," Temari couldn't help the feeling of despair rising in her gut. "Isn't that enough? Haven't you put yourself though enough suffering?"

"I just…need to talk to her." He spoke haltingly, his eyes distant and his tone surprisingly peaceful. "Just one more time."

"Okay," his last words made her wonder if he really meant to end things between Hinata and him. Not that she hadn't ended the relationship in her own way…but Temari could see he felt a need for closure, and she couldn't deny him that. She had made him a promise, and she would stay by his side throughout this. And besides, if Gaara was forced to punch Hiashi Hyuuga…as much as she didn't want him to get in trouble, she wanted to see that man suffer a bit for all the pain he'd caused.

When they reached the reception hall, there were couples dancing, and Hinata was in a slightly more deconstructed outfit. She still looked majestic, but now she could move much easier. Suteru and her were greeting guests, who were lined up for some distance, and she could see other people drinking and eating. Neji was in the line, with Gaara by his side, looking ready to tear the throat out of anyone who dared to question their presence or the fact that they were lovers. His glare spanned most of the room, but kept returning to Hiashi, who was standing next to his newlywed daughter. She felt her instincts screaming at her to stop the inevitable conflict when Gaara and Neji greeted not only Hinata, but Hiashi Hyuuga, but between that, her desire to see the man get his just desserts, her promise to Kiba, and her sudden great need for a drink, she ended up shuffling meekly into the line next to them, the people behind making faces since they had cut, but not really wanting to say anything because they had either recognized Neji, Temari, or possibly even Gaara. Kiba was breathing in a way that made her think he might hyperventilate.

"Calm. Just stay calm." She told him, holding his arm and giving it a quick squeeze as the line moved inexorably forward.

It seemed an eternity had passed in an instant, and suddenly, Neji was greeting his uncle with a look on his face that would cause a lesser man to cower in fear. "Hello, uncle."

"Neji." It was clear that he was not happy to see who was beside his nephew, but it was also clear that he found it hard to simply write the young man off completely. "I see you still haven't changed your mind."

"I will not bend in this instance." Neji told him, and there wasn't a trace of hesitation in his tone. "You will learn to accept this."

"You can't be happy this way." Hiashi attempted, and Neji sneered.

"You have no right to dictate the terms of my happiness." And then, just when she was sure that he was going to punch his uncle, he swept Gaara back and kissed him so thoroughly that she coughed and looked away, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Hiashi's face had gone purple, and it was obvious that his display had capture the attention of many of the guests. If anyone was wondering what had come between Hiashi and his favored nephew, it was now rather clear. "I love him, and nothing you do can change that."

"Neji," Hinata, ever the peace maker, reached out, tugging at his sleeve, flushing, whether from the heat of the robes she wore, the excitement of the day, the fact that she _had_ to be able to see Kiba standing only a few paces away, or the display Neji had just put on, or perhaps a bit of all of those factors. "I am glad to see you here, but I did not think you would bring…our friends."

"You are Hinata's friends?" Hiashi turned on Kiba and Temari, completely ignoring Gaara, which was probably wise, because Temari could feel the potential for violence rolling off her brother in waves. "I am pleased to meet you." He gave a curt nod, and Temari couldn't resist a slight smirk as she returned it.

"Temari Sabaku," she spoke her name as innocently as if she really thought he wouldn't know who she was. "This is Hige."

"Sir," Kiba apparently couldn't manage any more than that for the man who had torn Hinata and him apart. However, the look on his face when he realized who Temari was made her think that blow was even better than Gaara actually punching him.

"Sabaku-sama," he bowed lower this time, as was fitting. Hyuuga was a rich clan, but nowhere near the level of power her own family held, and he would have been a first-class idiot not to have discovered before now that Temari was the executor of her father's estate. If she were more vindictive, she could make his life difficult, but she didn't want to bring Hinata and Neji's family to ruin because of their father's closed-mindedness. She could see he was seizing her up, trying to see if she was someone who could be controlled because of her youth, or someone to fear. "It is a pleasure…I do not believe we have met before, although there are many things I would like to discuss with you, if ever you have the time."

"If you cannot be civil to my dear brother and your own nephew, I see no reason that I should assist you in any way, Hyuuga-san." She smiled in a way that she knew was always frightening and off-putting. Her father had prepared her well for her role. "And I cannot say I approve of the way you have handled your daughter." She waited for him to respond, to test her, but he could see that now wasn't the time for a battle with the heir to a company that could swallow his own holdings whole, no matter how young she seemed. "I hope we can get along well in the future, Hyuuga-san." She grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him toward Hinata, feeling the moment of euphoric triumph fade.

"Ki—Hige…" Hinata had overheard enough to know what was going on, and she would be the last person to start a fight at her own wedding. "It was good of you to come. And…and Temari."

"Hinata," Kiba's voice cracked slightly on the name, and he took her hands in his. Well, so much for stealth. It was pretty obvious to Hiashi who this "Hige" must actually be now. "Are you happy?"

"I…I am." She smiled up at him tremulously. "Of course I am."

"Here," he pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "Your gift. I just…had to say goodbye."

"Goodbye…" Hinata's voice trembled as Kiba turned away and rushed out without looking back, without bothering to greet Suteru or his parents, without a thought for anything, except his need to be gone from this place. Temari shrugged at Hinata helplessly, quickly turning from greeting the groom and following him out.

"Was that—" her father began, but she cut into his words.

"I must…I am very tired, I must go sit for a while." Hinata turned to leave, but of course, as always, she was followed by a pair of attendants. There was no escape, and there never would be. She pushed through the crowd, making her way to the restroom and taking a deep breath once she was alone, the attendants waiting for her outside. She opened the envelope and saw that it was full of pictures of her, of Kiba and her together, of her with the rest of their friends, with Akamaru. In every one of them, her happiness was shining as brilliantly as it had in those days. He must have given her every picture he had with her, trying to purge her image from his memory, from his life…so he could move on and be happy again. She wondered if she could ever do the same.

_I was happy then…with him. I know I can grow to love Suteru if I try. I want so much for everyone to be happy…_

_What about me? Will I ever be happy again?_

_I wanted to tell you, Kiba._

_It is your child._

----------

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Cause and Effect

Chapter 28

----------

Tenten was restless. She had tried to sit down and work on a paper, but it wasn't due until next Friday, and she just couldn't calm her thoughts enough to decide what she really wanted to put in the paper at all. She had cleaned her room, eyeing the hamper with hesitation. She could go do her laundry to see if Shino had left yet, but she didn't want him to think that she cared. She did…but she didn't really want him to know. Finally, she settled for sitting in the living room in front of the coffee table, trying halfheartedly to assemble a puzzle. She wasn't really concentrating on the puzzle, and she wasn't making a lot of progress, but from where she was, she could hear every time the front door opened and see who was coming and going from angling her neck to see out the windows without having anyone see that she was watching this.

Part of her didn't really believe he'd leave. Part of her still didn't want him to go. But she knew it was better this way. It was the last kind thing he would do for her. Once he was gone, she could move on with her life, could concentrate on her studies and distract herself from that ache he had left her with, that grew stronger every time she saw him. She had lots of great friends, she wouldn't be lonely once he was gone. And in time…she would forget about it, and maybe she'd find someone new. It wasn't as if she was the first person to ever have their heart broken.

_Certainly not the first person in _this_ house._

She couldn't help wondering where he'd be living…it hadn't been that long since everything that had happened, only a couple of weeks and he'd already found somewhere else to live. He wasn't poor, and it was guaranteed that his parents would certainly fund anything that he wanted to do that would take him away from her, so that could explain it. Maybe he'd be living in the dorms again, but she wasn't sure the housing office would have managed such a quick turnaround. And then there was another possibility.

_Maybe he's staying with Himeko. Even if he's not interested in her anymore, they've been friends since they were kids, and he's the father of her child. Not to mention she's clearly obsessed with him._

The thought that he might just be moving in with the other girl made Tenten's hands clench into fists, made breathing somehow more difficult. She knew it was silly for her to tell Shino she was done with him and yet to still be jealous of him being with another woman. However…it was still too soon for her to be completely over him, and she understood that as well in a clinical sense. Despite that, she couldn't help wishing she could somehow wake up and not care about any of this, not feel the bitterness coursing through her, and not feel like bursting into tears, punching him, and begging him to take her back every time she saw him. She had the self control not to go into hysterics, but try as she might, she couldn't completely detach herself.

She was still vaguely trying to separate the edge pieces from the rest of the puzzle pieces when she heard the door shut and looked up, angling her body so she could peer through the windows to see Shino and Chouji carrying boxes out to Shino's car. She bit her lip, stood up, and moved to sit in the chair next to the window, her heart fluttering as she heard the sounds of their voices without being able to make out the words. She could see that he was genuinely unhappy, looking at him now without him knowing that she was watching him. Otherwise…she couldn't help thinking he was just putting on an act of abject misery for her benefit.

_So he does miss me. That, or he's not very happy about having a kid. Maybe both._

They had once talked about where they would live, how many kids they wanted to have, what sort of things they'd put in their house, the things they'd do and the places they'd go. It was weird to think that he'd kept so many secrets from her, and more than anything, that was what tore her apart. Of course she wasn't the first girl ever to look twice at him. She had known from the beginning that she wasn't his first girlfriend, and he was honestly…he had seemed so gentle and sweet, so passionate and intense, so completely beautiful, inside and out, that she wasn't surprised to know that she hadn't been the first girl ever not to mind the extensive bug collection or the controlling parents. Those were things that were part of who Shino was, but they only made her love him more. He showed he was his own person, doing what he wanted instead of letting his parents dictate the terms of his life to him. He really cared about his collection, and he saw them more as friends than as pets. He was clearly attached to every single one of them, and besides, she had never minded bugs before. Being with Shino had made her genuinely care about them as well…but she wondered if she'd ever be able to look at an insect without feeling a deep pang in her heart now. Knowing what she knew now she wondered how long they could have lasted before he did something to her like what he had done to Himeko. In a way, she was glad the other woman had turned up, so she knew the truth about Shino.

After several more trips, Shino had everything, including his pets, and he bid Chouji farewell before climbing into the car and driving away. She watched the window for a long time, not bothering to hide the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. There was no one else in the living room, and she just didn't know if she had it in her to act like everything was okay in front of her friends, anyway. Eventually, she realized that not only had it been an hour since he'd left, and he really didn't seem to be coming back anytime soon, but it was well past lunchtime, and she hadn't had anything to eat all day.

She wasn't really hungry, but she still wandered into the kitchen, if for no other reason than to stop staring out the window, to try to take her mind off of things. It was too bad that Temari had left earlier with Kiba, because these days she especially enjoyed their company. Kiba and her had always been good friends, and ever since what Hinata had done to him and what Shino had done to her, they had an unspoken understanding. Besides that, Temari was always easy to talk to, and had a sort of reassuring presence. Also, it helped that she knew neither of them were dating anyone. She liked Sakura and Ino, but with what she was going through at the moment, she didn't really want to hang out with her married friend or her engaged friend. Naruto and Sasuke had left earlier, as had Neji and Gaara. She supposed she could hang out with Chouji, but since he'd helped Shino move his stuff, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist asking if he knew where he had moved to, if he had plans to visit, if he'd said anything about her…

It wasn't a good idea.

There was an envelope on the dining room table she noticed when she had settled for a box of cookies and wandered back out of the kitchen. That wasn't such a big deal, but it _did_ have her name on it. In Shino's handwriting.

She considered the envelope for a long time. If she had been with someone else, she probably would have tossed it in the garbage, but as it was…no one knew about this envelope except for Shino. He wasn't coming back, so he wouldn't know if she took it.

_What can he possibly say, anyway?_

It felt like weakness, but she picked the envelope up and scurried back to her room with it and the cookies. She tossed the cookies aside as she nibbled on one and turned the envelope over in her hands. Foolishly, she brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

_Yes, because this random envelope will smell like Shino. I'm sure. This is why people like me need support. And my support group totally skipped town on me, today of all days._

She began to open it, then changed her mind and set it very deliberately aside, picking up her cookies and eating another one, glaring at the envelope as though it was part of some sort of evil plot. Three cookies later, she set the box down with unnecessary force and picked up the envelope, tearing it open and pulling out the paper inside, scowling at it as she began to read.

_Tenten,_

_I'm sorry. I know I've said that, and I know that it probably means very little to you now, but I still feel it needs to be understood. I truly am sorry. I feel sorry for myself, for you, for us, even for that child. I don't know why things have gone so badly wrong, and I wish I could go back in time, to warn myself, so I'd know that even with how much it would upset you at the time, I should have been more clear and honest about everything that took place between Himeko and myself. I know that it is likely you will never read this. I assume you will throw it away without even opening it, but I will still take this opportunity to say everything I can, everything I should have told you before, and everything I will never get a chance to say again, just because I don't think I can leave without trying one last time to tell you everything I really should have told you long ago._

_I know by now that you've already pieced most of this together on your own, and I shouldn't have been surprised. You know me better than I think I know myself at times, and everything you said the last time I tried to talk to you was rather close to the truth, but I still think you deserve to know everything, if you want to. It is true that I have slept with Himeko, and while I was obviously surprised to learn about the child, it is entirely possible that it might have resulted from my youthful stupidity. I never wanted to be with her, but she was so insistent, and I was young. I thought that I could either learn to return her feelings or make her go away if she saw that the sex didn't really hold any meaning. I want you to know that I never lied to her. I never told her I loved her, I actually made myself quite clear on that point, but she seems to believe that if she works at it hard enough, she can accomplish anything, and while that is true for some aspects of life, she has never seemed to understand that you cannot force someone to love you. I should also probably say right now that I did have another girlfriend that I slept with a few times. We started dating when I was seventeen, but halfway through my senior year of high school, she inexplicably broke it off. I find myself wondering now if Himeko had anything to do with that, but at the time, I just assumed that she grew frustrated that I refused to get rid of my scorpions. She did not like them very much. Her name was Sayuri, she was nice, and I felt affection for her, but you truly are the only woman I have ever loved._

_I am glad to have met you, to have known you, and I am sorry for any pain I have caused you. I know that I will never meet another girl like you, and I will never feel the way I feel for you about anyone else, no matter what people say about learning to love again or anything like that. You are more my family than my parents have ever been, you reached out to me and truly understood me in a way that no one else has ever even attempted before. At this point, with all our friends becoming solely your friends, you can see that I have never been very close to anyone. People seem to forget me easily, and I hope that will make this time easier for you. I know I will never be able to forget you no matter how I try, and I know this is what I have brought down on myself for having wronged you. I could try saying that it wasn't as if I knew you when those things occurred, but the fact of the matter is that you asked me quite frankly to tell you what lie between Himeko and myself, and while I told you a portion of the truth, that I do not love her and have only ever been her friend, I should have told you then of my past indiscretions with her. You already correctly deduced that I thought it would upset you unnecessarily if I came clean with these details at that time, and it is clear that my judgment lacked foresight. As much as you might not have liked to hear those things, you would have been able to trust me now if I had told you everything then. I am sorry that things have turned out this way, and I only have myself to blame._

_While I know it would be best for you if you could just forget me, I do have a selfish wish that maybe I might remain in a small corner of your mind, and that perhaps one day you will be able to recall our time together without anger. I have disappointed everyone who has ever held any expectations of me, and I wish that in your case, I could have been the man that I know you deserve, and that I wanted to be so badly for your sake, but I have failed even to do that. It would be nice to know that you might not dismiss me completely, but that I could know that while you remain in my thoughts, I remain in yours._

_Always,_

_Shino_

Tenten read the letter twice, and on the third read she finally let her tears fall. It felt like someone was squeezing the part of her that ached when she thought of Shino, when she reflected at all on what had happened. For just this reason, she had tried very hard to _not_ think about him, or Himeko, or their child ever since Valentine's Day. Everything about the letter, from the words themselves, to the phrasing and the thin, arching handwriting she had come to know so well…all of it spoke so strongly of Shino, she felt as if he were there beside her, and she wanted so badly for everything to go back to how it had been once more.

_Why didn't he just tell me the truth? How am I ever supposed to believe him again if he kept something like that from me?_

She wanted to tear it up, to crumple it into a ball and throw it away, but she knew it would be useless. She'd just dig through the garbage and tape it together again before the end of the day. Why did she even try to stay angry, or to push him away?

_He wants for me to remember him…like I could ever forget._

But then…he had mentioned that their friends had all cast him off when this had happened, and while they were still generally amiable with him, it was clear whose side they were on. She wondered if she had been the one to wrong Shino if it would have ended the same way, and she found herself not really sure. She'd always been more friendly and outgoing than Shino, and the people in the house certainly seemed to know her better than they knew him. She felt inexplicably guilty for casting him into such isolation. The fact that he had lost his girlfriend and the place where he lived were bad enough, but that his friends had all turned to her instead of him…

_It doesn't change the fact that he did something unforgivable._

_But…does it make me weak…wanting to forgive him anyway?_

She didn't know what the answer was. She didn't feel like she knew anything anymore.

----------

During the whole ride home, Kiba lay motionless beside her, slumped back in his seat, his eyes at half mast. It would have been less unnerving if he had fallen asleep, but glancing over occasionally to see him gazing vacantly out the window, his face slack and expressionless, his whole body so still she almost wanted to pull over and check that he was breathing…it was much more concerning. She asked if he was okay, and he didn't respond, but he didn't seem to be in serious need of anything but a chance to recuperate, so she just let him have his peace, turned off the music and let him soak up the silence. He seemed to have completely shut down, as though he had saved up everything he had just for that final goodbye, that final moment with Hinata.

Temari was sad that it was really over, but a secret part of her wondered what this meant for her. She silenced that voice, telling it to stop being selfish and stupid, as it had gotten her into trouble quite enough in the past, thank you very much.

When they reached the house, she wasn't really sure what to do, and she was hesitant to just leave him slumped in the car. She also wasn't quite sure if she could carry him without at least a little bit of assistance from him, or from someone else.

"Are you hungry?" she tried, knowing that he had probably only had that half sandwich to eat all day today. He didn't say anything, and she drew in a deep, calming breath. "Look, I know that you must be…completely drained right now. I understand how much that must have taken, to do what you did, to handle it like that, but you're really starting to freak me out, so just let me know you haven't gone completely catatonic or something, because I will be seriously annoyed if I have to carry you and mess up my kimono."

"Sorry," he blinked and turned to her, looking dazed, as though he'd only realized she was there in the car just at that moment. "I just…sorry."

"It's fine," she sighed smiling softly because she felt he could use a smile, and after all, she was happy to see he was okay after all that. "I'm just glad you didn't punch anyone, although I think Hinata's sister was disappointed."

"I'm not good enough for anyone in that family," he told her in a wistful tone, unfastening his seatbelt.

"Kiba…" she wasn't sure what to say. She thought that he wouldn't really believe him if she told him he was too good for Hinata, anyway, if she would throw away everything just like that, so she didn't. She knew he had never really cared what the other Hyuugas thought of him, not even Neji, so there was really nothing to say. "Do you want to drive around some more, or go in? If you're hungry, we could get something, or I could make you whatever you want. I could make you cocoa, I have some really nice stuff I make for Gaara when he's upset."

"You make Gaara cocoa?" Kiba smiled a little, coming more into himself as he pictured the stoic redhead sipping cocoa.

"Please don't tell him I told you that. It's his secret weakness." She flushed, impossibly pleased that even in this situation, she could make Kiba smile.

"Let's…let's go inside." He nodded slightly and opened the door, getting out and walking in on his own, Temari rushing over to make sure he wasn't going to fall over or have some sort of fit or something. She followed him inside, upstairs, but hesitated when he headed toward his room, until he beckoned her over. "Come in. I need…" she didn't force him to finish, she just complied with his request, closing the door behind her and feeling suddenly like she was doing something very wrong. Somehow…being alone with Kiba was different when they were in her room. Now it seemed like she was seeking him out, even though he had invited her in.

"I…maybe I should go change." She felt extremely self conscious standing there in his surprisingly clean bedroom.

_No wonder it's clean. He hasn't been living in it._

"No, you look nice." He gave her a nervous smile, and it was almost like he was suddenly five years younger, unsure of himself and not as bitter as you would expect someone who had been through what he had just endured to be. He flushed and turned away, digging through a box and pulling something out. It was a small tin, and she pursed her lips, trying to see what it was, but he moved past here. "Wait here a minute, okay?"

"What are you—" but he was not waiting to answer questions. He was out the door before she could even ask what he was doing. She sat on the bed, feeling silly because she was dressed in a kimono and she was sitting alone on Kiba's bed trying to figure out what was going on, why he wanted her in his room, what he was doing, and what she had to do with it. Minutes ticked past, and she could see that it had been nearly ten minutes with her sitting her alone and feeling foolish and stupid and guilty,

_I should just leave. It's not a good idea for me to be here with him feeling so…confused. And I'm not sure I'm strong enough to stop him if he turns to me…and I can't go through anything like that again. I don't want to feel that way again. It took so long for things to be fine between Shikamaru and I…I just don't know if I can do this._

As she sat there, mulling over her thoughts, Kiba returned, carefully carrying two saucers with steaming cups balanced on them. He had his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth, and she couldn't help but smile at the adorable innocence of the expression of concentration as he shuffled over and handed her one of the saucers. She accepted it readily and he set his own down on the nightstand, getting up to close the door and then sitting down beside her.

"Kiba, why are—"

"I just…just please, okay?" His explanation was not at all useful, and she still had no idea what was going on. She had an inkling that there was something about this that was tied to Hinata, she remembered the quiet girl had loved to have tea, but she had never really known her quite as well as some of her other friends, so she couldn't say for sure. Maybe Kiba was just used to having tea when he was upset, but something about the way this was happening…it seemed like some strange ceremony.

"Okay," she wondered if she would regret going along with this. She could feel where this would go very easily. He was done with Hinata now, so he would use Temari to get over her, and then when he was better, when he was happier and Temari was happy with him, and this relationship wasn't so co-dependent, he would find someone else and leave her. She could see that future laid out before her, and she had a feeling that by drinking the tea somehow, she was agreeing to that.

Or maybe she was reading way too much into everything. He could just want to have tea.

_No. I already know. I can see he's working up to something. It's like he's trying to exorcise Hinata, and he's just going to use me as some sort of rebound._

_I'll finish the tea, and he'll take the cup from me, and he'll kiss me. I know what's going to happen, somehow I just know._

_And I'm sitting here, letting it happen._

Temari knew she thought more of herself than that. She didn't want to be his rebound girlfriend, she just wanted to be his friend. She was quite done with boyfriends altogether for at least a few more years. It was clear to her now that she should have just taken her own advice when she had said she really didn't have time to date right now, what with her brothers and all her college work. And now with all her friends and the baby…it was stupid to let this happen.

She finished the tea. He had already finished his, and his saucer was set neatly aside on the nightstand. Her hands were shaking so badly the cup rattled against the saucer as she set it back.

He took the plate and the saucer from her, and he set them aside.

_Run. Just run, or push him away, do something! Something so that this doesn't end the way you know it's going to!_

But she was frozen, facing him, her eyes wide and unblinking, her lip trembling nearly as badly as her hands. He reached for her and pulled her in, hugging her so tightly that she let out all the breath she'd been holding in without realizing it. She blinked in surprise as he held her, his head buried in her neck, and his shoulders shaking as he began to cry.

_He didn't kiss me._

She reached out cautiously, afraid that any second the situation would change, and wrapped her arms around him, rocking him gently. He let out a hiccupping noise as he continued to cry against her shoulder, and she rubbed small circles on his back with one hand, the other gently raking through his hair. She thought absently that it wasn't probably great for the kimono to have him crying on it, but she found herself unconcerned, though this robe had once been her mother's. She had never liked her mother that much anyway.

His tears didn't last for long. She supposed he'd already been mourning the relationship for a long time now, and he was trying to cut off the last of his hope today. He was trying to show himself somehow that it had ended. Temari wasn't sure that was right, but she had a good feeling of things that Kiba did by now, and his motive for them.

_Although I completely misread the situation about twenty minutes ago._

When he was done, she held him for a long time, until his stomach growled so loudly they both started laughing. She pulled back, unable to resist the urge to press a kiss to his forehead, and he rubbed the back of his hand across his face. She smiled, wanting to hug him again, but not knowing if that was a good idea, so instead she spoke.

"Hungry?" it was really all she could manage at the moment.

"I don't…I don't really feel up to other people right now. Is it okay if we just order in or something? Or like…I could make us something." Kiba suggested, and she nodded at once, knowing better than to say that if he didn't want to be around people, that would mean she should go as well. It was clear he wanted her there, from the way he was clutching one of her sleeves, to the entreaty in his eyes.

"Sure, we can order in," she agreed to the first suggestion, since it was obvious that was what he would prefer. "Do you want to eat in here, or in my room?"

"Let's…let's get pizza and stay up late watching bad movies on the scifi channel." He suggested, a slightly hysterical smile on his face.

"Sounds good." She nodded. "Want me to call it in? I really do need to change. I know you say this is nice, but to be honest with you, this obi is killing me, and if I spill pizza sauce on this, I'll never forgive myself."

"Oh…oh, sorry, I cried all over it." He apologized, and she shook her head, feeling foolish for even mentioning it. "No, don't worry. Do you want me to send Kankurou to help you out of that, or do you have it?"

"I think…just if you untie the cord…I'm not really sure what knot he used, I'll probably fuck it up." Kiba shrugged. It felt oddly good to hear him curse so casually. He was feeling better, or more himself, if nothing else. That was good to know. She felt odd helping him undress, but it wasn't like she was stripping him down. He held up his hakama, so when she unfastened the cord, they stayed up and nothing showed. She left the room, and went to her own, changing into her pajamas and ordering pizza, getting more than the two of them would normally need, just because she wasn't sure if he would want to drown his sorrows in food.

_Better that than liquor. If I never have to drag him out of a puddle of his own vomit again, it will be too soon._

She took her hair down, brushed it out, put it back up, and then took it down again. She felt unaccountably nervous.

_Maybe because he finally is starting to be single. Before, I knew he was a guy, I knew he was good looking and that I cared about him, but he was Hinata's boyfriend. He's been that for so long, it's hard to not see him that way._

_I think she'll always have a piece of him, but I think…none of us are really untouched by the people we lose, by anyone around us._

_Maybe I'm nervous because I felt so sure before that he was going to kiss me._

_And because I miss sleeping with him, even if I can't bring myself to say it, because I don't want to think about what that means. I don't want this to get out of hand. We're just friends._

It wasn't long before Kiba joined her, he pulled at a lock of her hair and told her it looked nice down. She blushed and tried to pretend she didn't care what he thought. She wore it up almost all the time, but he had slept with her, so he'd seen it down before, although sometimes she fell asleep with it pulled up.

_He's just teasing me._

She climbed on the bed with him and let him put his arm around her as they watched television. When her phone rang because the pizza was here, she ran down to get it, ignoring the questions Ino shot at her as soon as she came downstairs about Hinata's wedding. She went back upstairs and sat with Kiba, eating and making fun of the bad movies, laughing and feeling better than she had all day. She could see that he was still hurting, but he was also clearly having a good time with her.

It was nice.

Eventually, the pizza was moved off the bed, and Kiba took it downstairs. Temari was afraid someone would interrogate him about Hinata, but he seemed fine when he came back and said he was going to get ready for bed.

They brushed their teeth together, went back upstairs, and climbed into her bed.

It was very nice.

He wrapped his arms around her, spooning against her back, his lips brushing over the back of her neck, his breath hot against her skin. She tried not to think of how it felt like he was kissing her. She tried not to think that there was anything at all out of the ordinary about two friends who spent all their time together and slept together and were always hugging or touching.

She didn't want to think about this, because if she did, she knew it would dissolve into nothingness.

----------

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Cause and Effect

Chapter 29

----------

"Hey Naruto," Tenten plopped down across from the blonde as he quietly ate his breakfast. "Can I ask you something?"

"Is it about Shino?" he guessed after staring at her momentarily, and she blinked in surprise.

"How did you know?" she asked. It had been nearly two weeks since he had moved out, and she wasn't sure whether she had just needed this time to think, or if it was the fact that spring was coming and she couldn't help but feel maybe she deserved a new start as well, but she was starting to think that perhaps…Shino hadn't done something _so_ unforgivable after all. Maybe she just needed to be more reasonable. And she had caught a glimpse of him alone in the library that day, and it had been very hard to resist going over just to hug him, as he looked badly in need of a friend.

"Never mind." Naruto shook his head and swallowed another mouthful of toast. "What's going on?"

"Well, I've been thinking about everything between Shino and I…and I'm starting to think maybe I didn't really need to end everything over something he did years ago that he only didn't tell me about because it didn't mean anything to him, and he didn't want to upset me over nothing." She blurted out all at once and Naruto blinked at her. "But…but I was thinking, I mean, I put my foot down, and now…now if I go back to him, won't that seem weak? Won't he just take advantage of me over and over again?"

"Hm," Naruto had felt that way before, so he understood why she had come to him. "I know what you mean, but do you really think he _will_ take advantage of you? And you also have to think of it like this: did he do it to take advantage of you in the first place? Or was it just a mistake?"

"Oh," Tenten nodded briefly. "So you don't think it would make me seem weak to everyone?"

"Tenten, what you're asking me about is between Shino and you." Naruto pointed at her with his spoon. "It's not everyone's business, even if Ino and Kankurou can't keep out of everyone's business. It shouldn't matter to you what I think, or what Temari thinks, or anyone in the house. It should only matter what _you_ think, and what Shino thinks. You know him better than anyone, Tenten, and I'm sure you already know what you think. Figure out what you really think is best, and go with that, but remember that being in love doesn't always mean flowers and candies. It isn't always about both of you being great and feeling all warm and fuzzy. There's bad times for every relationship, and whether or not you can make it through those and still love each other…that's what really defines a relationship."

"Thanks," she surged out of her chair, went around the table and gave him a quick hug. "You know, you're smarter than most people give you credit for."

"I know," he sighed as he returned to his cereal, wondering why everyone thought he was some sort of relationship doctor.

----------

"What time is it?" Temari wriggled against the grip of the arms around her waist, and felt them tighten around her, Kiba burrowing his face into her neck. "Come on, Kiba, I can't just sleep all day. I plan on eventually being a contributing member of society."

"Yeah, but you don't have to do that right now." He yawned and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck that made her feel a flash of heat. She knew that he didn't mean anything by his casual kisses, but they were easier to ignore when they were on her cheek or forehead. "I'm gonna teach you about being a college student, 's very important."

"Oh?" she was glad he couldn't see how red her cheeks were, his breath blowing against the back of her neck was not really making her any more calm about anything.

"Yeah, lesson one, stay in bed as much as possible." He told her, and she giggled, wriggling again and then freezing. It wasn't the first time she had felt _that_, and she wasn't so naïve as to have no idea about how men's bodies worked, and to know that this morning occurrence really had nothing in particular to do with her, but it didn't make her feel much better. It was just one more reminder of the indefinable nature of this _thing_ happening between Kiba and her. She knew at this point that even Gaara knew that Kiba was sleeping in her room, mostly because she had been forced to talk him down from killing the man dozing beside her. When he had asked if they were dating, then, Temari had shook her head, and he had given her a look so reproachful, she had felt like she must explain herself to him, for the first time in her life.

_But I didn't know how to explain. What can I say? I care about him, and I realize at this point that no one thinks that we're just laying here, everyone already thinks we're dating in not-so-secret. I keep thinking…that would be a mistake, but it doesn't make me kick him out of my bed. It doesn't make me distance myself from him at all._

It wasn't as if she didn't know what a breakup felt like. She'd never had a serious enough boyfriend to be able to draw a parallel between that feeling and how Kiba must feel about Hinata, but she certainly had never spent months sleeping with her friends in an attempt to forget about the guy in question. She really hadn't slept with anyone at all, no matter how badly she had felt.

"Kiba," she sighed and rolled over, "do you think this is a good idea?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't get up till at least noon on the weekends." He smiled at her sleepily, pulling her closer and kissing her on the nose. "It'll be cold if you get up. Isn't this nice?"

"No…I mean _this_," she gestured to indicate both of them. "Do you think Tenten is sleeping with Chouji?"

"I dunno, I could ask her," he shrugged and smiled mischievously.

"No…you know what I mean." She made her face as serious as possible. "Kiba, you realize that everyone in the house knows you sleep in my room, right?"

"Yeah," she hadn't really expected that. It took a moment to recover herself enough to say something else.

"Well, I mean, do you really think _they_ think it's normal friends behavior for us to spend all our time together, to sleep together like this?" she asked, feeling like she was standing on the edge of a precipice, and feeling like she was leaping off and asking him to catch her when she knew he wouldn't. "Do you think they think we aren't…you know…"

"Temari, I don't care what they think," his voice was surprisingly frank. "I didn't think you cared either. I thought you cared about the way _we _feel."

"That's fine, but honestly, I have no idea how you feel!" she rolled away, leaping out of the bed. "You want to spend all this time with me, but you want to touch me and hold me and kiss me, like I'm…like I'm more to you than I am. I'm not your rebound, and I keep just expecting you to cross the line, but you don't, you just push it and push it so far I forget where it was, forget what I want. But just because we've gotten to this point doesn't mean I'm blind! I can see where this is leading." She heaved a sigh as if her anger had left her with all the air she exhaled, and continued in a weary tone. "I know it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks, but what about what _I _think? How am I supposed to respect myself if I keep letting everyone dump their baggage on me and just leave me to deal with it while they move on and live their lives. I want to have _my_ life, and if I just…if I just let this happen, if I just give you what you want to take, I'll never be able to."

"Temari," Kiba was sitting up in bed now, the warmth of the blankets forgotten. "I didn't mean—"

"No! Just let me say this, okay?" she felt like she couldn't stop until everything was said now that she'd gone this far, and she pushed on while she had her momentum moving her forward. "Just…I care about you, Kiba. I really do. I think you're sweet and funny, and I love the fragile part of you that you try so hard to hide just as much as the boisterous guy who loves to have fun with his friends. But I can't let you do this anymore, no matter how much I care about you. I just…I don't want to be left behind again. I want you to be happy again, but not at my expense. Please…I just can't do this." She felt suddenly afraid of his reaction, not that she thought he would attack her or anything, but she wasn't sure if he would make her forget everything she'd just said. She blinked at him, sitting there in the soft old faded shirt with the little hole in the collar, his eyes so wide and full of emotion. She could imagine him reaching out to her, could see how quickly she might capitulate. Now that she'd brought everything out into the open, there'd be no going back. She had to escape this temptation.

So she ran.

----------

Later that day, she crept up to her room, unsure of whether or not she wanted Kiba to be there, but her room was empty, which at least saved her the trouble of figuring out what to do about it if he was there. She had homework to do, but she found she couldn't concentrate on it no matter how she tried, she kept glancing at the bed, made in that haphazard style that screamed of Kiba. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she got up, remaking the bed and then scowling at the pervading scent of Kiba on all of her bedding. She couldn't just go back to her studying in this state of mind, so she cleaned everything while laundering her bedding downstairs so she wouldn't have to deal with his presence in her room, in her bed. By the time that was done, it was time to start dinner, and she busied herself in the kitchen, getting help from Sai and Sakura so that no one would be able to catch her alone. Especially not Kiba.

However, Sakura asked where he was, since he usually helped Temari with all of her chores just as she helped him, and while she shrugged it off, it was hard not to miss his constant presence now that he was leaving her alone like she'd asked.

He didn't come down for dinner, and she began to worry. Had she blown everything out of proportion? She didn't want him to lock himself away from everyone, or run off or anything like that. All she'd meant was to draw a clear line between them, to make it clear they were friends, and that was all.

She was trying to study after dinner, since tomorrow would be Sunday and she would seriously need to work all day now that she hadn't really accomplished anything today, but it was very hard to concentrate. When there was a knock on her door, she leapt up so quickly, her pen flipped off the desk in the direction of her dresser.

"Hey," she felt oddly sheepish when she saw Kiba standing outside her door, even though she had expected it and hoped for it to some degree.

"Can I come in?" he shuffled his feet in that way he had, and she felt it was distinctly unfair that he could make her forget everything bad between them so quickly and easily. She stood back and he entered her room, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow as he tried to decide how best to proceed. "Look," he finally turned to her, his expression earnest. "I never meant to force myself on you. I thought that we were both…I thought we understood each other, but I guess it wasn't really fair of me to just…so I'm sorry. But I was afraid if I said anything…it would get all fucked up, and I was really starting to feel like maybe it could be okay again, and you aren't a rebound, okay? I really…I mean, maybe I'm supposed to just wait forever to see if Hinata will come back, but…I mean…is it wrong to feel like I'm just…like, I still love her and all, but I mean, I'm over it. I _am_, and I just…I thought you and I were going somewhere, you know, and I really…I really like being with you, and I don't think it's wrong. If I…if you don't want that, it's okay, I mean, I'd rather have it out there now than have to go to your wedding in a year or whatever. But I'm not fucking around with you, and I know I should have just said, but I was scared, okay?" Kiba stopped rambling at this point, opening his mouth as if to go on and then closing it again.

"What…what are you saying?" Temari's voice was shaking. She felt better somehow knowing that he was also afraid, but it didn't come close to calming her nerves completely.

"I want to…I mean, if you do," Kiba stepped forward cautiously as though he thought she'd hit him. "I just…I want to _be_ with you. Like, date and stuff."

She couldn't help it. She was so nervous and high-strung, and he was so awkward and adorable. It wasn't really that funny, but she couldn't stop the laughter bubbling from her lips when she clapped her hands to her mouth, even when she saw the hurt look on his face, she just kept giggling helplessly.

"I'm not kidding!" he scowled at her as she struggled to catch her breath. "Like I'd joke about this. Gaara'd fucking kill me."

"I'm sorry…just…" she wheezed, clutching her sides, "I just really—" but before she could explain anything, he grabbed her shoulders, looking annoyed and determined as he pulled her in, quelling her laughter quite effectively by kissing her so thoroughly she felt her knees buckle, and if it weren't for his hold on her, she would have fallen over completely. When he pulled away, she struggled to regain the strength in her legs, and then tried to remember how to breathe.

"Oh," she finally managed, her hands clutching his sides as though still worried she might collapse. "Oh wow." She might have been embarrassed if she had been self-aware enough to realize how stupid she sounded, but Kiba didn't seem bothered by her lack of eloquence. Instead, he bent down again, and after the initial shock, she began to kiss him back. It was terrifying and consuming, but it was wonderful and sweet, and all of her defenses suddenly seemed very silly.

By the time they broke for air, she felt her strength returning, and she pushed him back until his legs hit the edge of the bed, capturing his mouth once more as she did, and the surprise caused him to tumble down onto the mattress with her on top of him, the air leaving his lungs in a rush. His hands scrabbled against her hips in sudden surprise, pushing her up a bit, and she pulled up, looking curious and pleased all at once.

"We…we shouldn't," he gasped, and she started laughing as she realized what he was worried about.

"I'm not Ino!" she told him as she flopped down beside him, "I'm not going to just jump you."

"You did a little bit," Kiba told her with a slight pout, feeling foolish that he had immediately assumed she had that in mind. "I don't know what to think, you pushed me down and you were kissing me like that. Hinata would never…I mean—"

"Hey," she tugged his arm and he rolled onto his side so he was facing her, "I'm not Hinata, okay?"

"I know," he flushed, still embarrassed and off-balance, tugging a lock of her hair playfully. "You're blonde."

"Very funny," she smiled softly, resting her palm on the side of his face. "I'm serious, though. This isn't going to work if you're stuck on her. I'm not saying it has to be like she never existed. I know that what you felt for her isn't something that ever goes away, and that's fine. I just want to know that when we're together, you're with me, not her."

"Of course," his eyes widened. "How do you think I knew that it was time to say goodbye?"

"Kiba," she nudged her head forward so that her lips brushed his softly. "I want this to work."

"I do, too." He answered, his eyes fluttering shut, clearly enjoying just being close to her in this way. "You've been hurt enough, you deserve something good."

"You too." She flushed and they kissed slowly, carefully, exploring the feeling, exploring the taste of each other.

"Now what?" he asked, curling his neck down so he could nuzzle her neck, his hair tickling her chin as he did, and she giggled, feeling surprisingly happy, and trying not to. She didn't want to hope for things when everything she hoped for usually slipped through her fingers.

"Now I have homework." She breathed softly, and he made an adorable whining noise so she gave a bit. "You can study in here, if you want. I know you must have homework, too."

"Don't you want to like…snuggle and stuff?" he asked, and she couldn't help giggling at the petulant tone.

"Stuff?" she asked for clarification, and he pulled her closer, kissing her throat. "I…don't think I'll get much studying done if you're doing that."

"Maybe we can study later," he smiled against her neck, and she tried with little success not to blush brilliantly red. "I mean, we just got together, this doesn't happen every day."

"Mm," she considered, and decided that really, she had all day tomorrow to get her homework done. Now she would just be a little selfish…just for once.

----------

"Hey," Tenten had stood behind him working up the courage to pull up a chair for nearly ten minutes before she did it, but she was relatively sure it didn't show. Shino looked surprised, and at least a little bit afraid. He didn't even speak back to her, he just blinked, eyes wide in surprise. "I think we need to talk."

"Could you be quiet?" a young man across the table looked up irritably. "Some people are trying to study."

"Oh, calm down, I'm using a perfectly reasonable voice," she rolled her eyes at him. "You make it sound like I crashed over here screaming."

"That is a bit like what it sounded like." He hissed at her in a whisper. "Now if you don't shut up or leave, I'll get them to throw you out," he gestured to the front desk, where Sai was scanning in books methodically.

"What's your name?" she tapped her chin as though trying to remember someone.

"Hiroshi." He told her in a sullen tone. "Hiroshi Tanaka."

"Well, Hiroshi, if I were you, I'd worry more about all those mysterious late fees I owe the library than I would about a very reasonably voiced library employee such as myself. And I don't think he'll throw me out for you. We're friends, we live in a house together. Although I bet he might throw out someone who's racked up over five hundred dollars worth of fines."

"I…are you threatening me?" he narrowed his eyes at her and Tenten gave her most wicked grin.

"Sir, I'm not sure what you're saying. I am quite sure the records show massive library fines." She told him, and he subsided, going back to his homework as Tenten turned back to Shino, who was still staring at her as though quite sure she was a hallucination. "Wanna go get some coffee?" He nodded with a dumbfounded expression on his pale face, and they left the library after he gathered his things, Hiroshi still shooting her suspicious looks.

"Can you really put late fees on a student's account like that?" he asked after they had left the library, the first words he'd even said, and she shrugged.

"Probably, but I won't." she told him. "I'm not _that_ vindictive, I just wanted him out of my business." Shino nodded again, but didn't reply. When they reached the café, she ordered for both of them and carried their orders back to a booth. He watched this from about two feet away, and she realized this was the normal amount of space he gave the rest of their friends. They had been dating so long, she was used to the way he would stand close enough for their arms to brush as they walked, was used to him speaking and smiling much more often.

_I'm back to just being a person he knows. This is the way he is with everyone._

Except he kept shooting her furtive glances, and his hands were shaking as he accepted his coffee. "How are classes?" she asked, wanting to ease the tension a bit. He often sat across from her on dates, but it never seemed this awkward before. "Ready for midterms?"

"I suppose." He answered briefly, looking like he might say more and then sipping his coffee as if to stop himself talking too much.

_I almost forgot how reserved he was. He only really shared himself with me, I think. I doubt he's more vocal than this with his parents or Himeko even._

"How's Himeko?" she asked, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice, and he blinked at her and then shrugged to indicate he wasn't sure. "Have you been able to see your kid yet?" he shook his head and she plowed onward. "What's his name?"

"I don't know." Shino answered softly, sipping his coffee again.

"Where have you been living? Did you get your own apartment?" she asked, and he shook his head.

"Dorms." He answered swiftly.

"How are your parents?" she tried once more. "Did they throw a party when you moved out?"

"I don't know." He shrugged again, and she let out an exasperated sigh. He looked up at her warily, and she shook her head slightly.

"Shino," she began, not even really sure what she was going to say. "I'm still in love with you, you know."

"O…oh." A shudder traveled through his entire body in response, and Tenten couldn't help smiling. She could get a reaction from him, that was for sure.

"I don't think you did what you did maliciously." She pressed on, and now his eyes were locked on her. "And honestly, as much as it scared me, I know you don't feel about Himeko anything like you feel for me. I think…more than anything, it just shocked me. I was spoiled from the beginning with you. Neither of us had any big hang-ups, we were so…it was so easy, you know? I just decided I wanted to be with you, and you did too, and that was all there was to it. Our worst problem was Lee walking in on us. And even though your parents gave you hell, you never even considered leaving me. That couldn't have been easy for you, but everything's been so simple for me. It should still be simple. You love me. You did things in the past, before you knew me, that anyone might have done. But now you're with me, and only with me. I was treating you almost like you'd cheated on me, but it wasn't like you could see into the future when you were sixteen and say no to Himeko, say you were waiting for me. And I've dated other guys before I met you, and you never flip out about that. Granted, none of them have turned up claiming to be the father of my secret love child, but still. So I just think…maybe I overreacted a bit."

"But I lied." He pointed out, and she couldn't help laughing.

"Look, are you going to push your luck, or are you going to come home with me for lots of hot make-up sex?" she asked, and he nearly spilled his coffee in his hurry to stand up.

"Let's go." He surged forward as she stood as well, most of their coffee still there, but honestly, she hadn't really felt like coffee in the first place. She just needed a prop to hide behind. He moved toward her, and she could tell he wanted to kiss her, but she wasn't sure what would happen if he did, and this was a public place, so she leaned in and pecked his cheek, grabbing his hand and pulling his out of the door.

It was all very well to have principles and to stand behind them, but she felt she'd made her point, and now she just really wanted things to go back to how they had been. She couldn't stay angry at Shino. She loved him too much.

----------

To be Continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Cause and Effect

Chapter 30

----------

"Thanks for coming with me." Shino seemed to be hesitant to actually leave the car now that they'd arrived at their destination. Tenten wasn't sure she could blame him. She'd been here before only once, to meet his parents for the first time. That had been a dismal failure, and he had been out of contact with them for months now. But this was important, and although she knew he was more than a little terrified, she was determined to support him through this.

For the first week or so after they had made up and gotten back together, they had been completely focused on each other, on rebuilding the foundation between them and basically trying to make up for the time together they had lost because of the Himeko debacle. Their friends had apologized for being cold to Shino, but of course, he didn't really seem upset about any of it, since the only one that had been openly hostile had been Kiba, and he'd had good reason.

Tenten had been worried about what Kiba's reaction would be when she brought Shino back home, but he seemed rather casual about it. This all became clear when Ino "accidentally" let slip at dinner one night that she could hear what Temari and Kiba were getting up to next door, since they had woken up Aki one night with their "activities." Everyone had suspected there was something going on between them, but when they hadn't denied Ino's claims and instead flushed brilliantly red, that confirmed it. Apparently she had already told Gaara in an attempt to prevent him from finding out just like that, and then overreacting and killing Kiba. When Kankurou learned this, he pouted for several days about how _he'd_ been left out even though he was her brother too and just as capable of killing people, but it was pretty clear she had wanted to keep the relationship quiet in the beginning, and that telling Kankurou meant everyone in the house would know within three hours.

She couldn't say she would have expected this sort of a resolution, but she was glad Kiba was more laid back and less sad now that Temari and him were together. They made a surprisingly good couple. Temari and Hinata were as different as night and day, and that was probably a good thing as far as he was concerned after what he had just gone through with his ex-girlfriend. Temari was much more strong-willed and independent, and Tenten couldn't imagine anyone being able to dictate how she should live her life to her with any degree of success. Even her beloved brothers probably knew better than to even try and tell her what to do. However, from what Tenten had seen, even though the blonde was forceful, she wasn't controlling. She seemed to display a secret vulnerability to Kiba when she didn't realize anyone was watching. She was probably afraid that she would end up being cast aside again, but with each day that passed; her comfort and confidence with the relationship grew. Tenten was happy for her friends and hoped that they could stay together. They seemed to each be just what the other needed.

After their initial reunion period had waned and their relationship started to return to normal, Tenten had actually been the one to suggest that Shino might be interested in seeing his child, or taking some part in its life. He was hesitant, but she could tell he didn't just want to ignore his existence, even if he had only learned of it recently. He had managed to procure the picture of the toddler from Himeko—Tenten had been very proud of herself for not demanding to know what the girl had wanted in exchange—and now they were at his parents' estate. They had dedicated this weekend to seeing what they could find out about the child, and to meeting him and possibly beginning negotiations on custody or visitation.

But first they would need to get out of the car.

"Everything's going to be okay, Shino," she told him, leaning over to kiss his paler-than-usual cheek. "You already know you have a son, what more can they drop on you now?"

"Don't say that, you should never say something like that." Shino gave her a nervous smile and they finally left the car, heading to the entry to the Aburame mansion. They were let in by a servant who had probably known Shino his whole life, but still made them wait in the front entry to be announced before showing them in to meet his mother, as his father apparently wasn't home just then.

"Shino, my dear boy," she smiled and stood up, presenting her cheek for him to kiss, which he dutifully did, possibly more out of ingrained habit than actual affection. "It has been too long. Your father and I were simply _heartbroken_ when you couldn't make it for the holidays. How jealous he'll be when I tell him you dropped in and he missed it!"

"Hello, mother." Shino took her words in stride, sitting without waiting for her to give him leave and motioning for Tenten to do the same. She was vaguely afraid of the break in etiquette causing his mother to actually grow fangs, but she was annoyed enough at being completely ignored to just sit down anyway. "I have something to ask you."

"Money?" she asked. "Shino, dear, your father says it builds character to have a set allowance rather than just frittering away any amount you like."

"Mother, when have I ever asked for money?" he responded in a voice that was only slightly annoyed. "It has to do with Himeko."

"Oh!" his mother clapped her hands together. "Have you set a date for the wedding? You must tell me everything!"

"Mother, I've told you already the only woman I intend to marry is Tenten, who is sitting right here, in case you failed to notice." Shino now sounded like he was either going to start yelling very soon or possibly throw his mother out the window. Tenten was so surprised to hear that he had flatly told his parents he intended to marry her, something they had discussed only vaguely, that she turned vermillion with embarrassment and pleasure. "No, this is in regards to a child. You may already know that there was a brief period of physical attachment between Himeko and I. Apparently she has a son, and I am the father."

Shino's mother actually burst into laughter, whether at the first part of his explanation or the second, Tenten couldn't be sure. However, she had to say that it was extremely satisfying to hear Shino refer to his past relationship with all the emotion of someone discussing which samples they mixed in an experiment. "A son? Himeko? Darling, you _must_ be mistaken. Himeko is your intended, and I am sure she remains untouched."

"She's nothing to me but an aggravation, and I can say with a lot more certainty that she in no virgin." Shino corrected. He turned to Tenten, who pulled the photograph out of her purse and handed it over. Shino's mother looked as though she might rather die than take something from Tenten, but finally she snatched the photograph away, holding it daintily between two fingers. "That's a picture of our son. I want to know what you know about this, and if you truly know nothing, I'll simply visit her parents. If I have a son, I would like to meet him."

"But Shino…" his mother gave an odd little giggle. "Dearest, this is _you_."

"I know he looks a great deal like me—"

"No, you silly boy," his mother cut in. "This is a picture from a trip to visit your grandparents' graves when you were two years old. Your father took it. I think I have another copy somewhere…this is just a copy I had framed for Himeko a few years back as a graduation gift. It seemed appropriate for my future daughter-in-law to have a childhood photo of you."

"That's…" Shino felt an odd sense sweep over him. He felt everything from euphoria at knowing that his life would now be much simpler, to anger at Himeko for such a deception, to chagrin that he hadn't seen through it, to a slight disappointment. Even though he had never wanted to have a child by Himeko, the idea that he had a son had held a certain appeal to it after he had gotten used to the idea. And even Tenten had wanted to see him, even if he was from another woman. He had imagined them doing things together, seeing Tenten shower him with affection the way she couldn't help spoiling Aki. He had almost been happy about it…a little bit, and now that son was gone, a phantom who never really existed.

_Well…at least now I know I do want children someday. But with Tenten._

"Yes, of course, don't you recognize this photo, dear?" his mother laughed again, snapping him out of his reverie.

"Obviously I didn't." Shino stood up stiffly, glancing over at Tenten, who looked extremely pale at the surprise. "Well…thank you, mother, you've been most helpful."

"But…Shino, wouldn't you like to stay and see your father?" she asked, eyes widening as Tenten also stood on shaky legs. "I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"Mother, we've been through this." Shino told her firmly. "Until you can learn to recognize and accept Tenten, we have nothing further to talk about. I love her, and you will have to learn to come to terms with that if you would like to see me in the future."

With that, they left, Shino feeling very confused, and Tenten completely speechless.

----------

Temari chewed absently on the end of her highlighter, flipping through her notes as she lay on her stomach on her bed, her laptop glowing in the dim light of the room. This paper wasn't due for another three days, but she hated leaving things for the last minute. She was determined not to let the fact that she was now dating Kiba interfere with her studies. If everyone else in the house could keep their grades up, so could she. Besides, he was studying right now as well, she could hear the reassuring sound of a pen scribbling against paper behind her, and him occasionally cursing under his breath. In a lot of ways, their relationship was basically like it had been before. They spent a lot of time together, they slept in the same bed, they studied together a lot, and he spent most of his time in her room rather than his. There were a few differences, obviously. There was a lot more intimate contact between them, and now that everyone in the house knew about their relationship, they worried much less about whether someone would see them snuggling in the living room, or kissing in the kitchen. She was determined to take things slowly, even though it was hard to put on the brakes when things between them were progressing so easily, so comfortably and so naturally. However, she was worried that if they skipped straight to having sex right away, they might have difficulty later on. Ino had told her that was a load of crap, as clearly it had worked for her, since Shikamaru and her were now married with a child, but Temari wasn't Ino, and Kiba wasn't Shikamaru. Both of them had been through difficult relationships that had ended in disappointment, and she wanted there to be a solid foundation for them to rely on.

Another thing that had changed between them was that Kiba's belongings seemed to be making a slow migration to her room. First she found some of his clothes in her closet, and then she made room in her dresser, which he soon took advantage of. He had already been keeping Akamaru in the room, and since he was in her room almost all the time anyway, it didn't seem odd for his comb to be on her nightstand, his textbooks on her bookshelf, his homework on her desk, and his clothes in her drawers. He was messier than her, but after living with Kankurou, his occasional messes didn't really bother her. Kiba made an effort, after all. He'd make the bed if he got up after her, he would toss his clothes on the ground, but eventually he'd pick them up, and if he caught her tidying, he would flush and help her, muttering an apology about whatever it was.

He was a good person, and he had an earnestness that made Temari feel she could trust him, that they could have a really serious relationship, something that could last. Her one concern was Hinata. It wasn't as if she expected the other woman to come back. Kiba had gone to her more than once before giving up, and she had declined to return, even knowing that Kiba's family would be protected. Obviously, she had moved on and decided to stay with her new husband. However, despite everything, she couldn't help worrying that without being physically present, Hinata was still there between them, preventing them from becoming as close as they should be. He had been with her so long, he must still think of her, and the idea would occur to Temari at times that perhaps he was picturing her, or comparing them whenever he was spending time with Temari, whenever they kissed or touched or lay together, or even just studied together like they were doing right now. He didn't mention her very often, and whenever he mentioned her in front of Temari, he flushed and apologized, as though there had been some sort of ban on her name laid down. The sensible portion of her said that it was natural that he would still mention her and think of her on occasion, but the part of her that was selfish wanted him to only see her, wanted to purge his mind of the other girl.

She found herself wondering if she was a better kisser than Hinata, how her body compared, if Kiba thought she was easier to be around or more difficult. Had he kissed Hinata that way, or held her this way? If it was dark, was he picturing Hinata in her place? Did he wish she was sweeter or quieter like the other girl? These sorts of questions cropped up without any bidding, and she felt guilty for even thinking them. This was the way things had happened. Kiba never seemed jealous or worried, but she'd never really had any serious relationships he knew about. She'd been with a few guys in high school, and she wasn't a virgin or anything, but the only examples he'd witnessed was her failed interest in Shikamaru, which had gone absolutely nowhere, and the Kamae farce. She'd been with Kamae a while, certainly, but they had never really gotten physical, and he really had only ever kissed her sparingly. At the time, she'd thought he was being polite and taking things slowly, although of course the situation made a lot more sense now. In any case, he had no reason to worry about where her affections lie, while she couldn't help wondering constantly about what he was thinking and feeling.

Shaking her head sharply, she returned her attention to her notes, trying to find the point she had been looking for to verify the facts for this part of her paper. She didn't realize that the sound of Kiba studying had ceased until she felt a shift of weight behind her and realized that he was hovering over her just as she felt him nuzzle the back of her neck, kissing the skin there softly.

"I think it's time for a study break," he told her, tugging at one of the pigtails her hair was pulled up into so that it wouldn't fall on her face when she was reading. He always liked to have her hair down when they were together, but she wasn't going to cut it any shorter, and if she left it down all the time, it got in her way, so she usually just left it up anyway, letting him pull it down when he wanted. She felt that by putting it up in two parts rather than four, she was compromising. She felt the gentle tug disappear as the band holding her hair up was pulled out and half of her hair fell loose. He kissed her neck again, moving to the side as he pulled the other pigtail out, and she felt a smile tug on her lips. She flipped her laptop closed and rolled under him, aiding him in freeing her hair and positioning herself so that he could kiss her more easily. She closed her eyes, sinking into the sweet taste of him, the heady intensity of the feelings sweeping over her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her tongue move against his, exploring his mouth and pressing experimentally against his slightly lengthened canines. It was almost like he had fangs, and she was already starting to appreciate them in more than an aesthetic sense. The way they felt dragging against her skin…he had been very ginger and gentle with her at first, but she had pushed him with her own forceful habits, and although he wasn't really that rough with her now, he didn't seem to be holding back, the way he had at first. And he knew she liked when he bit her, so he did.

He moved down to her throat, scraping his teeth over a spot he knew was sensitive, then licking the skin and biting it, sucking at the heated skin in earnest. Temari wanted him to mark her, wanted everyone to see, wanted to be able to look at the red spot and remember this moment, relive it a thousand times.

_He never gave Hinata hickeys._

_Stop thinking about her!_

She arched against him, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, and after a few moments, he left off attacking her neck to let her pull the shirt off over his head and tossing it away. Kiba turned his attention now to her blouse, fumbling with the buttons so that Temari started helping him before the end, giggling and tilting her neck up to capture his lips in another kiss.

_Did he laugh like this with her?_

_Stop!_

His mouth returned to her skin, biting and licking his way down her throat and licking a hot trail over her collarbone, sucking at the skin of where it met her shoulder as he reached behind her, managing the clasp of her bra with much less trouble than the buttons on her blouse. She let her eyes slip closed as she enjoyed the way his hands felt on her skin, the way his touch could set fire to her flesh, the focus of his mouth moving down her shoulder over the curve of her breast. Her own hands trailed over his back, down to his sides where she gripped his hips tightly, her nails biting into the flesh there, slipping under the waistband of his jeans. She moved against him and he let out a growling noise, his mouth releasing the creamy skin it had been lavishing in attention to possess her lips, his body pressing against hers more insistently, his hands moving over her sides, across her stomach, one moving up to cup her breast, the other sliding down and unsnapping the front of her pants neatly, sliding the zipper down and then pushing his hand inside, under the thin cloth of her panties, his fingers making her gasp out loud as her heart raced, and his mouth moved down over her neck again, up to her earlobe, sucking on the soft skin as he continued to move his hands so that she felt she was going mad with desire, her hips bucking as he licked the shell of her ear and bit the lobe lightly, tugging at it with his teeth.

Temari moved her hands, questioning in the back of her mind whether it was really a good idea to do this, but they'd been dating for almost a month, they hadn't really had any problems—_except I can't stop thinking he's thinking of her_—and it wasn't as if she wanted to force Kiba into celibacy. Besides that, it was hard enough resisting when she knew they were both ready…it seemed pointless. Like she was holding them back from moving forward in their relationship. And why?

_Because I'm afraid that if we do it, he'll be thinking of her the whole time, comparing her to me…_

Biting her lip, she finished unzipping his pants, and with a rough motion shoved down the jeans and the boxers so that he froze in surprise. There had been a lot of fooling around, a lot of touching, and they'd worked each other off more than once. He'd gone down on her several times, and she'd reciprocated a couple times, so it wasn't like his pants had never come off. But there was that _line_ that she'd drawn, and every time she approached it, he seemed to become so nervous that he'd do something to make her change her mind or become upset or _something_, and it usually just served as an aid to her mind being cleared so that she could stop things from getting out of hand, could redirect their actions to something less serious, less final-seeming.

_I could back out now. He's not going to say anything, he's not going to blame me._

_But why should I, when we both want to? When I feel ready, even if…even if I'm afraid that this is all some distraction._

"Temari," he breathed, his breath hot on her neck as he whispered her name shakily. "Is everything…okay?"

"There's condoms in the nightstand." She answered, her voice barely wavering. When he said her name…somehow, that decided it for her.

_He knows who I am; he chose to be here with me._

_Because she didn't give him any other option…_

"You…you want me to get one?" she hadn't thought her words had been particularly sexy, but the insistent pressure on her hip told her that apparently they had been a fantastic turn-on.

"If you want," she flushed deeply, and he lifted his head so his face was hovering over hers, his eyes deep and brown, rich and full of emotion and honesty.

"If you don't want to, it's okay," he told her, his voice soft. "I don't like, need you to let me or whatever. I want to, of course, I just…I'm happy just being with you like this, if you don't want to rush into things, I'm okay with that."

"Do you feel like we're rushing?" she asked, and he blinked down at her, shaking his head after a moment of thought.

"No I just…well, it was longer before Hinata and I…I mean…sorry, I shouldn't have—" Kiba went brilliantly red, and Temari felt her stomach sink as though it had been filled with lead. "I mean, this isn't…anything to do with that, you're not…and I didn't mean…"

"Forget it," Temari felt like she might be sick. She had felt like she could trust him, felt like he was only seeing her, but now all the assurance she'd had was gone, and she squirmed under him, pulling her blouse toward her and rolling aside. Kiba was still aroused, she could feel that as she wriggled out from under him and started to cover herself back up. She felt the bed shift behind her as she refastened her bra and pulled her blouse on, quickly buttoning it up even as her fingers shook with the knowledge of what had almost happened.

"Temari, come on, I didn't mean to bring her up at a time like that!" Kiba's voice was all earnest regret, and she felt his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay, I can't help sometimes just…just, _you're_ the one I'm with, I know that, and I really care about you, and I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

"I know," she sighed, standing up, not really sure whether she felt like she could forgive him so quickly, even knowing that there was really no reason to be angry. "I just…I just need to cool off, I'm sorry," she forced a smile and left the room, hoping he'd be too contrite to follow her as she hurried downstairs, not sure where she wanted to go, just thinking she might sit in the living room and be alone for a little bit with her thoughts, but as she passed the kitchen, she saw her younger brother making a sandwich and paused, turning to go talk to him instead. "Hey, Gaara."

"Hey," he glanced up, after cutting the sandwich neatly in half. "Your hair is down."

"Oh…uh, yeah." She flushed, and then realized that while he probably had no idea that it was down because she'd been fooling around with Kiba, her turning bright red wasn't really helping to keep it a secret. "Just…how are you?"

"I'm fine." Gaara's eyes narrowed, and he frowned at her. "Your buttons are wrong."

"My…oh, yeah." She became even more embarrassed as she realized that in her rush, she'd mismatched the buttons on her blouse, and she started fixing it at once.

"Was Kiba doing things he shouldn't?" Gaara asked, and she wasn't sure if she should laugh or die of mortification at having her younger brother ask such a thing.

_Like he's one to talk, everyone in this house has heard Neji and him 'doing things,' as he put it._

"That's not…Gaara, can I ask you a personal question about Neji and you?" she asked, and he blinked at her in confusion before his frown deepened.

"What is the question?" he asked, clearly suspicious.

"Well, you know how before you two…well, you know that Neji dated lots of other guys, right?" she began, and he nodded slowly. "And then, that whole thing with Sasuke—"

"Is Kiba cheating on you?" Gaara cut in, jumping quickly to a conclusion, and she laughed this time more out of surprise than actual humor in what he had said.

"No," she held up her hands as his jaw clenched and she realized that he might actually just go kill Kiba without waiting for an answer. "No, that's not…this is just about Neji and you, it has nothing to do with Kiba, and he's not cheating on me. I just wanted to know…do you ever wonder if sometimes Neji's comparing you to Sasuke, or to one of the other men he's been with?"

"Like how?" Gaara's brow furrowed. "Like if I'm bigger or not? Because he already said that—"

"Oh my god, that is _not_ what I mean at all!" Temari clapped her hands over her face, now even more mortified than she had been moments before. "No! I mean…like, do you think maybe he wishes you did your hair more like Sasuke, or if you kiss, do you ever think he's picturing someone else or something? Not that he is, I just mean…don't you kind of think that he might be, just because he's been with so many other men? And even if it's stupid, you can't really hope but think…he doesn't see me."

"And this isn't about Kiba." Gaara leveled his bright green eyes at her, and she shrugged slightly. "I don't think of it that way, honestly. At first I thought maybe he had feelings for Sasuke, and I didn't like that at all. But when I knew that he didn't, and when I started to believe that he cares about me, it wasn't really the same anymore, so I didn't see what could be compared."

"But…I mean, what if he had? I know he didn't, but imagine if he had been in a real relationship with Sasuke, wouldn't you just constantly feel like he was only with you because the person he went after first wasn't available anymore." She leaned on the counter, slumping over slightly.

"I don't know." Gaara shrugged after a while spent thinking this over. "I would worry, but I think…I would just feel lucky that he was with me, even if it was a reason like that. It would not be a nice start, but we didn't have a nice start anyway, and I still am happy with him."

"That's true." She bit her lip. "Do you think he gets jealous about the Naruto thing?"

"Because I slept with Naruto?" Gaara frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe. I did tell him I love Naruto."

"You…told him that?" she blinked in surprise. She knew how much affection Gaara felt for the blonde, but she would never have expected him to be so honest about it with Neji, just because she would think if he had explained it that way Naruto would no longer be alive.

"Yes, but it isn't the same." Gaara explained as though this should be obvious. "And Neji is the one I want to be with. He knows that."

"But…how does he know?" Temari wanted to know, and Gaara blinked at her in confusion.

"Because. I said so." He repeated, and she frowned, nodding as though this made perfect sense.

"Thanks." She sighed deeply as he left the kitchen with the sandwich. That was fine, but Kiba had _told_ her he wanted to be with her, and that hadn't worked quite as effectively on her as it had apparently worked on Neji. Maybe if her hair was that glorious she would feel so secure. Maybe there was something more to this. Maybe someone else could help her make sense of everything.

----------

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Cause and Effect

Chapter 31

----------

Tenten had reorganized her wallet, cleaned out her purse, and done the same with Shino's glove box. She was now making a playlist on Shino's iPod because she found that she simply couldn't sit still while she sat alone in his car outside of Himeko's apartment.

"_Please wait here."_

She had known when he said it that she had nothing to worry about as far as the sort of things that might have worried her a few months ago, but that Himeko had a lot of things to worry about. She had never seen Shino so furious. His tone was so cold, his face so bloodless, she had thought as she leaned over to kiss him that his lips would be like ice, but they had been as warm as ever, and she had felt him relax slightly under the influence of her kiss. She had thought maybe she should say something, but she had no idea what she could possibly say, so she'd just nodded and smiled, and had watched him leave, her eyes tracking his figure until he disappeared from view.

She had figured this wouldn't take long, but it hadn't stopped her from becoming restless, from worrying and fidgeting endlessly. She glanced at her watch and sighed slightly. It had only been fifteen minutes. There was a flash of movement that caught her eyes and she looked up, but just as the other three times the door had opened since Shino had disappeared through it, this was a false alarm. She was just starting to get absorbed in the play list when she jumped at the sound of the apartment complex door slamming, and saw Shino storming over, face still unnaturally pale with spots of color on his cheeks, the way he used to look after arguing with his parents. She put the iPod back, feeling momentarily afraid that he would be angry with her for messing with it, and he opened the car door, slamming it as well so she jumped again, a bit afraid. Even at his most angry, he almost never slammed doors. She blinked at him in surprise, her mouth slightly ajar, and he didn't even look at her, jamming his keys in the ignition, cursing under his breath when they didn't go in immediately and fumbling to start the car.

"Hey," she reached over, her hand shaking slightly, touching his wrist, and he looked over at her as though he'd never seen her before, his blue-grey eyes like flint. "Hey, calm down." He didn't say anything, but she did see his posture relax slightly, and when he blinked, his eyes didn't look so frightening. She didn't say anything else for the moment. She didn't want to ask questions that might make him angry while they were driving home. Once they were back, he took a long time to get out of the car, seeming to be looking for something, and then putting everything he found away. Tenten figured he must want a minute alone, so she kissed her fingers, pressed them to his cheek and left the car as his eyes flickered toward her momentarily.

Tenten wasn't sure what she should feel. She had been ready to help Shino with his responsibilities toward the child, even considering that it was Himeko's. It was also Shino's, after all, and she had found out living with Aki in the house that she _did_ like kids, and that she was reasonably good with them. And to have a miniature Shino…well, the idea held a lot of appeal for her, when all was said and done. Now that she knew there was no child…she was upset with Himeko, obviously, but at the same time, she felt a bit of regret. It would have been nice, in a weird, dysfunctional family sort of way.

And then the visit itself had been stressful, while still having…benefits. The way he had spoken to his mother in defense of her…while she didn't like to see him fight with his parents, to know how serious he was, not just with her in private, but right out loud in front of his disapproving mother…

"_I've told you already the only woman I intend to marry is Tenten."_

"Tenten!" Ino was in the kitchen as Tenten drifted past, thinking of the events of the day, and she rushed out to intercept her, balancing Aki on one hip. The baby was gnawing on her fist rather happily, and Tenten couldn't help smiling at the child that everyone in the house had helped with at some time or another. "Did you get to see the kid? What's he like?"

"No," Tenten had explained the mission to Ino, Temari, and Sakura the night before, feeling nervous and needing their encouragement. She wondered vaguely if Ino had been waiting for her to return so she could find out what had happened, but it seemed extremely unlikely she would stand in the kitchen all day with her daughter…although then again, this was Ino. "See, it turns out…well, okay, that picture, it was a picture of Shino." Ino blinked at her, a blank expression on her face. "There _is_ no kid. It was all a ploy to get him to go with her instead."

"Um…what?" Ino's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm sorry…I think I must have misheard you, that, or Himeko is officially bat-shit crazy."

"Yeah…the second one." Tenten shrugged, unable to repress a slight smile. "His mom recognized the picture from a trip when he was a little kid, and of course, he was so young he didn't remember…we stopped by her place on the way back."

"Is she dead?" Ino's eyes went wide. "Did you like, tie her to the back of the car and drive around? Are there still pieces?" she turned toward the door, biting her lip and shifting Aki again so that she could see out the window next to the front door, as though she would really see severed body parts dragging behind Shino's car. "Where's Shino? Is he dumping the body?"

"Um…no, he just needs a moment to collect himself." Tenten shook her head. "He just…well, I don't know, I think he probably reamed her out, because he was pretty pissed off, and I've seen what he looks like after yelling before, and that's what he looked like when he got back. But I didn't go up with him, so I can't really say—"

"So maybe he _did_ kill her." Ino nodded sagely. "Right now he's probably calling someone to take care of the body. That's why he wanted to be alone."

"I seriously doubt that." Tenten sighed, almost glad that Ino's ridiculous speculations had the power to bring her out of her stupor. "I just think he doesn't want you guys to see him so angry, and besides, he probably has to think about what he's feeling and everything."

"Guys don't think about their feelings." Ino advised her, heading back into the kitchen to fetch a bottle from the microwave. Tenten followed her and noticed that Temari was leaning against a counter looking pensive.

"Hey Temari," Tenten nodded hesitantly.

"Himeko faked the kid, it was Shino all along," Ino told the other blonde in an off-hand way that almost disguised the fact that she clearly just wanted to be the one to spread the gossip. "He's super pissed. He killed her, and now he's calling people to take care of the body."

"He did _not_." Tenten interjected, and Temari looked at them both in some confusion. "He is angry, but he didn't kill her."

"She faked it?" Temari shook her head in utter bewilderment. "Who does that?"

"The real thing to think about is, she had that picture of Shino all along, right?" Ino pointed out as Aki began feeding on the bottle rather than her own hand. "So, was she carrying it that night because she likes always having a picture of Shino, _or_ was she planning the fake kid thing? And if she was just carrying it, then how whack-a-doo do you have to be to be like 'Okay, he wants me to leave, next tactic: pretend this baby picture of him is a picture of our fake child!' I mean, really."

"Okay, nervous breakdown, I don't think you're going to be allowed to call anyone's sanity into question until you've been fully sane at least one calendar year." Tenten advised, and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I'm just saying, most men run screaming when you're all 'I'm pregnant,' so claiming you have their secret love child isn't really likely to get a much more positive reaction, unless you're _trying_ to scare them away." Ino pointed out. "I mean, when I realized I was pregnant, I was like, 'awesome, just when things were really getting good with Shikamaru, now he's out of the picture.' I mean, most guys _never_ man up, so honestly, I was surprised when he came around at all."

"Ino, when you put it like that, it sounds like you've had that conversation with a lot of boyfriends," Temari pointed out. "Like you're harboring a herd of secret children."

"Okay, ha-ha, very funny." Ino stuck her tongue out at Temari. "I'm just _saying._" She turned back to Tenten. "So, ask Temari how things are with Kiba."

"Did you guys fight or something?" Tenten's brow furrowed in worry. She really wanted Temari to finally be happy, and when Kiba and her had gotten together, it had seemed like such a good match.

"No…well, I'm sure he thinks we did." Temari sighed heavily and pulled a face at the smug looking Ino. "We were fooling around and he said something about Hinata and I got out of there in a hurry."

"Wait…what did he say?" Tenten didn't think it was really very appropriate for Kiba to talk about his ex at a time like that. "Like…did he call you her name?"

"No, because then we _would_ be having a fight." Temari pursed her lips. "No, we were talking about…you know, maybe we should have sex, and he said how Hinata and him waited longer so he wasn't sure."

"Oh…well, that's not too bad." Tenten's face screwed up thoughtfully. "But I still wouldn't want Shino to mention one of his exes while we're trying to get down to business."

"Um, I will pay you twenty bucks to refer to it as 'getting down to business' with Shino in the room." Ino offered, breaking into a fit of giggles. Tenten rolled her eyes and turned back to Temari.

"Did you yell at him, or just get out?" she asked, ignoring Ino's laughter.

"I just left, I didn't want to start a fight over it, because I mean, in the context, it made sense, but it was still just…very jarring. Very off-putting, you know?" she explained. "I keep getting these thoughts, like what if he's thinking of her when we're doing things? Like comparing the way I do something to how she would, or comparing how we look or whatever. I don't really…I mean, I want to _believe_ that he doesn't do those sorts of things, but it's really…I can't help being scared. I just don't know how I'm supposed to ignore it, and if I can't, how is he?"

"Because, dear, if you're doing it right, he doesn't even remember his _own_ name, much less that of someone _not_ giving him mind-blowing sex." Ino had recovered enough to offer her advice, such as it was. "I don't understand what you guys are waiting for with the sex already. Is there a medal for the couple who waits the longest? 'Cause I'm not sure it's really worth the prestige, and you still have to try and beat out Sai and Sakura, so good _luck_. I mean, she was a total prude and he had no idea that pussy could mean something other than a cat, so…yeah, pretty tough to beat."

"Sex isn't the answer to everything, Ino," Temari responded waspishly. "Just because it's your preferred method of man-entrapment."

"Are you really sure you want to bring _that_ up?" Ino asked, hoisting Aki up slightly as the child had stopped feeding. "Because I will punch you, even if Aki has to watch."

"Guys, calm down, seriously." Tenten rolled her eyes. "Aren't you over that old feud by now? Ino, you're married to him, everyone knows, it's okay, you can calm down with the claim-staking. And Temari, if you're getting angry about that still, maybe you should worry less about who Kiba's thinking about and decide who _you're_ thinking about. Honestly, you should both just grow up." With that, she left the kitchen, going to her bedroom. She wasn't in the mood for petty bickering, even if it was harmless. She knew that Temari didn't harbor any real feelings for Shikamaru, but she still didn't think it good for Ino and her to bring it up like it even mattered anymore.

She collapsed on her bed, tossing her purse aside and letting out a deep sigh, her eyes falling closed as she just rested. She felt…so drained. She knew she should be happy about things being simpler than she'd expected. She knew she should just focus on those sweet things Shino had said, and feel content and in love…but she felt drained and wrung out.

"Sorry," Shino's voice caused her to look up. She hadn't even noticed the sound of the door opening. "I just needed to cool down. I don't like to be angry in front of you. I wasn't mad at you."

"I know," she answered, and he closed the door behind him, setting his keys on the dresser and kicking his shoes off. "Can I ask what happened or do you not really want to talk about it?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," he told her, climbing onto the bed and moving over her carefully before settling his body over her own, the wait comforting and familiar. "But I know you want to know, so I'll tell you. I told her I found out the truth, that there was no child, that it was a picture of me my mother gave her. She tried to deny it at first, but when that didn't work and I started yelling, she cried and begged me…it was really…I don't know…I can't say whether it was scary or pathetic or what. She tried to kiss me, I shoved her away, she threatened to call the police and say I was trying to…unless I'd leave you and move in with her…well, I just decided at that point there was no use reasoning with her. She's clearly beyond reason."

"What do you want to do?" she wanted to kiss his neck, but she wasn't sure now was an appropriate time.

"I want to spend the rest of the weekend in bed with you," he kissed her to emphasize his point. "And then I want to get a restraining order. Do you still have those letters she sent you?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled. "I have them in the top drawer of the desk. I kind of thought you might want to do that at some point, so I saved them."

"I love you," he kissed her again. "Thank you again for coming with me…putting up with my mother."

"I'm glad I was there," she told him honestly. "You handled your mother so well, I was impressed."

"Thanks," he began kissing her throat, and started tugging up her shirt when the collar got in the way of his lips. "Is it weird that I am a little disappointed?"

"How do you mean?" she asked, and he raised his face to look at her, his eyes the liquid emotion she was used to seeing.

"I was looking forward to having a son, even if it was hers." He told her. "I was used to the idea, you know? But now…I suppose the good thing is that if I have any sons, they'll be with you."

"Shino," she felt her heart fill to bursting with emotion. "I love you, and someday…I promise we'll have a family together."

"But for now," he bent down to her throat after pulling her shirt off and tossing it away. "I'll enjoy our very small, two-person family."

"Me too."

----------

"Hey," Temari and Ino had parted after Tenten had told them off, a bit too embarrassed to continue bickering. Ino had taken Aki upstairs, and Temari had gone downstairs, where Sasuke and Naruto were playing video games. Sasuke was about as good as Naruto, but he would distract or tease his lover until he made a mistake and then defeat him, but it usually ended with Sasuke "apologizing" to Naruto, usually on the couch, but now that Temari was there, they would probably have to put that off until they got back to their room. It was an odd sort of foreplay, but then again, they also seemed to not be able to keep off each other after a long soccer match, and while everyone in the house pretended not to notice, with Kankurou living right next to where the video game battles were waged, it was only a matter of time before everyone learned of this ritual.

"Hey…dammit, Sasuke, that's cheating!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other man, who only smirked slightly from where he was sitting on the opposite side of the couch, their legs stretched across the expanse of couch so they met in the middle, tangling. Sasuke shifted his leg in what was obviously a calculated move to rub up against the other man, and Naruto yelped slightly. Temari coughed and shook her head disapprovingly, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Naruto since she wanted nowhere near the tangle of limbs. "What's up?"

"Apparently Himeko made up the whole baby thing." She told him, and he looked up, allowing Sasuke's character to smash his and blast it off the screen.

"What?" he didn't even notice his defeat, and Sasuke started to look a little bit less pleased with himself. "How the hell…so what about that picture?"

"It was a picture of Shino when he was a kid." Temari explained as Sasuke shifted roughly, trying to regain Naruto's attention. "Crazy, right?"

"Naruto, you died." Sasuke spoke up. "Press start."

"Sasuke, are you hearing this?" Naruto glanced over at his boyfriend, setting his controller aside and pulling his legs up to his body, so that they were no longer tangled with Sasuke's. "I can't believe she lied about the whole thing. How did she get the picture of Shino? Was it from when they dated?"

"No, they never really dated." Temari shrugged. "It was a picture his mom gave her ages ago, apparently."

"His mom gave her a picture of him?" Naruto scrunched up his nose. "Man, they must really like her."

"That's who they wanted him to marry, so yeah." Temari nodded. "Obviously they must have been pretty keen on her."

"So how's Shino?" Naruto wanted to know.

"Naruto, the game ended." Sasuke spoke up again, sitting normally so he could scoot closer to his boyfriend. "Pick up your controller."

"Sasuke, come on," Naruto frowned at him. "This is important."

"Important?" Sasuke scowled. "I'm…I'm going to get some cereal!" he grumped, tossing his controller and storming upstairs.

"Oh…sorry." Temari made a face, not sure what to make of what had just transpired.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to him later." Naruto rolled his eyes. "You don't stay with Sasuke this long without getting used to just ignoring his little fits. He's not really upset, honestly, he just wants attention."

"Yeah, but still," she shrugged. "I don't want to make it more difficult for you. The two of you have been through enough as it is."

"We all have hard times." Naruto shrugged it off. "Like I said, he's not really upset. He just wants me to chase after him so we can have angry sex."

"Oh…oh." Temari had no idea how to respond to that.

"Anyway, so is Shino okay?" he asked. "That must have been quite the shock."

"Yeah…well," Temari frowned slightly. "I'm not sure. I saw him go to his room, and he seemed fine, but Tenten said that when he found out, he was really angry. I guess he had time to cool down."

"And Tenten? How did she seem?" Naruto wanted to know, and she shrugged.

"She was a little agitated, honestly, a little confused I bet. I think she's not sure whether she should be happy or not." Temari explained. "I think she's mostly just concerned about how Shino's feeling, and she's not really thinking about herself."

"Hopefully it'll be okay, they've been through the wringer so much recently." Naruto frowned. "How about you and Kiba? Everything going okay still?"

"Um…mostly." She flushed, feeling foolish, and of course, Naruto suspected she was holding back immediately.

"Except?" he prompted.

"Well…I know it's dumb to think that he's not really serious or anything," she explained. "But I can't help thinking maybe he's thinking of Hinata instead of me…maybe he's seeing her when he's looking at me, and maybe when we're together, he's just…comparing."

"Oh, well," Naruto shrugged. "That's not too weird, I used to do that all the time with Sasuke."

"You…you did?" she asked, surprised that someone seemed to understand her. "Well…I mean, what did you do about it?"

"I don't know…I just…eventually I started to get past it." Naruto explained. "And he's stuck with me all this time, and it isn't like he couldn't get someone else if he wanted. So I guess…I mean, you can only sit there thinking, 'this is okay for now, but eventually he'll get sick of pretending I'm good enough,' and you start to think…man, maybe he really does love me, and maybe he really will stay with me. I think that's what it was, more than anything. He just wore me down, you know?"

"But…Kiba loved Hinata." Temari pointed out. "That's not going to just stop, is it?"

"Well…it won't necessarily just disappear, but people change. Feelings change," Naruto assured her. "Sasuke and I used to not even be friends. Everything can change if you give it time. And it isn't like people can't fall in love more than once, you know. So you shouldn't feel like he's just blocked off, and you can't have him or anything. I mean, I know they were happy, and it seemed good, but look at him now. He's happy with you. Who cares what happened before? And I bet you that as much as you worry that he's thinking of Hinata, he's worried that your thinking of Shikamaru, or Sasuke's brother, or some other guy. So just let yourself trust him. Then you can see what happens."

"I do trust him…well, I want to." Temari pursed her lips. "But it isn't always so easy."

"Just do your best, and just remember that as afraid as you are, he's probably just as terrified." Naruto smiled at her. "Love is scary as hell, but if you can find someone who can really care about you, and you can both trust in it enough, it's the greatest thing. Trust me." He pecked her cheek and winked before racing upstairs after Sasuke.

----------

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Cause and Effect

Chapter 32

----------

"Hey," Temari glanced over at Kiba as he bent over the bookshelf. "How long have you had this?" he pointed, and she propped herself up on her elbows, peering at the shelf.

"The chess set? A while, I guess." She shrugged, turning back to her book.

"Like did you have it before you came to college, or what?" he asked, and she narrowed her eyes trying to recall.

"Mmm, I think I got it in town a bit after I came here." She told him. "I have a way nicer one at home, but it's rather expensive and a bit fragile, so it didn't seem sensible to bring it with me."

"Huh," he remained squatted next to the shelf, and she glanced over again after a minute to see him trailing his fingers over the box. "It's dusty."

"You want to play?" she asked, a bit surprised. Kiba had never asked to play chess with her before.

"Do you want to?" he asked, his voice a little odd. She shrugged, closing her book and shoving it aside. She could finish reading later. When Kiba was like this, he didn't usually stop pestering her until he got attention. Not that it bothered her. She actually got a lot more work done when she split it up into bits like this.

"Sure," she smiled as he pulled out the box and set it up on the bed next to her, curling his legs up under him on the other side of the mattress. "I thought you thought chess was dorky."

"It's not bad." He shrugged slightly, watching as she made a move. "And I mean…if you like it, I should try and get better so you can play me."

"Like you're the only person I know now." She giggled. "I can just play Shikamaru. Sai's pretty good, and Sakura's not bad either. I don't like playing Sasuke, he's kind of ruthless about it, like he thinks Naruto's going to get turned on by how few moves he can kill you in. And Ino's actually really good, you know."

"Hm." He frowned, making a hesitant move. She smiled and responded with a move of her own. "I'm like the only person in the house you haven't played."

"I guess I used to play Gaara at home sometimes. Kankurou's good, but he doesn't like sitting still long enough to concentrate so he always loses because he gets distracted." She considered. "I don't think I've played _everyone_. I've seen Chouji play, but we've never actually gone against each other. And Naruto doesn't play, but I think that's because Sasuke is a dick when he plays, so no one would want to if that's what they're subjected to. I actually used to…oh, no…were you going to make a move?"

"Yeah," Kiba moved a piece, and Temari wasn't sure if he had a strategy or was just moving the pieces at random. So far, it looked like either way could be true. "What were you saying?"

"Me? Just saying…I guess I've played a lot of the people in the house." She smiled swiftly at him. "But you know, we live together. I bet you've played almost everyone on that game machine."

"It's a Super fucking Nintendo, not a game machine." Kiba shook his head at her, smiling ruefully. "Can't believe my own girlfriend called it a _game_ machine."

"Shikamaru told me Ino used to mess with him calling the chess pieces all weird things to make him think she had no idea how to play." Temari recalled. "I'll try not to bring _too_ much shame on your head."

"So you're screwing with me now?" he asked, and she laughed, moving another piece.

"What do you think?" she asked, sticking her tongue out. Kiba blinked at her but didn't respond, making another move. They played for several minutes before Temari realized that as completely disorganized and wild as it was, Kiba had a sort of strategy, which was why she hadn't defeated him in only a few moves. She began adjusting her game to try and get past him, and found it was more difficult than she originally thought. His brow was furrowed as he concentrated on the board, and she felt her heart flutter slightly. "You're actually pretty good," she told him. "Why didn't you ever play me before?"

"It didn't seem right," he answered vaguely, and she tilted her head at him, not really sure what he meant. "How long has it been?"

"Since?" she prompted, and he glanced up, biting his thumb nervously.

"Since you played him." He asked, and she frowned, confused for a moment, then her expression cleared and she flushed as she realized what he was asking.

"I don't know, a while, I guess." She answered.

"The board was dusty." Kiba pointed out.

"There's a board in the living room." She explained. "That's where I usually play with Shikamaru, or whoever else wants to."

"When's the last time you played on this board?" he pressed, and her grip slipped on the queen, almost dropping it before she could place it. "Last year?"

"I think so." She nodded slowly.

"With him?" He asked, and she nodded again. "Did you get the board so that you could…you know, because you were interested in him?"

"I don't really…" she stopped herself, sighing deeply. She didn't know what she should answer, it was hard to know what was the best way to deal with this. "Yes, I guess a little bit, that was part of it. But I've played lots of other people, Kiba. And you know, that was a long time ago, and it was like…we're just friends."

"I love you." The words were so unexpected, so completely spontaneous and out of line with what they had been discussing that Temari dropped the piece she was holding, and it knocked over two other pieces as it bounced down and rolled away. Her mouth was slightly ajar, and her eyes were wide. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't even sure what _he'd_ just said. "I mean…I've been thinking about it, and I do. I think I did a little before…but now, with things the way they are…and we're together, and so I had time and it's grown into something like this, but I swear, Temari, I just can't take thinking that you're just like, trying to forget about Shikamaru. I really…I need to know that you mean this, because I do, okay? I fucking love you."

"You love me?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly, her fingertips feeling numb, the way they did when she had too much to drink. "Kiba, please, if you aren't sure, you don't have to—" he swept the board aside, pieces clattering across the floor, and he pounced on her, pinning her to the bed and kissing her so thoroughly she quite forgot about corner of the book poking into her back.

"I said it because I meant it." He breathed, pulling away.

"This is probably monumentally stupid of me to say," she told him, reaching up to brush her fingers through his hair. "But I have a hard time believing that. anyone could say that to me and mean it."

"I know what you mean." He told her, kissing her softly. "So…let me show you." She felt her heart nearly beating its way out of her chest, and bit her lip.

"Okay."

----------

"Honey…look," Sakura tugged Sai's sleeve and pulled him over to the entry of the kitchen, putting a finger to her lips to indicate he should observe quietly. He covered his mouth with one hand and peered around the entryway, blinking at the scene and nodding. Temari and Kiba were in there, and while the various food products on the counter would indicate they had been in the process of making something, they seemed to be having trouble getting through the recipe because they were too busy kissing and getting flour all over each other. Sakura giggled and pulled Sai toward the living room where Naruto and Tenten were playing with the baby while Shino sat in a chair looking rather content and Ino sat in another chair reading a book.

"Hey guys!" Sakura smiled brightly as she plopped down on the couch and Sai joined her, kissing her cheek swiftly. "Temari and Kiba seem a lot better, right?"

"Right now they are making out in the kitchen." Sai supplied, and Tenten giggled.

"They were _supposed_ to be making a pie." Naruto handed Aki a toy which she immediately shoved in her mouth.

"Oh, come on, you know how it is right at the beginning of a relationship when things are going well." Sakura shrugged. "It's the honeymoon period. They can't keep their hands off each other now, but it'll calm down a bit"

"Naruto's still in that stage." Ino teased the blonde boy, who went bright red. "Honestly, tell me one time where Sasuke and him were not fighting where they were in the same room for ten minutes without them just starting to climb all over each other."

"Uh, we know when to be appropriate." Naruto contested above his friends' laughter. "Sasuke and I can go lots of time without touching each other."

"It doesn't count as not touching when he's groping you under the dinner table." Tenten teased.

"He doesn't…I mean, not always, but that's not…you guys should mind your own business!" Naruto was clearly flustered, and Sakura took pity on him.

"They're just teasing, Naruto." She assured him. "We know you guys can tone it down when you want. Ino just thinks you're cute when you blush."

"Dammit, she's on to me." Ino snapped her fingers. "Now that it's in the open, I guess it's too late. Now _that's_ one couple I wouldn't mind having a threesome with."

"Ino, you're such a lech," Tenten rolled her eyes. "Honestly, it's a good thing Shikamaru is smart enough to know you're all talk…well, mostly talk. A married woman shouldn't talk that way."

"Thanks, Miss Manners." Ino stuck her tongue out good-naturedly. "So how long before Shino and you tie the knot?"

"Ino, we're in school still, it's too soon to think about—"

"Married," Ino pointed to herself then pointed to Sai and Sakura in turn. "Engaged, engaged," and then she pointed to Naruto, "pretty much married as far as I'm concerned. So obviously, not too soon to think about it. Besides, didn't you guys go to the courthouse the other day? Did you secretly elope, or were you being tried for the murder of Himeko, cause it's been ages since I saw her parked outside the house being weird."

"We were finalizing the restraining order documentation." Shino told her with a bite in his tone. "I've told you before no one's been killed."

"Yet." Ino clarified. "But seriously, when do you think you'll get married?"

"Stop trying to get everyone to join your marriage cult." Naruto chided her, but it lacked venom, since he was a bit overwhelmed at her saying that Sasuke and him were as good as married.

"It's not a cult," she assured him. "No need to be jealous, I already said you're as good as married. If you wanted to formalize it, I bet you could pass Sasuke off for a girl."

"Ino! Come on, now!" Sakura tossed a pillow at the other girl, who just chuckled evilly. "So then, how did everyone do on midterms?" Sakura changed the subject to something more appropriate.

"Ugh, boring Sakura," Ino scowled disconsolately. "Honestly, it's like you aren't happy with a conversation unless it's boring and dull."

"You have an _infant_ in the room; I really don't think you should be talking about half the things you think are worthwhile conversation pieces." Sakura shook her head at the blonde.

"Like she even knows what we're saying." Ino rolled her eyes. "Besides, if you shelter a baby, it ends up like Sai."

"What does she mean, Sakura?" Sai turned to Sakura, who was struggling to think of an answer when she was distracted by the sound of Neji and Gaara arguing about something as they rushed out of the house in a hurry.

"What was that?" She asked, blinking in concern. "Did you see Neji's face?"

"Probably a lube sale or something." Ino answered, and since Sakura didn't have a pillow, she had to settle for a heavy glare.

She hoped everything was okay, though. Neji had looked as though he'd seen a ghost, and Gaara honestly hadn't looked much better.

----------

"Kiba," Temari rolled toward him, her hair mussed and his own threadbare grey tank top clinging to her sweat dampened skin. "This is really for real, isn't it?"

"Hm?" he loved when she wore his clothes, which she inevitably did almost after every time they had sex. She did it because they were big and comfortable and soft, but he loved it because she was so comfortable with him that she didn't even ask, just pulled the clothes on, and then she always had that mixed smell of him and her…it was intoxicating. He had never felt this possessive before…he wondered if it was because of how things ended between Hinata and him, wondered if he was just going to always be overly paranoid about his relationships for the rest of his life, or if it was something Temari inspired on her own…or maybe a bit of both.

"Us," she reached out, twitching the fringe of his messy dark hair out of his eyes. "I have to say…I was really afraid to get into anything with you. No matter what you said, I thought I'd just be a rebound. But even if I was at first…it feels like we're…beyond that somehow. You know what I mean?"

"I know," he leaned in, kissing her softly. His heart was still racing as an after-effect of their love-making. Temari was an aggressive lover, needy and demanding, and he felt he'd never tire of being with her. "I love you."

"I…love you too." She let out the last words all in a rush, her face going a deep red, and Kiba knew that she'd been working up the courage to say them for some time now. He knew how she must feel. They understood each other on so many different levels. He felt his pulse pounding insistently, but he just smiled, leaning forward to kiss her long and slow.

"I'm glad." He didn't elaborate. She understood him.

"I think our pie's going to probably burn if we don't check on it," she kissed his nose and leapt out of bed, pulling on a pair of pajama pants, but not bothering to change out of his shirt. She pulled her hair back into a messy bun, and Kiba slowly made his way after her, so slowly that she was already out of the room by the time he was slowly putting his pants on. He heard a phone buzzing against the nightstand, but when he glanced over, he could see it was hers, not his, so he ignored it and pulled on a shirt, loping down the stairs to catch up with her in the kitchen.

"Someone's trying to call you, babe." He grabbed her around the waist and she giggled, swatting his hands away as she peered into the oven, and satisfied with what she saw, gave him a quick kiss and started back upstairs, pretending not to notice when he slapped her behind as she passed him.

"It only needs about ten more minutes." She called over her shoulder. "I'll be right back down." Temari sighed happily, unable to quell the giddiness that overcame her so easily these days. She wouldn't have guessed when they first met that Kiba and her would work so well together, but somehow they'd ended up here, and it was so right, she couldn't help feeling like it was some sort of reward for all the things she'd had to go through. She hoped that being with her felt just as good to him. He made her happy, and she just wanted to be able to make him feel the same way. Now that they were actually sleeping together, and now that she'd said the words, she felt like they'd finally be able to sail smoothly forward, and to let the love and trust grow between them into something stronger than either of them had ever had.

When she reached her room, her phone was still, and when she picked it up, she saw that she'd had a text message, so she opened it, and her mouth fell open in confusion.

_Is Hinata there?_

It was from Gaara.

_Why would Hinata be here?_

She went downstairs, unable to resist the need to see Gaara and ask him what this was about, but when there was no answer to her knocking, she went in and saw that Neji and Gaara were both gone.

_Where are you? What's going on?_

She sent those questions back to Gaara, sitting down on his bed as she waited, feeling confused and worried. Why would Gaara ask _her_ of all people, where Hinata was? Why would he think she would know, and what was this all about, anyway? Gaara wasn't the type for pranks, and if this wasn't a prank, she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to know what was going on. Finally, her phone buzzed and she opened the new message in a hurry, a bit annoyed that he hadn't just called her.

_Will call you soon, can't talk._

What was that supposed to mean? Why was he torturing her like this? Nothing else he could have said would possibly have gotten her so worked up. She walked back and forth in the room, trying to think of what to do. He said he couldn't talk, but she was tempted to just call and demand that he tell her what this was about. If it was Kankurou, she would have done it, but if Gaara said he couldn't talk, he must mean it. He must be with Neji…and something was going on with Hinata, so of course Gaara would be trying to…help? She sighed heavily, and then finally, when she thought she was getting ready to lose her mind over it, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

----------

"Hey, babe, the pie's cooling, but I just—" Kiba froze as he entered Temari and his room and saw that it was empty. That didn't make sense. He'd seen her go upstairs, and then he'd gone up after her, and now she was missing. He was still riding a wave of happiness after finally hearing her say that she loved him, so even this confusing situation didn't upset him too much. He flopped down on the bed, and then closed his eyes, letting the smell of Temari and himself envelope him and calm his heart.

A phone buzzed, and he glanced over, seeing that it was his this time. He reached for it.

----------

"Okay, could you tell me what this is all about?" Temari demanded. "What was with that text you sent me? Why the hell would Hinata be here, of all people?"

"I don't have much time." Gaara's voice was rushed and agitated, and it was obvious that he was upset, which likely meant that Neji was upset. "Neji's with Hiashi."

"Hiashi? Where the hell are you guys?" she hadn't even realized they'd gone.

"Something happened, and Hinata was in the hospital. Neji only found out about an hour ago and he left the house in a hurry, he was pretty upset. Her sister called us, and that's the only reason he knew." Gaara explained hurriedly.

"Something happened? Is she okay?" Temari couldn't help but worry about the other girl's welfare even after everything.

"We don't know." Gaara replied at once. "She's been missing…well, no one's sure how long. A nurse swears she checked up on her a few hours ago and she was in bed, but we aren't sure she isn't just trying to cover her ass. No one knows where she is and Neji's panicking. I thought she might have gone back there, but I didn't want him to run off after her if she wasn't actually there."

"Why…why would she come here? Why was she even in the hospital?" Temari was thoroughly confused.

----------

_This is my new number, it's Hinata. I need to see you._

Kiba couldn't believe that he was looking at a text message from Hinata, the first he'd received in so long that it seemed completely unbelievable.

His first impulse was to toss the phone down after deleting the message, but then again…what if something was really wrong?

_Sure, can I call you?_

He wasn't sure he should be talking to her on the phone, but then again, he knew Temari would understand if he explained it to her. Hinata had been their friend, after all, whatever else she had been to him.

----------

"Look, I'm not sure I should tell you this…" Gaara paused, and Temari felt her worry double. What was it that Gaara didn't think he could tell her, after all the things he'd shared with her so readily?

"Why?" she demanded.

"It has to do with Kiba." She felt the bottom of her stomach fall out.

"Did he…he didn't do something…to Hinata?" she burst out in nervous laughter. "You have to be joking. Kiba wouldn't hurt a fly."

"It isn't like that." Gaara corrected her. "You know she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, Kiba told me she is," she subtly corrected his use of past tense. "It's Suteru's, that's why they got married so fast."

"It was never his," Gaara corrected. "Hanabi told us both, and now I think Neji might be strangling Hiashi to death for messing everything up so badly."

----------

_No need. I'm at the house. I wanted to see you in person._

Kiba felt his heart thump against his ribs so heavily he was surprised it didn't alarm Akamaru, who was taking a nap in the corner. He stood up, dropping the phone, knowing that if Hinata was really here, there was only one place she'd go.

It took every ounce of courage for him to open the door to the room Hinata and he had shared for months, and when he saw her sitting on the long unused bed, he thought he might faint.

"Hello, Kiba," she beckoned him in. "Please come sit with me."

"What…are you doing here?" he couldn't help obeying her without even thinking about it, and he couldn't stop his eyes from drinking in the sight of her, from her long ebony hair to her red-rimmed silver eyes and the strangely naked ring finger on her left hand.

"I have so much to tell you." She reached out, patting his hands with one of her, "I've been so foolish, but I couldn't learn for myself. I needed your son to tell me that I had made a mistake."

----------

"Are you saying—"

"Hinata was already pregnant when she left Kiba, and her father set up the wedding at once to cover it up. Obviously, there's only one person who could be the father." Gaara's explanation continued, and Temari suddenly found it hard to breathe. "She was in the hospital because she woke up bleeding a few days ago and they brought her in to try to save it, but it was too late."

"The baby's gone?" Temari wasn't sure whether that was really her voice. Nothing felt real at the moment.

----------

"My son?" Kiba shook his head at her. "Nothing you're saying makes any sense. And…and where's Suteru? Does he know you're here?"

"Suteru…that was a mistake." Hinata shook her head hurriedly. "I thought…if I could keep that one piece of you, your child…I thought it would be all right. I could give you up and be happy with him. He is a good man, and he treats me well. He did not even seem to mind that I was pregnant with another man's child when he married me. But I do not think he loves me, and I do not love him. I don't think a marriage like ours can ever—"

"Wait…it _was_ my baby?" Kiba's eyes darted to her midriff. "You're…you're pregnant with my…with our son?"

"Not anymore…" Hinata looked suddenly distant. "I lost it. That was when I knew I had to come back to you."

----------

"Yes, and now so is Hinata." Gaara repeated. "I think it would make sense she would have gone there. She might still…have some feelings for Kiba."

"Oh." Temari answered so flatly that she took her brother by surprise.

"Look, Temari, I think Kiba really cares about you, but I don't know what might—"

"No," Temari cut him off. "It's fine. Thanks for letting me know. Make sure Neji doesn't kill Hiashi. I might want a crack at him later."

"Okay." Gaara sounded hesitant and a bit skeptical, but then again, he'd never felt he was an expert when it came to other people. "So…if you do see her, let me know. Neji's worried."

"Yes, of course." She ended the call and walked out of the room, walking very slowly to the kitchen. There was the pie. It was cooling on the counter. Which meant Kiba would be upstairs. She would have to tell him all of this somehow…but she still needed time to digest it.

----------

"You lost it?" Kiba had never realized he could feel so many things in so short a time, but this sense of loss was amazing in its depth. Until two minutes ago, he'd had no children. Nothing had changed, and yet…everything had.

"Yes…I'm sorry," she let out a choked sob, and he couldn't help it, he just reached out and held her, because that's what he did when he was upset and Hinata was upset. He didn't even have the time to think of how it wasn't right anymore when she pulled back and kissed him.

----------

He wasn't in their bedroom, and somehow…somehow, Temari felt the need to walk down the hall to that other room. She grabbed the knob, turned it, and opened the door.

Kiba and Hinata were on the bed, kissing.

It was like everything that had happened in the past four months had never really taken place at all. She could feel all the memories crumpling and burning in a fire that was raging hot and yet perfectly controlled all at the same time.

"Oh." She didn't realize she'd spoken until they broke apart and he turned to her with panic-stricken eyes. "Sorry." She closed the door and felt the sob break free as she turned and fled to her own room, locking the door behind her.

How typical of her life.

----------

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Cause and Effect

Chapter 33

----------

_She's here._

Gaara sighed with relief when he saw the text message from his sister and decided that enough was enough. He barged into the closed room where Neji was _discussing_ things with Hiashi and hefted his lover toward the door, ignoring the sounds of protest until they were halfway down the hall and Neji started trying to wrest himself free, tripping Gaara in an attempt to escape.

"Dammit, she's back at the house." Gaara hissed, and Neji froze, his face going pale.

"Why didn't you just say?" Neji asked. "Who told you, how do you know?"

"Temari just let me know," Gaara explained. "And I wasn't going to say it in front of that asshole. He'd just lock her up in a cage again."

"I love you," Neji's eyes melted from ice to molten silver, and even as Gaara felt his blood heat under that gaze, he also knew that here in the middle of a hospital hallway wasn't really the best place to let their emotions sweep them away. That didn't mean he stopped Neji from pinning him against the wall, or that he didn't return the kiss that was pressed to his mouth with urgency and passion. He even let Neji get the button of his pants unfastened before he finally pushed him back.

"Maybe now," he suggested. "We should go check on Hinata."

"You're right." Neji nodded sharply, his breath quick and his lips red. Gaara felt he was a monumental fool for pushing someone so beautiful away just when things were getting interesting.

It would be okay. He was reasonably sure that they could finish this up at home, and while he knew it made Neji happy to be with him, he also knew that it would make Neji happy to know that his cousin was okay.

Also…he had a sneaking suspicion that something was going to be happening that would mean Temari would need him. He wasn't really sure he understood the inner workings of the triangle between Kiba, Temari, and Hinata, but then again…he couldn't really see a way of it ending with everyone happy, and it seemed his dear sister was always the odd one out.

----------

Kiba felt all the blood drain from his face as Temari turned from the sight of Hinata and him together and fled down the hall. He hadn't been thinking, and when Hinata kissed him, it seemed the most natural thing in the world to just accept it. His mind was already swirling with the information she had given him all at once, and he wasn't sure he had even really finished processing it, but at this point, he was going to have to do something rather than sit there in autopilot. That was clear.

"Dammit," he pushed away Hinata, his hands shaking with the difficulty of trying to deal with all of this at once and pushing away the girl he had never thought he would have to turn away in his life.

"Kiba?" she blinked at him, wide silver eyes full of confusion and expectation.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, this is really…" he shook his head, trying to think clearly. "Why did you have to come back now? I mean…I just can't drop everything because you suddenly change your mind. Dammit, it's been months! I tracked you down and came after you, I went to your damn _wedding_. What did you expect?"

"What are you saying?" Hinata blinked at him. "I'm…truly sorry for what happened. I was trying not to be selfish, and I thought we could be happy apart, which was what would have made everyone else happy, but I'm not, so I'm sure you're not—"

"I wasn't," he cut her off. "I was fucking miserable, and I just kept thinking…what's wrong with me? She never even loved me, just casts me aside when I become inconvenient. And I couldn't stop hoping you'd come back."

"I am back, now." Hinata assured him, reaching forward, but he intercepted her hand, pushing it aside gently. She frowned at him, her confusion deepening. "You are angry with me?"

"I'm not…I mean, I am a bit." He admitted, scratching the back of his neck. "After what happened, of course I'm a little angry. You said you loved me and then you just left me like that—"

"I was trying to protect you!" she reminded him. "My father would have gone after you and your family if I had stayed with you."

"And I _told_ you I didn't care." He told her sharply. "I even told you Temari's family would protect me, would protect us. And you rejected me and told me you were marrying that guy, that the baby was _his_. I can't believe you lied about that!"

"If you knew it was yours, you wouldn't have left me no matter what else I said." She explained. "I was trying to protect you."

"You've said that," he shook his head heavily. "Look, if you're sick of Suteru or whatever…if you need a place to stay, that's fine, but you don't have to pretend you want to be with me. I never even use this room anymore, it doesn't matter. You can have it."

"It isn't that!" Hinata assured him. "I do want to be with you! I always have, but I thought it would only make things hard, and I didn't want—"

"With all the shit everyone we know has been through, you thought I couldn't handle one hiccup?" Kiba snorted derisively. "You must have a lot of fucking faith in me and my feelings. And then after all that, you still come back like I'm just going to be here waiting for you after everything, just to welcome you back with arms open wide or whatever."

"Do you…" she swallowed slowly, as though there was something caught in her throat. "Do you not want me anymore?"

"Honestly?" he sighed. "I still care about you. I thought I wouldn't, but I do. I guess I always will. But now…I know better than to just accept that as all that matters, because it really isn't enough."

"What do you want me to do?" Hinata's eyes watered, tears spilling over as she finally began to realize that Kiba might not want her back after all. "I'm so sorry! I made a mistake!"

"Yeah, well, you were sleeping with that mistake for months." Kiba shook his head. "Months! And now you come back here, hide your fucking wedding ring and think I'll just take you back…it's not that simple, Hinata. It's not that simple anymore. I love you, but I've moved on, okay?"

"We can start over, Kiba," she assured him. "I'll be better this time. I won't make those mistakes again, and you can learn to trust me again."

"I already started over, Hinata." He told her. "I'm with Temari now, okay?"

"You…" she looked truly dumbfounded, blinking at him with wide silver eyes, her face draining of all blood. "Temari?"

"We've been together for over a month now, okay?" Kiba told her. "She was there for me when I needed her most, and I guess…it kind of grew from there, okay? I can't just turn her out after everything she's done for me and just say 'sorry, Hinata's back, you're used to being dumped, you'll be fine.' What do you think I am?"

"But…I thought…" Hinata struggled. "I thought…if you love me, how can you be with someone else?"

"Because," Kiba sighed heavily. "Feelings change, Hinata."

"But when we kissed…I felt you," she reached out again, and this time he let her brush her soft fingers over his cheek. "I do not understand why you would turn away from everything we've been through to be with someone else."

"I'm not," Kiba told her, surprised that she couldn't understand. "You were the one who turned away four months ago. Even before then…you knew what your father wanted, and you planned to do it. Why didn't you tell me? Or why didn't you just leave then?"

"I never wanted to leave you, and he gave me that time to wrap up my affairs." She smiled mirthlessly. "I suppose…I had thought I would end it with you before I left, but the thought of breaking your heart as well as mine…it was too difficult, and I ran away from it, from you, and tried to fool myself into being happy with someone else."

"Hinata…" Kiba took a deep breath to try and center himself. It would be so easy just to take her back, to try and forget about everything with Temari. Their relationship had been so short by comparison, and surely in the future, Temari and he would have run into roadblocks, would have fights and maybe they would break up and it would all be for nothing after all. It was what Temari expected, he had seen that in her eyes as soon as she'd walked in on them kissing. She might be angry with him for a while, but even with Shikamaru, she had turned around and eventually become his friend again, and Ino's friend as well. It was possible…

It would be so easy, to go back to loving Hinata, but he realized that it wouldn't be the same. He truly did love Temari now, so it would never be like it had been. And he had said goodbye to Hinata, had purged her from his heart as much as he could. She had left him without any warning, had decided that she valued her father's approval more than she valued their relationship. If she would cast him aside so easily once, who was to say she wouldn't do it again? He knew this girl sitting in front of him, and he knew she was not malicious. She had truly thought that the hurt he would suffer at losing her would be less than the pain her father could cause them both. But it didn't change the fact that she had left him without so much as a note, forcing him to try and track her down.

_And when I did find her, she wouldn't come back with me, even when I told her that we'd be safe from her father. She just wants to take the easiest path, to make the least noise. She's nothing like Temari, Temari would have probably told her father to go fuck himself and would have called up newspapers so that our picture would be in it, just to rub his face in it._

_At the very least…Temari would have asked me what I wanted instead of deciding that I'd go along with whatever she chose without question._

_And now Hinata's back, and she's apologizing, but I think…I think I'm past the point where an apology could heal the rift between us._

He realized that if he had not gotten together with Temari, it was very likely that he would at least attempt to mend things with Hinata. There were so many things that could have happened differently between Hinata and him, but now…now it was well and truly over.

"I'm sorry, Hinata." He leaned forward. "It hurt me enough losing you once. And honestly…what you did isn't something that I can forgive so easily. Like I said, I'll always love you, and I'm sure…someday we can even be friends again, but I can't…I can't put myself through that again. I know that maybe…maybe that's a little selfish, and it's probably a little cowardly, but honestly, even if we did get back together, it wouldn't be like before. It can never be like it was. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust you the same way, and besides that…I just really don't want to hurt Temari. I'm happy with her, Hinata. I'm really sorry that it came down to this, but it's true. Maybe if you'd told me, and we figured something out before…maybe if you'd come with me when I found you, or if you had decided that you couldn't fool yourself before the wedding, or maybe if I'd waited for you longer…maybe we could have figured something out, and we could have tried this again, but at this point…I really can't. And I'm sorry about the baby…but honestly, I can't believe you lied to me about that, as well. I really…I don't know what to say to you. I'm sorry things aren't working out, but I can't be with you again. Like I said, if you need to stay here to figure things out, that's okay. But I can't…it's over, Hinata."

"Over?" she blinked at him, and he nodded.

"Honestly, I should be angrier about all this, about the fact that _now_ you finally want to make an effort…about everything, but I'm just…I'm fucking sick of it, okay?" he stood, laughing mirthlessly. "So…sorry, but I can't do this."

"Kiba…" she started, but he turned and left the room, slamming the door as he realized that he really _was_ angry, and now that he wasn't looking at her, he really wanted to punch something. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, praying that Hinata wouldn't come after him right now. It really wasn't what he needed.

He walked down the hall and knocked on Temari's door instead. There was no answer, but when he pressed his ear to the door, he could hear the muffled sound of sobbing. It stung him deeper than he had thought possible. When did he come to care about her so much? When did his heart turn so fully from Hinata to Temari? He wasn't sure, but even if he lost them both because of his choice, he knew that it was the right one.

"Temari, I know you're in there," he spoke in a slightly raised voice, just enough so she could hear him. "Can I come in?"

"No." the answer was immediate, but her voice was shaking, and Kiba tried the knob. It opened, and he poked his head into the room.

"Temari, please, I just want to talk." He tried again, and was rewarded with a shoe to the head. He fell back, nearly falling over as he let go of the door. "Fuck! That hurt!"

"Good!" Temari was wielding another shoe threateningly, and had a book in her other hand as she approached the now open door. "I'm _glad_! Imagine how I feel! Do you even fucking care?!"

"What's going on?" Ino appeared, as if out of thin air, holding Aki.

"Dammit Ino, not now!" Temari hissed at the other blonde. "Do you have a damn gossip radar or something?"

"What did he do?" Ino turned eagerly from Temari to Kiba, who was watching Temari carefully, not too eager to take another shoe to the head. "Did he tell you that you were getting fat? Honestly, I noticed you'd put on a couple pounds, but I thought it kind of suited you, you lost too much weight during the winter and—"

"Jesus, Ino!" Kiba turned on the girl. "Take Aki for a walk or something! This is none of your damn business! And _no_, Temari isn't fucking fat!"

"I can't believe you said that!" Temari glared at Ino. "You are such a snake. And no, that's not what Kiba did! He was making out with Hinata and I walked in on them!"

"Hinata's back?" Ino's eyes went wide. "Oh man, where's her husband?"

"I don't know!" Kiba returned. "And I wasn't fucking making out with her. She kissed me, and I was too surprised to push her away!"

"Did she tell you about the baby?" Temari asked, sounding slightly less incensed, but only very slightly. She was still wielding the shoe threateningly. "Did she tell you it was yours?"

"Oh my god! I have to get Kankurou!" Ino scurried down the stairs. "You guys pause until I get back!"

"She did, and she told me she lost it." Kiba told her, his tone weary. "I felt bad, obviously. I mean, no one should have to go through something like that. And even if I'm pissed about what she did, about how she lied to me…I just…I hugged her, and she kissed me, and that was all that happened, okay? I'm not leaving you for her, okay?"

"You expect me to believe that your girlfriend for over a year comes back and you're going to say 'sorry, I've just gotten a new girlfriend, and even though we've only been together a month, I just don't feel like swapping back,' Do you think I'm an utter fool?" Temari challenged.

"No! I just expect you to trust me the way I fucking trust you!" Kiba stomped his foot angrily, throwing his arms outward in exasperation. "Why the hell do you think it was so easy for me to decide who I wanted to be with?"

"You…but," Temari faltered, and had to stop a moment to gather her anger back up as best she could, so much had Kiba's words displaced her. "But Hinata and you…you've been together forever."

"Not forever," Kiba shook his head, taking a cautious step forward as the look of rage dissipated on Temari's face, and her grip on the book and the shoe loosened slightly. "And anyway, even with how long we were together, you saw what she did. On top of that, she lied about the baby. How do you think that makes me feel? You think that makes me want to toss you aside and get with her? I can't fucking trust her, don't you see? What the hell am I supposed to be doing with her if I can't even believe that she'll be there when I wake up?"

"But you love her," Temari pointed out. "You're only with me because she wasn't around. If she's here, then you'll just—"

"I told you, you're not a damn rebound." Kiba took another step forward as the book dropped to the ground, the shoe dangling from the other hand. "And even if I do love her, that doesn't matter if I can't ever believe she'll be honest with me, that she isn't keeping everything important secret from me all the damn time. You trying to tell me you'd leave me for Kamae, or whatever his real name was if he showed up now?"

"No, but that's—"

"Well, you were with him longer than you've been with me." Kiba pointed out, taking another step forward just as Ino and Kankurou rushed up the stairs, both looking eager. He did his best to ignore them. "Why shouldn't you leave me for him?"

"I know what you're trying to do," Temari scowled, lifting the shoe again, a wary expression on her face. "Why are you doing this? She's right over there! She's all you've wanted this whole time. I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry about me, I've been through this before, it's not the first time I've been hurt."

"I don't want to hurt you," Kiba reached out, his hand closing slowly over the wrist of the hand clutching the shoe. "Can't you understand that? It's not like before, okay?"

"I…I want you to be happy." Temari's voice was shaking as the shoe fell to the ground and Kiba pulled her closer, his other arm going around her waist.

"I'm happy with you," he told her, his voice soft, and Temari let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob. He lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly, doing his best to allay her fears with his actions.

"This is not a bitchin' fight at all." Kankurou complained as they continued to kiss. "The hell? So Hinata and him were making out and she just took him back like that?"

"Yeah, I don't know," Ino shook her head in exasperation. "And apparently Hinata's pregnant with his child."

"Well that'll be awkward later on." Kankurou frowned.

"Would you two go away?" Kiba turned on them, his arms still wrapped around Temari, who had her face buried in her chest as she struggled to regain her usual composure. "And I wasn't fucking making out with her! And the baby's gone, so stop bringing it up!"

"Did she sell it?" Kankurou asked. "I heard some people pay a lot for that sort of thing."

"No, you insensitive ass!" Ino clutched Aki to her protectively as if she hadn't been a spectator only moments earlier. "He means she had a miscarriage. Let's leave them alone, they need privacy."

"Yeah, if there isn't going to be any naked wrestling, I feel pretty much done with this crappy love-fest." Kankurou grumbled. "Temari's fucking losing her touch."

"Hey! Can everyone keep it down out here?" Sasuke popped out of his room looking extremely surly. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"It's after three, Sasuke," Kiba arched an eyebrow at him. "Who the hell sleeps that fucking late?"

"Just keep it down!" he hissed, going back into his room as the group dispersed.

"You're not a very good brother," Ino pointed out to Kankurou as they walked back downstairs to leave Kiba and Temari alone to reconcile. "If I'd told Gaara about all that going down, he probably would have run up there to rip off Kiba's dick, but you're all 'naked wrestling' and whatever."

"Dude, you have no clue." Kankurou shook his head mournfully. "When Temari and you fought, it was totally bitching. This was just lame."

"Well, you missed the part where she threw things at him." Ino explained. "And they were yelling when I came for you."

"You know, it might make me feel better if Hinata and you wrestled naked." Kankurou offered, as though this was very generous of him. "I could probably set up a mud pit for you and everything. Or like, jello, if you think that would be better."

"You know, I'm a married woman, and a mother." Ino clicked her tongue at him. "My naked wrestling days are over, I'm sorry to tell you."

"Ugh," Kankurou slumped his shoulders heavily. "I don't know if I want to live in a world without naked girls wrestling."

"Maybe if you ask Sakura you can get her to do it?" Ino suggested, giggling at his mock despair.

"I was hoping Himeko and Tenten would." Kankurou told her. "But then they got that dumb restraining order. It's like no one wants me to be happy."

"Oh, poor Kankurou," Ino used her free hand to pat his head consolingly. "But now you have a girlfriend. I bet she'll naked wrestle with _you_ if you ask."

"I know…it's just not the same." Kankurou sighed heavily, cracking a smile and ruining the act. "Although if you'd naked wrestle her, that might make me feel better."

"Hm," Ino paused as though seriously considering it. "I'd have to get permission from Shikamaru, and I think he only likes me naked wrestling him." She explained. "But if you could get me a peek of Neji and Gaara, I might consider it."

"That's not really hard to do." Kankurou told her. "Honestly, I actually have to try _not_ to see them going at it. You'd think they could keep that to their room. And I'd think you'd want to see Sasuke naked more."

"Eh," she shrugged. "I've matured."

"Obviously."

----------

"Oh man!" Naruto rushed into the living room, where Temari was reading a book on the couch, Kiba sleeping with his head in her lap. In the chair next to them, Shikamaru was feeding Aki quietly. "You guys…Hinata's in the kitchen with Neji!"

"Yeah, she's been here since yesterday." Temari didn't even look up.

"Does…does Kiba know?" Naruto lowered his voice, as though afraid he'd wake the other man up.

"I do, now go away, I'm having a relaxing nap." Kiba opened one eye to peer at the newcomer.

"Yeah, good fucking luck with that." Shikamaru grumbled. "No one in this house lets anyone get a nap ever."

"Poor baby." Temari flipped a page, still not looking up, though she buried her free hand in Kiba's hair. "You know, you should probably do some homework."

"But…I mean, isn't it weird to have your ex here, and your new girlfriend, and all that?" Naruto looked confused that everyone was so calm.

"We already fought about it," Kiba sighed heavily. "I'm staying with Temari, they both know, case closed."

"What about her husband? Isn't he worried about her?" Naruto asked, completely confused by the fact that he had only now learned about this.

"Possibly." Kiba shrugged, which was more difficult when you were lying on someone's lap. "She lost the baby, so I think she just needs time away from everyone to think."

"Oh…okay." Naruto frowned and turned away slowly. "I can't believe I missed the fight and everything."

"Eh, it wasn't that great," Shikamaru spoke up. "She threw a shoe at Kiba, though."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"Have you met my wife, gossip queen of the century?" Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief. "I know everyone's damn business, whether I want to or not."

"Sasuke saw us, I'm surprised he didn't say anything." Temari pointed out. "We woke him up."

"Well…I think for the first hour he's awake all he sees are human shaped blurs." Naruto explained. "So he's not really a very good source of information. Plus, he doesn't really like drama."

"You'd never know it, all the fucking upsets he causes all the damn time." Kiba pointed out. "Seriously, you two are like a damn soap opera. And by the way, it's kinda weird when you go so long without fighting, I just keep feeling like any second, there's gonna be something crazy going on."

"Sorry about that," Naruto frowned. "I mean…no, I'm not sorry, I don't like getting in fights with him. We're finally through all those issues and things, I want it to stay that way."

"I hear you on that." Shikamaru stood, having emptied Aki's bottle. "All this craziness…if I didn't enjoy all the benefits of free babysitters, I'd probably move the hell out of this house."

"Honestly, I don't think that would make Ino less dramatic." Temari glanced up this time, smirking slightly. "Or less prone to disappearing."

"Really, you should install a tracking device in her or something," Kiba had his eyes closed, but was now fully taking part in the conversation.

"I still can't believe I didn't know Hinata was back." Naruto pouted slightly.

"Maybe we can get Kankurou and Ino to write up a gossip newsletter and post it in the bathroom." Shikamaru offered. "That way everyone stays on top of things."

"As far as I'm concerned," Temari raised Kiba's knuckles to her lips, kissing them gently. "I've had enough drama for one year."

"I think we've all had enough for the rest of our lives." Shikamaru sighed.

"Still…I'm glad we were all together this year." Naruto shrugged. "It's really nice, being with your friends. It'll be sad to leave."

"We still have two more years of school," Temari pointed out. "That's plenty of time for Sasuke to screw up again and us to all take care of you. And besides, aren't you looking forward to living on your own?"

"I'll be with Sasuke after school's out." Naruto insisted.

"Well, more on your own than right now." Kiba clarified.

"I guess…but I'm still glad we all met, and that we could live together like this, no matter how much crap we've had to deal with." Naruto smiled goofily, and Temari smiled back at him. There wasn't really anything else to say, after that. However…despite her calm demeanor she couldn't help letting her mind drift to the woman in the kitchen, wondering how long she would be here, and wondering if Kiba and her were really solid enough to deal with having Hinata live with them for any length of time.

----------

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Cause and Effect

Chapter 34

----------

Sasuke yawned and stretched, then frowned. He stretched further, waiting for the warm resistance of flesh, the reassuring presence of his lover next to him in the bed, and after a while decided there was nothing for it but for him to open his eyes. It must be morning already if Naruto wasn't in bed, which meant his internal clock was confused. However…the room was very dark, and when he glanced at the clock, he saw that it was two in the morning. What was Naruto doing up _that_ early?

He rolled over, grumbling disconsolately to himself, intent on getting some sleep. Tomorrow was Monday, and he had class. He wasn't going to be exhausted all day because Naruto got up for a glass of water or something. He wasn't so insecure that he couldn't manage to sleep through the night without the blonde next to him every minute.

Sasuke told himself these things and scowled at the clock, willing himself to sleep, closing his eyes and trying to fall back into the state of slumber he'd been in only minutes earlier. However, as the digital display blinked at him, he found his eyes opening over and over again, and finally, after fifteen minutes of this, he decided that he would just get up and see what was going on. Naruto wasn't any sort of insomniac, so if he was out of bed for any length of time in the middle of the night on a school night, it meant something serious was going on.

_Probably that damn trouble-making Hinata whimpering. He's probably sleeping with her or something._

He knew it was a bit irrational of him to be angry at the girl for wanting to be with her friends when her whole life fell apart, and for begrudging her the not inconsiderable amount of comfort to be gained from sleeping with Naruto, but still. Naruto was _his_ boyfriend. If she wanted to feel better, she could go back to her husband, or she could have tried not irretrievably fucking things up between herself and Kiba. Seriously, some people just didn't understand how to maintain their own relationships, and it was interfering with his.

He clambered out of bed, pulling on a shirt since he was only wearing boxer briefs at the moment, and it was actually rather chilly even though it was April. Stretching again and cracking his back slightly in the process, he shuffled toward the door and out of the room. He stood in front of Hinata's door for a few minutes, trying to consider how to proceed when he decided it was best just to open the door and look, so he did just that. Even though he was annoyed with her, he cracked the door open slowly, but he saw the girl alone, sprawled on her bed with black hair glinting in the moonlight that was spilling through her window. Closing the door and frowning, he headed downstairs. It could be that he was with Aki, but he would have either brought her into the room, or if she was being noisy, he'd probably take her downstairs. Naruto was very considerate like that.

Sasuke went to the kitchen, and found it empty and dark. There was a glass in the sink, but that could belong to anyone. He went back into the hall, and without thinking about it started towards Neji and Gaara's room before he stopped himself. He really didn't want to think about Naruto sleeping in there, and it wasn't like they'd had a fight or anything recently. Before…it hadn't been odd to find Naruto spending the aftermath of their fights in Gaara's bed, but after what had happened between them, Naruto, who was more sensitive to a lot of things than Sasuke himself was, had seen how that might not be seen as being quite as innocent as it had before, so he'd stayed away.

Besides that, they hadn't really had any serious disagreements for so long. Sasuke shook his head sharply to clear his thoughts and turned instead toward the living room. He might also be down in the den playing video games…

The television was on, and Sasuke moved forward, smiling tenderly as he saw the blonde head propped on the arm of the couch, an afghan pulled around his form as the late night infomercials played softly like a moving nightlight. He was about to move and check whether Naruto was asleep or not when the boy let out a series of racking coughs that caused Sasuke's eyes to widen in concern. Naruto had complained that his throat felt dry that day, but other than drinking a lot of water, nothing had seemed wrong with him. He moved forward, delving his fingers into the hair and moving his hand to rest on a burning cheek. Naruto turned blearily toward him, wiped his nose on a tissue clutched in one hand and smiled softly.

"I don't feel good." He explained redundantly, and Sasuke came around to kneel in front of him, pressing his lips to Naruto's forehead, for comfort as well as to get a better idea of his temperature, which felt sweltering to Sasuke. "I didn't want to wake you with my coughing, so I came down here."

"Who gets a cold in April?" Sasuke's reprimand lacked venom, and Naruto laughed feebly, but it degenerated into another coughing fit, and Sasuke shook his head, sighing softly. "You're burning up. You should have woken me up, you need medicine."

"It's the middle of the night, I'm not sending you out for some Nyquil now." Naruto protested, and Sasuke clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Too bad. And I don't care if you wake me up; you'll sleep better in our bed than down here." Sasuke tugged at him and Naruto blinked in surprise as he was hefted up in Sasuke's arms and carried toward the stairs.

"It's just a cold; I can still walk." Naruto insisted, but Sasuke didn't respond, carrying him up the stairs and to their room, where he bumped the slightly ajar door open the rest of the way and put Naruto back into their bed, pulling the blankets around him and kissing his forehead again. "Thanks mom."

"I'll go get something to help you sleep, okay?" Sasuke ignored the teasing and grabbed a pair of jeans, pulling them on as he spoke. "Try and rest, and _don't_ get up. You need to stay warm so you can break that fever. You don't want to be sick forever, do you?"

"It's not that bad, it's just a cold." Naruto sniffled, wiping his nose on the tissue again, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, pulling shoes on, grabbing his keys and leaving before his lover could issue any more protests.

He took awhile finding a place that was open so late at night, but even so, when he got back Naruto was sleeping only fitfully, and as soon as he set down his bag of goods, weary blue eyes opened and looked over in confusion, as though he had already forgotten what Sasuke was doing.

"Sorry to wake you," he flipped on the lamp since Naruto was already awake and dug through his bag. He pulled out a box of tissues and set them on the nightstand so that Naruto could have them within reach and pointedly moved the waste basket next to the bed, causing Naruto to look at his well-used tissue and toss it away before grabbing a new one. "I wasn't sure what to get, so I got everything that seemed good." He explained, pulling out some night time medicine, some day time medicine, two bags of cough drops, and a box of medicinal tea. "There's a bunch of juice downstairs, and I got some soup and stuff also. Did you want anything right now?"

"I guess…some water would be nice." Naruto seemed a bit dumbfounded. "And I'll take some of that medicine."

"Good, I'll go get some." He pulled out a small stick wrapped in cardboard and tossed the empty bag in the wastebasket, unwrapping it so that Naruto could see it was a thermometer. "Keep this under your tongue until I get back so we can make sure your fever isn't too high."

"Ummf" Naruto blinked after Sasuke, who bustled out of the room, returning within a few minutes with a glass of water and set it on the nightstand, sitting next to Naruto and pulling the thermometer out of his mouth looking at it thoughtfully and then setting it aside so he could open up the medicine.

"It's not too bad, but I don't think it would be good for you to go to class like this." Sasuke handed him the water and the medicine, and Naruto was too surprised by all of this to even protest, simply taking it and drinking the water obediently. "We'll check again in the morning."

"You're being really nice." He finally spoke, and Sasuke tilted his head in confusion. "Usually you're really grumpy if someone wakes you up, but you're taking care of me like this."

"You're sick." Sasuke pointed out, as though maybe Naruto had missed this crucial piece of information, and Naruto frowned slightly, finishing the water and setting the glass on the nightstand, only to have Sasuke pick it and the thermometer up to take downstairs. "I want you to get better."

"Thanks." Naruto flushed slightly. "No one's ever taken care of me like this before." Sasuke gave him a nervous smile and left the room. Naruto yawned, coughed a bit and wondered vaguely how long before the medicine kicked in, because fever or not, he'd be in no shape to go to class if he couldn't get some sleep. It was nearly three in the morning already.

_And now I'm messing up Sasuke's sleep, _he thought guiltily as the man returned with a full glass of water, which he set on the nightstand, kissing Naruto's forehead again and starting to strip down to his underwear.

"If you sleep with me, you'll get sick," Naruto was starting to feel very sleepy, so he assumed the medicine was kicking in, which was good at least.

"I'll be fine, I don't ever get sick." Sasuke assured him, switching off the lamp and coming around the bed, climbing under the covers with him. Next to Naruto's feverish body, Sasuke's slender limbs felt icy, but it was refreshing, and he burrowed against the other man even as the cool feeling faded into a comfortable warmth. "Just try to get some sleep. You won't get better if you can't rest."

"Thank you," Naruto knew he loved Sasuke, but sometimes he forgot how sweet the boy could be, without seeming to know or expect anything in return. This was the Sasuke that only he knew, the one that drove out in the middle of the night for tissues and cold medicine and snuggled against him, kissing his neck even though his nose was running and he kept coughing. He couldn't possibly be attractive right now, but Sasuke didn't care. "I love you."

"Love you too," Sasuke pressed one last kiss behind his ear before settling against him and yawning deeply. "Get some sleep."

----------

"I'm not sure anymore." Hinata sighed, pushing a spoon around in her tea just to watch the swirls it made. "It seems like after everything that's happened…I should finally know what I want to do with my life, but it seems like I know less now than I did two years ago."

"What about school?" Neji asked, sipping his own tea slowly as they sat in the dining room. Gaara was at the far end of the table loudly clacking on the keyboard of his laptop. Neji was aware that his lover was feeling neglected, but he was just going to have to bear it for now. Hinata was his cousin, and whatever poor decisions she'd made, whatever had happened to her, he would be there for her the way she had stuck by him no matter what he did. "You could still go back and get your degree."

"What's the point?" She sighed, setting the spoon aside in a seemingly careless way that was still graceful and precise. "I feel like my life has no direction, and the sad part of it is…I find myself not caring."

"You wanted to help people before, to be a psychiatrist." Neji reminded her. "Do you think that would still appeal to you?"

"I cannot even help myself." She raised the tea to her lips, and he could see that her eyes were wet with unshed tears, and the stress of what she had been through had taken the form of purplish smudges under her eyes. "How could I help anyone else?"

"If you have some sort of goal, something you enjoy, it might help you." Neji told her. "You can't simply hide here from your father and Suteru for the rest of your life. No one will tell them where you are while you need to stay, but it doesn't change the fact that nothing can ever happen if you hide from your own life."

"You'd think after all of that you'd learn to grow a pair." Gaara grumbled and Neji shot him a warning look. He returned to his typing, a small frown on his lips that Neji found he just wanted to kiss. It was impossible to be angry at Gaara for any length of time at all.

"Do you want to divorce Suteru?" he asked, and Hinata shrugged.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I don't want to make things more difficult, but I don't want to be with someone I do not love, either."

"You'll have to decide soon." Neji told her. "Eventually, even with us hiding you, he'll find you, and he'll confront you. You don't have to stay with him because it's what your father wants, but if you want to stay with him, even if you don't love him, it's okay. Love isn't the most important thing in the world."

"Easy for you to say." She sighed, and he blinked at her in surprise. Hinata was never, in all his memory of her, petulant. "They might say that it is better to have loved and lost…but I think I would prefer if I had never been in love at all. Everything has fallen apart, and it was all my doing. Now what should I do?"

"If Kiba found someone else he could care about, so can you." Neji encouraged her. "You just have to be patient. Don't wallow in misery like this. It's not like you."

"I lost my child, my life, and the only man I ever loved." She told him. "All to please my father, and now that it's too late to get any of it back, I am starting to doubt I can go on just for his sake. I will lose my family as well, and then I will truly have nothing."

"You know I won't abandon you, whatever you decide." Neji assured her, and she gave him a sad smile as Sakura swept in.

"Hi…oh, Hinata," she hesitated before biting her lip and pulling out a chair. "Could…could I sit with you? Or am I interrupting."

"No, it is nice to see you." Hinata had kept to her room since her return, so since the first day, she had really only spoken to Neji and Gaara. "How have you been?"

"I'm good," she shrugged, sitting down. "I heard about…well, everything. How are you?"

"Alive." Hinata answered simply. "I feel rather adrift, though."

"I'm sure." Sakura nodded, sympathy clear on her face. "I mean…when you left, it was hard to understand for most of us…but I think I understand what you were thinking, and why you did what you did. I'm really sorry it ended up like this."

"So am I." Hinata sighed heavily. "I keep thinking…I should smile, and I should stop feeling badly for myself, but it is hard to feel happy when everything has become so muddled and irretrievable."

"I'm sure that things will work out," Sakura gave her a bracing smile, reaching across the table to squeeze her hand gently. "I know right now it seems like your life is over, but it isn't. You're a good person, and you made a mistake. Everyone does, and they keep going. So can you. Maybe you should go back to school."

"Maybe," Hinata blinked at the hand covering hers. "When did you get this ring?" she asked, and Sakura snatched her hand away as if burned.

"Oh…Sai gave it to me." She flushed, feeling vaguely ashamed to be sharing good news with Hinata, who'd been through so much suffering. "We're engaged."

"That is nice for you." Hinata smiled, but it was obvious her heart wasn't in it. "I would like to come to the wedding."

"Sure," Sakura smiled back, hoping that by the time Sai and her were married, things would be better for Hinata.

"Are you living here now or something?" Sasuke came through with a bowl of cereal, and looked as though it was very thoughtless of people to be sitting at the table when he wanted to eat alone. Rather than sit, he stood scooping it into his mouth and glaring at everyone. "Aren't you supposed to be married?"

"Sasuke, don't be cruel." Sakura chided him. "Hinata's going through a horrible time right now, and she needs to be close to her friends."

"Whatever." He snorted. "I'm sick of all this damn drama." And with that, he clumped out of the room with his cereal. Sakura rolled her eyes and patted Hinata's hand with her right hand this time.

"Don't mind him." She assured Hinata, glancing over to see that Neji was shooting a rather vicious glare out the door in Sasuke's direction. "Naruto caught a cold, and he was up all night taking care of him. You know how cranky he gets when he doesn't get enough sleep."

"Naruto's sick?" Gaara glanced up, and Neji suddenly went a bit stiff.

"It's nothing too bad, just a cold." Sakura assured him, and he nodded, returning to his typing. Neji relaxed visibly. Sakura frowned. It seemed like no matter how stable the couple was, there were always things that made them feel insecure, things that made them worry about whether the other person truly felt as strongly about them as they did. She wondered if Sai and her lasted until they were fifty years old, would she still feel insecure at times? It was hard to say, but she hoped that she would find out.

"Sasuke better take care of him." Gaara grumbled at his computer, and Hinata gave a small giggle.

"It is sweet when Gaara is concerned for his friends." She told Sakura, and Gaara hunched over further, his face darkening to the point that Neji stood up and went around to him, kissing his cheek and brushing a hand through his hair. There was an exchange of glances, and in no time, Sakura and Hinata were alone in the dining room.

"I'm sure Naruto feels horrible that he's too sick to talk to you." Sakura turned back to Hinata, who sobered slightly at the return of the subject to her own problems. "He's always so concerned about his friends, and he was really worried when he heard you were back…and everything that happened."

"Naruto gives good advice, I am sure I could profit from some now." She sighed heavily. "You know, it is Naruto who first told me that I should go out with Kiba." Her voice cracked on the name, and Sakura bit her lip in concern that the other girl would lose it completely. "Sakura, can you tell me something?"

"Yes, sure." Sakura nodded at once.

"Do you think Kiba is better off with Temari?" she asked, and Sakura winced. She really didn't know how to answer that question without insulting at least one of her friends.

"I think…that it must have been a difficult choice for him." She finally answered neutrally, and Hinata watched her expectantly, so she went on with a slight shrug. "But I do think that he loved you…and even so, I think that Temari has been good for him. After what happened with you…he was so lost, and she brought him back out of himself. I don't really envy him the decision…when you came back, I'm sure it was hard for him to figure out what he wanted, what would be best. But if he chose her, then you should really respect that."

"I know." Hinata sighed heavily. "I suppose I took him for granted to some extent. He treated me so well, I never had any reason to doubt his affections, and I feel foolish to admit that I honestly thought when I returned that he would want me back, that he would wait for me for however long it took."

"I'm sure that some part of him wanted you back, and still does." Sakura told her. It was so hard to comfort Hinata after all that had happened, but they had been friends for so long, she couldn't turn her back on the girl. "But I guess…it's hard to forgive some things, and maybe that's what it came down to. I guess…you just did too good of a job pushing him away."

"I know." She sighed softly, staring down into her tea. "I feel like all the things I lost have been punishment for my own cowardice. I feel like I have no reason to complain, because these are all things I brought on myself…and yet…it still hurts, and I can't help wanting it to feel better."

"Hinata," Sakura shook her head, not sure what she could possibly say to make her feel any better. "It's true that you made mistakes, but it isn't like the heavens are punishing you. Sometimes life is just crappy."

"You're right." She nodded slowly. "I should stop feeling sorry for myself."

"Hey," Sakura got a sudden idea. "Have you ever made soup from scratch?"

"I think so." Hinata nodded after a moment of thought.

"We should make some chicken soup for Naruto, since he's sick." Sakura smiled brightly, and to her relief, Hinata gave a small smile in return and a sharp nod. It was important to distract her, to help her get through this time, Sakura thought. She wished there could have been a way for all of this to end without any heartache, but as soon as Temari and Kiba got together…that had ended all possibility of everyone having what they wanted.

_It was hard enough for me to get over Sasuke, and we never even dated. I don't envy her. And to lose her child on top of that…it must be horrible._

Sakura concentrated on preparing the soup with Hinata so that she could keep her friend's mind focused on the present, so that it wouldn't sink into despair considering the past.

----------

Gaara didn't feel guilty as he snuck out of the room while Neji slept, but it wasn't as if he was really up to no good. It was just that he was rather sure Neji would rather he stayed in bed and take everyone else's word for it that Naruto wasn't that sick, but he just couldn't do that. Neji knew that he felt strongly for Naruto, and he knew that Neji felt at least a little bit threatened by that, but he also knew Neji would never tell him outright not to be friends with Naruto, not to spend time with him or be concerned about him, just the same way that Gaara would never tell Neji to write off Hinata.

_Not that his relationship with Hinata is quite the same as mine with Naruto…but still._

Gaara padded up the stairs softly, his feet still bare, wearing only a pair of jeans and a hastily buttoned shirt of Neji's that was too big for him and hung open at the neck. He paused at Naruto's door and decided to knock just in case, since it was still also Sasuke's room, and despite his illness, they might be having a private moment. There was a moment of shuffling and the door opened to reveal a still quite irate Sasuke.

"He's sick." Sasuke of course did not even think that Gaara might be there for any reason other than to see Naruto, and he acted accordingly. "Go away, he needs to rest."

"Sasuke," the voice was cracked and hard to recognize, but it was coming from a flushed blonde tucked under an obscene number of blankets inside the room. "Don't be mean."

"I just wanted to check on Naruto." Gaara lifted his chin slightly. He hated being shorter than Sasuke, it was one of the unchangeable facts of life that struck him as monstrously unfair. "I heard he was sick."

"He is, so go away." Sasuke hissed, but Naruto could see Gaara, and he waved him in, so the redhead simply shoved past the other man.

"Come in, Gaara," Naruto coughed slightly and gave a weary smile. "My nurse says I can't go to class until I've improved, but I'm not really that bad."

"You're running a fever, and you barely got two hours of sleep last night." Sasuke was glaring at Gaara the whole time he went over what was wrong with Naruto going to class. "You still need more rest, really. You shouldn't be having visitors."

"You do have a fever," Gaara told him solemnly, reaching out a hand to touch his forehead much to Sasuke's visible displeasure. "You have to have lots of liquids. Has he been giving you lots of liquids?"

"Yes, enough to make me feel like I have to pee pretty much all the time." Naruto joked as Sasuke seethed on the other side of the bed. "Sasuke's been taking good care of me, you don't have to worry." He assured the other man with a grin. Gaara gave Sasuke a look that made it clear he found this information to be highly suspect before he gave a brief nod.

"If you want, I can pick up your homework." Gaara offered, and Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"I can do that just fine, thanks!" Sasuke snapped at the redhead, and Naruto chuckled, which sounded rather odd with his cracking voice and sore throat.

"Sasuke, you're already running yourself ragged looking out for me. It would be nice if Gaara got my homework for me." He beamed at Gaara, who smiled in return. Sasuke's jaw clenched hard enough to make a grinding noise. "Thanks, it's really nice to have everyone looking out for me."

"No trouble." Gaara shrugged. "I should get Temari to bring you some apples. That's what they do in the hospital, and they peel it. She's very good at it. I usually end up cutting myself or chopping the apple when I'm trying to peel it."

"Did she bring you apples when you were sick?" he asked.

"Normally I would be in the hospital after a fight." Gaara corrected. "But yes, then as well."

"Oh…that would be nice." Naruto smiled softly. "I don't want everyone to feel like they have to take care of me. It's really not so bad."

"You're important to everyone," Gaara told him candidly. "It's natural for everyone to worry."

"Thanks." Naruto smiled again, and Sasuke reached the end of his patience.

"Okay, very nice, please go now." He ushered Gaara out, and since the man had decided that Naruto didn't look to be in mortal peril, he had been ready to leave anyway. On the way out the door, Hinata and Sakura showed up with a bowl of soup. "He's resting!" he snapped at them, but they slipped past him and Naruto sat up once more, his eyes glistening at the smell coming from the bowl.

"Soup!" he croaked, and Sakura giggled at his voice.

"Aw, you sound horrible." She kissed his forehead as Hinata set the bowl down on his nightstand. "We made you some soup from scratch."

"That was nice of you." He smiled, and turned to Hinata. "I haven't really had a chance to talk to you since you've been back. Thanks so much for the soup."

"It was nothing." Hinata blushed under his attention. Just because she was over him didn't mean she didn't still feel embarrassed when he stared at her. "I did want to talk to you, very much. I am sorry you're so sick."

"I'm not that bad," Naruto shrugged as Sasuke seized both girls by their arms and ushered them out as well.

"You can come back when he's better." He told them in a sulky tone. "He needs rest!"

"So," Sakura smiled as the door closed and they were left out in the hall. "As you can see, Sasuke hasn't changed one bit."

----------

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Cause and Effect

Chapter 35

----------

"I feel much better," Naruto told the man lying beside him, who had curled himself into a ball of blankets facing the opposite wall, a few spikes of black hair coming free from his cocoon. "You took really good care of me."

"Hn." Came the response, and the lump didn't move, even though Naruto was tugging at where he thought the shoulder was gently.

"It was really nice of you, and it made me feel really special, how you did all that stuff for me and watched over me until I was better." Naruto continued. "And I know it annoyed you that other people wanted to help, but that's just the sort of things friends do, and they didn't mean to take away from you at all."

"Hn."

"So I guess I'm just trying to say that I _did_ warn you this might happen," Naruto tugged again, and this time Sasuke crumbled, rolling onto his back and glaring at his lover through bleary, red-rimmed eyes. "And I'm really sorry and all, but now that you're sick, I don't see why I can't help you like the way you helped me."

"I hate you." Sasuke spoke, but his voice was so stuffed up that it wouldn't have even been recognizable as his if Naruto wasn't looking down at his fever-flushed face. "This cold is clearly some sort of biochemical weapon."

"Sasuke, what would be the point of me getting you sick by first getting sick myself?" Naruto asked sensibly, but Sasuke was not in the mood for logic or sympathy. He was in the mood to be healthy again. He hated being sick. "Honestly, you spent all your time with me, and you kept kissing me and sleeping in the bed with me. What did you think would happen?"

"I don't get sick." Sasuke repeated what he had told him a week ago when this had started.

"Well…it looks like you do." Naruto gave him a soft grin, one he knew was impossible for Sasuke to resist, and the other man turned his gaze away with a long-suffering sigh. "Don't be so grumpy. I just want to take care of you the way you took care of me. Here, do you want something to drink?"

"Go away, infector." Sasuke grumbled, trying to shove him away with a weakened arm, but Naruto just stood up and came around the other side of the bed.

"We should take your temperature. You feel really hot." Naruto told him, reaching out his fingers to brush the hair from Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke did his utmost not to lean into the touch.

"Stop humoring me." He insisted. "Just leave, or you'll get sick again."

"I already had this cold, I'm not going to catch it back." Naruto shook his head and grabbed the thermometer from the nightstand. "Come on, open up."

"Go away!" Sasuke barked, but it was too much for his throat, and he fell into a coughing fit that was so violent Naruto got up to rub his back as he shuddered through it.

"I think you have it worse than I did." Naruto told him, sympathy thick in his tone. "I know you're mad I got you sick, and I know you're being a grump because it's hard for you to sleep, but I just want to help you, you know that. I love you, Sasuke." Sasuke grumbled something unintelligible into the blanket, and Naruto leaned in, brushing Sasuke's hair back with his fingers. "What's that?"

"I said…I don't want you to see me like this." Sasuke managed in a voice so soft it was nearly a whisper.

"Oh, I see." Naruto had to fight the urge to laugh at that. "You think I won't think you're hot because I've seen you cough up phlegm?"

"Well," Sasuke shrugged slightly. "I don't like people seeing me sick. That's why I try never to get sick."

"I'm sorry," he kissed the man lightly on the forehead. "I'll protect the room from interlopers. No one will have to know about how runny your nose is. But just let me get stuff for you. That's all."

"Okay then." Sasuke caved after a few moments of consideration, and Naruto's smile somehow made his capitulation seem nothing at all like a defeat. "But don't let anyone in."

"I won't," Naruto insisted. "I promise. Now open up so I can take your temperature and I'll go get you some tea."

Sasuke opened his mouth, trying to appear as grumpy as possible, even as he felt a warmth settle over him as he allowed Naruto to care for him.

----------

"Hello, Naruto." Hinata was down in the kitchen when he came down, and he smiled at her warmly. Despite what had happened, she was still the sweet, caring person he had known before. "You're up late."

"So are you," he smiled a sideways grin at her as he put the kettle on. "I was just making some tea. You want anything?"

"No, I'm good." She lifted her own mug and sipped at the contents. Naruto turned on the stovetop and took out a cup and the special tea Sasuke had purchased when he became sick. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty much all better now." Naruto thought of mentioning that his lover was now languishing upstairs, but he didn't think Sasuke would like that, so he left it at that. "How are you feeling? I mean, about Kiba and everything."

"I feel…if I had truly deserved him, none of this would have happened." She gave him a weak smile, and Naruto sighed, leaving the stove to stand at the counter with her. "I feel like sometimes…you can't predict how life will change, and what you think you have one day may be gone the next. I feel like I should start to think about picking up the pieces, but I don't know where to start."

"Well," Naruto paused thoughtfully. "What about Suteru? Do you want to be with him anymore? I'm sure he's looking for you."

"He is a good man." She sighed. "I wonder…if I gave him the chance to really get past these things I've been carrying, if I could fall in love with him. I've always felt like I could, given time, but I think I was still so in love with Kiba, it was too hard."

"It's weird to think of trying to fall in love with someone you're already married to." Naruto opined, and she gave him a sheepish smile. "I mean, I know things are different for you, because of all the expectations and everything…I feel guilty saying it, but I sometimes think…I'm kinda lucky that Sasuke's parents are dead. They can't force him into anything, and even if they hadn't liked me, or liked the idea of Sasuke being with another man…I mean, obviously nothing they can do about it now, right?"

"That wouldn't have stopped Sasuke." Hinata offered him a tight smile. "He is like Neji. He would not listen to what other people wanted him to want. He would listen to his heart and follow it to the end. You…are very lucky to have someone like him."

"Hinata, you're a good person." Naruto told her after a moment of silence, and he wasn't surprised to see a tear rolling down her cheek. "You are, even if you did something without thinking. I've done that. Sasuke's done that, and we're still together. You just…I guess sometimes life doesn't go the way you think it should, right?"

"What do you think of Kiba and Temari?" Hinata asked, desperate for his opinion on this matter.

"I think…that right at the perfect time, they found each other." Naruto told her, shrugging slightly. "I think they needed each other from the beginning, but they let that grow into love…and I think they can be happy."

"But not if I'm here, interfering." Hinata added on, and Naruto let out a heavy sigh. The kettle began whistling and he moved to take it off the burner, switching off the stove and pouring the water.

"I don't think that's necessarily true." He told her finally, dropping the used teabag in the garbage once he was finished. "It isn't like this is the first time there's been a little…overlap in the relationships in this group. Temari and Ino are great friends now, and they once wrestled over Shikamaru. Same with Ino and Sakura, and honestly, I really didn't think I would be okay living with Neji…but you know…you just learn to trust, you know? Being in love doesn't mean you own someone. Sasuke may always think Gaara's got designs on me, but he won't tell me I can't be his friend, because he knows how important we are to each other, and he knows that at the end of the day…it's him I want to be with."

"I think maybe I should try talking to Temari." Hinata spoke after a long silence. "It's her house, after all, and it was wrong of me to come here without her permission, to invade this space and come between her and Kiba, no matter what our past is. I want…I want to be friends with her still. I don't know if things will ever be normal between Kiba and I, but I would like for him to be my friend as well. I think…what I would really like is to go back to school, to move in here once more, and to try to sort out the rest of my life with the people I care about surrounding me. I do not know about Suteru…I think maybe we should separate, at least until I have my degree, and then…then I can decide whether I would like a divorce or not."

"I think…that sounds like a plan." Naruto told her after she finished. "And I do think you should talk to Temari. Just make sure your clothes are on. Kankurou's been dying for another naked wrestling match."

"Oh…" Hinata didn't really know what to say to that.

----------

"Thank you for coming to see me." Hinata flushed slightly as she looked across the table at her husband. The look on his face made it quite obvious that whatever her feelings were, he had been genuinely worried about her. "I am sorry to have caused such a fuss."

"Hinata, you lost the baby." Suteru shook his head slightly. "You have every right to be upset, to call things into question. You must be devastated."

"I was." She nodded slowly. "But I have had time. I would like to be honest with you, if I may."

"Please," he sipped at his coffee as hers remained untouched in front of her. "Tell me whatever is on your mind."

"I want a separation." She told him frankly, and he choked slightly on the coffee, setting it down and dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. "I am sorry. I think…we have both been put in a difficult situation, and I am not sure that I was quite ready for everything that marriage entails. Part of it is due to feelings I still harbored, even on our wedding day."

"The father," Suteru had always known that Hinata was carrying another man's child, but had agreed to raise it as his own for her sake. "You still love him, don't you?"

"I always will, I think." She nodded slowly. "And he will always love me. But…he has found someone else, and I wonder if you could be my someone else. You are very kind, and very gentle. You are a good man, Suteru. I do not want you to think you have done anything wrong, or that you have mistreated me."

"I've tried to do my best for you, Hinata." He told her, his voice frank. "I have not made it a secret that I do care deeply for you, even if you find yourself drawn elsewhere."

"I know…and I do not think it is fair to you that you should go on caring for me and have to find only half my attention adequate." Hinata told him. "I do want to give you a chance, a fair chance, but first…I would like to finish what I started. I want to go back to the school I was at originally, and I want to get my degree. I want to be able to choose my own profession, and I want you to know that if you do wait for me…if you truly still want me two years from now, then I will try my best to be with you. But if you find someone else, someone who cares for you the way you deserve, or someone you care for more deeply…I do not want you to feel obligated to stay behind waiting on my account. I want you to have your own life as well, Suteru."

"I understand." He let out a shuddering sigh. He cared about her too much to deny her this, and to deny himself this last true chance to win her heart. "If…if I came to visit you at your school, would that be inappropriate?"

"No." Hinata answered after a long pause for consideration. "I think…it would be better, if we try to date like normal people, and try to forget about the fact that we have been shoved together by our parents for their own gain."

"I still feel lucky," he told her honestly. "To have someone like you."

"I am lucky as well," she smiled softly, "to be with such an understanding man. I apologize for testing your patience so thoroughly."

"So," he asked, feeling the heavy weight on his chest loosen slightly at her words. "Will you be in the dorms, or did you want an apartment? Whatever your father says, I'd be happy to make sure you're taken care of, and you needn't think of it as a loan, or some sort of obligation you need to repay."

"No," she flushed deeply, realizing how this might sound. "I'll be moving back in with my friends, if they'll have me."

"The man you were with," Suteru spoke after a long silence. "He lives there, doesn't he?"

"He does." She admitted. "I want for us to be friends now that he has moved on…and I think I can begin to move on as well."

"Well…" Suteru sighed heavily. "I won't lie and say it is what I would call the ideal situation. But…if that is what you truly want. If that will make you happy…I will support you."

"You are truly a good man, Suteru."

----------

"Hinata?" Temari wasn't sure how she felt when she opened the door to see the dark-haired girl on the other side of it. "Can I help you?"

"I would like to talk to you…to both of you, I suppose." She told Temari meekly, glancing up to see Kiba sitting in the room looking tense.

"Well…I suppose that we'd have to talk about this at some point." Temari heaved a deep sigh and let the girl in, trying not to feel threatened, trying not to look over to see who Kiba was looking at, to see if he looked at her differently. "Have a seat."

"Thank you." Hinata pulled up a chair, and Temari sat on the bed next to Kiba, who looked very pale, as though he thought both girls were going to suddenly fly at him, or at each other. "I have spent a long time considering what I should do with my life now that things have come…unraveled, as it were, and I wanted to discuss my plans with you to see if they would be feasible."

"Okay," Temari prompted, trying not to feel so edgy, but it was hard, even with Kiba gripping her hand like a lifeline. "Are you sure you need to talk to us about this? Maybe Neji would want to know."

"I know he would, but still," she stared down at her hands as if they would tell her what to say next, and eventually went on speaking. "I would like to move back in, if I could. I wanted to ask you because it is your house, and I thought…for obvious reasons…maybe one of you might not like the idea, and I did not want to burden you."

"Oh." Kiba gasped, glancing at Temari with a look that begged her to solve this problem. As if she could. "Oh."

"If it is not okay, I will find my own place." Hinata told them. "I would not be opposed to returning to the dorms, even, if that were my only option. I want to finish my schooling, and be…independent. I do not want to have to rely on Suteru, because I do not love him yet. I may, someday, but I do not think it is safe to put myself in such a position. And besides that, I think the extra time would help me to grow so that I could have that possibility. And I would like very much to be friends with you, with both of you. I understand if that is hard to do, or too much to ask…but that is what I was hoping for."

"I think…that I might have to think about this." Temari bit her lip. "Honestly…I want to just say yes, but I can't do that to myself when I know I'll just drive myself crazy thinking you're just trying to take him back. I want to trust you…I want to be your friend, but with things the way they are, it's really hard to do that. And I'm almost tempted to just…let you, just for Neji's sake. He's been so good to Gaara, and to me, and I don't want to upset him…but to be frank, you upset me. I know you don't mean to, but you do."

"I…I understand." Hinata felt a huge lump in her throat. It was good that Temari was being honest with her, but at the same time, it hurt so much to see the evidence of what her decision had wrought. To think that Temari trusted her so little now…

"Thanks for asking," Kiba put in suddenly. "I mean…thanks for not just…just assuming you could do whatever. I was angry at you for a long time, I guess I forgot how thoughtful you are."

"I wish I had been thoughtful when it counted." Hinata gave him a watery smile and stood, bowing slightly. "You have both been the best of friends to me, and I am very sorry that what I have done has had this result. I would never want to hurt you…either of you. If it is so hard, I will leave. I had hoped…but I won't press myself upon you." She turned and left the room, feeling tears well up in her eyes as she went across the hall to pack her things. Knowing that they wanted her to leave…it made it impossible to stay.

_Maybe this whole thing was a stupid mistake, like the last one I made. I keep pushing those I care about further and further away. I just want to be happy again. Can that even be possible?_

As she finished, she went through the drawers to see if she'd forgotten anything, and she jumped when she saw that her door was open, and Temari was standing there, watching her for who knew how long.

"You surprised me." She said unnecessarily, her hands flying to her chest as though to keep her heart from beating its way free.

"You don't have to do that." Temari shook her head ruefully, and Hinata shrugged, turning to her bag and straightening the zippers as though it made any difference.

"If you don't want me here, I would rather leave now." She explained simply, trying to push down the tears that welled fresh in her eyes at Temari's appearance. "I am sorry…I have hurt him so much…hurt you as well…I never wanted to hurt anyone, honestly."

"I know." Temari answered, and there was a sound of shoes coming across the floor, and suddenly Hinata was being hugged so tightly she almost thought she'd suffocate, blonde hair in her field of vision. "I know, and it's okay. I shouldn't be such a petty bitch about it. You made a mistake. You've been a friend for too long for me to just push you out and forget about you over a guy."

"Kiba…isn't a normal guy." Hinata managed, tears falling freely down her face as she returned the hug.

"I know that." Temari whispered. "That's why he forgives you. And if he can forgive you, so can I."

"Oh," Hinata was struck speechless. She had never expected Kiba to forgive her for the things she had done, for the pain she had caused.

"Don't go." Temari pulled back and kissed her cheek warmly, like a sister might, or a good friend. "Let me help you unpack."

"I would like that." Hinata smiled, and for the first time in a long time, she felt hope.

----------

"And when I asked if I could help, he nearly bit my arm off!" Sakura was laughing, and Sai smiled at his fiancé warmly as the dinner was set out by Ino and Shikamaru. It was the last day of the year that all of them would be there, since classes were over and the first people were leaving tomorrow, and they had made an especially large dinner in honor of the occasion. Suri had come over, which wasn't too odd, really, but she seemed to understand the gravity of the situation as well, and even if she didn't live in the house, everyone was happy to see her. "Seriously, I thought that he had lycanthropy instead of just strep throat. He was way worse than he's ever been. I'm sure you had it much worse, Naruto." She prompted, and eyes turned toward the blonde sitting next to the man in question, who was making a great show of trying to get his napkin in the center of his lap.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto managed with a small smile. "Sasuke has never been, nor will he ever be, sick. And anyone who says otherwise will have to answer to him the next time he isn't sick."

"You think you're so smart—" Sasuke turned, but Naruto cut him off with a well timed kiss. That distracted him long enough to forget to be surly, though he still didn't like to think of that miserable week in April.

"You know what makes me sad," Tenten glanced over at the highchair where Aki was waiting for her dinner rather impatiently as her parents finished putting out food and sat down next to her. "I'm going to miss the baby. She's finally getting really big, and after the whole summer, she probably won't even recognize me."

"You could come visit." Ino suggested. "I never say no to free babysitting."

"Isn't that why you still live with your parents?" Temari asked in a teasing tone and Ino stuck her tongue out at her good-naturedly.

"Seriously, though, anyone who wants to come see her _or_ me over the summer is welcome. Also, I think some bum will be spending the summer with us." Ino shrugged slightly and Shikamaru shook his head in a long-suffering fashion.

"Thanks, that's a great way to talk about your husband." He nodded slightly.

"Well, if you'd get a job—"

"Can we try not having any arguments for just one meal?" Naruto suggested. "It might seem impossible, but it could be fun."

"What fun is that?" Kankurou wanted to know. "Your guys' arguments are always bitchin'."

"Suri, if I send him to your house for the summer, will you watch him?" Temari asked the older woman, who concealed a smirk very well as she nodded. "You know, just make sure he has plenty of room to run around, doesn't get too bored, maybe learns to act slightly less like a twelve year old for next year. That would be nice. I could pay you."

"Oh, I pay her." Kankurou nodded and winked broadly. "Sexually."

"I think I need a brain scrub, thanks." Temari shuddered, and Kiba chuckled, kissing her cheek and putting some salad on her plate before serving himself and passing the bowl on.

"So…Gaara and Neji…are they going to make it to dinner at all?" Tenten asked, shrugging as though it made very little difference. "Because I thought it might be nice, you know, I suppose they technically live here."

"Ugh, those two." Temari rolled her eyes. "I completely give up on getting them to socialize."

"Hey! Don't take all the gravy!" Chouji reached out in alarm and rescued the food item from Kiba and began pouring much more than the other man had over everything on his plate, including his salad.

"They'll be here shortly." Hinata told Temari. "When I told Neji about it, I pretended I was going to cry when I talked about them missing the dinner. He hates when I cry."

"Hinata, when did you turn so fucking punk-rock?" Kankurou held up a hand for her to high-five, and she blinked at it in confusion until he lowered it. "Man, I gotta meet this Suteru guy, he must be freaking awesome."

"He's a perfect gentleman." Temari told him. "Unlike _some_ people I know."

"I know, but it's like, I tried everything I could with Sai." Kankurou shook his head regretfully. "I just can't get him to call Sakura his bitch, or even just woman. It's hopeless."

"Want to trade?" Suri leaned across the table toward Sakura, who started giggling and shook her head emphatically.

"I thought if I would call her my bitch it would not be good." Sai told the table as way of explanation. "Since I looked the word up, and it is actually in reference to a dog, but it is _also_ supposed—"

"Everyone knows what it means, sweetie." Sakura assured him.

"Except Sai." Kiba corrected, and they all laughed as Gaara and Neji slipped into the room, both looking rather mussed, their clothes in disarray so it was obvious what they had been up to.

"You two," Temari gave them a long hard stare. "Can't you just once schedule your sex for _after _a meal?"

"Temari!" Sakura giggled, choking on her water. Tenten offered her a napkin and Shino offered his as well as she struggled to recover herself.

"If we did that, we could be sick." Gaara advised her. "I like it rough, and it's possible to upset your stomach when it's full and you're slamming—"

"Oh my god, please not at the dinner table?" Chouji threw up his hands. "It's like you people have no respect for food!"

"He only says that because he knows it will wind Temari up." Naruto whispered, loud enough for most of the table to still hear it.

"But I do like it rough." Gaara insisted.

"I do not know if this is appropriate dinner conversation." Sai opined in confusion. "Sakura listed some topics for me that were all right and some that were not, and I am positive that sexual relations was on the inappropriate side of the chart."

"You make him charts?" Shino asked Sakura in interest.

"Shut up." It wasn't clear who Sakura was telling to be quiet, because she shoved a tomato slice in Sai's mouth and glared at Shino at the same moment.

"Hey, can I borrow that chart for Kankurou?" Suri asked, and everyone started laughing.

"No use, it'd only give him ideas of things he could talk about that are totally inappropriate." Temari assured her and they giggled together. Kankurou pretended to be affronted, but he did like to see Suri and Temari getting along so well, even if they were teasing him.

"Can I feed Aki?" Tenten asked, and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"If you like it so much, have one of your own." He advised her, which caused Tenten to go bright red, as did Shino, while the rest of the table started laughing over Ino's reprimand to Shikamaru for referring to their daughter as an it.

"I'm gonna miss her a lot, too." Naruto sighed sadly.

"Yeah, poor Naruto." Ino shook her head sadly. "He has to spend his summer in France with Sasuke while I get to have all the fun with the teething infant. Some people get all the luck."

"Like you're the one who gets up when she cries." Shikamaru teased.

"Like anyone at this table is going to believe _you_, of all people, get out of bed for anything, from a baby crying to a house fire." Ino pointed out, and everyone started laughing again.

"Man, it's going to be so weird not to have everyone around for the whole summer." Kiba sighed happily between bites, exchanging a tender look with Temari. "I'll really miss this kind of stuff."

"At least no one will get into my damn cereal." Sasuke grumbled, and Naruto chuckled.

"He means he'll miss you guys, too." The blonde man translated.

"You should get a double major in Photography and speaking Cranky Asshole." Kankurou advised.

"You should get a double major in Shut The Hell Up and Get Away From Me." Sasuke shot back, and everyone started laughing, although whether they were laughing at Kankurou or Sasuke was unclear.

"Everyone's coming back next year, right?" Sakura asked when it had calmed down.

"Yep!" Temari smiled happily. "We can continue being a completely dysfunctional family for two more years, but after that, Ino and Shikamaru have to find an actual day care service."

"Dammit, I was planning on just getting a house next to you." Shikamaru joked, and Ino hit him upside the back of his head.

"Still…it'll be weird all summer." Kiba nodded heavily. "I hope everyone has a great time, but I'll kinda just be waiting for school to start up so we can go back here."

"It's felt a lot like home." Naruto admitted. "I mean, maybe that's just me, but I really do like it here."

"Don't worry, you'll be sick of everyone soon." Shikamaru assured him. "You'll count down the days until you can move out of this drama pit."

"I don't think so," Naruto shook his head. "I've never had a home before, not really."

"Oh, you're so sweet," Sakura leaned over and kissed his cheek, and it was a sign of how relaxed everyone was that Sai didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, we should have a toast!" Kiba suggested, standing up and raising his cup. "To all of us, wherever life takes us, staying friends forever." Temari beamed at him, and they all raised their glasses. Even though there was a lot of struggling to hit cups together, and Chouji got upset that someone spilled water on his plate (which he still ate) it seemed to her that moment was a perfect memory. She knew that years from now, even if some of them drifted apart, she'd always remember this year, and this moment especially, when she felt these people were the best family she'd ever had.

It was the perfect ending, the perfect beginning, the perfect moment, and she'd keep it with her forever. She was happier than she'd been in longer than she could remember, here in this moment.

----------

The End!!!


End file.
